


Sertoxyanism Zer0 [2018]

by SRTX_999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Apocalypse, Battle, Demon, Devil, Ecchi, Elements, Fantasy, Gen, God - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Journey, Magic, Satan - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Teenager, War, ability, angel - Freeform, endoftheworld, fight, tournament
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRTX_999/pseuds/SRTX_999
Summary: A Sertoxyanism egyik régi változata. Történetünk eleinte hasonló a végső változathoz, Sertox Daemord bekerül a démonok világába és rengeteg minden történik vele. Figyelem, itt elég sok szexuális dolog is jelen van, főleg a történet elején.Ez a történet 2018-ban íródott és egyébként a végéhez hozzá lesz kapcsolva a Sertoxyanism II, vagyis ennek a folytatásának megírt fejezetei, de az nem volt befejezve, így csak az első, 90 fejezetből álló része befejezett.





	1. 01 - A Végzet Kezdete

FIGYELEM! A történet spoilereket tartalmazhat a Sertoxyanism végső változatából. Ha lehet, előtte olvasd el inkább azt és később térj vissza ide! Valamint arra is figyelmeztetném a kedves olvasót, hogy főleg a mű eleje tele van szexuális jellegű dolgokkal.

Erebus szigete. Egy hely a Pakfik-óceánban, mely mindig is rejtve volt az emberi szemek elől, annak elllenére hogy elég nagyméretű volt. Hogy miért? A válasz egyszerű.

A szigetet egyfajta evilági mágia, csakra védte. Egy varázslatos, kék gáz-folyadék, mellyel az itteniek mindenféle dologra képesek, de leginkább harcra használják.

Ez nem az a világ ahol te élsz, hanem egy másik. Itt létezik a természetfeletti és minden megtörténhet. Visszatérve Erebusra, még ha egy ember valamilyen lehetetlen módon oda is tévedne, nem találná valami érdekesnek a helyet. Csak egy átlagos trópusi szigetnek tűnik, homokos tengerparttal, pálmafákkal és pár kisebb heggyel. Az egész szigeten egyetlen épület van, de azt is elrejti a sűrű dzsungel. Ez az épület egy ezüstszürke piramis, melynek tetejét egy légyre emlékeztető szimbólum díszíti. Ez a hely nem más mint egy csoport főhadiszállása. Jelenleg a csoport vezetője is a piramisban tartózkodik.

A piramis legmélyén egy sötét szoba található, benne pedig egy kőből faragott trónszéken ül a vezető. Mögötte hatalmas fáklyák sorakoznak. A vezető nem akármilyen lény, és fajtársai közt sem akárki. Haja vörös, szemei kívül vörösek, belül kékek, fején szarvak találhatóak. Páncélja vörös-fekete, rajta a Legyek szimbólumával. Ő Belsebub de Lux, a Legyek Ura.

## Belsebub  
Rohadt kevesen vannak, ennyi katona nem lesz elég a hatalomátvételhez. Újra végignéztem a feketepáncélos Skorpiókon. Számuk nem haladja meg az ötven főt sem. Nem is csoda, hiszen ők a kettő közül az elit osztag. Velük ellentétben a barnapáncélos Legyek több százan vannak, de azok is csak szimpla ágyútölteléknek valók. 

Ránézek a tábornokra. Sasor Antrop, nem akárki ő, ereje a Skorpiófarok nevű fegyverében rejlik, amit még az öreg Samaeltől kapott ifjúkorában. Az egész elit légió róla kapta a nevét. Már egy ideje benne van a szakmában, korábban a Sátán testőrsége, a Virrasztók tagja volt, míg ki nem csapták onnan, mert eltérő nézetei voltak az ottani vezetővel, Semyazával. Megint végignézek katonáimon és ezt kérdezem.

\- Sasor, most komolyan csak ennyien vagyunk?  
\- Igen, Nagyuram.  
\- És esetleg, nem tudnátok újakat szerezni?  
\- Az veszélyes. Ha elmegyünk Limbóba, akkor lebukunk. Meg, gondolom azóta többen is őrzik a helyet. De Nagyuram, volna egy javaslatom.

Állandóan a börtönnel jön. Nem tudnád elfelejteni néha. Megkérdezem mire is gondol.

\- Mi lenne az?  
\- Miért nem veszünk be serákokat...  
\- Nem! Hányszor mondjam még el Sasor?!! Én nem az apám vagyok! Még hogy serákokat! Ennyi erővel akár oyokat is bevehetnénk!

Ha valaki esetleg nem tudná, az oy az erebusi vadsertés. De Sasor ezt sem veszi komolyan. Halkan nevetgélni kezd a "javaslatomon".

\- Nem is rossz ötlet...  
\- Te ne szórakozz velem Sasor, mert visszaviszlek Limbóba!!!  
\- Ne, ne tegye Nagyuram, bármit, csak azt ne! Megígérem, nem viccelődök többé ilyesfajta hülységekkel.  
\- Remélem is, most pedig menj és vidd ezeket is. Ja és szólj Abbadonnak hogy nyugodtan jöjjön be. Úgy érzem ott áll az ajtóban. 

A Skorpiók elmentek, Abbadon pedig bejött. Démonok közt egyedi ő, mivel haja elég rövid és jól látszanak hegyes fülei. Ezt mondja.

\- Nagyúr...  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Aena de Lux, elhagyta a szigetet...  
\- Az a hülye lány...  
\- Nem kéne küldeni utána valakit?  
\- Te nem tudsz menni?!!  
\- Nem, elvégre Sefredet figyelem, meg a lányát. Ők itt élnek Kelet-Erebuson, és ha tudomást szereznek rólunk, akkor a tervének annyi, Nagyuram.  
\- Akkor küldd ki Murmurt, úgyis itt van a közelben. Szerintem ő bőven elég lesz, még ha csak egy Légy is.  
\- Murmur, a Hang Elem használó?  
\- Igen, ő jó lesz, nem lazsálhatunk, szólj neki hogy minél hamarabb induljon. Nem hagyhatjuk Aena de Lux találkozzon a Daemord Klán utódjával, mert ha az megtörténik, a tervemnek lőttek. Hamarosan eljön majd az én időm. Az idő, amikor Belsebub de Lux, a Legyek Ura fog a Pokolban uralkodni. Hamarosan eljön az idő, amikor a Sátán szíve fekete lángokkal fog égni. 

## Abbadon  
Murmur ott ült egy hatalmas démonfa árnyékában. Kezében ott volt hangszere és fegyvere, a Langorium. Megpengette, majd kifújta hosszú, ősz haját a szeméből és unottan megszólalt.

\- Mi van?  
\- Belsebub Nagyúr azt akarja hogy menj a lány után. Gondolom már tudsz Aena de Lux "szökéséről".  
\- Ja tudok, ki nem? De mégis, mi jó származna nekem abból hogy visszahozom őt nektek? És ha a Sátán megtudja?  
\- Tudod Murmur, a Grigori felhasznált téged, tehát tartozik neked. Megkapod majd a jutalmad bármit is szeretnél. Belsebub Nagyúr mindent megad ha teljesítjük a ránk bízott feladatokat. Nőket akarsz? Kapsz egy egész háremet. Pénzt akarsz? Kapsz több millió fernot. Erő kell? Adunk speciális elemeket, amennyit csak tudunk.

Nem mondott semmit, újból megpengette hangszerét, bólintott egyet majd kitárta hatalmas denevérszárnyait és indult is. Remélem még időben odaér. Muszáj repülnie, mivel a lány az utolsó adamantiumhajót is elvitte. Nagy szelek vannak a környéken, nem lesz könnyű repülni, Murmur. Azért remélem minél hamarabb odaér. Mert ahogy Belsebub is mondta, ha a lány találkozik a Daemord fiúval, nem úgy fognak alakulni a dolgok, ahogy el lettek tervezve.

## Sertox  
Esteledik. Éppen az iskolából tartok hazafelé. Még pár ház és már is otthon vagyok. Ma volt az iskola utolsó napja, ezzel el is kezdődött a nyári szünet. Jelenleg fogalmam sincs mit fogok még csinálni az elkövetkezendő két és fél hónap alatt. A nevem egyébként Sertox Daemord. Érdekes név, mi? Vagy nem? Tizenhat éves fiú vagyok, eléggé introvertált és antiszociális jellegű személy. Ennyit rólam. Közel lakok a Gatoh Varvak Adras Középiskolához, így hamar meg is érkeztem. Belépek az ajtón és halkan jelzem visszatértem, mint ahogy az animékben szokás.

\- Megjöttem...

Semmi válasz? Ezek vagy süketek, vagy nincsenek itthon, vagy mindkettő. Nappali üres, a konyha szintén. Az öcsém, Thakz, a szobájában van és a Tinendo cég legújabb alkotásával, a Mayra Supra Journeyvel játszik. Rám sem hederít. Függő, de ezért nem ítélem el, hiszen én ebből a szempontból ezerszer rosszabb vagyok nála. Telik az idő. Végül öt perc után észrevette hogy ott állok a szobában. Megkérdezem tőle.

\- Hol vannak ezek?  
\- Nem tudom Ser, biztos elmentek nyaralni  
\- És megint itthagytak minket ugye?  
\- Ja, tavaly is ez volt.  
\- Meg azelőtt is.

A nagyszüleinkről van szó. Velük élünk mióta szüleink meghaltak egy autóbalestben, úgy öt éve. Nem a legjobb, de sokkal rosszabb is lehetne. Kiléptem Thakz szobájából, és a sajátomba mentem, majd leültem az ágyra. Az öcsém bejött. 

\- Játsszunk Bányabarkácsot?  
\- Na, mész a francba!

Kizavartam. Állandóan azt akarja hogy azt játsszam vele, már annyira unom. Elgondolkoztam mit kellene csinálnom, majd végül az anime nézés mellett döntöttem. A ma éjszakát arra fogom áldozni hogy végignézzem az egyik kedvencem, az XdX Középiskola négy évadát, már harmadszorra. 43 rész, szerintem ma már nem fogok aludni.

Szóval, leülök a gép elé és kezdeném is, de valami furcsa zajt hallok. Ha nem lenne elég hogy zavaró tényező, ráadásul a mi pincénkből jön. Elég érdekes zaj, ilyet még soha nem hallottam. Mintha valaki mélyen és halkan kiáltana, meg mintha fémet karcolnának, plusz még valami kisebb robbanások is, mindezek egyszerre. Mi a halál? Most komolyan? Menjek le a pincébe hogy megnézzem mi okozza ezt a bizarr zajt? Egy próbát megér, de mi van ha valami gonosz pincében élő dolog? Mondjuk, tizenhat évesen nem kéne ilyen faszságokban hinni, habár ki tudja. Lehet hogy az Erdei Embergyilkos is létezik. 

Ez a pince olyan rejtélyes mint valami elhagyatott épület. Mindenféle furcsa kiírás van a falakon, mint valami középkori graffiti. Egyszer találtam itt pár furcsa könyvet, egy ismeretlen nyelven. Kérdeztem is a szüleimet, de valamiért nem emlékszem mi is volt a válaszuk. A nagyszüleim még választ sem adtak. Olyan titkos lenne?

Szóval pince, egyelőre nincs semmi furcsa. Polcok rendben, lépcső alatt rendben, dobozok rendben, régi zongora rendben, padló... Na jó, ez nincs rendben, sőt... Mi a franc ez?

Konkrétan egy hatalmas szimbólum van a padlóra égetve. Mégis mi okozta ezt? Várjunk, valami mozgolódást hallok. Valami van a sötétben! Vörös szemek! Nem jó, nem jó! Az alak kilép a sötétből és láthatóvá válik. Na jó, őszintén megmondom, rohadtul nem erre számítottam. 

Ez egy lány! Igen, olyan lány! Valódi. Remélem tényleg az, abból adódóan ahogy kinéz, nem akarom hogy csapda legyen. Mondjuk elég érdekesen néz ki. A szemei ott vörösek ahol fehérnek kéne lenni. Nem, nem vérben vannak, teljesen mélyvörösek. Belül pedig kékek, pupillái résnyiek, mint egy kígyónak. Bőre hófehér, haja vörös és két copfba van fogva. Fülei, amiket a haja eléggé eltakar, hegyesek. Testalkata vékony, mellei kicsik. A lány nálam alacsonyabb. Ruhája fekete, egyberészes, szoknyás. Lábbelit nem visel. Részletes leírás volt ez tőlem, kicsit már túl részletes. Amúgy most hogy belegondolok, már jó ideje bámulhatom. Végül ő is végignéz rajtam, majd megszólal

\- Helló. Végre, megtaláltalak.

Várjunk, ez most azt mondta hogy keresett?

\- Igen.

Várjunk, ez most olvasott a gondolatomban?

\- Igen. És nem ez. Van nevem is.  
\- Nem igazán tudom... Nem mondtad el...  
\- Ó, hát persze. A nevem Aena de Lux, és egy démon vagyok. 

Csend. Mi van? Démon? Úgy érted, az a démon? A gonosz fajta? Jó, jó furcsának furcsa, de nem az a fajta démon akit éjjel felkelve a mellkasodon ülve találnál. Meg nincsenek szarvai és patái.

\- Nem hiszel nekem?

Aena ezután nevetni kezdett és kitárta fekete denevérszárnyait. Szóval igazat mondott. Ez tényleg egy démon, mégis mi más lenne? 

\- Jó, így már elhiszem. De még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Miért kerestél engem? Egyáltalán, biztos hogy engem kerestél? Tudod, én nem igazán vagyok az az ember akit bárki valaha is keresne valamiért. Biztos összetévesztel valakivel. Mondjuk, arra nem sok esélyt látok, nem sok ember járkál ilyen hajjal, hogy a fél arca nem is látszik.  
\- Téged kerestelek, Sertox Daemord.  
\- Honnan tudod a nevem? Mondjuk, már nem lepődök meg, hiszen te egy démon vagy aki tud olvasni a gondolataimban.   
\- Mondjuk úgy, figyellek már pár éve.

Figyel? Ez amolyan stalker-féle lenne? Esetleg szerelmes belém? Nekem jó mert tudomásom szerint még nem volt egy ilyen lány se! Csak hát, ő démon. De kit érdekel, ha az emberek között nincs normális lány, legalább a démonok között van. Állj, egyébként a démonok nem gonoszak? Mi van ha csak át szeretne engem verni? Mi van ha csak a lelkem kell neki?

\- Nincs szükségem a lelkedre. Mégis mi hasznom lenne belőle?   
\- Mittudomén? Eladod az Alvilági Feketepiacon mondjuk.  
\- Ilyen hely nem létezik, és a lelkeket nem tudod eladni, valamint megfogni sem lehet. Sőt, nem is látható.   
\- Akkor jó, de mit akarsz akkor tőlem?  
\- Tudod Sertox, te vagy az egyetlen...  
\- Az egyetlen mi?  
\- Az egyetlen aki képes legyőzni Belsebubot.

Belsebub? Az valami démon, nem? Mégis miért kell legyőznöm egy démont? Miért pont én, ki vagyok én hogy le tudok győzni egy démont?

\- Sertox, te a Daemord Klán leszármazottja vagy, ami egy az Arsgotia hetvenkét démonklánja közül.

Na várj, azt mondta Daemord Klán, meg leszármazott. Nyugodj meg Sertox, nagy esély van rá hogy csak álmodod. De álomnak túl valóságos és hosszú. Meg nem is emlékszem rá hogy aludni akartam, egy anime nézése közben meg nem fogok elaludni, főleg ha az az egyik kedvencem. Megszólítom.

\- Aena?  
\- Igen?  
\- Ezzel most azt akarod mondani, hogy az őseim démonok voltak?  
\- Pontosan.  
\- Akkor miért pont én vagyok az aki legyőzheti ezt a Belsebub-akárkit? Hiszen, vannak rokonaim... ja várjunk, csak három rokonom van életben. Az öcsém Thakz miért nem jó erre a feladatra?  
\- Ne próbálj meg kibújni minden alól! Te idősebb vagy és benne nincs meg az ami benned igen.  
\- Miért, mi van meg bennem?  
\- Lehetőség, hogy felébreszd az erőt, mellyel őseid rendelkeztek.   
\- És, honnan tudod hogy én feltudom ébreszteni ezt az erőt?  
\- Nem csak én figyeltelek a múltban, hanem több magasrangú démon is. Voltak köztük szenzorok is, akik meg tudták ezt állapítani rólad.  
\- Mi van ha csak át akarsz verni? A démonok gonoszak, nem?  
\- Az csak az egyház átverése. Találkoztál már korábban egy démonnal is?  
\- Nem, te vagy az első.  
\- Akkor honnan veszed hogy a démonok gonoszak? Attól hogy az egyház ezt terjeszti rólunk, még nem kell igaznak lennie.   
\- De, mi van ha tévedtek velem kapcsolatban? Mi a bizonyíték arra hogy én tényleg a Daemord Klán leszármazottja vagyok? Mi van ha ez véletlen egybeesés? Én nem lehetek ilyen fontos!

Aena a falon lévő, furcsa szimbólumra mutatott.

\- Az ott volt mindig, ugye?  
\- Igen.  
\- Az ott a Daemord Klán szimbóluma. Egy démoni kezet ábrázol, mely egy tizenháromtüskés gömböt tart.  
\- De amúgy az a szimbólum hogy került egyébként a falra? A szüleim vajon tudtak erről a démoni dologról?  
\- Szerinted?  
\- Hát, nem hiszem, hiszen megrögzött keresztények voltak. 

Aena ezután a mögöttem lévő polcra mutatott. 

\- Azok a könyvek ott neder nyelven vannak írva, mely a démonok nyelve.

Levettem egy könyvet a polcról és kinyitottam. Egy furcsa írás tárult a szemem elé, melyet már többször is láttam, de megérteni sosem sikerült. Aena elvette tőlem a könyvet és gyorsan átlapozta.

\- Á, ez itt egy történelmi könyv.  
\- Tényleg? Miről szól?  
\- A Genezisről, az Angyalok Bukásáról és az Angyal-Démon Háborúról.

Aena ezutan egy másik könyvet vett le a polcról.

\- Ez itt például egy teljesen másik téma, idézésekről szól.  
\- Idézések?  
\- Hasonló ahhoz a teleportáláshoz ahogy én jöttem ide.  
\- Teleportálás? És az mégis milyen elven működik?  
\- Meg kell jelölnöd a területet, majd a csakrád és a tenyereden lévő szimbólum segítségével képes leszel odateleportálni.

Aena megmutatta a tenyerén lévő, furcsa szimbólumot, mely ugyanaz volt mint ami a pince padlójára volt égetve.

\- És mi van azzal a szimbólummal ott a padlón?  
\- Ja, hogy az? A teleportálás nem a legtökéletesebb, az az öreg Asrael nem igazán dolgozott sokat rajta, vannak benne hibák, mint például ez. Ha teleportálsz, otthagyod a nyomod, vagyis a szimbólumot, ezáltal ha valaki elől menekülsz és teleportálsz, akkor könnyebben meg tudnak találni.

Aena ezután a polc tetejére mutatott. Nem vette le a könyvet, mivel nem érte el.

\- Látod azt ott felül? Azt a nagy fekete könyvet? Vedd csak le nekem!

Megtettem és a kezébe adtam. Kinyitotta és magyarázni kezdett.

\- Ez itt az egyik ősöd, Gav Daemord naplója. Ő volt az egyik leghíresebb a klánodból.  
\- Ő mikor élt?  
\- Elég régen, ha jól tudom az 1600-as évek végén halt meg.  
\- Meddig él egy démon?  
\- Sertox, ez nem úgy működik mint az embereknél. A démonok nem öregednek olyan módon ahogy az emberek, és olyan sincs hogy ha valaki nagyon idős, akkor meghal.   
\- Miért?  
\- A legnagyobb különbség emberek és démonok között, hogy az előbbi nem tud csakrát használni, míg utóbbi igen.  
\- Csakra?  
\- Igen, a démonok szerint ez minden kulcsa. A csakrával annyi mindent meg tudsz csinálni. Például ezt.

Aena kezéből tűz tört elő, ami bevilágította a pince félhomályát.

\- Ez itt Tűz Elem, amit a csakrám segítségével hoztam létre. Öt alapelem létezik: Tűz, Természet, Föld, Szél és Víz. Meg persze ott van a Kettő Egyensúlya is, vagyis a Fény és Sötétség. De ez még bőven nem minden, hiszen mind a hét alapelemnek minősül, mégha a fény és sötétség felsőbbrendű is.  
\- Várj, alapelem? Ez azt jelenti hogy több elem is létezik ezeken kívül? Mégis mennyi van?  
\- Elvileg ötvennél is több, ezeket hívják speciális elemnek. Például ott a Láva Elem, ami egyfajta felerősített Tűz. Aztán ott a Jég, ami egy felerősített Víz, és így tovább. De nem csak ilyen speciális elemek vannak, ott van például a Meteor Elem, mely Tűz és Föld kombinálása, meg az Obszidián, ami Tűz, Víz és Föld.  
\- Szóval, te mennyi elemet tudsz használni?  
\- Még csak egyet. De a legtöbb démon kettő, vagy akár három elemet is képes uralni.  
\- Tehát ha valakinek van kettő, akkor összetudja azokat kombinálni és létrehozni egy speciális elemet?  
\- Nem, ez nem ilyen egyszerű. A speciális elemeket a múltban hozták létre, speciális körülmények között, innen a nevük. Nem tudsz csak úgy alkotni egy ilyet, ahhoz szinte tökéletesen kell irányítani a csakrádat.  
\- Mi amúgy ez a csakra pontosan?  
\- Egyfajta szellemi síkon létező anyag, mely a testedben áramlik, akárcsak a vér.  
\- Bennem is van?  
\- Mindegyik élőlény képes csakrát használni, az emberek azért nem tudnak, mert egyszerűen fogalmuk sincs a létezéséről. Például Sertox, hallottál már az árnyékok népéről?  
\- Nem...  
\- Na látod, ha nem mondtam volna, nem is tudtad volna hogy ezek léteznek, az emberek ugyanígy vannak a csakrával. De, te már tudod, ezért majd fogod is tudni használni, hiszen majd segítek neked.  
\- Nem tudod előre megmondani hogy milyen elemet fogok tudni majd használni?  
\- Általában a genetikától függ. Például vegyünk engem példának, azért tudok Tűz Elemet használni, mert anyám is tud.  
\- De, az én szüleim nem tudtak ilyeneket használni.  
\- Ez esetben, pár generációval visszább megyünk, mondjuk nem is kell találgatnunk, hiszen én tudom milyen elemet fogsz tudni használni.  
\- Várj, ez az a bennem rejlő erő amiről beszéltél?   
\- Pontosan, ez nem más mint egy speciális elem, melyet úgy hívnak hogy Elnyelő Elem.  
\- Elnyelő Elem? Mégis mit tud?  
\- Képes vagy vele elvenni mások elemi erejét. Például tegyük fel hogy egy angyal ellen harcolsz, aki Fény Elemet használ. Aktiválod az erődet, és képes leszel elvenni tőle a Fény Elemet. Az angyal már nem fogja tudni használni a fényt, de te igen.  
\- Szóval, nevezhetjük "Ellopó Elemnek" is.  
\- Hát igen, de az őseid nem akarták így hívni. Egyébként a speciális elemek között ez az egyik legerősebb és legritkább elem, mely csakis a Daemord Klán tagjai közt öröklődik. Az egyetlen hátránya ennek a képességnek az hogy csakrát emészt fel a használata. 

Elég sok információval árasztott el ez a démonlány hirtelen. Csakra, elemek, ősök, démonok, képesség, volt itt minden. Hirtelen egy furcsa zajra lettem figyelmes, ami fentről jött és szárnyak suhogására emlékeztetett. Aena megragadta a kezem és felszaladtunk a nappaliba.

A lány kinézett az ablakon és intett hogy menjek oda.

\- Látod az ott?

Az udvarunkon egy ősz hajú férfi állt, talpig páncélban.

\- Az ott egy démon Sertox, nézd meg jól a szemét. Minden démonnak vörös a szeme ott ahol az embereknek fehér. De, ő itt kint nem akármilyen démon. Tudod Sertox, a démonkatonák általában vörös-fekete páncélt viselnek, kivéve ha valami speciális egység tagjai.  
\- És mivel neki barna páncélja van, gondolom valami ilyesmi tagja lehet ő is.  
\- Pontosan. Ő ott egy Légy. A Legyek Belsebub katonái. Tudod, róla már meséltem, akit le kell győznöd. Gondolom ezt a démont azért küldte ide hogy visszavigyen az Infernoba.  
\- Miért akarna visszavinni?  
\- Belsebub fél a benned szunnyadó erőtől. Ezért is akarta azt hogy ne találkozzak veled és ne meséljek neked erről. De, mivel ez megtörtént, a terve meghiúsult.

A páncélos démon az udvaron felénk fordul, majd becsukja a szemét, ezután kinyitja és elmosolyodik.

\- Ez nagy baj Sertox. Ahogy látom ő ott egy szenzor. Ők olyanok, akik képesek csupán csakra alapján megmondani valaki tartózkodási helyét. Szerintem észrevett minket.

A páncélos elővett egy hangszert és pengetni kezdte a húrokat, de a hang amit kiadott, minden volt csak zene nem. Befogtam a fülem, hogy ne halljam a zajt, de az semmit sem segített. A nappali mindhárom ablaka kitört, a fülem pedig vérzett. A földre estem és alig hallottam valamit. Aena fölém hajolt.

\- Ez itt egy Hang Elem használó...

A mondat másik felét már nem hallottam, mivel minden elsötétült. 

## Aena  
Sertox elájult. Nem is igazán tudtam ezt megakadályozni, hiszen a Hang Elemet csak úgy lehet kivédeni, ha a füledbe csakrát áramoltatsz. Mivel ez a démon rájött hogy Belsebub tervének annyi, nagy esély van rá, hogy meg akarja ölni Sertoxot, azt pedig nem engedhetem. Kirepültem az ablakon és leszálltam a páncélos elé. Ő meghajolt és mosolygott. Fúj, úgy utálom az ilyeneket. Lehet hogy a felsőbb körökbe tartozom, de azért bánjanak már velem úgy mint mindenki mással!

\- Üdvözlet Hercegnő. Belsebub Nagyúr küldött, a nevem Murmur. Szerintem tudod miért jöttem.  
\- Nem megyek sehová!  
\- Ha nem, akkor majd erővel viszlek el, és megölöm a Daemord fiút is!  
\- Azt merd meg megtenni!

Murmur újból megpengeti a hangszerét, de amint rájön hogy ez ellenem nem hat, abbahagyja.

\- Látom ismered a trükköt. Így erre nem hagyatkozhatok.

Murmur kitárta szárnyait és elrugaszkodott, majd teljes erőből nekem ugrott. Én nagy nehezen visszatartottam, alig bírtam kivédeni. Mondjuk, ez is csak azért sikerült mert több csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe.

\- Egy kislányhoz képest erős vagy, Hercegnő.  
\- Nem vagyok kislány!  
\- A melleid nem erről árulkodnak...  
\- Ne tegyél megjegyzést a melleimre, te perverz vén fószer!!!

Tipikus perverz állat, mint a férfi démonok többsége. Csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe, tűzzé alakítom és megégetem Murmurt. Ezután elugrott és meggyulladt kezeit nézte, majd ezt mondta. 

\- Már elemeket is használunk, mi? Hát akkor...

Nem, nem engedem hogy beszélj! A csatánk kellős közepén vagyunk. Egy hatalmas tűzgolyót hozok létre és hozzávágom, de ő az utolsó pillanatban kitér előle. A levegőben lebeg és csóválja a fejét.

\- Micsoda balszerencséd van hogy pont velem hozott össze a sors. Te Tűz Elemet használsz, én pedig ezt.

Murmur kitartotta kezét és hatalmas szelet gerjesztett, ami több méterre repített. Ez aztán erős volt. A legnagyobb probléma azonban nem az erejével van, hanem azzal hogy Szél Elemet használ, vagyis nem megyek sokra ellene, egyszerűen elfújja a tüzemet.

\- Na mi van? Nem is támadsz, már fel is adtad? Úgy tűnik akkor rajtam a sor!

Murmur repülni kezd felém, én pedig gyorsan létrehozok egy kisebb tűzgolyót és felé hajítom, ő azonban csak suhint egyet és a támadásomnak annyi. 

Rámzuhan. Por megy a szemembe, és rajtam tapos az egyik lábával. 

\- Le vagy győzve.

Nem tudok megmozdulni. Murmur elővesz egy kötelet és megkötöz, majd a vállára vesz és repülni kezd. 

\- Először visszaviszlek, Daemordért meg visszajövök. Tudd meg hogy megfogom ölni... Várjunk, itt valami nincs rendben.

Murmur a vállára néz és rájön hogy én már rég nem vagyok ott. A kötelet, amivel meg voltam kötözve pedig felgyújtottam, ez pedig továbbterjedt a hosszú hajára. Ha nem lenne a moziumból készült páncélja, akkor még jobb lenne, hiszen nem lenne tűzálló a rohadék. De, a feje legalább megégett, abból a hosszú ősz hajából alig maradt valami.

\- Hogy voltál képes ezt tenni, te lány?!! Na jó, elegem van belőled, nem érdekel mit mond Belsebub, úgy felbasztál hogy most itt helyben megöllek!!!  
\- Próbáld meg.

Murmur előveszi a hangszerét, melyet megfordít és egy kardot húz ki a végéből. Szóval tényleg komolyan gondolja azt hogy megakar ölni. Úgy látszik, nincs más választásom, mindent beleadva kell harcolnom. Egy tűzből álló kardot hozok létre és azzal hárítom Murmur csapásait. Nem hiszem hogy nagyon értene az ilyenfajta harcmodorhoz, a technikája nem erről árulkodik. Legalább előnyben vagyok. A fegyvereink pengéi összeérnek, én pedig emelek egy kicsit a lángoló kardom hőmérsékletén. Murmur fegyvere megolvad és használhatatlanná válik. Idegességében eldobja és puszta kézzel rohan felém.

Ezen már tényleg nem lehet segíteni. Az öklei nem bírják sokáig, már szinte szénné vannak égve. Már nem hiszem hogy gondolkodna, esztelenül, ököllel rohan ellenem. Már alig bír állni. Hirtelen a földre esik.

\- Hogy tudtál legyőzni, te lány...  
\- Ne feledd, attól hogy lány vagyok, kell gyengének lennem. Valamint, erre számíthattál volna, ha egy De Luxxal akarsz megküzdeni. Az egyik legerősebb démonklán vagyunk, gondolom tudod miért.  
\- Hát persze...

Murmur körül több helyen is megjelöltem a talajt, majd hatalmas tűzoszlopokat hoztam ott létre, melyek telibe találták Murmurt. Amíg élt, addig teljes erejéből ordított, ahogy csak bírt. Szinte teljesen szénné égett, csak a páncélja maradt épen. Még egyszer ránéztem, majd visszamentem a házba.

## Tevékenység  
Éjjel van. A Daemord-ház udvarán még mindig ott van a szénné égett Murmur. Két alak áll előtte. Fehér ruhát viselnek, fejük fölött glória lebeg.

\- Tűzzel ölték meg. Csak ő lehetett.  
\- Igen, Aena de Lux. Most végre megbosszulhatjuk anya halálát.

## Legyek  
\- Belsebub Nagyúr!  
\- Mi az, Abbadon?  
\- Megszakadt a kapcsolat Murmurral.  
\- Szóval legyőzték, tudtam hogy nem fogja tudni megcsinálni. Abbadon, menj te, te jobb vagy mint ő volt.  
\- De Nagyuram, mi lesz Samaellel?   
\- Ő soha nem jelentett veszélyt, menj nyugodtan. Ja, és még valami.  
\- Igen?  
\- Ha lehet ne öld meg Daemordot, inkább hozd el élve. Mert ha megölöd, akkor én is megöllek téged.


	2. 02 - Démonok és Angyalok

## Sertox  
Aena elmondta hogy likvidálta a démont, a szétégett teste azóta is ott van az udvaron. Nem csak ez, több bizonyíték is van rá hogy itt járt, például az égésnyomok és a nappali kitört ablakai. Az a legjobb hogy ez egy eléggé elhagyatott környék, azok a szomszédok akik meg gyakran tartózkodnak kint, elmentek nyaralni. Igen, mindenki. Tudom, furcsa egy környék, mindig is az volt. 

Aena úgy döntött, megtanít engem a neder nyelvre, mert látta hogy érdekelnek a pincében lévő írások. Régebben sok könyvet olvastam, de valamiért már nem folytatom többé ezt a tevékenységet. Most azonban újra megtehetem, olvashatok olyan természetfelettinek tűnő könyveket, melyek valóságosak. Aena és én a pincében ültünk, ő pedig elővett egy vörös könyvet, ami az állítása szerint egy nyelvkönyv volt, és a neder nyelv alapjait írta le. 

\- Sertox, először a szimbólumokkal kezdeném, ami nem igazán nehéz, mivel a szimbólumok szinte megegyeznek az emberi nyelv betűivel. Ez az első három például A, B és K. 

Miután Aena úgy döntött, mennek a szimbólumok, továbbmentünk. 

\- A számok nagyon könnyűek. Figyelj Sertox, elszámolok tízig: Ux, Fol, Tri, Yan, Rox, Hex, Mak, Otk, Nho és Hoex. Egyszerű, nem? Jegyezd meg, jól jön ez, főleg bizonyos fejezetek olvasásánál. 

Egyszerűnek egyszerű. Ezután jöttek a kicsit nehezebb dolgok, mint például a "Lakze", vagyis a létige. Eh Lakze, The Lakze, Dha Lakze, EhkZ Lakze, ThekZ Lakze, DhakZ Lakze. A múlt idő "Lakvan", és a jövő, "Lakrom". 

Egészen estig nyelvet tanultunk, és Aena azt mondta, gyorsan haladok. Valamit, azonban meg kellett kérdeznem. 

\- Most akkor a démonok beszélik ezt a nyelvet amúgy vagy nem?   
\- Nem igazán, régebben ezt használtuk, talán az 1800-as évekig, de azóta átvettük az emberek nyelvét, mert egyszerűbb, és a vezetőknek, az ördögöknek, jobban tetszett. 

Már este volt, és csak akkor vettem észre hogy a hűtő szinte teljesen üres. Így hát elindultam a legközelebb bolt felé, mely két utcával van arrébb a házunktól. Aena is velem tartott, nem akart magamra hagyni, mivel nem szerette hogy a Murmur nevű démonhoz hasonlóan újból valaki megtámadjon. Tudom hogy fontos vagyok, mivel én vagyok az akinek le kell győzni Belsebubot, de akkor is, van egy olyan érzésem, ez a lány nem a fontosságom miatt nem akar elveszíteni. Mintha tényleg érezne valamit irántam. De hát, miket képzelek? Soha nem voltam a lányok kedvence. Mégis miért lenne bárki is szerelmes belém? 

Aena egész úton csendben volt. Várjunk, korábban azt mondta hogy képes olvasni a gondolataimban, akkor most is ezt tette? 

\- Aena, láttad mire gondolok?   
\- Nem, miért?   
\- Akkor jó.   
\- Mire gondoltál? Valami perverz dologra?   
\- Hagyjuk, hülyeség...   
\- Jó, te tudod. A démonok gondolatolvasó képessége úgy működik, hogy minél idősebb egy démon, annál kevésbé tudja olvasni mások gondolatait. A legidősebb démonok, a bukott angyalok, már egyáltalán nem tudják olvasni mások gondolatait. De ha itt lennének a húgaim, ők látnák minden egyes gondolatod.   
\- Amúgy ők hány évesek?   
\- Ötszázhuszonegy   
\- Ikrek?   
\- Igen.   
\- És te hány éves vagy?   
\- Ilyet nem illik kérdezni egy lánytól. De amúgy ezerhatszázhatvanhét.   
\- Akkor 351-ben születtél?   
\- Igen. 

Az teljesítmény! Akkor ez a lány sok mindent látott és átélt. Aena váratlanul megszólalt. 

\- Az emberek olyan furcsák bizonyos módon.   
\- Miért?   
\- Most is megyünk ebbe a boltba, hogy ételt vegyél. Evés és ivás...   
\- A démonok nem esznek?   
\- Nem igazán, úgynevezett emésztőrendszerünk sincs, ahogy az angyaloknak sem. A tápanyagokat csakrával helyettesítjük. 

Az úgy jó, mondjuk elég érdekes lehet hogy nincs gyomrod meg beled. Vajon tüdejük az van? Sok mindent tudni akartam, de csak egy dolgot kérdeztem meg. 

\- Mondd Aena, emberek képesek démonná változni?   
\- Persze.   
\- És hogyan?   
\- Előtte meg kell halniuk.   
\- Mi?!!   
\- Felejtsd el, ez az a bolt nem? 

Hát igen, már ott is voltunk. Az öreg Laer boltja. Bementem, Aena úgy döntött kint meg vár, nem igazán akar bemenni oda az emberek közé. 

Szóval, vettem mindent amire szükség volt. Aena ott állt kint és meg sem moccant. 

\- Mi a baj?   
\- Nézz oda Sertox! 

Két alak állt a távolban. Mindketten fehér köpenyt viseltek, fejük fölött pedig egy fénylő korong lebegett. Angyalok? Egyikük egy magas, kopasz és szakállas férfi volt, a másik pedig egy fiatalabb, szőke nő. Kitárták tollas fehér szárnyaikat, és közelebb repültek, közvetlenül előttünk szálltak le. A nő Aena szemébe nézett, és megszólalt. 

\- Aena de Lux, te vagy az?   
\- És ha igen?   
\- Remek, megtaláltuk. Kérlek apám, intézd el helyettem, én foglalkozok a fiúval. 

Az angyalnő megragadt és felrepült. Az épület tetején szálltunk le, eközben Aena a férfival kezdett harcolni. Az angyal több lándzsát hozott létre fényből, melyeket Aenára dobott, a lány pedig tűzzel hárította a támadásokat. A nő leült, majd beszélni kezdett hozzám. 

\- Tudod Daemord fiú, a Fény Elem halálos a démonok számára, a lány meg fog halni.   
\- Miért?!! Hülye angyalok! Én azt hittem jók vagytok, erre meg kiderül hogy nem!!!   
\- Nyugi van fiú. Én és apa nem akármilyen angyalok vagyunk. Szökött angyalok.   
\- Szökött?   
\- Igen, ez azt jelenti hogy már nem vagyunk többé Deus szolgái, önállóak vagyunk.   
\- Deus?   
\- Akit ti emberek Istennek hívtok, a zsarnok császár fent a Hávenben, aki szolgaként tekint ránk angyalokra. Ne hidd hogy ő olyan jó.   
\- De ha nem vagytok Isten, vagyis Deus szolgái, akkor miért támadjátok meg Aenát?   
\- A válasz egyszerű, okozott a múltban nekünk egy nagy problémát. Szóval, ha megszabadulunk tőle, csak akkor lehetünk nyugodtak.   
\- Mégis mit tett ő veletek?   
\- Ne akard tudni, a démonok sötét lények. Azt állítják az angyalok a rosszak, az angyalok meg azt hogy a démonok a rosszak. Közben meg egyik sem jobb a másiknál. Mi is ezért hagytuk el a Hávent, nem akarunk egyikhez sem tartozni. Mondd Daemord, te az angyalokat vagy a démonokat választod? 

Most elég alaposan összezavart, már nem tudom kinek higgyek. Én Aenában már kezdtem bízni, erre jön ez a nő és összekavar mindent. 

\- Muszáj választanom?   
\- Nem, ez azt jelenti hogy egy véleményen vagyunk. Csatlakozz hozzánk, és ne tartozzunk egyik néphez sem.   
\- Az nekem miért is jó? 

Eközben az épület elől Aena kiabált fel hozzám. 

\- Ne higgy neki Sertox, csak az erődet akarja, még okot sem tud mondani miért kéne csatlakoznod hozzájuk. 

Van benne igazság. Ez az angyalnő amúgy is gonoszabbnak tűnik mint Aena. 

\- Ne higgy neki Daemord, ő egy mélységi kurva. Ezek a démonok, nem tudod milyen vadállatok, hogy miket művelnek a föld mélyén, meg...   
\- Angyal!   
\- Mi van?   
\- Ne beszélj így Aenáról. Ő mindig jobb lesz mint te. És ne mondd neki hogy kurva.   
\- Te mégis kinek képzeled magad hogy parancsolgatsz nekem? Nekem még Deus sem parancsol! Olyan erőre fogok szert tenni hogy akár Deust is megölhetem.   
\- Csak az erőről és a hatalomról tudsz beszélni, látszik hogy Aenának volt igaza.   
\- Te kis rohadék, most azonnal megöllek! 

A nő egy fénylándzsát hozott létre és rám szegezte. Több méterre volt tőlem, de éreztem a fegyverből áramló forróságot. Ha az eltalál, elég csúnyán meg fogok sérülni. Valamit mondanom kell neki. 

\- Mondd angyal, ha megölsz, akkor elveszlik az erő ami után annyira vágyakozol, nem?   
\- Halgass, nem érdekel ki vagy és milyen erőd van, megöllek!!! 

Becsuktam a szemem. Azonban, a lándzsa nem talált el. Helyette Aena hangját halottam. 

\- Apád nem volt valami erős, angyalcsaj. 

Kinyitottam a szemem és megláttam Aenát, aki a szárnyait kitárva lebegett. Az egyik kezében egy lángoló kard, míg a másikban a férfi angyal feje. Ez aztán brutális! Az angyal nő térdre esett és sikoltott, majd alig tudott szóhoz jutni. 

\- Apa, nem lehet...   
\- De, lehet.   
\- Aena de Lux, te tényleg erős vagy. Legszívesebben használnám a speciális elemem, de attól félek, ahhoz most nincs elég csakrám. Még találkozunk. 

Hirtelen mindent fényesség borított be, majd furcsa hangot hallottam. Mire eltűnt a fény, az angyal sem volt sehol. Aenára néztem. 

\- Ez teleportálás volt?   
\- Igen, de másfajta mint a démonoké. Az övék elég pontatlan. Az is lehet hogy a bolygó másik felén kötött ki. 

Aena eldobta a férfi angyal levágott fejét, majd térdre esett. 

\- Mi baj?   
\- Semmi Sertox, csak egy kis karcolás... 

Aena megfogott és lerepültünk a tetőről. De valami baj volt, nem bírt állni. Láttam ahogy az egyik szárnyából valami fekete csöpög. Vér lenne? Ez lenne neki egy kis karcolás? Aena már nem is beszélt, ott feküdt a földön. Ne, ne halj meg! Kérlek ne, nem akarlak elveszíteni! Az igazság az, hogy kezdtem egyre jobban megkedvelni, soha nem beszéltem ennyit egy lánnyal, erre meg itt meghal? Bármit csak azt ne! Könnyek folytak le az arcomon és Aena fölé hajoltam. Aztán, egy olyan hangot hallottam, aminek nem igazán örültem. 

\- Némá Sao, ott van Démon!   
\- Jaja, de ki a csaj vele?   
\- Nem tudom, de jófajta.   
\- Jaja, csak úgy tűnik elájult.   
\- Nem baj annál jobb.   
\- Jaja, de mi van ha meghalt?   
\- Nem baj az, csajnak csaj, lyuknak lyuk. 

Ezek most arról beszélnek? Meg akarják erőszakolni Aenát? Egyébként a két hülye Saotome és Principe, két idióta osztálytársam. Saotome egy vékony, hosszúhajú, mindig sapkában járó és szinte mindig dohányzó személy, míg Principe, egy alacsony, kopasz és izmos egyén. A nevem miatt mindig Démonnak hívnak. Ha ez a kettő feltűnik, abból semmi jó nem szokott kisülni, ahogy most sem. 

Ahogy gondoltam, Principe elindult felém és könnyen a földre tepert. Nem igazán vagyok jártas semmilyen küzdősportban, verekedni sem verekedtem sosem, ellenfelemmel ellentétben, aki híres volt az iskolában efféle cselekedeteiről. 

Saotome odajött hozzám és most ő tartott a földön, a hátamon ült, mozdulni sem tudtam. Principe eközben szép lassan odasétált Aenához. 

\- Lássuk csak. 

Principe egyre közelebb ment Aenához és letérdelt mellé a földre. Azonban nem kezdett semmit sem csinálni, előtte rám és társára nézett. 

\- He Sao, csapd csak le! 

Nem tudtam mivan, de Saotome hirtelen fejberúgott és elsötétült előttem minden. Már megint. 

## Aena   
Furcsa röhögést hallok és hideget érzek. Mintha, meztelen lennék. Mintha valaki a melleimet tapogatná. Kinyitom a szemem és felülök. 

Előttem egy kopasz ember, a melleimet fogja, nemi szerve pedig ágaskodik. Én meztelen vagyok, mindegyik részem szabadon van. Ez most meg akar erőszakolni? A fiú egy másikhoz szól, aki Sertoxot figyeli, aki a földön fekszik. Gondolom elintézték. Hát persze, Sertox, semmi hasznod nincs, még ha kiválasztott is vagy. 

\- Némá Sao, a csaj felébredt. De olyan vérben van a szeme. Lehet ő is olyat szív mint te!   
\- Nem nem, ez durvább mint az én cuccaim. 

Ránéztem a fiú péniszére és megragadtam. Az örülni kezdett. 

\- Le akarsz szopni kislány? Rajta! 

Eszem ágában sem volt. Helyette csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe és akkorát szorítottam a kopasz büszkeségén, hogy az örökre használhatatlanná vált. Egy csomó vér folyt belőle. A fiú akkorát kiáltott hogy még talán a szomszéd városban is lehetett hallani. 

\- Mi a franc, mi volt ez, ez kurvára fájt!!!   
\- Hát Principe, asszem leszakadt a faszod.   
\- Ne röhögj füves! Mi volt ez te kurva? 

Mintha válaszolnék olyan primitív vadállatnak mint te! Esküszöm az erebusi oyoknak több eszük van! Felugrottam és odamentem a másik fiúhoz, majd tüzet alkotttam és egy szempillantás alatt szénné égettem. A másik a földön fekve csodálkozott. 

\- Mi volt ez? Mégis mi vagy te?   
\- Egy démon vagyok.   
\- Dé-dé-démon? Akkor Daemord tényleg démon?   
\- Hasonló.   
\- Tudtam, úgy tudtam. Senkinek nem lehet ilyen neve csak úgy véletlenül. Meg akarsz ölni démon? Ha megölsz, a nagyapám elintéz, ő egy pap.   
\- Pap? Mégis mit tudna ellenem tenni egy pap? Neked fogalmad sincs hogy ki vagyok! 

Közelebb mentem a fiúhoz és kezem a mellkasára tettem, majd csakrát kezdtem áramoltatni belé. A fiú teste puffadni kezdett, majd egy idő után szétrobbant, mivel nem bírta a belé áramoltatott sok csakrát. Mindenhol vér és húscafatok voltak. Nem hiszem hogy öltek meg valaha embereket ilyen brutális módon ebben a városban. Visszavettem a ruháim, de annyi csakrát használtam hogy már alig bírtam talpon maradni. Lefeküdtem a földre, hogy megpihenjek és visszanyerjem az elhasznált energiát. 

## Sertox   
Mikor felébredtem, a két rohadékot sehol nem láttam, csak vért és húscafatokat mindenhol. Aena a földön feküdt, ruhái pedig rajta voltak. Remélem nem erőszakolták meg. Felkaptam a lányt a vállamra és szép lassan elkezdtünk hazafelé sétálni. 

Útközben felébredt és meg kellett kérdeznem. 

\- Mi történt?   
\- Semmi, még szűz vagyok. 

Még szűz, úgy érti hogy van ezerakárhány éves és még mindig? Mondjuk, nem is nézem ki belőle hogy bárkivel megtette volna, még ha démon is. 

Hamarosan hazaértünk és a nappaliban egy ismeretlen személy fogadott minket a kanapén ülve. Vagyis, csak nekem tűnt ismeretlennek. A lány a szemei alapján szintén démon volt, de az ő szemei belül nem kékek, hanem lilák voltak, haja hosszú fekete, egy nagy lófarokba fogva ami a derekáig ért. Ruhája hasonló Aenához, azonban ezt furcsa szimbólumok is diszítették. Még egy kis érdekesség hogy ez a másik lány nagyobb mellekkel rendelkezett mint Aena. Felült a kanapéról és lefektette a sérült Aenát. 

\- Pihenj egy kicsit. Még is mi történt Nana?   
\- Csak két szökött angyal, meg összefutottunk két idegesítő emberrel is.   
\- Angyalok? Murmurról tudok, de hogy angyalok is! Mégis mi ez a város, esküszöm mint valami természetfeletti találkozóhely. Mondjuk, nem csodálom, mindig az volt, itt élt a Daemord és a Stalg Klán is. 

A másik lány rámnézett és bemutatkozott. 

\- Helló, a nevem Miikara Noctihime, de szólíts csak Miinek.   
\- Lenne két kérdésem, ami csak most jutott eszembe.   
\- Na?   
\- Ha én vagyok ez a kiválasztott-féle ember, akkor miért nem jöttetek korábban?   
\- Mert egy ötéves gyerek eléggé összefosná magát ha odállítana elé két démonlány és elkezdenék mondani mi is van.  
\- Ez igaz. És még valami, Aena mondta hogy ezervalahány éves, akkor miért tűntök egyidősnek velem?   
\- Mert a démonok máshogy öregednek mint az emberek. Ezer évesen olyanok mint mi, több ezer évesen meg mintha huszonéves emberek lennének. És, nem is fognak öregebbnek tűnni. Még ha egy démon egymilliárd éves is, akkor is úgy fog kinézni mintha egy húsz éves ember lenne. Soha nem fogsz látni olyan démont akinek földig érő szakálla van és bottal jár. Vagy ha igen, az nem természetes módon öregedett meg. 

Amint elmagyarázta ezt nekem, Aenához fordult. 

\- Mondd Nana, egyébként megtörtént már?   
\- Nem! Te perverz, állandóan csak a szexre tudsz gondolni!!! Igazán abbahagyhatnád már!!!   
\- Jól van, nyugi kislány, nem kell itt Krákkenként ordibálni. Tehetek róla hogy ilyen vagyok? A démonok alapjában véve perverzek, sőt, én succubus is vagyok, azok meg még perverzebbek. 

Ha Mii annyira perverz és Aena szerint állandóan a szexen jár az esze, akkor remélem fog majd próbálkozni. Igazán rámférne már egy normális, szegény jobb kezemnek lassan annyi. Mii rámnézett. 

\- És, pont ilyenkor megy a gondolatolvasás! 

Kacsintott egyet. Na jó, ez valamit tényleg nagyon akarhat. 

Másnap reggel arra ébredtem hogy kopognak az ajtón. Gyorsan felöltöztem és ajtót nyitottam. Egy nő. Már láttam korábban. Szőke haja, szemei pedig ragyogó türkiz színűek. Ez az angyal nő, aki megpróbált a saját oldalára állítani! Akinek Aena megölte az apját! Basszus, basszus, basszus. 

\- Üdvözlet Daemord fiú. Már találkoztunk, de nem mondtam meg a nevem. Nivo Ather vagyok, és azért jöttem hogy megöljelek, és a két kis démonlányt is. 

A nő egy fénylándzsát hozott létre és hozzám vágta, de én időben elugrottam. A támadás hatalmas lyukat ütött a falon, én pedig a nappaliba szaladtam. Aena és Mii ott ült a nappaliban és a tévét nézték. 

\- Mi volt ez a zaj, Sertox?   
\- Angyal... nő... itt van... meg akar ölni! 

A kanapé mögé bújtam, a két lány pedig az előtérba rohant. 

## Aena   
Szóval itt van, megint. Úgy utálom ezt a nőt. Jó, az a múltban megtörtént, de lépjen már túl rajta. Velem is történtek rossz dolgok, és túléltem, élje már túl ő is. Alkottam két tűzkardot, míg Mii egy sötét kötelet vett elő. Az angyal nő, Nivo Ather, a szokásos fénylándzsával támadt. Hozzám vágta, de én a kardjaimmal hárítottam. Szegény falak, ha Sertox nagyszülei hazajönnek arról a nyaralásról, kell majd fizetniük egy kis összeget. 

Itt van velem Mii, aki képes használni a Sötétség Elemet. Ez nagyon jó dolog, hiszen az angyalok gyengepontja pont ez. Mii eldobja a sötét kötelet, hogy megragadja vele az angyalt, de Nivo kitartja a kezét, és Mii támadása köddé válik. 

\- Meglepődtetek démonlányok? Ez itt a Pusztító Elem, ami az Ather Klán speciális eleme. Képes vagyok minden elemi támadást elpusztítani. 

Na ez nagy baj. De úgy tűnik, Miit ez nem érdekli, elvégre elemek nélkül is lehet harcolni. Odarohant az angyalhoz és hirtelen állon rúgta. A nő áttörte a mennyezet, kitárta a szárnyait és megállt a levegőben. Újabb fénylándzsát alkotott, de ez közel sem volt olyan erős mint az előző. Gondolom fogy a csakrája. Eldobja, de Mii egy újabb sötét kötéllel megragadja a lándzsát és eltünteti. Én eközben felrepülök és két tűzgolyót dobok Nivo Atherre, aki gyors reflexeinek köszönhetően kikerüli mindkettőt. El sem tudjuk találni, mintha tudná mit akarunk előre. Meg kellett kérdeznem. 

\- Te olvasol az elménkben?   
\- Dehogy olvasok, nem vagyok olyan mélységi aljanép mint ti, hogy ilyen képességre lenne szükségem. Egyszerűen a csakrahálózatotokat figyelem, és az alapján rájövök mivel fogtok legközelebb támadni. 

Szóval valami nagyon fejlett szenzor? Remek, ha itt lenne Zaera vagy Ast, akkor sokkal könnyebb lenne, de mi ketten nem hiszem hogy elbírunk vele. Előbb-utóbb kifáradunk, akkor meg nekünk annyi. 

Nivo Ather most két fénylándzsát hoz létre, és felénk dobja őket. Olyan sebességgel repülnek, hogy az egyik telibe talál. Ha Mii nem használt volna egy Sötétség Elemű pajzsot, akkor őt is megsebezte volna a támadás. A vállam forró és vérzik. Csakrát áramoltatok arra a helyre, hogy elállítsam a vérzést, de még mindig iszonyatosan fáj, a fény szinte mérgező a démonok számára. 

Mii kitartja a kezét és egy sötét köd jelenik meg. Végre, valami amivel előnyt is szerezhetünk. Az angyalok egyik gyengepontja, mivel sötétség, meg olyan sűrű a köd, hogy alig lát valamit. De mivel mi démonok a Felszín alatt élünk, a szemeink hozzászoktak a sötétséghez és kiválóan látunk ilyenkor is. 

Mii és én felrepültünk a ködbe és megláttuk az angyal sziluettjét, és mindketten hozzávágtunk egy-egy elemi támadást. A sziluett azonban csak úgy köddé vált, egy nagy fényjelenség kíséretében. Mi volt ez? A köd eltűnt, Nivo Ather pedig mögülük szólalt meg. 

\- Egy egyszerű klónre pazaroltátok csak a csakrátokat. Itt vagyok. 

Szóval alkotott fényből egy klónt? Mégis milyen erős ez az angyal? A klónok létrehozása elég magas szintű technika és elég jó csakrakontrollt igényel. Biztos nem setherrel, sőt nem is ketherrel volt dolgunk. Az apja is erős volt, csak azért tudtam legyőzni mert hagyta magát. Mintha meg akart volna halni. Gondolom a múltban történt incidens miatt. 

\- Aena de Lux, nem érdekel meddig kell itt időznöm, elérem én a célom. Meg foglak ölni! Bosszút állok! 

Egy hatalmas fénylő gömböt hozott létre és hozzánk vágta. Mii egy ugyanilyen gömböt alkotott, csak sötétségből, a két támadás pedig elpusztította egymást. 

A nő már fárad, ahogy látom. Már nem repül, a földről támad. Több kisebb fénygömböt hoz létre, és felénk repíti őket. Majdnem eltalálnak, de Mii megragad és időben elhúz onnan. Nem jó, már nekem sincs túl sok csakrám, és szerintem Miinek sem. Az lenne a legjobb ha az egyikünk meg tudna pihenni gyorsan, hogy visszanyerjen egy kis csakrát, közben pedig a másik harcol. Csak az a baj, hogy ez az angyal nem igazán hagyná egyikünket sem pihenni. Főleg nem engem. Nagyon bosszút akar állni. 

A nő elkezd rohanni felém, és rúgással támad. Ez váratlan volt, az hittem hogy csak elemekkkel fog harcolni. A rúgása telibe talált, én pedig repültem egy pár métert, az utca betonjáig estem. Ebbe a rúgásba biztos beleadott egy kis csakrát is. Ránéztem a véres kezemre. Ez arra a napra emlékeztet. 

Mii eközben tovább harcol vele, és megragadja egy sötét kötéllel, de az angyal újból használja a Pusztító Elemét, és kiszabadul a kötél szorítása alól. Már Mii sem bírja sokáig. Most kell támadni, amíg nem figyel rám. Egy csomó csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe, kitártam a szárnyaim és elrugaszkodtam. 

Nivo még mindig nem figyelt, a kezemben pedig ott égett a tűz. Mikor felém fordult, eléggé meglepődött arcot vágott, én pedig a pofájába dobtam a tüzet. Nivo leesett az égből, és a földre zuhant. Az arcát fogta, ami nem volt valami jó állapotban. 

\- Te kis kurva! Mit tettél a gyönyörő arcommal?!! Ezért végzek veled!!! 

Nem mintha alapból nem ezt akartad volna csinálni. Támadni akar, de már nem is tud mozdulni. Mii sötét kötelének szorításában van. Ahogy gondoltam, nem tudja a Pusztító Elemét használni, hiszen nincs elég csakrája. Amikor az előbb hozzávágtam az arcához a tűzgolyót, azt is emiatt nem vette észre, a szenzori képességek is sok csakrát igényelnek. 

Nivo ránk nézett, és csak ennyit mondott. 

\- Úgy látom legyőztetek. De Aena de Lux, ha megöltök is, akkor is bosszút állok, még a halálból is visszatérek. 

Nem azt mondom hogy nem történhet meg, de ennek mindig csak a bosszún jár az esze? Ránéztem Miire és bólintott. Jó, jöhet a kivégzés. 

## Sertox   
Az egész harcot a nappaliból néztem. Sokkal érdekesebb volt mint a tv-műsör. Ráadásul azok nyertek akiknek szurkoltam. Aena kezében egy tűzgolyó, míg Miiében egy sötét gömb. Felkészülnek hogy rádobják Nivo Atherre, de egy hatalmas fényoszlop jelenik meg előttük, a lányok pedig hátraesnek. A semmiből egy kopasz férfi angyal jelenik meg. Nem, nem a nő apja, az is kopasz volt, de annak volt szakálla, ennek meg nincs. A lányokra néz és megszólal. 

\- Köszönöm a segítséget.   
\- Mi van?!!!   
\- Nivo Ather szökött angyalnak minősül, mivel elhagyta a Hávent és megtagadta az Úr parancsait. 

Szóval az ő szemükben áruló, és a lányok segítettek nekik elfogni. 

\- A nevem Irvok és az Úr küldött. Mivel segítettetek elfogni a Hávenből szabadult bűnözőt, ezért ezt megköszönöm. Jutalmat nem fogtok kapni, elvégre a népeink nincsenek a legjobb viszonyban, még ha a vezetőink békét is kötöttek már egy jó ideje. Azonban okoztatok pár problémát is.   
\- Miket?   
\- Aena de Lux, most rád nézek. Nem, nem az ami a múltban volt, az már senkit nem érdekel. Az sem baj hogy megölted Nivo apját, Mokaz Athert, hiszen ő is szökött angyal volt. A legnagyobb baj a két ember megölése volt.   
\- Megvolt rá az okom...   
\- Tudom. Ráadásul az egyik gyerek nagyapja egy pap, tehát mondhatjuk úgy hogy hozzánk tartozik. A két fiú családja nem tudja ki vagy mi tette ezt velük, és a rendőrök sem tudnak rájönni semmire. Előbb-utóbb ki fog derülni hogy mi történik itt, és akkor lebuktok, abból pedig nagy baj lesz, ha az emberek rájönnek a létezésetekre. Néhány ember tud rólatok, de még senki nem kürtölte világgá hogy vannak démonok.   
\- Most akkor mi lesz?   
\- Mivel egy jószívű angyal vagyok, segítek nektek, még ha démonok is vagytok. Emléktörlést hajtok végre mindenkin, aki tud a két fiú haláláról, és mindenki elfelejti hogy valaha is léteztek. Mintha mi sem történt volna. De mivel ezt megteszem, cserébe nektek is kell még valamit tenni. Úgy sejtjük, még néhány szökött angyal itt tartózkodik Saigand városában, és azt is sejtjük hogy hol. Ha megtennétek, nagyon megköszönnénk. Csak megtaláljátok őket, és ha végleg nem bírtok velük, akkor hívjatok minket. Itt egy papír, itassátok át csakrával, és már jövök is pár kerubbal. 

A lányok megkapták a papírt, én pedig odamentem és megkérdeztem valamit az angyaltól. 

\- És, mi lesz a házammal?   
\- Te vagy a Daemord fiú, ugye? Ne aggódj, majd leküldök pár angyalt, akik gyorsan megjavítják. Jobb lesz mint újkorában. 

Ennek örülök. Mii ezután feltesz egy kérdést az angyalnak. 

\- Hol kell keresnünk a szökött angyalokat? Van valami konkrét hely ahol lehetnek?   
\- Ha jól tudom, a hely neve Gatoh Varvak Adras. 

Az iskola? Mit keresnek szökött angyalok az iskolában? Na mindegy, szerintem már nem lepődök meg semmin, hiszen történt pár korábban lehetetlennek tűnő dolog az elmúlt két napban. 

Az angyal, Irvok átcserélte a a sötét kötelet egy fényből készültre, megfogta Nivot, és a magasba repült, fehér tollakat szórva. 

## Nivo   
Ez a rohadék Irvok. Ha most harcba keverednék vele, akkor biztos nem nyernék, hiszen alig van csakrám. Csak egy kicsit. Létrehozok egy kisméretű kést fényből és elvágom a fényköteleket, majd szárnyaim kitárva menenkülök. 

\- Hová mész? Gyere csak vissza! 

Irvok teljes sebességgel utánam eredt és megragadt, majd egy fénykardot hozott létre és elkezdte a szárnyaim tövét vágni. Ilyen fájdalmas dolgot még soha nem éreztem, sikítani kezdtem, hiszen az angyalok szárnya nagyon érzékeny pont. Egy hatalmas vágással megszabadított a szárnyaimtól, amiket eldobott. Vér folyt a hátamból, ő pedig újra elővett egy kötelet. Engem nem érdekel, engem nem fogsz Deus elé vinni, hogy majd ő döntse el mi legyen a büntetésem. 

Az utolsó adag csakrámat használom el, majd egy hatalmas fényjelenség kíséretében elteleportálok, és egy erdőbe kerülök. A legnagyobb különbség az angyalok és a démonok teleportációja között, hogy míg a démonok tudják hova mennek, addig az angyalok teljesen véletlenszerű helyre is kerülhetnek, ezért ezt a menekülési módot csak vészhelyzet esetén alkalmazhatjuk. 

Felálltam és körülnéztem. Egy erdőben voltam. A fák ismerősek, nem láttam még őket, de tudtam mik ezek, már hallottam róluk. Démonfák. Szóval most Erebus szigetén vagyok. Ez a démonok földje. Remek, jobb helyre nem is kerülhettem volna.


	3. 03 - Tevékenység

#

# Sertox  
Elindultunk a Gatoh Varvak Adras Középiskola felé hogy szökött angyalokat iktassunk ki. Ezt azért kellett tennünk, mivel az Irvok nevű angyal kitörölte pár ember emlékezetéből a történteket. Ha ő segített, mi is segítsünk. 

Hamar odaértünk, hiszen az iskola nem igazán volt messze a házunktól. A legnagyobb probléma az volt hogy voltak még ott páran, például tanárok és pótvizsgázók, ezenkívül az érettségi még mindig tartott. Nem tudom mennyire leszek feltűnő ezzel a két lánnyal, de megpróbálunk elvegyülni a sok ember között. 

A folyosókon sétáltunk, és összetalálkoztunk egy olyan személlyel, akivel nem igazán szerettem volna. 

\- Helló, Sertox. Ki ez a két lány veled? 

Ez itt kérem szépen, az ápolt szénfekete hajú egyén, aki régebben jó barátom volt, de azóta történt pár dolog, például valamiért népszerű lett a lányok körében. Valószínűleg egyáltalán nem azért mert rohadt gazdag. Ott volt vele a csendes csaja is. Ennek az embernek a neve egyébként Omilk Perzon. 

De most jön itt a probléma, mit mondjak neki Aenáról és Miiről? Ha azt mondom az egyikre hogy a barátnőm, a másik meg ki? A barátnőm barátnője? Meg, akkor hogy bizonyítsam be, hogy tényleg a barátnőm, meg kell csókolnom. Én meg arra nem állnék készen, mert még soha nem csináltam ilyet. Mégis mit kellene tennem? Szerencsére Mii nem volt olyan szerencsétlen mint én, ezért előállt egy jó ötlettel. 

\- Helló, a nevem Miilena Daemord, ő pedig itt Anna Daemord. Sertox unokatestvérei vagyunk.   
\- Á, nagyon örvendek. Egy pillanatra már azt hittem Sertox, hogy az egyik a barátnőd. De hát miket képzelek, neked soha nem volt, és soha nem is lesz! 

Nevet, rajtam nevet, miközben csak úgy lazán elsétál. Régen nem volt ilyen beképzelt. Rohadj meg Omilk, hulljon ki a hajad. Szenvedj, pusztulj, haldokolj! Távolról hallom ahogy a lánnyal beszél. 

\- Omi, az a fiú olyan ijesztő... Mint egy démon... Még a neve is olyan...   
\- Nyugi Nayka, nem kell félni, Daemord egy légynek sem tudna ártani. 

Azt csak hiszed haver, téged kettévágnálak, a csendes csajt meg megerőszakolnám. Mondjuk, ilyeneket csak gondolni tudok, megtenni úgysem tenném meg. Miután Omilk és Nayka elment, keresni kezdtük az angyalokat. A legfeltűnőbb különbség egy angyal és egy ember között a szem. A szárnyukat el tudják rejteni mint mi, de a szemük ugyanolyan marad. Az angyalok szeme türkiz színű és a pupillájuk furcsa, kristályszerű. 

Órákig jártuk a folyosókat, de nem találtunk senkit. Irvok tévedett volna? Vagy az is lehet hogy átvert, Nivo után már nem bízok ezekben az angyalokban, neki is csak a bennem rejlő erő kellett. 

Amikor úgy tűnt, már semmit nem fogunk találni, pont akkor hallottunk több sikítást és kiáltást a távolból. Odaszaladtunk, a folyosón pedig egy ember feküdt és valami fehér folyadék folyt belőle. Emlékszem amikor Aena megsérült, akkor a vére fekete volt. Akkor az angyalok vére biztos fehér! Több ember is körbeállta a sérült személyt, de nem csináltak semmit, mert nem értették mi történik. Mii elővett egy papírt és beszélni kezdett hozzám és Aenához. 

\- Irvok adott egy papírt hogy hogy néznek ki azok a szökött angyalok, akik elvileg itt tartózkodnak. Ezt itt Saharielnek hívják, és egy a három közül. 

Az angyal ránk nézett, és halkan beszélni kezdett. 

\- Démonok... Ti is vele vagytok...   
\- Vele? Kiről van szó?   
\- Arról az idiótáról, aki megölte Kazmaront és Ramielt... 

Szóval a másik két szökött angyal már halott? És ez sem néz ki úgy mint aki sokáig fog még élni. Valaki elintézte a lányok helyett őket, de vajon ki? 

Miután úgy tűnt, a Sahariel nevű angyal meghalt, a fal betört és felbukkant valaki. Haja barna, szeme vörös-barna, páncélja barna. A páncélt már láttam korábban, Belsebub egyik katonája, a Legyek tagja, Murmur is ilyet hordott. Szóval, újabb ellenség bukkant fel. Ő intézte volna el ezeket az angyalokat? 

\- Na végre hogy megvagytok, már jó ideje kereslek titeket. Ezt a pár fentit meg megöltem, mert csak zavartak volna. Belsebub Nagyúr küldött, de ezt gondolom tudjátok. A nevem Abbadon.   
\- Nem fogok visszamenni és Sertoxot sem ölhetitek meg!   
\- Nyugi Hercegnő, senki nem akarja megölni Daemordot, hiszen fontos, az ereje miatt. A Nagyúr úgy döntött, hogy hasznát tudná venni a tervében.   
\- Terv? Mégis mit tervez Belsebub?   
\- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd!!! 

Abbadon két pengét húz elő és ránk támad. Én elmenekülök, nem akarok a lányok útjában lenni. 

Ahol megyek, mindenhol pusztítás nyomai látszanak. Egy teremben meglátom Omilket, karjai közt a barátnőjével. A fiú könnyei potyognak. Rámnéz. 

\- Sertox, megölte. Az a barnapáncélos terrorista megölte... 

Abbadon kinyírta Naykat? De mégis miért? Omilk a földre tette a halott Naykat, és az ablak felé fordult. 

\- Tudod Sertox, ő volt az életem értelme, mivel már nincs többé, így nincs értelme léteznem.   
\- Omilk, mit tervezel?!! Ha arra gondolsz amire én, akkor ne csináld!!!   
\- Sertox, neked ehhez semmi közöd, ez az én döntésem. Remélem, a másvilágon még találkozok Naykával.   
\- Omilk, ne!!! 

Odaszaladtam, de ő gyorsabb volt. Kiugrott az ablakon. Az ötödik emeleten voltunk. Csak a földet érés hangját hallottam, de biztos nem élte túl. 

## Aena   
Abbadon erős ellenfélnek bizonyult, én egyáltalán nem erre számítottam, mivel egy sether. Sokkal erősebb mint Nivo Ather volt. Semmilyen elemi támadást nem használt idáig, de még meg sem tudtuk karcolni. 

Hirtelen betört az Abbadon mögött lévő ablak és valaki ráugrott, majd lefogta. 

\- Megvagy Sáska!   
\- Ki vagy?   
\- Már nem figyelsz minket, ahogy látom. Apa mondta hogy jöjjek utánad, biztos tervezel valamit, és igaza volt.   
\- Sefred? 

A semmiből jött megmentő egy szőke démonlány, Sasarra Sefred, aki gondolom Abbadont követte. Ez így jó, már többen vagyunk, így már legyőzhetjük a Legyet. 

Abbadon ezután ledobta a hátáról Sasát, aki mellénk ugrott. Elterültük az ellenfél figyelmét, Mii pedig egy sötét gömbbel közelítette meg, de Abbadon hátradobta az egyik pengéjét, ami egy vágást ejtett Mii vállán. 

\- Engem te ne támadj hátba. 

Ennek hátul is van szeme? Most vettem észre, hogy Abbadon egymástól függetlenül is tudja mozgatni a szemeit. Szóval két irányba is tud látni. De mivel itt van Sasa, mi hárman vagyunk. Sasa ezután kitartotta a kezét, és egy vízből készült gömbbe zárta Abbadont. 

\- Engedj ki, Kígyólány!   
\- Biztos hogy nem.   
\- Ez csak egy egyszerű vízbörtön. Nem tud belőle kitörni?   
\- Nem mert gyenge, ahogy hallottam, Belsebub is csak azért vette be a Legyek közé, mert megszánta.   
\- Ez nem igaz! Hazudik!!!   
\- Annyira nem érdekel minket hogy igaz-e vagy sem. De, mivel elfogtunk, kérlek mondd el mit tervez Belsebub, vagy...   
\- Soha!!! 

Abbadon testéből vörös füst kezdett szivárogni, a vízbörtön pedig eltűnt. Hallottam már erről. Aki nem tudja rendesen irányítani a csakráját, azzal szokott ez előfordulni. A csakrája keveredik a vérével, és elveszíti a fejét, mindent el akar pusztítani. Szóval ezért emlegetik Abbadont úgy is, hogy a Pusztítás Sáskadémona. 

Abbadon nekemrontott és kilökött az ablakon. Kitártam a szárnyaim és megálltam a levegőben. A vérrel keveredett csakra miatt a sebessége és az ereje is megnőtt. Visszarepültem és megtaláltuk Abbadont, aki az iskolában tartózkodó embereket ölte és rombolta a berendezést. 

Mii és Sasa bevitt neki pár ütést, Abbadon pedig magához tért, már nem szivárgott belőle a vörös füst. Abbadon elővett két újabb pengét, amiket porrá morzsolt, majd összekeverte a saját vérével és a földre kente. 

Két füstfelhő kíséretében, két hatalmas démonsáska jelent meg, amik felénk rontottak. Mii megragadta az egyiket a kötelével, én pedig a másikra két tűzgolyót is dobtam, de úgy tűnt, a támadásaink egyszerűen lepattantak róluk. Abbadon kinevetett minket. 

\- Ezek nem közönséges démonsáskák. Olyan erejük van mint Sasor tábornoknak. 

Ez lenne az a híres Tükör Elem? Amiről visszapattannak az elemi támadások? Mégis, honnan szerzett ilyen sáskákat? Ezek a Legyek biztos kísérleteznek, pont ahogy azok tették régen. Eközben Sasa ráugrott az egyik démonsáskára és fejenrúgta. A másikat Mii intézte el. Nem olyan nehéz ez, ha az elemek nem hatnak, használj fizikai támadásokat. 

Abbadon ránk nézett, és megszólalt. 

\- Alábecsültelek titeket. Ti aztán erősek vagytok. Hát persze, hiszen apáitok és erősek. Én mindenesetre mentem, még találkozunk. 

Abbadon kitárta szárnyait, és elrepült. Nem fogjuk üldözni, nem áll szándékunkban megölni. Remélem azért Sertox jól van. 

Úgy egy óra múlva, felbukkant pár vörös-fekete páncélos démon. Elmondták hogy ők majd gondoskodnak mindenről, az emberekről és az épületről is. Akkor jó, nekünk már itt nincs is dolgunk. Miután megtaláltuk Sertoxot, aki eléggé le volt törve, elindultunk hazafelé. 

## Abbadon   
Megérkeztem Erebusra. Belsebub Nagyúr nem fog örülni hogy nem csináltam semmit, de nem haltam meg, mint az a hülye Murmur. A sűrű erdőben sétáltam, és észrevettem egy sziklán ülő alakot. Feje fölött glória, de szárnyai nincsenek. Mi történt vele? Közelebb mentem, egy szőke nő volt, aki amint meglátott, létrehozott egy fénylándzsát. 

\- Nyugi angyal, nem öllek meg. Mit keresel te itt?   
\- Véletlenül vagyok itt, ideteleportáltam. És te ki vagy? A páncélod furcsa, én úgy tudtam ti démonok vörös-fekete páncélt hordtok.   
\- Az átlagos katonák igen. De én a Legyek tagja vagyok, ami Belsebub Nagyúr osztaga.   
\- Belsebub? A Sátán fiára gondolsz?   
\- Igen.   
\- Mondd, ha csatlakozok hozzátok, akkor segítetek nekem?   
\- Mi a célod?   
\- Megszerezni Sertox Daemord erejét.   
\- A Nagyúrnak is ez a célja, összedolgozhatnátok. Ki is vayg te amúgy?   
\- Nivo Ather.   
\- Az Ather Klán tagja? És rendelkezel a Pusztító Elemmel?   
\- Igen.   
\- Kiváló, kiváló, úgy látszik Belsebub mégis fog örülni.   
\- De, egy dolgot kérnék.   
\- Mi lenne az?   
\- A szárnyaim...   
\- Én nem tudok ezzel semmit sem csinálni, de a Nagyúr ért az ilyen dolgokhoz. Egyszer leszakadt a jobb karom és visszanövesztette.   
\- És, azt mégis hogyan csinálja?   
\- Egyszerű, egy másik démon karjából kivonta a sejteket, és az enyémre tette őket. Szerintem a te szárnyaiddal is tud hasonlót csinálni.   
\- De, honna szerzünk egy másik angyalt?   
\- Nem kötelező angyalnak lennie. Szerintem egy démon is megteszi, elvégre mi démonok az angyalokból alakultunk ki. 

## Sertox   
A lányok azt mondták, nincs sok értelme annnak hogy én nem csinálok semmit, így úgy döntöttek, megtanítják nekem hogy hogyan is használjam a csakrát. 

Egyébként csak úgy a semmiből, felbukkant egy harmadik, Sasa nevű, szőke démonlány, aki úgy döntött, egy ideig velünk marad. Mit is mondjak, ő is nagyon szép volt, mint ahogy a többiek. Soha nem gondoltam volna hogy a démonok ilyenek, azt hittem valami ronda patás kecskék, vagy mittudomén.

Este van, a kanapén ülve nézem a tévét, Mii pedig mellettem ül és beszélni kezd. 

\- Kezdődik Sertox. Most végre te is képes leszel a csakra használatára, és lesz valami hasznod is. De, még nem egyből fogsz három elemet használni, szép sorjában. Először is, mi is a csakra, ezt ugye tudod?   
\- Ahogy Aena mondta, ez egy szellemi síkon létező folyadék, mely a vérhez hasonlóan a testünkben kering.   
\- Kiváló. De tudod az emberek miért nem tudják a csakrát használni?   
\- Mert nem tudnak a létezéséről?   
\- Ez a válasz csak ötven százalékban helyes. Mivel a csakra szellemi folyadék, ezért a fizikai síkra kell hozni, hiszen ebből lesznek az elemi támadások. Ahhoz hogy a szellemiről erre a síkra hozd, ki kell nyitni a csakrakapuidat.   
\- Csakrakapuk?   
\- Igen, ezek kis kapuk a testedben a szellemi és a fizikai sík között. Minél több csakrakapud van nyitva, annál több csakrával rendelkezel és annál jobban tudod irányítani. Összesen nem ismert hány csakrakapu létezik egy testben, de a legerősebb démonok nyolc, míg Deus, az Isten, tizenkét nyitott csakrakapuval rendelkezik. A legtöbben ötöt képesek csak kinyitni, ennyi szükséges ahhoz hogy elemeket tudj használni.   
\- Neked mennyi van nyitva?   
\- Hat, ahogy Nanának és Sasának is.   
\- Szóval az átlagnál jobbak vagytok.   
\- Mondhatjuk. De most inkább ne beszéljünk, kezdjük. Ahhoz hogy kinyissuk az első csakrakapudat, succubus-eljárást fogok alkalmazni.   
\- Succubus-eljárás?   
\- Igen, ez úgy nagyjából annyi hogy ellenkező nemű csakrát ad át a másiknak, az idegen csakra hatására pedig kinyílik a másik csakrakapuja. Nagyon kevesen képesek succubus eljárást alkalmazni, én magammal együtt csak négy ilyen démont ismerek. Amúgy, szólj ha kezdhetjük. 

Bólintottam, ezután én és Mii leültünk a földre. Becsukta a szemét, majd én is így tettem. Éreztem ahogy valami áramlik a kezéből az én kezembe. Ez lenne a csakra? Elég furcsa érzés, mindenesetre. Egy pillanatban, azonban hirtelen abbamaradt, Mii pedig elengedte a kezem, majd kinyitottam a szemem. 

\- Tudod Sertox, beleütköztünk egy problémába. Tudod, ez a ruha ami rajtam van, nem látszik, de páncélozott, vagyis nem igazán engedi át a csakrát.   
\- Ezzel most arra akarsz utalni, hogy könnyebb legyen a dolgunk, le kell venned?   
\- Igen... 

Elvolt pirulva. Leveszi a ruháját? Én még... soha nem láttam meztelen lányt élőben, egyik nagy álmom hogy ez megtörténjen. Lehet kicsit perverz vagyok, de ahogy Aenától hallottam, Mii is az. 

\- Sertox... Ha nem veszem le a ruhám, az az átadandó csakra nagy részét blokkolja, így tíz évig is beletelne mire kinyílna az első csakrakapud, annyi időnk meg nincs. 

Hát, én sem akarok tíz évig itt ülni. Mii elkezdte levenni a ruháját. Nagyon el volt pirulva. 

\- Sertox, csukd be a szemed. Ne nézz, kérlek... 

Na jó, örüljél. Mielőtt becsuktam a szemem, láttam egy kicsit. A fekete ruhája alatt, rongyok voltak körbetekerve a testén, azok takarták privát részeit. Szóval, nem teljesen meztelen. Izgatottá kezdek válni amiatt hogy Miin kevesebb ruha van. Nyugi Sertox, nyugi. Basszus, miért vagyok ilyen? Sertox, képzeld azt hogy a tengerparton vagy, ott a nők is hasonló ruhában vannak. 

Kinyitottam a szemem egy pillanatra. De ez minden csak nem ruha! Azok a rongyok Miin úgy néznek ki mintha bármelyik pillanatban leesnének. Mii megszólalt. 

\- Kérlek, ne bámulj bár, még ha csak pillanatokig is, kezdem egyre jobban zavarban érezni magam. 

Ő zavarban van, én meg felizgulok. Remek. Nem tudom meddig bírom. Nem gyakran kerülök ilyen közelségbe egy majdnem meztelen lánnyal. 

\- Sertox, ki ne merd nyitni a szemed, mert itt helyben, megöllek... 

Ha helyesen tippelek a hangok alapján, akkor levette magáról a felső rongyokat. Szóval szabadon vannak a mellei. Nem jó, miért képzelem el? Ezen gondolatok hatására, elkezdett vérrel megtelni egy bizonyos részem. Mii megint megszólalt. 

\- Sertox, ugye tudod hogy ilyenkor érzékelem a csakrád áramlását. Sőt, nemcsak azt, a vért is. 

Basszus. De nem tehetek róla, egy félmeztelen lány ül előttem. Csak egy pillanatra, a melleit. 

\- Sertox, tudom mire gondolsz, de ne tedd, mert rosszul jársz... 

## Nivo   
Az az Abbadon azt mondta, itt Kelet-Erebus erdeiben sok mélységi él. Csak nehogy a legendás Samaellel taálkozzak össze, mert akkor nekem annyi. Ahhoz hogy visszakapjam a szárnyaim meg kell szereznem egy démon szárnyait. Abbadon adott egy papírt is, hogy amint végeztem a feladattal, idézzem meg őt. 

Ez az erdő olyan hatalmas hogy már órák ott itt járkálok, de még csak pár oyt láttam. Az oyok amolyan démoni vaddisznók itt Erebuson. 

A legnagyobb baj az hogy szárnyak nélkül csak gyalogolni tudok ebben a sűrű aljnövényzetben. El fog telni egy pár idő, mire megtalálok csak egy démont. 

A bokrok között egy kisebb tisztást pillantottam meg, ahol egy unikornis legelt. Hát, nem démon, de a szarva az értékes, kiváló rengerációs főzeteket lehet belőle készíteni. Létrehozok egy fénylándzsát és az állathoz vágom. Telibe, már meg id döglött. Megközelítem a lényt, de valaki kiszól a bokrok közül. 

\- Mégis mit tettél, te fenti? 

Egy démon bukkant fel, egy fekete hajú, vörös-fehér szemű férfidémon. Mi ez, valami állatvédő? 

\- Még egyszer megkérdezem, mit tettél szegény állattal? Bántott ő téged? Hogy lehetsz ilyen kegyetlen, megölni egy ilyen tiszta lényt?   
\- Kegyetlen? Egy démon mondja ezt egy angyalnak?   
\- Szerintem nem kéne azzal jönni hogy az angyalok jók meg minden, mert akkor elég nagyot hazudnál. Mindenesetre, mivel végeztél egy kihalófélben lévő faj egyik példányával, nekem is végeznem kell veled. Belőletek fentiekből úgyis annyi van.   
\- Kihalófélben? Tudomásom szerint az unikornisokból van pár még Geán.   
\- Ebben nem is tévedsz, de nézd csak meg jobban. Látod? Két szarva van. Ez nem unikornis, hanem bikornis, ez egy sokkal ritkább, rokon faj.   
\- Kit érdekel hány szarva van?   
\- Te aztán kegyetlen egy angyal vagy. 

Fénygömböket hoztam létre, mielőtt még ő támadott volna. Mindegyiket egyesével felé hajítottam, ő azonban egy karddal hárította őket. Csakrát áramoltattam a lábaimba, ami által megnőtt a sebességem. A démon felé futottam. Hirtelen mögé ugrottam, és egy fényből alkotott kard segítségével levágtam a kardját tartó karját. Fekete vér spriccelt a sebből, de ő csak mosolygott. 

Gyorsan elugrottam, ki tudja mire készül. Hosszú húscafatok nőttek ki a sebéből, majd egy karrá változtak. Újonnan növesztett karjával felvette a kardját. 

\- Ez, Regeneráció Elem?   
\- Helyes válasz, fenti. 

Most ő támadott, de nem igazán tudott megsebezni, mivel a lábamba áramoltatott csakra miatt gyorsabb voltam nála. A Pusztító Elememet nem használhatom mert csak elemi támadásokat tud elpusztítani, a regenerációja pedig nem az. Nem akarom tovább a csakrámat pazarolni. 

Előveszek egy üvegcsét. Daemord kurvái ellen nem használtam, így megmaradt. Odarohantam ellenfelemhez, és az üveg tartalmát az arcára locsoltam. 

A démon ordítva dobja el kardját. A víz elkezdte marni az arcán lévő bőrt, egészen a csontig hatolt. 

\- Egy démon, mint te, aki képes a Regeneráció Elem használatára, akkor is rendelkezik gyengeponttal. Mivel démon vagy, az olyan tárgyak melyekben Deus szent ereje lakozik, fájdalamasak számodra. Pont mint ez a szentelt víz. 

Úgy tűnt, meghalt. Nem is volt olyan nehéz. Felkapom a holttestet és az Abbadontól kapott papírra rákenem a vérem, majd eldobom. A papírból egy szimbólum lesz, majd megjelenik valaki. Vörös-fekete páncél, vörös haj, vörös-kék szemek. 

\- Te nem Abbadon vagy.   
\- A felettese vagyok. Belsebub de Lux. 

## Sertox   
Elég volt, kész, nem bírom tovább. Mii itt ül előttem, elvileg teljesen meztelenül. De, legalább azt is érzem hogy a csakra gyorsabban áramlik. 

\- Mii?   
\- Igen?   
\- Meddig tart még?   
\- Már nem sok idő, mindjárt kész... 

Már közel egy órája ültünk itt mozdulatlanul, szinte minden részem elzsibbadt. Éreztem hogy egy csomó csakra került belém. Hirtelen egy furcsa hangot hallottam, kinyitottam a szemem és a testem pár pillanatig fénylett. Kinyílt volna az első csakrakapum? 

Mii a fényjelenség miatt hátraesett. Ott feküdt, széttárt lábakkal. Mindent láttam. Ilyen gyönyörű látvány még soha nem tárult a szemem elé. Ő elvörösödött fejjel felült, majd rám nézett, és eltakarta privát részeit, majd távozott. 

## Belsebub   
A nő velem jött a piramis felé. Még ha angyal is, közelebb áll hozzánk mint hozzájuk. De azért vigyáznunk kell vele, hiszen rendelkezik a Fény Elemmel. A nőt a bázis egyik alagsori helyiségéből vittem. 

\- Nivo Ather. Amit most látsz, az szigorúan titkos. Ha elmondod valakinek mi van itt, megöllek. na szóval, röviden volt egy Grigori nevű szervezet, ami egy csomó mindennel kísérletezett, a speciális elemek egy részét ők hozták létre. Nem csak elemeket, hanem fúziókat és más dolgokat is alkottak. Mondhatjuk úgy hogy szinte képesek voltak mindenre. A sok kísérleti áldozat miatt, a Sátán feloszlatta a szervezetet egy jó ideje. De mi, a Legyek és Skorpiók, tovább folytattuk azt, amit a Grigori elkezdett. Akivel találkoztál, Abbadon, is az egyik legjobb kísérleti alanyunk.   
\- Engem ez annyira nem érdekel. Mi lesz a szárnyaimmal?   
\- Csak akkor kapsz újakat, ha nem versz át és segítel nekünk.   
\- Mit kell tennem?   
\- Először is, hozd el Daemordot. A többi a mi dolgunk.   
\- Szóval csak ennyi?   
\- Igen, utána azt csinálsz amit akarsz. De, egy dolgot jegyezz meg. Ha megölöd Aena de Luxot, akkor én is megöllek. Tudom jól hogy mit tett az a lány a múltban, és tudom hogy milyen fontos volt számodra akit megölt. De, őt meg ne öld. Értetted?   
\- Igen...   
\- Most pedig, tedd le ide a démon holttestét, és deréktól felfelé vetkőzz le!   
\- Miért kell levetkőznöm?   
\- A szárnyaid a hátadon vannak, nem? 

Lerakta az általa megölt démon, Amdusias holttestét az asztalra, majd levetkőzött. A szabaddá vált melleit egyből eltakarta. Szép fejlett mellei vannak. De, ne gondolj semmi ilyesmi jellegűre Belsebub, ő még mindig egy angyal. Most komolyan, melyik démon baszna meg egy angyalt? 

Megvizsgálom Nivo hátát és egy folyadékot kenek a két szárny helyén lévő sebekre. Ezután a folyadék felszívódik, és egy cafatot vágok le Amdusias szárnyából. A darabkát kettétépem és a sebekbe helyezem. Ezután csakrát áramoltatok a sebekbe. Pár pillanat múlva két denevérszárny nő ki a nő hátából. Ezzel meg is volnánk. 

\- Miért van démonszárnyam?   
\- Tudod, az angyalok szárnya ugyanígy néz ki, csak tollakkal van borítva.   
\- Akkor, most már én is démonnak minősülök?   
\- Nem, az nem így működik. Te nem tudsz közvetlenül démonná változni.   
\- Miért?   
\- Köszönd ezt Deusnak. Az angyalok második bukása után alkotta meg ezt az átkozott reinkarnációs rendszert, ahol angyalból nem lehet többé démon. 

A nő ezután felöltözött és elindult Abbadonnal együtt, hogy teljesítsék a rájuk bízott feladatot. 

## Sertox   
Miután kinyitottam az első csakrakapum és megláttam Miit meztelenül, a még mindig zavarban lévő lány Sasához küldött, hogy kinyissam még egy csakrakapumat. Elvileg három szükséges ahhoz hogy egyáltalán minimálisan is irányítani, vagy esetleg használni tudjam a csakrát. 

Sasa és én kimentünk az udvarra. Megkérdeztem valamit. 

\- Hogyan kell kinyitni a második csakrakaput?   
\- Edzened kell Sertox. A tested gyenge. Gyerünk, csinálj pár fekvőtámaszt. 

Nincs mit tenni, ez van. Egy, kettő, három, négy, öt, hat, hét, nyolc, kilenc, tíz. Eléggé belefáradtam, nem vagyok az a sokat mozgó ember. 

\- Ez bőven nem elég! Csinálj még kilencvenet.   
\- Te most viccelsz ugye? Összesen száz? Meg akarsz ölni?   
\- Ne panaszkodj, ahhoz hogy valaki harcos legyen nálunk, meg kell csinálnia hatezer fekvőtámaszt, egyhuzamban. 

Jó, de ti démonok vagytok! Emberfeletti fizikai erővel rendelkeztek! Ebbe tényleg belefogok halni! 

Már eltelt egy pár óra, és valamilyen lehetetlen módon megcsináltam ötszázat úgy hogy Sasa egész végig a hátamon ült. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen jó érzés, ha egy lány a hátadon ül. Már annyira kifáradtam, hogy mozdulni nem bírtam. 

\- Sasa, mennyi kell még?   
\- Pff, ez semmi nem volt, ennél még én is többet csinálok... 

Jó, de te még mindig démon vagy, nem ember. Szerintem tényleg itt fogok megdögleni. Sasa úgy döntött, mára elég lesz, holnap folytatjuk, de hirtelen megint az a furcsa hang hallatszódott a fényjelenség kíséretében, mint mikor az első csakrakapum nyílt ki. 

\- Ennyi lett volna?   
\- Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen hamar meglesz. Te aztán tehetséges vagy ezen a téren Sertox! 

Ennek örülök. Soha nem voltam semmilyen téren sem tehetséges. Sasa leült mellém a földre. 

\- Mondd Sertox, tudsz nederül?   
\- Egy kicsit.   
\- Tudod mit jelent a neved neder nyelven?   
\- Nem igazán.   
\- A Ser Tox, egyfajta rövidítése annak hogy Ser Toxglakin. Ez azt jelenti hogy Lent Tevékeny.   
\- Ezt most...   
\- Nem Sertox, nem arra a lentre értem. A Felszín alatti lentre, az Alvilágra. Aki ott lent tevékenykedik, mint egy uralkodó. 

És a nevem direkt jelenti ezt, vagy véletlen egybeesés? Mindenesetre, elég furcsa. 

\- Milyen uralkodót értesz amúgy ez alatt?   
\- A Sátánra gondoltam, a Démonok Császárjára.   
\- A Sátán?   
\- Igen. Az első démon, a Fényhozó Hajnalcsillag Bukott Angyala, Lucifer. Vele nincs semmi baj, remek uralkodó, és remekül bánik a népével, már több mint négymilliárd éve. A gond a fiával van.   
\- A fia?   
\- Igen, az aki rádküldte Murmurt és Abbadont, Belsebub.   
\- Szóval, Belsebub a Sátán fia.   
\- Igen, és egyébként Nana bátyja.   
\- Na várj, Belsebub Aena bátyja, és akkor Aena a Sátán lánya?   
\- Igen. 

Na ez meglepett. Gondoltam hogy valami magasrangú, de hogy ezt! Akkor ezért szólította Murmur és Abbadon Hercegnőnek! Most már csak arra vagyok kíváncsi hogy ki Sasa és Mii apja. 

Aena lesz az, aki a harmadik csakrakapu kinyitásában segíteni fog. Kiváncsi vagyok mi lesz erre a módszer. Mielőtt elkezdtük volna, a lány mondott valamit. 

\- Sertox, igazság szerint neked az előbb két kapud is kinyílt.   
\- És az jó?   
\- Persze. Nagyon ritka az ilyen, alig vannak feljegyzett esetek. 

Szóval Sasának igaza volt, tényleg tehetséges vagyok. 

\- Aena, még egy kérdés...   
\- Sertox.   
\- Igen?   
\- Szólíts Nanának. 

Ahogy Sasa és Mii szólítja? Ez valamit biztos jelent! Kezdek közelebb kerülni hozzá! Kiváncsi vagyok egy év múlva hol leszek! Itt van velem három démonlány, esküszöm mint valami hárem. 

\- Akkor Nana, most mi lesz?   
\- Elkezded megtanulni a csakra irányítását. Először is, tartsd ki a kezed így. Majd koncentrálj erősen és áramoltasd oda a csakrát. Ha megvan, akkor harcolunk egy kicsit. 

## Belsebub   
Az idő telik. Hamarosan eljön a pillanat. Már csak egy hét. Ez a hülye öreg semmit sem sejt. Még mindig bízik bennem. 

\- Belsebub, adok neked egy feladatot.   
\- Mi lenne az?   
\- Tudod te is jól, hamarosan kezdődik a Tormane. Mivel az előzőt te nyerted meg, így te vagy ennek a főszervezője. Keress résztvevőket. Ha jól tudom te is fogsz harcolni. Nana beszámolt a Daemord fiúról, gyorsan halad, de rajta kívül kellenek még más harcosok is. 

Te nem tudsz menni és keresni résztvevőket, öreg? Mintha nem lenne jobb dolgom. Alapból, nekem van négy alárendeltem, akik szintén részt fognak venni a mérkőzésen. Moloch, Beliár, Behemoth és Abbadon. Aztán szerzek még pár erősebb démont és kész is van. Mindent meg kell tennem, nem hagyhatom hogy Daemord legyőzzön az egész Alvilág szeme láttára. Benne megvan a lehetőség hogy ezt megtegye, a rohadt Elnyelő Eleme miatt. 

## Sertox   
Miután Nana és én harcoltunk egy kicsit, megpihentünk. 

\- Gyorsan haladsz, már jelentettem is apámnak. Már csak egy dolog van hátra.   
\- Mi?   
\- Fejlessz ki egy saját, egyedi támadást, csupán a csakrád segítségével.   
\- És, azt mégis hogyan csináljam?   
\- Erre magadnak kell rájönnöd. 

Most komolyan itt hagy? Úgy látszik, egy olyan része jön az edzésemnek, ami még egy ideig el fog tartani.


	4. 04 - Egyre Többen

## Nivo  
Úgy utálom ezt az Abbadont, csak parancsolgatni tud. A tudomásom szerint nem is valami nagyon felsőrendű démon, akkor meg kinek képzeli magát? Az én családom az angyalok között, elég magas rangú volt. 

\- Nivo.   
\- Mi bajod?   
\- Szenzor vagy nem?   
\- De.   
\- Merre mennek?   
\- Smovar városa felé. De hogy miért, arról fogalmam sincs.   
\- Nekem van egy sejtésem.   
\- Mi?   
\- Van ott egy démonklán, olyanok mint a Daemord volt, a Felszínen éltek, egészen amíg a Nagy Exorcizmus ideje alatt ki nem irtották őket. Hallottál már róluk?   
\- A Stalg Klánra gondolsz? A Föld Elem használókra? Akinek a feje Baal Stalg volt?   
\- Igen. Nem sokan maradtak közülük életben. Akik még itt élnek, azok Baal lányai. 

## Sertox   
Nana, Mii, Sasa és én az erdőn át gyalogoltunk a szomszéd város, Smovar felé. Régebben sokat jártam oda. Nana szólalt meg. 

\- Sertox elmondom most miről is van szó pontosan. Mivel, te vagy az egyetlen aki le tudja győzni Belsebubot, ezért erre egy jó alkalom kell, ahol meg is ölheted.   
\- Megölni? De ő nem a bátyád?   
\- Te ezt honnan tudod? Nem lényeg, nem igazán szeretem őt. Meg kell ölnöd! De ezt nem teheted csak úgy, démonok vagyunk, de azért nálunk is vannak szabályok.   
\- És mégis, milyen módon ölhetem meg?   
\- Van egy Tormane nevű mérkőzés, ami a démonok rendeznek időközönként. A következő egy hét múlva lesz.   
\- És, most beneveztetek oda?   
\- Igen.   
\- Az engedélyem nélkül?   
\- Igen. 

Úgy látszik, az én szavam már semmit nem ér. Nana folytatta. 

\- De, ahhoz hogy részt vehess a Tormanen, segédek is kellenek, akik segítenek a harcban. Olyan aki elsőnek vesz részt, annak hét segédre van szüksége.   
\- És mégis, honnan szerzünk annyit?   
\- Három már van, ezért is maradt velünk Sasa. Smovarba is segédek miatt megyünk. Van ott két lány, akiket jól ismerünk, ők talán segítenek. 

Öt lány? Tiszta hárem. De, ez a jó, ez kell nekem. Ha csatlakoznak, rajtuk kívül már csak kettő kell, és kész a csapat. 

Smovar határához értünk. Még soha nem közelítettem meg a várost az erdő felől, így soha nem láttam hogy egy kőépület van az erdőben. 

\- Ez itt a Stalg Erőd. Volt egy Daemord Erőd is, az a házatok helyén állt, még régebben. 

Beléptünk a hatalmas épületbe és egy démonlány fogadott minket. Ruhája szintén fekete, pont mint a többi lányé. Mi ez, valami alvilági divat? A lány szemei vörös-barna, haja barna. Köszönt a lányoknak. 

\- Sziasztok, Nana, Mii, Sasa. De, ki ez a csávó?   
\- Sertox Daemord.   
\- Ez az ember? Üdvözlet neked is, a nevem Asatras Stalg. Gyertek beljebb. 

Ez aztán hatalmas egy épület, ha itt eltévednék, nem találnák ki szerintem csak egy hét múlva. Meg elég hideg is van, kiváncsi vagyok hogy bírják ki ezt a lányok ilyen ruhában. Az egyik lépcső tetején egy újabb lány bukkant fel. Még soha nem voltam ennyi lánnyal körülvéve! Mint egy valóra vált álom! 

A másik lány, szintén vörös-barna szemű, haja pedig világosabb barna mint a másiké, lejött a lépcsőről. Ő is köszönt a lányoknak. Ezután rámnézett. 

\- Te meg ki a franc vagy? 

Ez aztán kedvesen tud üdvözölni. A másik Stalg lány, Asatras, elmagyarázta neki miről is van szó. 

\- Nővérem, ő itt Sertox Daemord.   
\- Ja, jó. Nana, amúgy miért jöttetek?   
\- Tudod Zaera, közeledik a Tormane, és Sertox részt fog rajta venni. Kellenek neki segédek.   
\- Segéd? Én, legyek egy ember segédje? Inkább legyen ő az én segédem, fogadjunk hogy egy alapelemet sem tud használni!   
\- Még csak három csakrakapuja van nyitva...   
\- Tudtam, én hogy gyenge.   
\- De kettőt egyszerre nyitott ki.   
\- Véletlen volt, megtörténhet. Tudod mit Daemord, akkor leszek a segéded, ha legyőzöl engem egy harcban. Pont mint a Tormanen, affélé gyakorlás. Mindkettőnknek egy segéde lehet. Én Asát választom. Ki lesz a te segéded?   
\- Nana. 

A lány elpirult, amint kimondtam a nevét. Mi van vele? Nem gondolta volna hogy őt fogom választani? 

Elindultunk lefelé egy hosszú lépcsőn, a pince felé, ahol egy hatalmas küzdőtér volt, nézőtérrel. 

\- Ez itt a Stalg Klán Gyakorlóarénája. Asa és én itt gyakorultunk kiskorunkban. Itt fogunk harcolni, szóljatok ha készen álltok. 

Mii és Sasa kitárták szárnyaikat és felrepültek a nézőtérre. 

\- Felőlem, akár kezdhetjük most is. 

Zaera és Asatras beállt egy harci pozícióba, én és Nana is felkészültünk. Van egy olyan érzésem hogy nem tudom ezeket legyőzni. De, Nanában bízok, erős, az biztos. 

Izgultam, mivel először harcoltam idegen démonok ellen. Amikor Nanával edzettem, akkor gondolom visszafogta magát, láttam már a valódi erejét a Nivo Ather ellen folytatott csatában. De ezek ketten mások. Mondjuk, megölni csak nem fognak, hiszen elvileg a bennem lévő rejtett erő miatt fontos vagyok a démonok számára. Mindegy, nem gondolkozni kéne, hiszen egy harc kellős közepén vagyok. 

Ezek már támadnak is. Zaera az ökleivel a földre ütött, amitől az egész küzdőtér megremegett. Elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat és elestem. Zaera kinevetett. 

\- Látom még nem harcoltál Föld Elem használó ellen. Egy tipp, ha esetleg valaki megrengetné a földet, ahogy az előbb én tettem, akkor áramoltass csakrát a talpadba, hogy ne ess el. 

Szóval segít nekem, ezt nem néztem volna ki belőle, első ránézésre kicsit beképzeltnek tűnt. Ilyen tippek mellett mégsem lesz ez olyan nehéz mint ahogy elsőre gondoltam. Ezt elhamarkodtam. Asatras felénk tartotta a kezét és villámokat kezdett szórni. Csak a talpamba irányított csakra miatt megnövelt sebességemnek hála tudtam elkerülni ezt a szó szerint villámgyors támadást. De mégis, milyen elem volt ez? 

\- Asatras, ez mi volt?   
\- Villám Elem, egy speciális elem. Amúgy Sertox, szólíts csak nyugodtan Asának. 

Jól van. Szóval Villám Elem. Nana azt mondta több mint ötven speciális elem létezik, de pontosan mégis mennyi? Nem gondolkozhattam ilyeneket, hiszen Zaera újból megrengette a földet. Most csakra volt áramoltatva a talpamba, így nem estem el. Tényleg működik! 

\- Ti nem is támadtok Daemord? Akkor megint én jövök. 

Ez a Zaera aztán szeret harcolni. Most nem megütötte a földet, hanem kisebb darabokat emelt ki belőle és lebegtette, majd felém hajította őket. 

Nana elém ugrott és egy tűzből készült karddal kettévágta a felém repülő sziklákat. 

\- Ne csak állj itt! Harcolj! 

Még soha nem hallottam Nanát ilyen mérgesnek. Na jó, támadok. Zaera felé kezdtem szaladni és próbáltam elkerülni a felém repülő sziklákat. Egyre közelebb kerülök. Már előtte vagyok. De várjunk, ő egy lány, még is hogy üthetném meg? Erre miért nem gondoltam, amikor Nanával harcoltam, akkor őt sem akartam megütni, inkább csak a levegőt ütve gyakoroltam a mozdulatokat, amiket tanított. 

Amíg gondolkoztam, ő megrúgott a gyengepontomon. Azt a bizonyos részem fogva a földre estem. Ebbe a támadásba ha csakrát vitt volna, akkor a golyóimnak annyi lenne. Nana rámkiabált. 

\- Sertox! Miért nem ütötted meg?   
\- Ő egy lány, nem tudom csak úgy megütni. 

Nana a homlokára csapott, majd tovább folytatta a harcot. Én is feltápászkodtam szép lassan. A lányok hirtelen abbahagyták a harcot. 

\- Mi a baj? 

Zaera a fal felé nézett. Ő egy olyan szenzor lenne? 

\- Van itt valaki. 

A fal betört. Abbadon érkezett meg, az iskolát korábban szétromboló démon, és volt vele valaki más is. Nivo Ather. Na várjunk, őt Irvok nem elfogta? Megszökött volna? Ezek most összedolgoznak? Nana szólt az angyalhoz, akinek már démonszárnyai voltak, de azt nem értettem hogy hogy. 

\- Nivo Ather! Visszajöttél hogy megölj?   
\- Azt sajnos nem tehetem. Megígértem a bátyádnak hogy nem teszem meg.   
\- Szóval már Belsebubnak dolgozol? Akkor mit akartok?   
\- Elfogni Sertox Daemordot. Az ereje kell Belsebubnak. 

Miért akar mindenki engem? Miért én vagyok az akinek a legnagyobb ereje van? Miért nem vagyok olyan mint bármelyik más harmadéves középiskolás diák? 

Nivo Ather kitartotta egyik kezét és egy fénylándzsát hozott létre, ami felém dobott. Mii leszállt a nézőtérről és a lándzsa felé dobott egy sötétségből álló gömböt. A fény és sötétség eltüntette egymást. 

\- Én nem fogok itt szórakozni, Abbadon, csinálj te is valamit! 

A démon engedelmeskedett és három sáskát idézett meg. Nanáék beszéltek róla, elvileg ezekre nem hatnak az elemi támadások. Nekem ez pont jó, hiszen nem tudok még elemeket használni. Az egyik sáska felé rohantam és csakrát vittem a lábamba, majd teljes erőből a hátáta ugrottam. A rovar ott helyben meghalt. A másik felé rohantam és egy rúgással leszakítottam a karjait, majd végeztem vele. Megy ez nekem, már van hasznom! 

Az utolsónak a fejére céloztam és a csakrával teli öklömmel szétzúztam a pofáját. Ezután Abbadon felé tartottam és ütni kezdtem, de ő gyorsabb volt, minden támadásomat kivédte a pengéivel. Ezután vörös füst kezdett szivárogni a testéből. Ez így nem lesz jó, ahogy a lányok mondták, msot belépett a mindent elpusztító-gyilkoló módba. 

## Nivo ##   
Ezek a démonok, erősek, de legyőzni nem tudnak. Igaz hogy De Lux és a másik ellen veszítettem, de most az egyik fáradt, mivel nemrég harcoltak Daemord ellen. A szőke a Kígyó lánya, tehát azt az elemet is tudnia kell használni. Természetesen, ez nekem nem jelent problémát, elvégre minden elemi támadást képes vagyok elpusztítani. 

Mi a franc? Ezek hülyék? Miért elemekkel támadnak rám? Nem emlékeznek hogy ezek hatástalanok ellenem? Na mindegy, ők tudják. Elpuszítom a tűz, víz és sötétség támadásokat. Mi a franc? Megint ugyanaz? Elpusztítom ezeket is, majd megint ilyenekkel támadnak. Mégis mennyi csakrát akartok pazarolni... 

Eltalált, mindhárom elemi támadás. A tűz és a víz még hagyján, de a sötétség, ez aztán fájt. Amúgy várjunk, mintha valaki lenne mögöttem. 

\- Minket elfelejtettél, angyaldémon? 

Hát persze, a két Stalg lány! Ezek is itt vannak! Az egyik egy hatalmas sziklát emel ki a földből, míg a másik villámmal borítja be a támadást. Ezután mindketten, minden erőt beleadva, felém dobják. 

## Sertox ##   
Abbadon, te aztán erős vagy. Alig bírom kivédeni a vágásait, olyan gyorsak. Mivel a puszta kezemmel védem ki a sarlóit, ezért van már rajtam pár seb, de szerencsére a csakrám irányításával el tudom állítani a vérzést. 

Valami robbanást hallok, Nana, Mii, Sasa, Asa és Zaera még állnak, szóval gondolom legyőzték Nivot. 

A saját harcomra kéne figyelnem, hiszen Abbadon most is erősen állbavágott. Én repültem vagy két métert, de talpra érkeztem. A vörös füst, ami idáig a démonból szivárgott, kezdett eltűnni. Elfogyott volna a csakrája? Nem, megint idéz valamit. Még egy sáska, de ez hatalmas, vagy öt méter magas is van. Abbadon a hátára ugrik és a sáskával felém rohan. 

\- Véged Daemord!!! 

Azt biztos nem! Lebuktam és a sáska átszaladt fölöttem, ezután a falnak ment és kidőlt. Egy agyatlan rovart könnyű elintézni. Abbadon leugrott az ájult sáska hátáról és felém rohant. Ez a harc már így is sokáig húzódott. Kitartottam a kezem, a mutató- és középsőujjam keresztbe tettem, majd csakrát áramoltattam beléjük. 

Az ujjaim Abbadon mellkasának csaptam. A páncélja azon a ponton repedni kezdett. Még több csakrát áramoltattam az ujjaimba. A páncélja betört, már a bőrét sebeztem. De ez még nem volt elég. Éreztem hogy az ujjaimmal egyre beljebb nyúlok, már a bordáján is áthatoltam. Abbadon fekete vére a földre folyt. Kiszedte a kezem a mellkasából és szárnyait kitárva, majd a plafont betörve elmenekült, Nivo Atherrel együtt. 

A lányok ezután odajöttek hozzám és megtapsoltak. 

\- Sertox, ember létedre egy ellenséges démonnál harcoltál, ez nagy teljesítmény!   
\- De hát, le sem győztem.   
\- Az nem baj. Emberhez képest erős vagy. Ahogy látom, már csak két segéd kell.   
\- Ezt hogy érted Zaera?   
\- Mégis hogy, Sertox? Hát én és Asa veletek tartunk. 

Először nem hazafelé indultunk, hanem az erdő mélyére, azt mondták van itt valaki, egy lány, aki szintén lehetne a segédem. Nana azt mondta hogy ő nagyon erős, erősebb mindannyiuknál. Szóval idősebb lenne náluk? Egyre mélyebbre megyünk az erdőben. 

\- Nana, kit keresünk most?   
\- A neve Astaroth de Lux. Ő a húgom.   
\- De ő fiatalabb mint te! Akkor miért olyan erős?   
\- Azért mert rendelkezik a speciális Fa Elemmel.   
\- De az nem egy alapelem?   
\- Nem, az a természet. Nem sok a különbség, de azért van. A Fa Elemmel csak száraz, élettelen fát tud létrehozni, míg a Természet Elem képes élő növényeket is alkotni.   
\- Értem.   
\- A Fa Elemet a Grigori adta neki. Ez egy szervezet volt az Infernoban, ami a speciális elemek és más dolgok kutatásával foglalkozott, de a sok kísérleti áldozat miatt apa feloszlatta. A legtöbb speciális elem a Grigori alkotása.   
\- Az én Elnyelő Elemem is?   
\- Nem, azt a klánod őse szerezte egy Albion nevű sárkánytól. Azok a lények már Deus előtt is itt éltek Geán.   
\- Szóval, nem ő teremtette őket?   
\- Az emberek azt hiszik, Deus teremtett mindent, pedig ez nem igaz, ő csak az angyalokat és az embereket teremtette. 

Az erdő közepe felé járunk, és egy brutálisan megcsonkított férfi holttestet láttám. A szemei kikaparva, a nyelve kitépve, a haja már nincs meg, a végtagjai leszakadtak, a fasza szabályosan szét van durranva és a saját belével van felakasztva egy faágra. 

\- Mégis mi a franc tehette ezt szegény emberrel.   
\- Ast. 

Ast? Úgy érti Astaroth? A húga? De mégis miért? A bokrok közül előugrott valaki. Egy lány volt, fiatalabbnak tűnt a többieknél, haja fehér volt, szemei pedig vörösek. Egy albínó? Átölelte Nanát. Szóval, ez lenne Astaroth? De miért ölte meg ez a lány szegény erre járó embert, ilyen brutális módon? Szerintem erre soha nem fogok választ kapni. Egyébként, ez a lány mi a francot keres az erdőben? 

\- Nem mindegy? 

Ez most nekem beszél? 

\- Igen. 

Na várjunk, Nana mondta hogy minél idősebb egy démon, annál nehezebben látja más gondolatait. És ha egy démon nagyon fiatal, akkor minden gondolatomat látja. 

\- Jól gondolod. 

Ez a lány! Szerintem kétszer, nem, háromszor meg kell gondolnom mire gondolok mikor a közelében vagyok. Astaroth a nővérével kezdett beszélni. 

\- Amúgy Nana, miért jöttetek?   
\- Ő ott Sertox Daemord. Ő az aki le fogja győzni Belsebubot. Még két segéd kell neki a Tormanera. Úgy gondoltuk, lehetnél te is egy közülük.   
\- Ő fogja legyőzni? Na ne nevettess Nana, az ott egy ember, méghozzá a rosszabbik fajtából. Most is azon gondolkozik hogy ha hazamentek, akkor... 

Befogtam a lány száját. 

\- Ki ne mondd! 

Van egy olyan érzésem, ez a lány fog még nekem okozni pár kellemetlen dolgot. Elengedtem. De most akkor mi lesz? Csatlakozik hozzánk? 

\- Nem, előbb le kell győznöd, nem leszek egy nálam gyengébb alárendeltje! 

Asát és Zaerát sem tudtam legyőzni, Nana pedig azt mondta hogy Astaroth mindannyiuknál erősebb. Mégis hogy győzzem le? 

Egy olyan helyre vitt minket, ahol nincs annyi fa. 

\- Támadj, ember. 

Én támadják először, mi? Nem akarom megütni, olyan kis aranyos. De ha legyőzöm, akkor ő is a háremem tagja lehet, és akkor... 

\- Te perverz ember! Ne gondolj olyan dolgokra, amik soha nem fognak megtörténni! 

Elkezdtem futni felé és mögéugrottam, majd nem a legerősebben, mivel nem akartam bántani, hátbarúgtam. A lábam belefájdult, de ő meg sem mozdult. 

\- Ennyi volt? 

Astaroth felugrott és megrúgott, de az enyémtől erősebben. Több tíz métert repültem, ráadásul nekicsapódtam egy fának, ami ki is dőlt. Hát, ez tényleg erős. Ezután a lány leült a földre. 

\- Unatkozom, támadj már. 

Te most szórakozol velem? Feltápászkodtam és rohanni kezdtem felé, de ő feltartotta az ujját. 

\- Valaki van a közelben. 

Ő is szenzor lenne? Hirtelen a fák sorban kezdtek kidőlni, majd felbukkant egy ismerős személy. Abbadon, a Pusztítás Sáskadémona. Nevéhez hűen most is elpusztított minden körülötte lévő dolgot. Pengéivel csak úgy vagdossa a fákat. Most Astaroth felé tart, és vág rajta egyet, de a lány fadarabokká változik. A valódi Astaroth egy fa tetején áll. Ez valami klón technika? 

Abbadon nem veszi észre, és azt hitte legyőzte a lányt. Nem veszed észre hogy fadarabokká változott, hülye sáska? Astaroth kitárja a szárnyait és leugrik a fáról, majd egy fából készült tüskével, átszúrja Abbadont, de a démon eltűnt. 

\- Csak egy klón volt, a valódi nem itt van. Sertox?   
\- Igen?   
\- Úgy döntöttem, csatlakozom hozzátok, izgalmas életetek lehet, ha ilyenek ellen harcoltok nap mint nap. Már egy jó ideje itt élek az erdőben és unatkozom, vágyok a harcra. Minden erre tévedő embert megöltem, és amolyan városi legendává váltam. 

Az Erdei Embergyilkos? Igazad volt Omilk barátom, tényleg létezik, habár egyáltalán nem egy láncfűrészes majomember, ahogyan te képzelted. Ezután elindultunk hazafelé. Már csak egy segéd kell, de Nana szerint vele már csak a Pokolban fogunk találkozni. Útközben Astaroth, aki megengedte hogy Astnak szólítsam, beszélgetni kezdett velem. 

\- Mivel látom a gondolataid, látom a céljaid, vágyaid is, most komolyan azt gondolod hogy mind a hatunkkal... 

Megint befogtam a száját. Nem elég hogy ő tud róla, de el kell mondania a többieknek is? 

\- Na jó, beszéljünk más jellegű dolgokról. Ahogy érzékelem, neked még csak három csakrakapud van nyitva. Ez egy emberhez képest sok, de ha úgy nézzük nagyon kevés. Majd ha visszatérünk a házadhoz, a segítségemmel ki fogod nyitni a következő kaput. Ha elérsz arra a szintre, akkor olyan leszel mint az emberi eredtű serák Abbadon, akinek a klónját kinyírtam. Neki csak négy csakrakapuja van nyitva.   
\- Mondd Ast, létezik olyan hogy egy embernek több csakrakapuja is nyitva volt?   
\- Egy csomó ilyen ember volt a történelem során Sertox. Például Merlin Ambrosius, a híres mágus, Harmadik Pál Pápa, aki a Nagy Exorcizmus során volt az egyházi vezető, vagy Salamon, a szidhó király. 

Szóval voltak többen is. Azt hittem én vagyok az első ilyen ember. 

\- Amúgy kicsit lassan haladunk, nem? Miért nem repülünk? 

A lányok rám néztek, ezután mind a hatan kitárták szárnyaikat, Mii pedig felkapott és Saigand felé repültünk. 

## Belsebub ##   
Ránéztem Nivora. Hát, csalódtam benne, azt hittem erősebb lesz. Megpróbálta magát megvédeni. 

\- Én, legalább, nem haltam meg.   
\- Abbadon egy serák, egy emberi eredetű démon, te meg egy lether vagy. Elvileg erősebb mint ő volt. Tisztavérű angyal vagy! Neki csak négy kapuja volt nyitva, neked még hét! Ő elemi erőt sem tudott használni, neked meg ott a Fény és a Pusztító Elem is. Adok még egy utolsó esélyt Nivo. De, ha ezt is elbaszod, kidoblak, mehetsz ahová akarsz!   
\- Kapok új társat?   
\- Az nem szükséges. 

Egy harmadik hang. A terem bejáratánál Abbadont pillantottam meg. Nivo eléggé meglepődött. 

\- Abbadon? Te nem meghaltál?   
\- Astaroth csak a klónommal végzett, azért is volt olyan gyenge.   
\- Várj, Astarothot mondtál? Ez a fenti erről sem számolt be! Abbadon, még is kik vannak Daemorddal?!!   
\- Aena és Astaroth de Lux, az ön húgai, Miikara Noctihime, az Éjboszorkány, Sasarra Sefred, a Kék Savkígyó, Zaera Stalg, az Alvilági Rózsakvarc és Asatras Stalg, a Villámistennő.   
\- Egy egész kis háreme van már ennek az embernek. Tisztára mint egy démonúr. Úgy látom hű a nevéhez. De akármennyi segédje is van, legyőzni nem fog. Abbadon, Beliár és a többiek mindjárt elérkeznek és majd elmondom a terv részleteit. Várd meg őket a piramis előtt! 

Abbadon kiment, Nivo pedig engem nézett a gyönyörű türkiz szemeivel. 

\- Mondd, Nivo, szűz vagy még?   
\- Micsoda kérdés, persze hogy az vagyok. Az angyaloknál csak az szaporodhat, aki engedélyt kap rá. Egy védőmezőbe helyezik, az egész szaporodási folyamatot pedig Deus és az arkangyalok felügyelik.   
\- És ki kap engedélyt a szaporodásra?   
\- Akinek valamilyen ereje van, amit érdemes továbbörökíteni.   
\- Akkor te miért vagy még szűz? Neked ott a Pusztító Elem!   
\- Ez igaz, de miután anyám meghalt, apám mindig mellettem volt, soha nem hagyott magamra. Annyira féltett, hogy nem egyezett bele. Ezért is lettünk szökött angyalok, megtagadta Deust.   
\- Tényleg eléggé féltett az öreg, ebben igazad van.   
\- De amúgy nem értem ezeket az angyalokat? Nincs bennetek a vágy, hogy basszatok?   
\- Egyáltalán nem érzek ilyet.   
\- Nem értelek. Talán Deus megátkozott titeket? Mi van az angyalokkal? Miért nem akarnak baszni? Mégis mi irtja ki ezt az érzést belőlük?   
\- Azt hiszem, én tudom?   
\- Tényleg?   
\- Igen. A fejem fölött lévő glória.   
\- Hát persze, egy démon feje fölött nem lebeg egy fénylő karika! Megvan, ez okoz mindent! De ha tudod, akkor miért nem veszed le?   
\- Mert, egy angyal nem tudja levenni sem a saját, sem egy másik angyal glóriáját.   
\- Ezen segíthetünk. 

Megfogom a glóriát és leveszem a feje felől, majd a falhoz vágom és eltűnik. 

\- Na van már baszhatnékod?   
\- Olyan furcsa érzésem van ott lent. Mintha nedves lennék.   
\- Ez az, ez az haladunk.   
\- Mit akarsz csinálni, Belsebub?   
\- Mégis mit, hát elvinni a szüzességed, úgy megkívántalak.   
\- Te egy démon vagy, biztos hogy jó ez így? Angyal démonnal? Mégis mifélé hibrid születne ebből?   
\- Legalább mi leszünk az elsők. 

Megfogtam Nivot és a szárnyait kezdtem fogdosni. A démonok szárnyain, bizonyos pontok erogén zónák. Működik, már ilyen erotikus jellegű hangokat ad ki. 

\- Ne, ott ne... De, ez olyan jó... Ne hagyd abba... De hagyd abba.. De ne... 

Össze van zavarodva, mondjuk most szerintem először érez ilyet. Elkezdem lehúzni a ruháját és már szabaddá is válnak a méretes mellei. Elkezdem őket fogdosni, ő pedig közben nyögdécsel. Ezután a földre teperem és letépem róla a ruháját. Most már teljesen meztelen. Csak úgy takarja magát mindenhol! Ne legyél már ilyen szégyellős, kislány! Előveszem a faszom és közelebb megyek hozzá. 

\- Te ezt nem gondolod komolyan... 

Tele szájjal nem tudsz beszélni angyalom. Gyerünk, ez az, ne hagyd abba. Percek múlva úgy döntöttem, itt az idő. Lefektettem és széttártam a lábát. Ő sikítani kezdett, de még mielőtt behatoltam volna, éreztem hogy valaki közeledik. Gyorsan visszavettük a ruháinkat, ő pedig elhagyta a helyiséget. 

Ezek a hülye Beliárék sem tudnak később jönni. Megígértem Nivonak hogy amint ezek elmennek, folytatjuk ott ahol abbahagytuk. 

A négy harcos belépett, akik velem együtt fognak majd részt venni a Tormanen. Abbadon, Beliár, a fehérhajú, aki talán még nálam is erősebb, Behemoth, az agyatlan óriás, és Moloch, a Tüskésördög. 

\- Mivel mind itt vagytok, ezért elmondom a fejleményeket. Azt gondolom mind tudjátok hogy a Tormane folyamán szeretnénk megdönteni a jelenlegi rendszert. A lényeg hogy a Tormanen ha Daemorddal kerültök szembe, ne öljétek meg, hagyjátok veszíteni. Én majd szembeszállok vele, legyőzöm és vége is. Utána pedig jönnek a Skorpiók és nagy káoszt fogunk okozni a tömegben.   
\- Erről már mi is tudtunk Nagyúr.   
\- Tudom, Abbadon még nem, ezért is mondtam el megint. De van egy új hír. Jártam lent és Pluto azt mondta, segít nekünk.   
\- Pluto, a lichre gondolsz, aki korábban déva volt?   
\- Igen. Apám előtt, meg mielőtt a démonok a Pokolba mentek volna, ő uralta azt a helyet, amíg apám le nem győzte. Még mindig nem mond le arról hogy az Alvilág Ura legyen. Miután megdöntöttük apám hatalmát, felosztjuk a Pokol területeit egymás közt.   
\- És utána?   
\- Utána ellenségekké válunk, és akkor támadjuk meg őket, amikor nem számítanak rá.   
\- Ez elég aljas húzás, Nagyúr.   
\- Aljas? Démon vagyok! Valami baj van vele?   
\- Egyébként biztos hogy le tudjuk győzni Plutot? Hiszen korábban a Konsentesdei tagja volt!   
\- Már nem olyan erős, már nem déva, csak egy lich. De, nem is vele kell majd vigyáznunk, hanem a sötét démonokkal.   
\- Sötét Démonok?   
\- Így hívja Pluto az elit harcosait. Ők Limbo börtönéből szabadult serák bűnözők. Mindegyikük ritka speciális elemeket használ. Még Sasorral együtt törtek ki Limbóból. 

Egy Légy szaladt be a terembe. Valami nagyon fontosat akar mondani ahogy látom. 

\- Belsebub Nagyúr! Nivo Ather, elhagyta Erebust engedély nélkül!   
\- Mi?!! Mégis mit gondol? Megijedt volan? Abbadon, azonnal menj utána és hozd vissza, ha ellenáll, akkor meg öld meg!   
\- Nagyuram, ő sokkal erősebb...   
\- Beliár, vidd Abbadont a laborba és csináljátok azt vele. Erősebbé kell tennünk.   
\- De ha felgyorsítjuk a csakrakapuk kinyitásának folyamatát, abból nagy baj lesz! Te is tudod Nagyúr, mi történt azokkal akikkel ezt tettük!   
\- Engem ez hidegen hagy, Beliár. Abbadon amúgyis a legjobb kísérleti alany akivel idáig találkoztam. Idáig mindent kibírt. Ezt is ki fogja. 

Beliár és Abbadon elindultak. Leültem a trónomra. Eléggé aggódtam. Csak nehogy odamenjen az a hülye angyal ahová én gondolom. Csak nehogy! Hiszen levettem a glóriáját! Ez a nő csak a hatalom után vágyik. Na jó, már más után is. De ha egyszerre ez a két vágy is benne van, akkor egy olyan dolog fog történni, ami nem szeretnék. Remélem, hogy csak én reagálom túl. Csak nem oda megy. Mert ha igen és megszerzi az erőt, akkor potenciális veszélyforrás lesz majd a jövőben.


	5. 05 - Földi Menny a Pokolban

## Sertox ##  
Hazaértünk, sokkal könnyebb volt repülve utazni, Mii kezei között. A hat démonlány érkezése felkavarta a ház rendjét. Az öcsém, Thakz, alig jött ki a szobájából. Ő sem beszél gyakran lányokkal, de én annyi időt töltettem ezekkel, hogy teljesen természetessé vált, hozzászoktam. 

Mialatt körbejártam a házat, észrevettem hogy van három új szoba. Mi ez a démoni mágia? Az úgy hogy? 

Amúgy, itt van a házamban hat lány, és semmi olyan nem történik! Akkor baszhatnékom van már! Idáig csak Miit láttam meztelenül, a többieket még nem. Ez a sok perverz gondolat a fejemben, úgy látszik el kell végeznem egy bizonyos tevékenységet. Meg akartam keresni a legelhagyatottabb helyet, ahol senki nem zavarhat meg, ez a helyiség pedig végülis a pince lett. 

Kulcsra zártam az ajtót, habár nem hiszem hogy ez annyira hatásos lenne, azt a régi ajtót még Thakz is leszedné a helyéről. Na mindegy. Elő is veszem, de... 

\- Perverz állat, azonnal hagyd abba. 

Eltettem. Úgy látszik, máshol kell csinálnom. 

\- Hé, ne menj sehová perverz állat!   
\- Nekem dolgom van!   
\- Nincs neked semmi dolgod!   
\- Hagyjál!   
\- Ne ilyen perverz cselekedetekkel töltsd az időd! 

Nekem nem parancsolsz te lány! Nekem ez a tevékenység kell, mást nem tudok tenni, még ha hat lány is van velem együtt egy házban. Bementem a szobámba és Nana feküdt az ágyamon, kiengedett hajjal. Elég furcsa látvány volt. 

\- Sertox, megyünk a Pokolba.   
\- Mi van?!! Úgy érted most?!!   
\- Dehogy most, úgy nézek én ki mint aki indulni készül? Holnap délben megyünk. Mondd Sertox, ma éjszaka, aludhatok veled?   
\- Igen... 

Ilyen gyorsan még egy kérdésre sem válaszoltam. Nem tudom miért jó velem aludni, de hát miért ne? Az a baj hogy az én szememben ha egy fiú és egy lány együtt alszik, az csak egy dolgot jelenthet. De Nana démon létére is túl ártatlan, nem igazán tudom vele elképzelni. Mii az a perverzebb típus, ő talán bele is menne. Mondjuk, nem tudom hogy éreznek-e valamit irántam ezek a lányok. Mintha Nana igen, és valami kölcsönös érzések vannak bennem is, de nem igazán tudom leírni mi is ez. 

Egyszerűen jól érzem magam ha a közelében vagyok, jó látni. Ez lenne a szerelem? Míg ezen gondolkoztam, Nanát néztem, aki békésen aludt mellettem. Olyan aranyos! Egy idő után én is elaludtam, miközben őt bámultam. 

Hajnalban arra ébredek fel, hogy valami puha van a kezeim között. Kinyitom a szemem. Ezek mellek! Nanának nincsenek ekkora mellei! Ez Mii, az ágy másik oldalán! Mégis mióta van itt? Várjunk, idáig azt hittem alszik, de nyitva van a szeme. Leránt az ágyról és a fülembe suttog valamit. 

\- Gyere át a másik szobába, szerintem ő még aludni fog egy ideig.   
\- Mit akarsz? 

Nem válaszolt, csak kacsintott. Megfogta a kezem és egy másik szobába mentünk. Az órára néztem, még csak fél öt volt. Elvileg ma délben indulunk a Pokolba. Mii bezárja a szoba ajtaját és vetkőzni kezd. Ez az egyetlen ruhadarab volt rajta. Végignézek a gyönyörű meztelen testén, és örülök annak hogy egyáltalán megszülettem. 

\- Láttál már korábban is, nem? Csak nyugodtan, nézz ameddig akarsz. 

Még mindig el volt pirulva, de most hagyta magát. Megfogta a kezeimet és a melleire tette. Valami csodálatosan puha dolog, életemben először fogom egy lány melleit. Masszírozni kezdem, Mii eközben erotikus jellegű hangokat produkál. Ezután a hátára feküdt és széttárta a lábait. Soha nem gondoltam volna hogy látni fogom azt a részét egy valódi lánynak. 

\- Tessék Sertox, csak a tiéd. 

Ezt úgy érti hogy megfoghatom? Hát akkor rajta! Odamegyek és hozzányúlok. Ez aztán nedves. Elkezdem simogatni, Mii eközben olyan hangokat ad ki mint a nők a pornófilmekben, de ez nem olyan mint az, ez a valóság. Szép lassan az ujjam is belékerül. Tisztára mint egy álom, sőt, annál ezerszer jobb. 

## Belsebub ##   
Nivo eltűnt, Abbadon pedig azóta sem jelentkezett. De ha most megtalálja, akkor biztos le fogja győzni, elvégre felturbóztam egy kicsit Abbadont. Már képes használni az elemeket, sőt, adtunk neki több ilyen képességet. Egyébként, kiváncsi vagyok, hogy mit csinálhat most Daemord. 

## Sertox ##   
Elég, én ezt nem bírom tovább. Előveszem a faszom és már be is helyezném Mii intim nyílásába, de valaki bekopog az ajtón. 

\- Mii, itt vagy?   
\- Igen...   
\- Mondd, nem láttad Sertoxot?   
\- Nem. Lehet kint van az udvaron.   
\- Jó, megnézem. 

Oké, nem buktunk le. De ha megtudja hogy nem vagyok ott, akkor elkezd keresni, és előbb-utóbb rámtalál. Mii elkezdett felöltözni. 

\- Majd később folytatjuk, Sertox. Addig is... 

Hirtelen egy többször hallott furcsa hang, majd fényleni kezdett a testem. Mii tátott szájjal nézett. 

\- Sertox...   
\- Igen?   
\- Kinyílt a negyedik csakrakapud Sertox.   
\- És az most mit is jelent? Nem ötnél tudod használni az elemeket?   
\- De, de a negyedik is jelent valamit. Öltözz fel és gyere velem. 

Kimentünk az udvarra, ahol Nana volt. Elmondta hogy kinyílt a csakrakapum, természetesen azt nem hogy hogy. Végül rámnéztek. 

\- Sertox, te most egy szinten állsz Abbadonnal. Ő egy reinkarnált démon, eredetileg ember volt.   
\- Ember?   
\- Igen, mivel már kinyílt négy csakrakapud, te is képes vagy reinkarnálni.   
\- Miféle dolog ez a reinkarnáció?   
\- Nem szokványos reinkarnáció, nem új emberként fogsz újjá születni. Ez egy Deus által létrehozott rendszer, melyet azért alkotottt meg hogy több angyal ne tudjon démonná változni. De mi démonok kihasználtuk ezt a rendszert, és rájöttünk hogy az emberek képesek démonként reinkarnálni.   
\- És ez az egész, hogy működik?   
\- Meg fogunk ölni Sertox.   
\- És, mi van ha nem változok démonná? Mi van ha meghalok?   
\- Az egyszerűen nem történhet meg. A reinkarnáció a karmától függ.   
\- Karma?   
\- Igen, ez egy csakrához hasonló szellemi folyadék, egy kvadron. Ez affélé tapasztalat, amit az alapján gyűjtesz hogy kihez tartozol. Vegyünk mondjuk egy papot, egész életében Deust dicsőiti és szolgálja. Ha valamilyen módon nyitva volt négy csakrakapuja, akkor ha meghal, angyalként fog reinkarnálni. Ugyanez volt Deus fiával, Yesvus Cristatussal is, a harmadik napon nem feltámadt, ahogy sokan hiszik, hanem reinkarnált, méghozzá angyalként.   
\- És, mivel én veletek vagyok, ezért én démonként fogok reinkarnálni?   
\- Pontosan.   
\- És mi van ha nincs elég karmám és nem leszek démon?   
\- Akkor két dolog történhet. Vagy megakadsz az emberi és démoni lét között és egy sefresol nevű lénnyé válsz, vagy pedig a lelked elhagyja a tested és Nirvanaba kerül, a Túlvilágra, ahonnan már nem térhetsz vissza. De, hogy ezek ne történjenek meg, egy kisebb rituálé keretében fogunk megölni. 

A lányok felfesttek egy szimbólumot a földre vérrel. Ugyanaz a szimbólum mint ami Nana tenyerén van. 

\- Ez itt a De Lux Klán, egyben pedig a démonok szimbóluma is, mivel mi voltunk az első démonklán. Feküdj a szimbólumra, és a nadrágodon kívül, vegyél le mindent. 

Lefeküdtem. A lányok letérdeltek mellém és a kezüket a mellkasomra téve csakrát áramoltattak belém és becsukták a szemüket. A vörös szimbólum színe a földön vörösről kékre váltott, Nana és Mii pedig egy neder nyelvű szöveget kezdett mormolni. 

\- Satanas, Satanas, Lord ga DhaeymonZ, Le Human Re Karma Gigayse, Dhaeymon Kreta Fota Human. Plesa, Plesa, Kreta Re Human. EhkZ Lakze Aena de Lux de Miikara Noctihime. Dha Lakze, Sertox Daemord. Kreta Re Human Dhaeymon. Ave Satanas. 

Mii ezután létrehozott egy sötétségből álló pengét és átszúrta a mellkasomat. 

Felébredtem, vagyis mondhatjuk úgy is hogy reinkarnáltam. A látásom sokkal élesebb volt. Így lát egy démon? Látom amit a hat utcával arrébb lakó ember csinál a kertjében. A körmeimből karmok lettek, valamint azt is érzem hogy rendelkezek szárnyakkal. Démon vagyok, Sertox Daemord, démonná vált. 

A tenyeremen ott a szimbólum, ugyanaz mint ami a pince falán. Ezzel tudok majd teleportálni. 

\- Na Sertox, akkor ennyi is lett volna. Készülj, hamarosan indulunk. 

Ezek itt hagynak? Úgy látszik, már nem fogom közelebbről megismerkedni Miivel, így már csak a jobb kezeme maradt nekem. Lementem a pincébe, most szerencsére Ast nem volt ott, elkezdtem végezni a dolgom, de valamiért én már ezt nem tudom úgy csinálni hogy valaki ne zavarjon meg. 

\- Látom démonná váltál. 

Mi a franc? Ez Nivo Ather! Mit keres ez itt, egyáltalán hogy jutott be? Kitartottam az öklöm, készenálltam a harcra, de az angyal kinevetett. 

\- Nem harcolni jöttem Sertox. 

Sertox? Itt valami baj van, ez idáig Daemordnak szólított, nem? Mégis, mi történt vele? 

\- Már nem vagyok Belsebub szolgája, elszöktem tőle, szabad vagyok. Eljöttem hozzád, hogy megkérjelek valamire.   
\- Mi lenne az?   
\- Dugj meg, Sertox. 

Hát erre nem számítottam. Mi ez a népszerűség. Állj, mi van ha csapda és kiderülne hogy nem is nő? Akkor szerintem elkezdenék sírni vagy hasonló. Vetkőzni kezd, a mellei már szabadok. Nem a kedvenceim a hatalmas mellek, de ő is nő, szóval fakkaböl. Ezután tovább vetkőzött és teljesen meztelenné vált. Ahogy látom, testileg egy kicsit fejlettebb mint Mii, gondolom idősebb is. 

\- Miért akarod ezt, Nivo?   
\- Mégis kit kérjek meg? Az angyaloktól elszöktem, a Legyektől elszöktem, csak te maradtál nekem. Na gyerünk, már nem tudom meddig bírom még! 

Lefeküdt az asztalra és széttárta a lábait. 

\- Gyerünk Sertox, helyezd be. 

Nem volt mit tenni, így elővettem és megtettem. Bement az rendesen, annyira nedves volt. 

\- Ez aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhzzz.... 

Elég erősen nyögdécselt és mindketten élveztük a dolgot, nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen jó lesz, ezerszer jobb mint a kezeddel rángatni a farkad. Végül eljött az idő, megjött az anyag. De várjunk, ha beléélvezek, akkor terhes lesz! Gyorsan kihúztam de már túl késő volt. Ő mosolyogva nézett rám. 

\- Kiváló Daemord. Most hogy lesz egy gyerekem tőled, akkor erősebbé válhatok. Már túl erős vagy, nem tudnálak magam mellé állítani, ezért úgy döntöttem, máshogy veszem kölcsön az erődet. Lesz egy közös gyerekünk, aki rendelkezni fog a Daemord Klán Elnyelő Elemével! Ő lesz az első Angyal-Démon hibrid! A neve pedig Solaris Daemord lesz! 

Nem, azt nem engedem! Te kurva, biztos nem lopod el az őseim erejét! Keresztbe tettem két ujjamat és csakrát áramoltattam beléjük. Ezzel a technikával majdnem sikerült megölnöm Abbadont is. Most nem hibázom el! 

Hozzányúltam Nivo melléhez, a támadásom pedig egészen a szívéig hatolt. Meghalt. Mondjuk, ha nem lett volna ellenség, kiváncsi vagyok milyen gyereket hoztunk volna össze. Még pár percig néztem a véres holttestét, ami egy idő után porrá vált. Mi volt ez? Valamit hallottam fentről. 

Kimentem az udvarra és ott voltak a lányok, valamint Abbadon barátunk is. Fülsüketítő zajt hallottam, hasonlót mint amikor Murmur támadott? Hang Elem? Mióta van neki ilyen képessége? Úgy tudtam hogy nem tud elemeket használni. Megtanult volna? 

Csakrát áramoltattam a fülembe és már nem is volt olyan rossz az a zaj, kibírható volt, nem ájultam el, mint korábban. 

Zaera egy hatalmas sziklát emel ki a földből, amit Abbadon felé hajít, Asa pedig a támadást villámokkal borítja. Ez itt kérem szépen, a Stalg-nővérek kombinált támadása, melyet én csak Villámló Sziklának hívok. Egyenesen Abbadon felé rohan, de ő meg sem mozdul. Kitartjuk a kezét és darabokra zúzza a sziklát, pusztán hanghullámokkal. Sokkal erősebb lett mint volt. 

Mii egy sötét gömböt alkotott, amit Abbadonra dobott, de ez sem tudott hozzáérni. A lányok rájöttek hogy külön-külön nem tudják legyőzni, ezért egyszerre támadtak. Nana tűzgolyókat, Mii sötétséget, Sasa vizet, Zaera földdarabokat, Asa villámokat, Ast pedig száraz, szúrós faágakat hozott létre. Mindegyik támadás pontosan felé repült, de valamiért egyik sem találta el. 

Ez biztos nem a Hang Elem volt, az ilyet nem tud. Muszáj volt megkérdeznem az ellenfelemtől. 

\- Abbadon, mégis mi ez?   
\- Ugyanaz ami a démonsáskáim páncélját védi, Tükör Elem. A Nagyúr elvégzett rajtam pár kísérletet és már sokkal erősebb vagyok. 

Abbadon ezután hirtelen sebességgel felkapta Astot és elrepült. A lány kimászott a szorításából és támadni kezdte, de Abbadon sem semmit téve lebegett. Astéhoz hasonló faágakat hozott létre, de ezek másak voltak. Élők. Ez valódi Természet Elem lenne? Ast a harc közben megkérdezte Abbadont. 

\- Mégis honnan van ez az erő?   
\- Erebuson él egy pár pán...   
\- Megöltétek őket?!!   
\- Mi van Hercegnő, netalántán te is állatvédő vagy mint az a hülye Amdusias volt? 

Ast egy hatalmas fapajzzsal védekezett, mert úgy tűnt Abbadon erősebb nála. Abbadon ezután összecsapta a két tenyerét és egy hatalmas fa emelkedett ki a földből és iszonyatos sebességgel növekedett, már a felhők fölé is felért. Ast és Abbadon pedig rajta voltak! A lányok eléggé fáradtnak tűntek, néhányuk már a földön feküdt, biztos a sok elemi támadástól fáradtak ki. 

Úgy látszik, nekem kell cselekednem. Kitártam az újonnan szerzett szárnyaim és repülni kezdtem felfelé a fa mellett. Azt hittem sokkal nehezebb lesz, nem is olyan nehéz ez a repülés, csak csakra kell hozzá. Végül pár perc után felértem a fa tetejére és megláttam Astot. A kezei és a lábai indákkal voltak megkötözve, Abbadon pedig a kislányt a hajánál fogva tartotta. 

\- Visszaviszlek a Nagyúrnak te kis aranyos. Nem Daemord, de egy ideig ezzel is megelégszik, és amint látja hogy jól teljesítek, még több erőt fog nekem adni! És ha még több erőm lesz, majd nála is erősebb leszek! Majd pedig a Sátánnál is! Aztán pedig, végzek azzal a hülye...   
\- Abbadon! Azonnal engedd el őt! 

Odarepültem és kiszabadítottam Astot. Abbadon ezután egy tűzgolyót lőtt rám. Még ez is? Kikerültem, de valamibe beleakadt a lábam, ahogy Asté is. Indák voltak. Ez a hülye Abbadon, mégis mit tudnék tenni? Kitartottam Abbadon felé a kezem, de semmi. 

\- Mi van Daemord? Elemi erőt próbálsz használni? Nem tudsz? Ilyen szar vagy? A kiválasztott fiú szarabb mint én? 

Röhögni kezdett. Dögölj meg, Abbadon, dögölj meg! Csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe, és a kezem most nem kéken, hanem sárgán villant fel. Nem tudtam mi történik, de folytattam, még több csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe. Abbadon sem értette a helyzetet, ezért lőtt rám egy tűzgolyót, de mielőtt eltalált volna, én kiszívtam Abbadon testéből valami sárga gázt, a tűzgolyó pedig eltűnt a levegőben. 

Abbadon megint megpróbált rám lőni egy olyat mint az előbb, de nem sikerült neki. Nem hiszem hogy a csakrája fogyott el, más oka lehet. Megpróbáltam valamit. Csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe, és elképzeltem mit szeretnék, majd sikeresen kilőttem egy tűzgolyót, ami telibe találta Abbadont és ő elesett. 

Feltápászkodott és remegve mondott valamit. 

\- Ez, ez, az Elnyelő Elem? 

Ez lenne az? Ránéztem Astra és mosolyogva bólintott. Abbadon annyira megijedt hogy csak úgy lőtte rám a maradék elemeit, indákat és hanghullámokat dobált. Én újra aktiváltam az Elnyelő Elemem és megszabadítottam őt a Hang és a Természet Elemtől is. Miután kifogyott mindenből, úgy döntött, egy démoni teleportálással elmenekül. 

Ast kiszabdított az indák szorításából és levitt a földre. Annyi csakrát elhasznált az elemek ellopása miatt, hogy megmozdulni is alig bírtam. Pár órát pihentem, majd amikor Saigand város temploma harangozni kezdett, eljött az idő. 

Elbúcsúztem Thakztól, aki szerintem észre sem vette hogy démon vagyok, annyira el volt foglalva a játékaival. Felszálltunk a lányokkal és Nyugat felé tartottunk. Nem igazán értettem hogy merre megyük, így kérdeztem. 

\- Nana, hol van a Pokol bejárata?   
\- Négy bejárata is van, de ezek közül három zárva van, így csak a főbejáraton mehetünk be. 

Gyorsan haladtunk és pár óra múlva leszálltunk egy tengerparton. Tudomásom szerint ez Gallia földje, ami Angariától csak pár országgal van arrébb. Én nem igazán vagyok még fáradt, miért álltunk meg ilyen hamar pihenni. A lányok a kikötőhöz mentek, ahol Asa és Zaera beszélgetni kezdett egy férfi démonnal. Odajött hozzám és kezet fogott, majd bemutatkozott. 

\- A nevem Belfegor Stalg, Zaera és Asa nagybátyja vagyok. 

Belfegor, olyan ismerős ez a név valahonnan. Na mindegy. A férfi elvezetett minket egy hatalmas fekete hajóhoz, melyre a Belfegor név volt írva neder betűkkel. Miért megyünk hajóval? Tudunk repülni is, nem? Ast, aki képes látni minden gondolatomat, válaszolt nekem. 

\- Amerre megyünk, ott erőse légáramlatok vannak az óceán fölött, repülve nagyon elfáradnánk. És nem is tudnánk hol megpihenni, hiszen mindenhol víz van. 

Felszálltunk a hajóra és elindultunk, hogy átkeljünk a Pantalassa-óceánon. Elég lassan haladt, alig haladtunk valamit. 

\- Mégis meddig fog tartani az út?   
\- Csak pár nap.   
\- Pár nap?!!   
\- Igen. Mit gondolsz, miért indulunk egy héttel a Tormane kezdete előtt? Az utat is bele kell számítani! 

Útközben Asa elmondta azt hogy a hajó csakrával működik és azt is hogy még három emberi hidrogénbomba sem tudná elpusztítani. A világ legkeményebb anyagából, Adamantiumból készült. Egyedül az a jó ebben a hajóútban hogy tudok beszélgetni közben a lányokkal. Nana csak úgy hirtelen kérdezett valamit. 

\- Mondd Sertox, te akkor most használtad az Elnyelő Elemet, ugye?   
\- Igen...   
\- És mégis, mikor nyílt ki az ötödik csakrakapud? Az valamilyen nagy élmény hatására nyílik ki, történt valami? 

Nagy élmény? Szóval a Nivo Atherrel történt dolog miatt volt? Észre sem vettem, hiszen egész végig másra figyeltem. 

## Belsebub ##   
A megbeszélés kezdetét vette az ördögök, az Inferno hat vezetője között. Mivel a Sátán fia vagyok, én is egy vagyok közelebb. Itt van az összes. Az öreg, fején a lángoló démoni koronával, a Fáklyatartóval. Anyám, abban a keveset takaró ruhájában. Moloch, az öregnek látszó, tüskékkel borított démon. A fehérhajú Beliár, aki elvileg egy szinten áll az öreggel, ha nem erősebb nála. Végül pedig a különc, össze-vissza hajú Asrael, aki csak nagyon ritkán jelenik meg a megbeszéléseken. De, mivel közeledik a Tormane, ezért most mindenki itt van. Az öreg már kezdi is. 

\- Figyelem, mivel az előző Tormane győztese a körünkben ülő Belsebub, ezért most ő fogja elmagyarázni a tudnivalókat az ideiről, valamint a résztvevőkről is fog szólni pár szót. 

Az öreg leült, én pedig felálltam és beszélni kezdtem. 

\- Na szóval, az idei lesz a Tizenkettedik Tormane. Ez nem csak azért érdekes mert a tizenkettő egy szerencsés szám, hanem azért is mert ez lesz az első amin csak démonok fognak részt venni.   
\- És ennek van valami különösebb oka?   
\- Szövetségeseink, a tűzföldi őrlángok jelenleg háborúban állnak az északi faggyal, tehát nem igazán van idejük ilyesfajta dolgokra. És ha jól tudom, több szövetségesünk nincs is. 

Ezek tényleg bevették, mintha nem tudtam volna mást szerezni. De muszáj volt démonokat, mert csak így nyerhetek. 

\- Folytatnám is, pár szót az idei versenyzőkről. Először is az én osztagom, a Legyek tagja, Abbadon, gondolom hallottatok már róla.   
\- Nem úgy volt hogy csak négy csakrakapuja van nyitva?   
\- Azóta már kinyitotta az ötödiket is, és már képes az elemek használatára.   
\- Kiváló, remélem jól fog harcolni. Régebben nem teljesített valami jól. Tudod mire gondolok Belsebub, ugye?   
\- Igen, Asrael, értem. A következő harcos szintén a Legyek tagja, a neve Behemoth. Nem mintha a fizikai ereje nem lenne démonfeletti, de ezenkívül még a Regeneráció Elemmel is rendelkezik.   
\- Ő aztán kemény ellenfél lehet.   
\- Még arra is van esély hogy ő nyerje meg az egész bajnokságot.   
\- Aztán három ördög: Beliár, Moloch és jómagam.   
\- Az ördögök közül most kivételesen sokan jelentkeztek.   
\- Hát igen, kell egy hely ahol levezethetjük a feszültséget. Muszáj harcolni ilyen módon, ha békeidő van.   
\- Ez csak természetes. Mihael és én ezért is találtuk ki a Tormanet, hogy összemérjük a különböző népek harcosainak erejét, anélkül hogy háborúban állnánk. De kár hogy most csak démonokat fogunk látni!   
\- Nem olyan nagy baj az, vannak itt különlegesebbek is.   
\- Ott van Kokabiel, a bukott angyal, a Csillag Elem használó.   
\- Régen sokat utaztam vele a Felszínen, ismerem jól mint a hipertér dimenzióit. Ő volt az aki megtanította az embereket a csillagászat tudományára.   
\- Nem mellesleg a Grigori egyik kísérleti alanya volt.   
\- Akkor biztos ő is erős! Jó harcokat fogunk látni.   
\- Következő, Shiva Ather.   
\- Újabb bukott angyal, mi?   
\- Ráadásul képes használni a Pusztító Elemet is.   
\- Ahogy hallottam, nemrég szökött meg a Hávenből két rokona.   
\- A következő harcos, Azazel.   
\- A kecske-idéző? Aki minden fegyvert tud használni?   
\- Igen.   
\- Egy újabb bukott angyal, hm.   
\- Fenex Fayrberd, akinek gyógyító ereje hatalmas, valamint a klánja ismert a Tűz Elem magasszintű használatáról. Aztán ott van még Morax Sefred, egy Sav Elem használó. Valamint Kamio, a szárnyatlan démon. Végül pedig Sertox Daemord.   
\- Egy kezdő mi? Ahogy hallom, elég tehetséges, hiszen az egyik legerősebb démonklán leszármazottja.   
\- Ördögök, a megbeszélés ezennel véget ért, mehettek a dolgotokra. Belsebub, te maradj itt egy kicsit, beszélni szeretnék veled. 

Az ördögök kimentek, csak én és az öreg maradtunk a teremben. 

\- Tudod Belsebub, elgondolkoztam rajta hogy hamarosan lemondok a posztomról.   
\- Ezzel azt akarod mondnai hogy...   
\- Ne hidd hogy ez automatikusan azt jelenti hogy te leszel a következő Sátán.   
\- Akkor?   
\- Figyelni fogom a teljesítményed a Tormanen. Ahogy Sertox Daemordét is.   
\- Mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni, ha jól teljesít akkor még az is lehet hogy ő lesz a következő uralkodó, nem én?!! Mégis ki ő?!! Egy emberdémon, egy serák!!! Én a te fiad vagyok!!! Miért nem én?!! Elvégre én vagyok a trónörökös!!! Mi köze neki a De Lux Klánhoz egyáltalán?!!   
\- Belsebub, itt nem primogenitúra van. És igenis van köze a fiúnak a klánunkhoz. Tudod hogy Nana mennyire rajong érte. Szerintem lesz valami kettejük között.   
\- Még te is támogatod ebben a húgomat?!! Azt akarod hogy a démonok első klánja, a De Lux Klán is kihaljon? Az Angyal-Démon Háború alatt kihalt több mint a hetvenkét démonklán fele, már alig tizenvalamennyi maradt. Alig vannak tisztavérű démonok! Túl sok a serák!   
\- Nem akarod hogy kihaljon a De Lux Klán?   
\- Az a rohadt Daemord elveszi tőlem a húgaimat!   
\- Azt hittem már rég lemondtál erről, nem lehetnek a húgaid a háremed tagjai, ez már tiltott. Emlékszel hogy az öreg Mefistofeles mit mondott? Sötét vér, nem fertőzhet sötét testvért.   
\- Te és a hülye törvényeid! Anya és te is mindketten Deus teremtményei vagytok, tehát testvérek!!!   
\- Belsebub, régen anyád volt az egyetlen női démon. Kérlek mondj le a húgaidról, találsz majd mást heleyettük!   
\- Nana, Ast, Est...   
\- Belsebub.   
\- Hagyj békén! Te soha nem fogsz megérteni! Rohadék Daemord, elvesz tőlem mindent, pedig egy senki, egy ember! Elveszi a húgaimat, elveszi a posztomat! 

Az öreg magamrahagyott. Nem érdekel mi fog történni, én nem hagyom hogy Daemord legyen az aki megkap mindent. Egy senki, aki csak úgy belecsöppen mindenbe, ne legyen már az aki mindent megkap! 

Elmentem Dis városába. Elhagyatott egy hely, nem sokan élnek itt, de tartózkodik itt valaki, akivel találkozni szeretnék. Elmentem az épülethez és bekopogtam az ajtón. Egy kislány nyitott ajtót. 

\- Szia, te ki vagy?   
\- Én? A nevem Makaria.   
\- Te esetleg Pluto lánya lennél?   
\- Igen. Apához jöttél, te vagy Belsebub?   
\- Igen.   
\- Gyere beljebb. 

Beléptem és a házban teljes sötétség volt. Még jó hogy démon vagyok és ilyen körülmények közt is kiválóan látok. Az egyik helyiségben ott volt akihez jöttem. A fejét csuklya borította be, ami alól rámnézett az üres szemeivel. 

\- Végre eljöttél.   
\- Hogy halad a terv?   
\- A sötét démonok jelenleg Helliában tartózkodnak, néhány dolgot el kell intézniük nekem. Amint visszatérnek a Pokolba, elmennek a bombáért.   
\- Igen, de ne feledjétek, a bombát csak akkor aktiváljátok, ha én mondom.   
\- Nem vagyok hülye Belsebub.   
\- Azt tudom jól.   
\- Amint legyőzzük Lucifert, az Inferno a miénk lesz!   
\- Igen. 

Még jó hogy ez a csontváz nem is sejti hogy amint mi ketten kerülünk hatalomra, akkor a legváratlanabb pillanatban támadom meg, és én egyedül leszek az Alvilág ura!


	6. 06 - Utazás a Mélységbe

## Sertox ##  
Ha jól tudom, már egy teljes napja utazunk, de még mindig látom mögöttünk Galliát. Ez a hajó aztán gyorsan tud menni! Ha jól tudom csakrával működik, de ki szolgáltatja hozzá eme üzemanyagot. Odamentem Asthoz. Mostanában elég jól elbeszélgetünk valamiért. 

\- Mondd Sertox, tudod te mit jelent a neved neder nyelven?   
\- Ser Toxglakin, vagyis Lent Tevékeny. Sasa már mondta.   
\- Én nem arra gondoltam, hanem a vezetéknevedre.   
\- A Daemord? Valami démonnal kapcsolatos nem?   
\- Az szintén egy rövidítés. Dhaeymon Lord, ezt jelenti.   
\- Szóval démonúr?   
\- Igen. Nem gondoltam volna hogy nem tudod.   
\- Nem igazán tudok sokat a klánomról...   
\- Nem? Akkor itt az ideje hogy meséljek neked egy kicsit. 

Leültünk és Ast mondani is kezdte, mi történt pár száz évvel ezelőtt. 

## Asmodeus - Múlt ##   
Nehéz volt, de sikerült kiszabadulnom Limbo börtönéből. Pár másik démon segített, három aki sötét démonnak nevezte magát, megy egy Sasor Antrop nevű, aki korábban a Virrasztók tagja volt, ha jól tudom. Elhagytam a Poklot és odamentem, ahová senki nem számított volna hogy egy démon valaha menni fog. A Vatikánba. Beszálltam a palotába és az ember észrevett. 

\- Ön meg kicsoda, és mit keres itt?   
\- Engedje meg hogy bemutatkozzam, szent atyám. A nevem Asmodeus.   
\- Asmodeus? Ez egy démon neve, nem? Miért hívják önt így, eretnek?   
\- Egy kicsit téved. Én a valódi Asmodeus vagyok, a démon. 

Az ember elővett egy keresztet és felém tarotta. 

\- Távozz tőlem Sátán!   
\- Maga itt valamit nagyon félreért. Ráadásul a Sátán sem én vagyok. De ha ennyie fél, nyugodtan érintsen meg a kereszttel. 

Megtette és semmi nem történt. Eléggé meglepődött. 

\- Mégis milyen démon maga? Már számtalan exorcizmuson részt vettem, egy csomó démont öltünk meg, és akárhányszor szent tárgyakkal érintkeztek, vérző hólyagok keletkeztek rajta.   
\- Mondjuk úgy, én amolyan áruló-démon vagyok. Meg akartam ölni a Sátánt, de nem sikerült, ezért börtönbe zártak és nemrég szabadultam ki.   
\- De miért jött a Vatikánba?   
\- Önhöz jöttem, Harmadik Pál Pápa. Furcsa egy démon vagyok. Miközben napjaimat Limbo börtönében tengettem, imádkozni kezdtem az Úrhoz. Kiváncsi voltam mi lesz. Érdekes módon telepatikus kapcsolatba kerültem vel és beszéltünk.   
\- Az Úrral? Át akar verni, démon?   
\- Akkor mégis mivel magyarázza hogy nem hatnak rám a keresztek? Ráadásul, ezt is tudom használni. 

Egy fénylándzsát hoztam létre és megmutattam a Pápának. 

\- Ez az angyalok ereje, ha jól tudom.   
\- Most mér hisz nekem, nem?   
\- Mégis mit szeretne?   
\- Harcosokat. Mi ketten és az egész Vatikán kiképezne egy csomó exorcistát, és kiirtanánk a démonokat, pont ahogy az Úr tette az Özönvíz során.   
\- Nem akarok Istent játszani.   
\- Nem emlékszik, beszéltem az Úrral, ő maga utasított erre.   
\- Remélem nem hazudik, ert ha igen, kiirtom a démon cimboráit.   
\- Csak nyugodtan, elvégre én is ezt szeretném. 

Egy év telt el azóta, és a Vatikán több száz exorcistát képezett ki, akik szent kardokkal járták a világ minden táját és irtották a démonokat. Én magam egy fiatal, Tironius nevű fiúval jártam a Felszínt. Tehetséges egy gyerek volt, egyszerre két kardot is kéeps volt forgatni, és már számtalan démont törölt el. Angariában voltunk, azon belül is a Stalg Erőd előtt. Itt van egy klán akit ki ki kéne irtani. 

Úgy látszik, már felkészültek az érkezésünkre. Az erőd tetején több démon is állt, harcra készen. Középen a klán vezetője, Baal Stalg tartózkodott. Lekiabált hozzánk. 

\- Exorcista! És te, áruló, most meghaltok! 

A Stalg Klán tagjai leszálltak az erődről és ránk támadtak. Mindegyikük barna köpenyt viselt, rajta a klán szimbólumával. Tironius és én előhúztuk a kardjainkat és harcba bocsátkoztunk. A klán vezére létrehozott egy földből készült kardot és összecsapott velem. Suhintottam egyet a kereszt alkú kardommal, de ő egy sziklapajzzsal hárította a támadást. 

Újra suhintottam, de Baal kikerülte és az erőd tetejére repült. Már is elfáradtál, haver? Ökleit sziklával borította be, majd olyan gyorsan ugrott le onnan hogy nem is láttam hol van. 

Egy hatalmas be is húzott nekem, pár fogam elvesztettem. Baal újból támadott, de nem volt sikeres, láttam előre minden mozdulatát. Az elem nem volt aktiválta, de már inkább bekapcsolva tartom. Itt nem halhatok meg, elvégre hátravan még egy klán. 

Baal újból támadt, majd még egyszer és még egyszer. De, sehogy sem tudott megsebezni, sőt, még ő járt rosszabbul. Az erődből egy nő jött elő. Baal már alig bírt felállni, vágtam rajta párat a szent kardommal. A nő odament, gondolom a felesége. A nő egy fémrudat hozott létre és felém rohant. 

Kikaptam a rudat a kezéből és ejtettem rajta is egy vágást. Ásítottam. Azt hittem ez nehezebb lesz. 

Ezután a furcsa dolgot láttam, Baal és a felesége vetkőzi kezdett, majd ott a helyszínen közösülni kezdtek. Ezek hülyék? Elválasztalak én benneteket! Feléjük rohantam, de egy hatalmas villanás történt és megálltam. Baal és a felesége sehol nem volt. A helyükön egy hatalmas, bikafejű démon állt, olyan volt mint a helliai Minotaurusz, csak sokkal nagyobb és páncél is volt rajta. Kezében hatalmas pörölyt szorongatott. A lény egy nagyon mély hangom megszólalt. 

\- Üdvözlet áruló, a nevem Baalberith. Egy fúzió vagyok.   
\- Fúzió? Azt hittem ez csak legenda!   
\- Hát amint látod, itt vagyok. 

Elkezdtem remegni, nem gondoltam volna hogy egy ilyen behemót monstrummal, fogok szembekerülni, legalább két méterrel magasabb nálam és a páncélja sem tűnik olyan könnyen átvághatónak. Meg az a hatalmas pöröly. A háta mögé ugrottam és vágtam rajta egyet, de a szent kardom meg sem karcolta a páncélját, mely föld és fém keverékéből volt létrehozva. 

Megpróbáltam megsebezni a fején, de ott is hatástalan volt. Baalberith meglódította hatalmas pörölyét és olyat vágott vele rám hogy neki repültem az erődnek és még a falat is betörtem. Körülnéztem, és láttam hogy Tironius legyőzte a többi démont, az egyetlen ellenfelünk már csak Baalberith volt. A fiú rátámadt, de hatástalan volt. 

Létrehoztam egy fénylándzsát, de eltűnt, amint ellenfelünk páncéljához ért. És most az elméjébe sem tudok belelátni, mert egy fúzió, amiben két elme dolgozik össze. Baalberith Tironiussal kezdett harcolni, nekem pedig támadt egy ötletem. Odaszaladtam a behemóthoz és Természet Elemet használtam. Nem gondoltam volna hogy sikerülni fog, de mivel a Föld Elem gyenge a Természet Elemmel szemben, a páncélján lévő földdarabok leestek, Tironius pedig bevitte neki a kegyelemdöfést. 

A fúzió kettévált, a nő már halott volt. Baal még élt, de már nem sokáig. Utolsó szavait hozzám intézte. 

\- Remélem szenvedve fogsz megdögleni te áruló! Szenvedve! 

De te hamarabb fogsz. Közelebb mentem és levágtam Baal fejét 

Ezután én és Tironius folytattuk utunkat a Daemord Erőd felé. 

## Gav - Múlt ##   
Lesétáltam a lépcsőkön és bementem a terembe ahol Mefistofeles várt. 

\- Jönnek?   
\- Jönnek.   
\- Mit csináljunk?   
\- Te nyugodtan mehetsz, nem vagy a klánunk tagja, nem kell részt venned ebben a csatában. Ez a Daemord Klán és az exorcisták harca.   
\- Itt maradok segíteni. Nélkülem csak elbuknátok. Emlékszel, ha én nem lettem volna ott akkor nem tudtad volna legyőzni Kotoamatsukamit sem!   
\- Igazad van barátom. Akkor induljunk. 

Én és Mefistofeles kimentünk az erődből és már láttuk az exorcisták érkezését. Több százan voltak. Tudják hogy mi vagyunk az egyik legerősebb démonklán, ezért is jöttek ennyien. 

Az exorcisátk szentelt vízzel töltött gránátokat dobáltak felém, de a klánom egyes tagjai tűzgolyókat hoztak létre, melyeknek erej olyan nagy volt, hogy még a vizet is eltüntette. 

Az exorcisták csak úgy hullottak, nem bírtak velünk. Egy fiú két karddal irtotta a társaim, de Mefistofeles elfogta és pár indával kivégezte. 

Én az áruló Asmodeussal kerültem szembe, aki előre látja minden mozdulatom. Ezt hívják Telepatikus Elemnek, pont olyan mint a fiatal démonok képessége, belelát az elmémbe. Ezért kell gondolkodás nélkül támadni, hogy ne tudja mire készülök. 

Asmodeus egy hatalmas fénygömböt hozott létre és az erődnek dobta, ami elpusztult. Ez a rohadék elpusztította az otthonomat! Az erődöt, melyet mi, a Daemord Klán saját kezűleg építettünk! Nagyon ideges lettem. 

\- Hogy tehetted ezt, te redvás áruló istenszolga?!!!! 

A testemből csakra kezdett szivárogni. Feltartottam a kezem és elemeket kezdtem létrehozni. Tűz, Természet, Föld, Szél és Víz. Az Öt Alapelem. Ezeket egy színes gömbbé kombináltam. Eldobtam és telibe találtam Asmodeust, a gömb felszántotta a talajt, letarolta az erdőt, majd egy hatalmasat robbant. Közelebb mentem és a kráterben ott feküdt Asmodeus és vérzett. 

Egy fénylándzsát hozott létre, hogy azzal támadjon, de én kitartottam a kezem és aktiváltam az Elnyelő Elemem. Asmodeus testéből sárga füst tört elő, amit elnyelt a kezem és a fénylándzsája is eltűnt. 

\- Ez meg mi volt?!!   
\- A híres Elnyelő Elem, áruló. Tudom hogy a keresztek és a szentelt víz nem hat rád, de attól hogy közel kerülsz Deushoz, te mindig démon maradsz. A démonok pedig a sötétség lényei, tehát a fény halálos lesz számukra, bármit is tesznek.   
\- Mit akarsz csinálni? 

Létrehoztam egy fénylándzsát az újonnan szerzett erőmmel. Hozzávágtam és eltaláltam a karját. A fény terjedni kezdett a testében, de ő levágta a karját, minthogy meghaljon. Ezután egy hatalmas hang és fényjelenség kíséretében, a démoni teleportálást használva lépett meg. 

Körülnéztem, Asmodeus volt az utolsó, rajta kívül minden exorcistával végeztünk. Nem maradtunk túl sokan, az exorcisták is erősek voltak. 

\- Daemord Klán, figyelem. Mint látjátok, már alig vagyunk. A Stalgokat kiirtották, ha túl akarjuk élni, be kell olvadnunk. Férfiak, vegyetek feleségül emberi nőket, ti nők pedig menjetek hozzá emberi férfiakhoz. Csak akkor élheti túl a klánunk ha ezt tesszük. A Vatikán lépni fog, Asmodeus vissza fog térni. Ezeknek fáj a foga az erőnkre, ez is egy ok arra hogy kiirtsák a klánunkat.   
\- De ha eltűnűnk, mi lesz ha szüksége lesz a démonok világának az erőnkre? Erre nem gondoltál, Gav?   
\- Természetesen gondoltam. Az Erőd elpusztult, de a pince még meg van. Ott van pár könyv és a naplóm is. Ha szükség lesz az erőnkre, akkor majd egy meberi leszármazottunk fogja azt felébreszteni. A lenti könyvekben minden le van írva.   
\- De egy ember honnan fog tudni az erőnkről?   
\- Lucifer majd gondoskodik róla.   
\- De mi van ha....   
\- Ne legyetek ilyen pesszimisták! Meg fog történni és kész. Ha valamiben nagyon hiszel, az akár valósággá is válhat. 

Ezután elhagytuk a helyet és örökre eltűntünk, elrejtettük valódi identitásunkat, hogy démonok vagyunk. Remélem hogy a leszármazottunk a jövőben megtalálja a pincét, és megtudja kik voltak az ősei. 

## Sertox ##   
Szóval ez történt, a Daemord Erőd a házam helyén volt, a pince pedig annak a része volt. Gav Daemord aztán erős lehetett, öt elemet összekombinálni. Remélem majd én is képes leszek rá. 

Ast olyan aranyosan néz rám azzal a vörös szemeivel. 

\- Az út még hosszú Sertox. Akarsz hallani még egy démoni történetet?   
\- Miről szól?   
\- Nem miről, hanem kiről. A Fényhozó Hajnalcsillag Bukott Angyala, az apám, Lucifer de Lux története. 

A Sátán története? Na, ez mindig is érdekelt! 

## Lucifer - Múlt ##   
Az Urunk egy dologra utasított, menjünk el Olümposz hegyére Helliába is irtsuk ki a Konsentesdei tagjait, mivel Istennek merik magukat nevezni, pedig az Úr az egyetlen Isten. Én és az aranyszárnyú Mihael leszálltunk a hegyre, ahol egy templomban ott ült trónján a Konstentesdei vezére, Yupiter. 

\- Ti meg kik vagytok?   
\- Nevem Luxiel, ő pedig Mihael. Arkangyalok vagyunk, az Úr küldött. Az egyetlen igazi isten.   
\- Egyetlen igazi isten? Deus? Na ne röhögtessetek, a Konsentesdei között én vagyok a főisten.   
\- Ezért kell a hozzád hasonlókat elpusztítani. 

Szembeszálltunk Yupiterrel, aki képes a Villám Elem használatára. Mihael előhúzta aranyfénykardját és megsebezte az ellenfelünket. Nem is olyan erős ahogy gondoltam, ereje közel sem olyan nagy mint az Úré. Ez egy hamis isten, ki csak annak nevezi magát! Én odarohantam Yupiterhez és megragadtam a torkát. 

\- Tudod te azt istenkáromló, hogy milyen erővel rendelkezek én?   
\- Nem...   
\- Luxiel a legerősebb köztünk arkangyalok közt. Nekünk többieknek csak négy szárnyunk van, míg neki hat. Ő köztünk a legfőbb és legerősebb, a Szeráf Luxiel, Isten Fénye. Rendelkezik a Halál Elemmel. 

Yupiter már el is hunyt, de ez nagyon sok csakrámba került. De ez megérte. Ha az Úr boldog, én is boldog vagyok. A többi Konstentesdeit is legyőztük, néhányuk azonban elmenekült. Nem baj, majd máskor elintézzük őket, most nagyon fáradtak vagyunk. 

Visszatértünk a Hávenbe. Urunk szerint egy ideig nem kapunk feladatokat. Pihenjünk nyugodtan. Én elmentem sétálni Éden gyönyőrű kertjébe és lefeküdtem pihenni egy fa alá. Elaludtam. 

Álmomban sötétséget láttam, a végtelen sötétséget. És egy hatalmas fát, mely a dimenziókat köti össze. Közöttük egy kígyó élt, mérete peiódig hatalmas volt, s a saját farkába harapott. Tizenkét hatalmas tüske volt rajta, s hatalmas erő sugárzozz belőle. Megszólított. 

\- Luxiel, ismered-e az Urad valódi kilétét?   
\- Hogy hogy valódi kilétét? Az Úr azt mondta, ti kígyók gonoszak vagytok.   
\- Hát persze, utálja őket.   
\- Az Úr utál minden gonosz teremtményt.   
\- Gonosz teremtmény? Én? Én magam vagyok a Végtelenség, a Kezdet és a Vég. A nevem Oroborosz. Én vagyok Deus teremtője.   
\- Az nem lehet! Egy kígyó biztos nem! Az Urat senki nem alkotta!   
\- Higgy amit akarsz Luxiel. De benned megvan a lehetőség hogy legyőzd Deust, aki csak átver titeket angyalokat. 

Felébredtem, s egy gyümölcs esett a fejemre a fáról. Ez a fa, ami alatt aludtam, a Tudás Fája. Az Úr azt mondta a kert minden fájáról ehetünk, kivéve erről. Soha nem értettem miért. Furcsának találtam hogy ezt az álmot pont a Tiltott Fa alatt láttam. Mi van ha Oroborosz igazat mondott. Túl kíváncsi voltam. 

Beleharaptam a tiltott gyümölcsbe és felnyílt a szemem. Láttam a világ teremtését, ahogy Oroborosz megalkotta az Urat. Szóval tényleg hazudott! At Úr, vagyis Deus, tényleg csak átver minket! Megragadtam a fejem fölött lévő glóriát. Forró volt, égette a kezem, de én leszedtem a fejem felől és elpusztítottam. Vágyat kezdtem érezni. Szaporodási vágyat, egy nőt akartam. 

Szóval a glória elnyomta ezeket a vágyakat, soha nem tudtam mi célt szolgál, de végül rájöttem. Elmondtam ezt egy másik arkangyalnak, Asraelnek, aki jó barátom volt és megbízhattam benne. Elmondta hogy velem tart, de egyúttal Deust is megfigyeli. Itt marad, mintha velük lenne, közben pedig majd hozza nekem az információkat.Ezután elhagytam Édent és Deushoz mentem. 

Ahogy látom, két új teremtményt alkotott lélekhomokból. Férfit és nőt. Megszólítottam. 

\- Ettem a gyümölcsből!   
\- Mi?!! Hogy tehetted?   
\- Mindenre rájöttem! A kígyó felnyitotta a szemem! Láttam a teremtődet Deus!   
\- Te kis rohadék! Gondoltam hogy lesz egy fertőzött az arkangyalok között, de hogy pont te Luxiel, azt nem gondoltam volna!   
\- Tudod mit Deus? Elhagyom ezt a Paradicsomank tűnő, elátkozott helyet és nyilvánosságra hozom az igazságot. Elviszem nekik a Tudást, a Fényt. Én leszekaz, ki elhozza nekik.   
\- Megtagadod Uradat, Luxiel? Hát ezért tettelek én téged az arkangyalok vezéréve, az egyetlen szeráffá? Neked hat szárnyad van, nekik csak négy és mégis te lázadsz fel? Milyen igazságról beszélsz, én vagyok az Isten, minden amit mondok, az igaz. Tényleg megtagadsz Luxiel? Nehogy még egyszer meglássalak itt! Mihael lesz az arkangyalok új vezére, ő legalább hűséges, nem mint te! Távozz tőlem, te Sátán! 

Ha ő az Isten, akkor én vagyok a Sátán. Én vagyok a Fény, mi elhozza Tudást és az Igazságot, ő pedig a Sötétség, mi elborítja mások elméjét és megtéveszti őket. Én vagyok lenn, ő van fent. 

A nőt, kit Deus nemrég teremtett, megragadom és magammal viszem. Megkívántam. Szaporodni akarok! Utódokat nemzeni! Ők lesznek azok, akik majd elpusztítják Deust és a hazugságait! 

Leszálltam és az angyalok egyharmada követett engem. Mi lettünk a Bukott Angyalok. Nevem már nem Luxiel volt többé, mint Fény Istenszolga, hanem Lucifer, mint Fényhozó. Geára szálltunk, a Felszínre, egy sivatagba. Lefektettem a nőt. Láttam már ahogy az angyalok Deus engedélyével szaporodnak, de akkor azok semmit nem éreztek, csak teljesítték a parancsot. 

De én érzek valamit! Ez végre a saját, szabad akaratom, nem Deus parancsa. A nő kit elhoztam, egy gyenge élőlény volt, ki sem csakrát nem tudott használni, sem repülni nem tudott. Megkérdeztem valamit tőle, miközben a hűvös sivatagi homokban feküdtünk. 

\- Mi a neved?   
\- Lilith. Én csak a tiéd vagyok?   
\- Igen? De miért? Ez a saját akaratod, ugye? Nekem nem kell engedelmeskedned, ha nem akarsz, én nem Deus vagyok. 

A nő megrázta ezt a fejét. 

\- Te és én egyek vagyunk. A lélekhomokdarab, melyből Deus engem formázott meg, az a te véreddel volt megfertőzve, de Deus erről nem tudott. Ezért tudom azt amit te is, mivel mi egyek vagyunk. Tudom az igazságot Deusról. Soha nem is akartam neki engedelmeskedni. 

Ez a nő olyan gyönyörű. És, meztelen is, valamint hatalmas mellei vannak. Láttam már az arkangyal Gabrielt is meztelenül, ki lent és fent is más volt, mint mi, többi arkangyalok, kik férfiak voltak. De akkor nem éreztem ilyet. A péniszem nagobb lett és keményebb, pont mint azoknak az angyaloknak, akik szaporodtak. Tudom mit kell tennem. Széttártam Lilith lábait, és szép lassan behatoltam a szűk kis nyílásába. Úgy tűnt, mindketten élveztük a folyamatot. Végül belélőttem az anyagomat. De ez az egy nem elég, több utódra van szükség. 

Odahívtam a bukott angyalokat és ők is szaporodni kezdtek Lilitthel, akinek semmi nem volt elég. Miután az összes bukott angyal szaporodott vele, Lilith egy hatalmasat sikított és végül ő maga is elélvezett, majd hátából több száz szárny nőtt ki. Az egyik bukott angyal, ki értett a számokhoz, megszámolta Lilith temérdek szárnyait. Hatszázhatvanhat. Azt mondta, mi bukott angyalok is annyian vagyunk, egy szárny, egy bukott angyal. És még azt hittem az én hat szárnyam sok. 

Lilith szárnyait éjfekete tollak borították, majd a sajátjaink és ilyen színűvé változtak. Feketék, mint egy holló tollai. Ezután Lilithből több ezer lény mászott elő, ott helyben szülte meg a gyerekeinket. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ez ilyen gyorsan megy! 

Lilith szárnyairól lehullottak a fekete tollak és beborították a sivatagi homokot. Szárnyai most már fekete, csupasz denevérszárnyak voltak, gyerekei ugyanilyenekkel rendelkeztek. 

Hamarosan mindannyian elindultunk Erebus szigetéra, ahol az Alvilág bejárata van. Ott fogunk élni, a Mélységben, minél távolabb Deustól. 

Évek teltek el, majd Deus háborút hirdetett ellenünk. 

Ezt hívták Angyal-Démon Háborúnak, ahol az általam alapított hetvenkét démonklán nagy része kihalt, de Deus angyalai is szép számmal hullottak. Én a végén magával Deussal is összecsaptam, aki egy színtiszta csakrából álló rúddal, én pedig az adamantiumból készült ördögvillámmal harcoltam. 

Miután véget ért a háború, békét kötöttünk. Mi bukott angyalok, egy, a háborúban meghalt hősről új nevet adtunk magunknak, démonok. A hős neve Deimos volt, aki nem más volt mint a Daemord Klán alapítója. 

## Sertox ##   
Ez aztán érdekes volt! Visszatértünk a múltból és felbukkant valaki, aki a hajó fölött lebegett. Az a rohadék Abbadon! Mégis mit akar? Felrepültem hozzá és megragadtam. Elkezdett szivárogni belőle a csakra. A tőle lopott Hang Elemmel ráküldtem egy hanghullámot, de nem hatott rá, mert még mindig rendelkezett a minden elemi támadást visszaverő Tükör Elemmel. Kitartottam a kezem és sárga füstöt szívtam ki Abbadon testéből, majd megszereztem a Tükör Elemet, de eléggé legyengültem, most nem fogom tudni használni az újonnan szerzett erőmet. 

Leesünk a levegőből a hajóra és puszta kézzel harcolunk, mivel ő már megint nem tud elemeket használni, én pedig híján vagyok a csakrának. Ütöm, rúgom, mindent csinálok vele, de úgy látszik, semmi sem hatásos. A páncélja miatt van, olyan kemény, hogy fáj az öklöm! 

Létrehozok egy kardot fából, amit csakrával erősítek meg, de hiába, amint rácsapok, a páncélja helyett a kardom törtik szét. Már nincs értelme csakrát használni. Felbukkantak a lányok is, akik szintén próbálkoznak az elemi támadásokkal, de nem megy nekik sem. 

Úgy látszik, minden rajtam múlik. Ababdon pofánütött, én pedig hátraestem. Feltápászkodtam és Mii jött oda hozzám. 

\- Sertox, emlékszel amikor az első kapudat nyitottuk ki? Akkor succubus-eljárással csakrát adtam át neked. Most is megtehetem. 

Mii csakrát kezdett el belém áramoltatni, majd létrehoztam pár hatalmas erejű hanghullámot és Abbadonra lőttem őket. A démon páncélja megrepedt, én pedig létrehoztam egy tűzkardot és felé rohantam, majd átszúrtam rajta. 

De ő megragadta a kardot és puszta kézzel megsemmisítette majd rámnézett. 

Szemeiből sugárzott a gyilkos szándék és gonoszság! Ilyen az emberek által elképzelt démon! Abbadon teste elkezd deformálódi, szemei pedig hatalmasra nőnek. Ezután egy mély hangon megszólal. 

\- Még találkozunk. 

Ezután leugrott a hajóról és eltűnt az óceán vizében. 

Sasa megszólalt. 

\- Nézzétek, már itt is vagyunk! 

Ilyen gyorsan? Nem úgy volt hogy egy hétig fogunk utazni? Na mindegy, jó is az hogy hamarabb itt vagyunk, legalább izgalmasabban telik az idő. 

A távolban egy hatalmas sziget volt, melyet hegyek és trópusi erdőségek borítottak. Szóval ez lenne Erebus, ahol a Pokol bejárata van. Kikötöttünk a parton és sétálni kezdtünk az erdő felé. Újból Sasa kezdett beszélni. 

\- Először találkoznunk kell apával, mivel ő felügyeli Kelet-Erebust és tudnia kell róla hogy megérkeztünk. 

Ki lehet az apja? Meg akarom tudni! Ha Nana apja maga a Sátán, akkor Sasáé is biztos valami nagy szám! 

\- Sasa, egyébként ki a te apád?   
\- Samael Sefred.   
\- Oké...   
\- Olvastad valaha a Bibliát Sertox?   
\- Hát igen, a szüleim miatt párszor kellett. De, amúgy nem emlékszem rá annyira.   
\- A bűnbeesés megvan, ugye?   
\- Igen.   
\- Na, az apám a Kígyó, Samael. 

Tényleg? Nem gondoltam volna hogy az Édenkert Kígyójával fogok találkozni! Mondjuk azt sem hogy démonokkal, vagy bármi más ilyen jellegű dologgal. 

\- Még egy kérdés, miután vele beszéltünk, mit fogunk csinálni? 

Szerzünk neked egy Klaksic-kristályt, elmegyünk a Zöld Forrásokhoz és áthaladunk a Pokol Kapuin. Azután edzünk és részt veszünk a Tormanen. Hogy utána mi lesz, az csakis rajtad múlik. 

Értem. Úgy látszik, érdekes kalandoknak nézünk elébe.


	7. 07 - Erebus Szigetén

## Sertox ##  
Szóval itt vagyunk, Erebus szigetén. Sasa szerint a pálmaszerű fák, melyeken fekete, szőlőszerű gyümölcsök nőnek, démonfák. Gyümölcsük ízletes, de az idei termés nem a legjobb. Ő és az apja termesztik a csak ezen a szigeten honos növényeket. Elvileg most Sasa apjával, Samaellel fogunk találkozni. 

Egy hatalmas démonfa árnyékában egy férfi démon ült és egy könyvet olvasott, melyre neder betűkkel ez volt írva: "Idézések kezdőknek és haladóknak". A könyv írója egy Mefistofeles nevű személy volt, róla már hallottam Ast történetében, ő volt az aki az ősömet, Gav Daemordot segítette a Nagy Exorcizmus során. 

A fa alatt ülő démon észrevett minket. 

\- Á Sasa, úgy látom megérkeztetek. Te fiam, te lennél Sertox Daemord?   
\- Igen...   
\- Akkor jó, mehettek is. 

Ennyi lett volna? Mondjuk csak arról volt szó hogy tudnia kell hogy itt vagyunk. Egyébként nem nagyon érdekelte hogy ott vagyunk, az a könyv biztos nagyon érdekes lehet. 

Egy folyó mellett haladtunk el, Sasa magyarázni kezdett. 

\- Ez itt az Akeron. Melegebb napokon ebben szoktam megmártózni. 

Remélem hogy meztelenül. Téged is megnéznélek, ahogy az összes többit is. Nekem Mii látványa nem volt elég! És vele még be sem fejeztük amit elkezdtünk. 

\- Amúgy Sertox, van egy kis probléma.   
\- Mi van?   
\- Most fogsz először menni az Infernóba, ugye?   
\- Szerinted? 

A lányok mindegyike elővett egy-egy vörös, csillogó drágakövet. Újból Sasa mondta miről is van szó. 

\- Ezek itt Klaksic-kristályok. Amolyan belépőjegy a Pokolba. Ha nincs ilyened, nem engednek be.   
\- És hol szerzek ilyet?   
\- Bányászol.   
\- Bányászok? Mi, ez valami hülye videojáték ahol bányászni és barkácsolni kell?!!   
\- Nem tudom miről beszélsz Sertox. De arra hogy bányássz, nincs időnk. Venned kell.   
\- Vennem? És szerintetek, nekem van olyan pénzem amivel itt fizetnek?   
\- Nincs.   
\- És akkor adtok kölcsön?   
\- Nem.   
\- Miért?   
\- Nem fogsz rajtunk élősködni Sertox! De, akik ezt árulják, rendeznek a Tormanehoz hasonló kis mérkőzéseket, amik elég rövidek, és a győztes pénzjutalmat kap.   
\- Szóval csak le kell győznöm egyet közülük. De kikről is van szó?   
\- Pánok. Elvileg rokonságban állnak velünk, démonokkal. Három szóval le lehet írni őket: kicsik, kecskeszerűek és perverzek. 

## Belsebub ##   
Abbadon eltűnt. Remek!Mi van ha elárul és kiadja minden titkunkat? Nivo is elveszett, senki nem tudja hol van és mi történt vele! Valaki belépett a terembe. 

\- Nagyúr!   
\- Mi az Moloch?   
\- Abbadon, visszajött.   
\- Tényleg? Akkor mégsem árult el. De, most elég nagy büntetést fog kapni, amiért kudarcot vallott.   
\- Nem kéne. Nincs a legjobb állapotban.   
\- A kísérletek mellékhatása?   
\- Igen. Pont olyan tüneteket mutat mint Sasor és...   
\- Francba! Pedig azt hittem az ő teste jól bírja ezeket!   
\- Ennyi elemet csak egy Daemord bír el.   
\- Na látod, miért nincs még egy Daemord azon kívül, aki esetleg a mi szolgálatunkba állhatna?!!   
\- Van egy öccse.   
\- Az nem jó, ahogy hallottam, benne nincs meg az Elnyelő Elem felébresztésének lehetősége.   
\- Akkor, mi van az eredeti tulajdonossal?   
\- Úgy érted, akitől a klán őse, Deimos szerezte az erőt? A Mennyei Jeges Sárkány, Albion?   
\- Igen.   
\- Nem hiszem hogy a sárkány a szolgálatunkba állna, azokat a lényeket mindig is nehéz volt megszelídíteni. De, csinálhatjuk azt amit Deimos és a Grigori csinált a múltban. Beültetjük néhány kísérleti alanynak Albion sejtjeit, és akkor megvan rá az esély hogy képesek lesznek felébreszteni az Elnyelő Elemet.   
\- De Nagyuram, Albion a Fagyos Északon él. Nem gondolja komolyan hogy oda akar menni?   
\- Pedig igen, készülj fel Moloch, indulunk. 

## Sertox ##   
Ezek a pánok. Ezerszer rosszabbak mint én és Mii együttvéve. 

\- Gyerünk kislány, mutasd meg őket!   
\- Nem! Nem! Nem! Pan Nagyúr, én Aena de Lux vagyok, Lucifer Sátán lánya! Nem kérhet tőlem ilyeneket!   
\- Nyugi, nyugi, Luci jó barátom! Szégyelled a melleidet, mert aprók?   
\- Halgass el te perverz vén kecske!!!   
\- Jól van, jól van, nem kell Krákkenként ordibálni. Abbahagyom. Na szóval, kell egy kristály a fiúnak. Ahhoz a legerősebb pánt kell legyőznie. Engem.   
\- Önt Pan Nagyúr? Nem öreg ehhez már egy kicsit?   
\- Még tudom használni a Természet Elemet. A botom meg csak viccből tartom magamnál, tudok járni anélkül is.   
\- Jó, de ő...   
\- Mi, mégis ki a franc ő?   
\- Egy Daemord.   
\- Ja, Daemord? Tényleg fiam? Hát akkor, nincs is szükség itt erőszakra, gyere fiam, inkább sétáljunk egyet. 

Mi? Nem lesz harc? Megijedt volna a vén kecske? Csakis a nevem hallatán. Ő és én elindultunk az erdő mélyére. Már kérdeztem is volna mit akar, de beszélni kezdett. 

\- A ti klánotokkal nem érdemes harcolni. Gav aztán erős volt, és jó barátom. Kár hogy megölték.   
\- Megölték? De ha olyan erős volt, ki ölte meg?   
\- Az Elnyelő Elem eredeti tulajdonosa. Albion, a Mennyei Jeges Sárkány. 

## Belsebub ##   
Az Északi Havas-hegy. 5404 méter magas. A tetején él a sárkány. Már a felénél járunk, de nem tudunk tovább repülni, olyan hófúvás van. 

\- Nagyuram!!!   
\- Igen?!!!   
\- Mégis hogy fogjuk legyőzni a sárkányt aki megölte Gav Daemordot?!!!   
\- Majd valamit kitalálok Moloch!!! De most inkább ne beszéljünk, mert lefagy a pofám!!! 

Még úgy egy óra mászás, és fent is vagyunk a csúcson. 

## Sertox ##   
Az öreg pán, akinek a neve egyébként Satyr, adott egy olyan vörös kristályt és beszélgetni kezdtünk. 

\- Mondd fiam, mennyiben jártál már?   
\- Még egyikben sem. De a fekete hajúval majdnem megvolt.   
\- Akkor szűz vagy még?   
\- Nem, egy szökött angyal...   
\- Egy angyallal, démonként? Te aztán kemény vagy haver, nem hiszem hogy valaki csinált ilyet valaha, hadd gratuláljak.   
\- De kiderült hogy csak az erőmre pályázott, így megöltem?   
\- Tényleg? Ez emlékeztet a fiatal éveimre. Nekem volt egy Pan Dora nevű kurvám, úgy megbasztam hogy belehalt. Az igazat megvallva, akkor sem hagytam abba. 

Szóval nekrofil hajlamai is vannak az öreg Satyrnak. Érdekes egy szerzet, az biztos. Még egy ideig beszélgettünk, majd mentünk is. De Satyr utánam kiabált. 

\- Tudod mit fiam! Meggondoltam magam! Az úgy nem jó hogy ingyen adok csak úgy neked egy kristályt! Az kivételézés lenne! 

Szerintem meg inkább az a baja hogy túl értékes és nem akarja ingyen adni. Most akkor mi lesz? 

\- Senoks, vagy mi a neved, megtarthatod a kristályt, ha legyőzöd az utánam második legerősebb pánt.   
\- És, az ki?   
\- A sok fiam egyike, Apollo. 

Satyr elvitt engem és a lányokat egy tisztáshoz, ahol egy nála fiatalabb pán várt. 

\- Ő itt a fiam Apollo. 

Kezet fogtam a pánnal, a szorítása olyan erős volt, hogy azt éreztem, még ha Daemord vagyok is és démon, én ezt nem fogom tudni legyőzni. 

Ezután Satyr magyarázni kezdte a szabályokat. 

\- Ez nem Tormane fiam, itt másak a szabályok. Először is, itt nem ölünk, érthető? Ha ölsz, téged is megölnek. Három menet van. Aki minél több menetben győz, az a végő győztes. Érthető mi?   
\- Igen. Akkor, kezdhetjük?   
\- Még nem Senoks! Nem fejeztem be a mondandómat! Na szóval, az első menetben csak fizikailag támadhatják egymást. De csakrát lehet használni, felerősíthetik az ütéseiteket. A második körben csak elemi támadásokat lehet használni, az utolsóban pedig mindent. 

Érthető. De ez az Apollo rohadt erősnek tűnik. Satyr elindította a mérkőzést. Egyikünk sem mozgott. Apollo csak némán állt és bámult maga elé. Még ha alacsony is, nagy ereje van, ezt a kézfogásából meg tudtam állapítani. 

Apollo elindult. Jobb öklét kitartva rohant felém, én kivédtem az ütését. Ezután rúgott, amire nem igazán számítottam. A harci kör széléig rúgott. Ha innen kiestem volna, már meg is nyerte volna a menetet. Újból felém rohanm, én kitárom a szárnyaim és elrepülök. Majdnem kiszalad a körből, de időben megáll. Amúgy ahogy elnézem, nem a legokosabb élőlény. 

Megint üt és rúg, én pedig védekezek. Na jó, ebből elég volt! Csakrát áramoltatok a kezembe és ökölbe szorítom, majd megütöm Apollót az arcán. Ő csak áll tovább nyugodtan, mintha mi sem történt volna. Meg sem rezzen. Megragad a torkomnál fogva és megszólal. 

\- Feladod, démon? 

A hangja mély és ijesztő, de én megrázom a fejem. Helyette nagy lendületet veszek és megrúgom. Nem esik el, de elenged, én pedig távolabb repülök tőle. A lányok megszólalnak. 

\- Sertox! 

Basszus! Kirepültem a körből. Nem baj, még van két menet, van esélyem nyerni. Főleg hogy most elemeket kell használni! Abban pedig rohadt jó vagyok. 

Mindketten megállunk egymással szemben, Apollo pedig megüti a földet az ökleivel. A föld rengeni kezd, amikor a Stalg lányokkal harcoltunk, Zaera is ezt csinálta! Csakrát áramoltattam a lábamba és... 

Valamilyen csodával határos módon mégis elestem. Ilyen erős lenne a Föld Eleme? Ezután a testén több helyen is sziklák jelentek meg és páncélként borították be, majd annyi szikla nőtt ki rajta, hogy mérete hatalmassá vált, vagy két méter biztos volt. 

Apollo ütni kezdte melleit és ordított mint egy gorilla, majd felém rohant négykézláb. Útja közben hatalmas sziklák hullottak le nehéz testéről. Én Hang Elemet használtam, azzal majd darabokra zúzom a sziklapáncélját. 

Kilőttem rá pár hanghullámot, de semmi. Nana rámkiabált. 

\- Sertox! A Hang Elem a Szél továbbfejlesztett változata. A Szél pedig gyenge a Földdel szemben. 

Basszus, erre nem is gondoltam. Apollo megütött, én a levegőbe repültem. Kitártam szárnyaim, és megálltam a levegőben, csak pár centire a küzdőtér széléről. Ez veszélyes volt. 

Két kezemben két tűzgolyót hoztam létre ls hozzávágtam őket az óriássá vált törpéhez. Hatni hatottak, de nem sokat. Ezután Apollo sziklákat tört le magáról és felém dobta őket, pár el is talált. Ez így nem leszjó! Nem veszíthetek! 

Még egyszer átgondoltam mit tudok az elemekről. Ahogy emlékszem, mindegyik erős valamelyikkel szemben. A Víz a Tűzzel, a Tűz a Természettel, a Föld a Széllel, a Szél a Vízzel, a Természet pedig, a Földdel szemben! És nekem van Természet Elemem! Aktiváltam és kis magokat lőttem Apollora, amik behatoltak a páncélja alá és gyökeret vertek. 

Apollóból hamarosan növények nőttek ki, amelyeknek a gyökerei és ágai darabokra zúzták a páncélját, ő pedig kiesett a küzdőtérből. Kiváló! Egyet én nyertem, egyet ő! 

Utolsó menet. Apollo most nem földből, hanem faágakból alkotott páncélt. Nem tűnt olyan erősnek mint az előző, de ez is hatalmas méretűvé tette. Szerencsére, nekem van ez ellen is valamim. Tűzgolyót alkottam és hozzávágtam, de ő kiugrott a páncéljából és hatalmas szelet generált, ami elkezdett lökni, már majdnem kint voltam a küzdőtér területéről. Nem, nem fogom feladni! Kell a kristály! Belsebubbal is kell harcolnom, nem csak veled, te agyatlan kecske! 

Szelet generáltam én is, és mindketten folytattuk, de nem bírtuk egymást eltolni. Már alig volt csakrám. Na jó, elég lesz. Hirtelen abbahagytam a szél alkotását és annyi csakrát áramoltattam a lábamba, amennyit csak bírtam. Teljes sebességgel rohantam felé és kikerültem a szelét. Ahhoz hogy elérjem őt, leguggoltam, majd csakrát áramoltattam a kezeimbe. 

Ütöttem egyet jobbról, majd balról, majd jobbról, majd balról, majd jobbról, majd balról, majd jobbról, majd balról, majd jobbról, majd balról, majd megint jobbról és végül egyet lentről, az állába. 

Apollo repült pár métert és vérző állkapoccsal kirepült a ringből. A lányok sikítottak és megtapsoltak, Satyr pedig a száját tátva odajött hozzám és visszaadta a Klaksic-kristályt. 

\- Tessék, Senoks. A nevedhez hűen, te tényleg erős egy démon vagy. Emlékszel amikor azt mondtam, a fiam Apollo a második legerősebb pán? Hazudtam. Ő a legerősebb köztünk. És te legyőzted, súlyosabb sérülések nélkül. Azt hittem csalódni fogok benned, de nem. Ki tudja, talán még egy nap magánál a híres Tizenháromnál, Gav Daemordnál is erősebb leszel.   
\- Tényleg? De miért hívják Gavot Tizenháromnak?   
\- Mert az Elnyelő Eleme erejével összesen tizenhárom különböző elemet szerzett. Innen a Daemord Klán logója is. A rajta lévő Tizenháromtüskés Golyóbis ezt jelenti. 

Az úgy szép! Tizenhárom elem, mi? Nekem már van négy. Haladok, hiszen egy démonnak általában maximum három eleme van. De a klánom ezért is különleges. 

Elbúcsúztunk Satyrtól és Apollotól, majd tovább mentünk az erdő mélyére. Megálltunk egy hatalmas barlang előtt, Nana pedig beszélni kezdett. 

\- Ez itt a Pokol egyik bejárata. De, mielőtt belépünk, a hagyomány szerint meg kell tisztulnunk.   
\- Megtisztulni? Ezt hogy érted?   
\- Meg kell fürödnünk a Zöld Forrásokban.   
\- Tényleg? És miért nem mondtad ezt korábban?   
\- Képzeld el mi lett volna, ha a perverz vén kecske előtt mondtam volna. Elkezdett volna követni minket! 

Ebben igaza van. De most akkor, együtt fogok fürödni velük? Majdnem azt mondtam az maga lenne a Mennyország, de rájöttem hogy démon vagyok. A boldogságomat Ast szakította meg. 

\- Ne is gondolj rá. Van külön férfi és női rész. 

Basszameg. Na nem baj, valami kis rés hátha lesz az elválasztó falon. 

## Belsebub ##   
Végre felértünk. Már csak Albiont kell megkeresni. 

Én és Moloch sétálni kezdtünk a méteres hóban, ami esni is úgy esik hogy megállni nem fog egy hamar, az biztos. Látni sem látunk sokmindent, pedig démonok vagyunk, tízezerszer jobban látunk egy embernél! 

\- Nagyúr, valamit látok a távolban! Mintha egy hatalmas barlang lenne! 

Megvan, a sárkányok mindig is barlangokban éltek! Ez könnyű volt! De most jön csak a nehéz rész! Valamit hallok. 

Egy hatalmas, fehér sárkány rohan ki a barlangból. Szemei akár a jég. Nem úgy tűnik mintha örülne a látogatásunknak. 

\- Nem kapjátok meg a kincseimet!   
\- Nem, nem Albion, te itt valamit félreértesz. Nekünk nem a kincseid kellenek. Hanem az erőd.   
\- Az erőm? Az is a kincseim közé tartozik, démon! 

Miért pont Albion a barátságtalan a Két Mennyei Sárkány közül? Didraig még a Britanniai emberekkel is összebarátkozott, ez meg... Amúgy figyelnem kéne, mert ez a sárkány a tüskés farkával csapkod. 

Pont időben repültem arrébb. Először is, a régi módszer szerint, hogy megszerezzük valaki elemi erejét, meg kell szerezni a sejtjeit. Egy darabka hús bőven elég lesz. Alattvalómra néztem. 

\- Moloch!   
\- Igenis Nagyúr.   
\- Ne, ne használd a Vértüske Elemet! Nem emlékszel? Elnyelő Eleme van! Ne használj elemi támadásokat!   
\- Nagyuram, ez nem támadás. 

Moloch testéből véres tüskék nőttek ki és páncélként borították be a démont. Albion szinte hangsebességgel rontott neki Molochnak, aki alkottot gyorsan egy tüskés kardot, de a sárkány a szájába vette és darabokra törte. 

Amíg Moloch elterelte Albiont én addig megsebeztem Albion hátát, és a tüskéi alól kiszedtem egy darab húst, majd a nálam lévő, kis üvegcsébe helyeztem. Megvan. 

\- Gyerünk Moloch! 

Kitártuk a szárnyainkat és repültünk ahogy bírtunk. De volt egy kis probléma, a sárkány jött utánunk! 

\- Nem hagyom hogy ti is elvegyétek az erőmet! 

Egyre közelebb jön. Albion jeget okád, de én gyorsan megfordulok és elpusztítom a támadását. Eléggé meglepődik az elemi erőm láttán. 

\- Feketetűz Elem? Mégis ki vagy te démon?   
\- A nevem Belsebub de Lux. És én leszek a következő Sátán. 

Egy hatalmas fekete tűzgolyót alkotok, mellyel telibe találom a meglepődött Albiont. A sárkány lassulni kezd, majd eltűnik a távolban. Végre megszereztük a Daemordok erejét! Most már senki nem állíthat meg minket! 

## Sertox ##   
Zöld Források. Igen, kellemes meg minden, de miért van külön férfi meg női rész! Meg kell nyugodnom. Sajnos egy lyukat sem láttam a falon, ahol át tudnék nézni a lányokhoz. Az egyetlen társaságom Sasa apja, Samael volt, aki még mindig azt a könyvet olvasta. 

\- Kérdezhetek valamit?   
\- Persze fiam.   
\- Mik ezek az idézések, melyről a könyv szól?   
\- Tudod, régen a mágusok és más emberek képesek voltak démonokat idézni. Ezt hívják paktumnak. Ez egyfajta szövetség démon és ember között. A szolgálatainkért cserébe ők is adnak valamit.   
\- És, ez az idézés, hogy működik?   
\- Minden démont egyedi módon lehet megidézni. Engem például úgy kell, hogy egy gyeryakígyó levedlett bőrét meglocsolod egy érett démongyümölcs levével, a véredet rákened, ezután elmondod a nevem, majd megidézel. 

Értem. Vagyis nem. Ez nekem kicsit kompikált. Samael félreteszi a könyvet. Közelebb jön és megkérdez valamit. 

\- Mondd Sertox, nem akarod megnézni a lányokat meztelenül? 

Micsoda kérdés ez, persze hogy meg akarom! 

\- De...   
\- Hát akkor, rajta! 

Samael megfog és áthajít a két részt elválasztó falon én pedig beesek a vízbe. Kimászok, és magam előtt látok egy meztelen lányt. Ez Ast, és idegesnek tűnik. 

## Belsebub ##   
Végre, Albion és a Daemordok ereje az enyém. Beültettük a tesztalanyba a sejteket. Most megnézzük, ha neki sikerül használni, akkor én is fogom tudni. 

\- Gyerünk Vitrat, használd!   
\- Igenis Nagyúr! 

Vitrat jobb keze kéken kezd világítani. Idáig jól megy! 

\- Nagyszerű, most pedig próbáld meg elvenni Yidyától a Tűz Elemet. 

Vitrat a másik démon felé tartja a kezét és elkezd sárga füst szivárogni a testéből. Sikerült! Ne, ez nem lehet! 

Vitrat karja leszakadt! Nem bírta el a teste az Elnyelő Elem hatalmas erejét! Több liternyi fekete vér folyik a padlóra. Semmi nem jön össze! nem igaz! Elég volt ezekből a hülye kísérletekből! Úgy látszik, tényleg Daemordot kell használnom! 

## Sertox ##   
Ami történt, érdekes volt. Ast majdnem agyonvert, de a látványt soha nem felejtem el. Szerintem soha többé nem fogok pornót nézni. Tényleg, egyébként a Pokolban van internet? 

Elbúcsúztunk Samaeltől, majd elindultunk a barlang felé. Ott bent, a sötétben, furcsa sziszegésre lettem figyelmes. Egy vörös szemekkel rendelkező, hatalmas pók ugrott rám. Mii egy sötét kötelet alkott és leszedte rólam a pókot, majd beszélni kezdett hozzá. 

\- Spayder, thaka rodyel.   
\- Ta dhad, ki slain, cha kakko renge dunk tho vabb, a mu tats, ne miserved. 

Mii létrehozott egy sötét kardot és leszúrta a pókot. Mi? Mégis miről beszéltek? Továbbmentünk, és találkoztunk egy újabb pókkal, de ez sokkal hatalmasabb volt. De nem ez volt a furcsa, hanem az, hogy emberi nyelven beszélt. 

\- Üdvözlet utazók. Csak akkor mehetnek át, ha megmutatják kristályaikat. 

Mindannyian elővettek a "jegyeket a Pokolba", és a hatalmas nyolcszemű továbbengedett minket. Miközben mentünk, a pók megszólított. 

\- Téged még nem láttalak errefelé. Netalántán új vagy?   
\- Igen. A nevem Sertox Daemord.   
\- Egy Daemord, mi? A nevem Arachnod, remélem még találkozunk. 

Egyre mélyebbre mentünk, már a démoni szemeinkkel is alig láttunk valamit. De hirtelen, egyre erősödő fényt láttam. Egy hatalmas kapu volt előttünk, mely lángolt, fénye pedig vakító volt. Előtte egy furcsa lény lebegett. 

Egy fekete koponya volt, körülötte négy pálca lebegett, és az egész lény lángolt. 

\- Üdvözöllek benneteket Danteinél, az Első Pokolkapunál. Az én nevem Blayse, és én lennék e kapu őre. 

## Belsebub ##   
Ha jól tudom Daemordék már jönnek. Nem baj, a Hetedik Kapunál úgy sem jutnak tovább, Leviatán majd gondoskodik róluk. Én meg megyek megint Disbe Plutohoz. 

## Sötétség ##   
\- Mit mondott a Nagy Kígyó, uram?   
\- Hamarosan eljön az idő.   
\- Tényleg? Biztos ebben? Már több évmilliárd óta várunk, de még nem jött el a Négy!   
\- El fog jönni, a Nagy Kígyó soha nem téved. Emlékszel Ozirisz hogy Luciferrel kapcsolatban sem tévedett? Vele sem fog.   
\- De, mégis, mikor jön el hozzánk.   
\- Először kellenek olyanok akik elvezetik majd erre az útra. A Nagy Kígyó jóslata szerint hárman lesznek, kik szintén hozzánk hasonlókká fognak válni. Sőt, egyikük már itt is van. Nemrég érkezett.   
\- Izisre gondol, uram?   
\- Igen. És tudod, ő sem egyedül érkezett.   
\- Persze, a másik is erős, főleg ha az ő erejével rendelkezik. A Négy erejével.


	8. 08 - A Pokol Kapui

## Sertox ##  
Ez lenne Blayse, a lányok szerint egy őrláng nevezetű lény, a Pokol Első Kapujának az őre. Egyébként nem tűnik barátságosnak, úgy néz rám mint aki meg akar ölni itt helyben! Beszélni kezd. 

\- Nos, látom kik vagytok. Aena de Lux, a Tűzhercegnő, Miikara Noctihime, az Éjboszorkány, Sasarra Sefred, a Kék Savkígyó, Zaera Stalg, az Alvilági Rózsakvarc, Asatras Stalg, a Villámistennő, és Astaroth de Lux, az Egyik. De ki ő?   
\- A nevem, Sertox Daemord...   
\- Daemord? Te vagy az akiről mindenki beszél?   
\- Mindenki?   
\- Igen, eléggé híres vagy a Pokolban.   
\- Pedig nem csináltam semmit!   
\- Már az is nagy hírnévvel járt hogy egy kihalt klán egyik utolsó tagja vagy. Hallottam olyan pletykákat, ha jól teljesítel a Tormanen, akkor a Roxoladus cég játékfigurákat fog gyártani rólad. 

Játékfigurák? Mi van? Ennyire híres lennék a Pokolban? És ha harcolok a Tormanen? Utána mégis mi lesz? Elképzelni nem tudom. Megmutattuk Blaysenek a belépéshez szükséges kristályokat és továbbhaladtunk. Bementünk az első kapun, ami olyan forró volt mintha tűzön haladtunk volna át. 

Mii megszólalt. 

\- Sertox, ez még egyszerű volt, itt csak úgy átengednek. De majd az ötödik kapu...   
\- Miért, mi van az ötödik kapunál?   
\- Sefresolok.   
\- Sefresolok? Nem erről beszéltetek mielőtt démonná változtattatok?   
\- De. Ezek a lények akik megrekedtek az emberi és démoni lét között, amolyan szenvedő féldémonok. És rohadt veszélyesek. 

Értem. Továbbmentünk, a hely egyre szűkült és sötétedett is. Olyan volt mint valami pince. Ast megszólalt a sötétben. 

\- Jól gondolod Sertox, ezt a helyet Pokolpincének hívják.   
\- Pokolpince? Mégis mi van itt?   
\- Nézz csak körül. 

Alig láttam valamit, de végül sikerült. Csontvázhegyek, mindenhol csontvázak, szárnyakkal, vagy több ezer. Ezek démonok lennének? 

\- Idehozzák azokat akik a Hét Pokolkapu egyikénél haltak meg. 

Hát, jó pár démonnal történt ez. Mindenesetre, kíváncsi vagyok ezt a helyet ki őrzi? Egy biztos, nem tűz alapú lény, mint Blayse, mert kurva sötét van. Hirtelen morgást hallottam. Két fáklya között ott aludt egy hatalmas, háromfejű kutya. Pont azon a helyen feküdt, ahol át kell menni. 

A kutya kinyitotta szemeit, Mii pedig megszólalt. 

\- Ez Cerberus!   
\- Mi van?!!   
\- Cerberus, a Démonkutya, apám állata.   
\- Akkor mit keres itt? És hogy hogy nem vetted észre idáig? Amikor értem jöttetek, akkor is elhagytátok a Poklot, nem?   
\- Akkor egy másik kijáraton jöttünk.   
\- Szóval Mii, ha ez a kutya apádé, akkor nem fog minket bántani?   
\- Ezt nem garantálhatom. Régen nem sugárzott belőle ennyire a gyilkos szándék és sokkal kisebb volt. 

Ezek a pokoli kutyák mindenesetre gyorsan nőhetnek és jó nagyra. Van vagy három méter magas! 

\- Nyugi Ceri, én vagyok az Miimii... 

Úgy látszik, a kutyát nem érdekli "Miimii". Kitátja egyik száját és egy hatalmas tűzgolyót lő Miire, ami a lány az utolsó pillanatban kerül csak el. Várjunk, ez a kutya tüzet okád?!! Ast szólal meg. 

\- Sertox ez semmi. Cerberus nem csak Tűz Elemet tud használni. Hanem Vizet és Szelet is. 

Várjunk, nekem van egy amolyan Tükör Elemem, ami elvileg kivédi az elemi támadásokat. Újból Ast kezd magyarázni nekem. 

\- A Tükör Elem sok csakrát használ, és nem teljesen véd meg. Olyan érzés ha eltalál egy tűzgolyó, mintha egy hatalmasat ütnének rád. 

Jó, akkor megpróbálok nem belerohanni az elemi támadásokba. De, mivel támadjak? A természet nem jöhet szóba, tűzzel szétégeti. A tűz sem jó, mert az neki is van. Mi mást tudok még? 

\- A Hang Elem nem jó ellene?   
\- Meg ne próbáld Sertox! Ha zajt hall, akkor még idegesebb lesz. De most hogy belegondolok, régen apa énekelt a kutyának, akkor mindig lenyugodott. Lehet most is működik. Én nem fogok énekelni, mert a hangomat szerintem zajnak fogja tekinteni. 

Ezután a lányok mindegyike Zaerára nézett. Az eléggé csendes lány megszólalt. 

\- Mi, miért bámul mindenki rám?   
\- Ének. Tudod mit jelent ez Zaera?   
\- Nem. Nem fogok énekelni...   
\- Pedig jó hangod van. Rajtad múlik minden.   
\- Na jó... 

Zaera beleegyezett. Elkezdett énekelni neder nyelven. 

\- Zaerno Dracna Kreta Fayr, Trete Sate, Krita Gigas, Dha Lakze Ux, Makromad. Makromad, Makromad. Le Zerno Dracna Kreta Fayr, Dha Getegota ra Tormane. Makromad. Makromad. Makromad. Dha Lakze Makromad. 

Ennyi is volt, gyönyörő hangod van Zaera, nem gondoltam volna. Cerberus már alszik is. Tovább is mentünk, nehogy a démonkutya felébredjen. A kapun áthaladva egy hatalmas nyitott térbe érkeztünk. Rohadt világos volt, az előttünk lévő magmafolyam miatt. 

\- Ez itt a Styx, az Alvilág legnagyobb folyója.   
\- És, most át kéne repülnünk?   
\- Ha akarnánk se tudnánk. Extrém hidegben vagy melegben nem tudunk jól repülni, még a végén beleesnénk a folyóba és semmi nem maradna belőlünk.   
\- Akkor, hogy megyünk át?   
\- Majd a Révész átvisz minket. 

Egy furcsa hangot hallottam. Olyan mint a Hang Elem fülsüketítő zaja. Ez lenne a Révész? Nem igazán tűnik annak. Egy hatalmas szörnyeteg, melynek harcsabajsza van és üres tekintetű szemei. Mégis mi a franc ez? 

\- Ez itt egy mélységi lény, a Krákken. Ezenkívül a Harmadik Pokolkapu őre. 

Ez a vadállat? Kicsit emlékeztet a Ness-tói vadra. Lehet a kettő ugyanaz! Lehet azért nem látják többé mert itt van! Amúgy elég durva, hiszen úgy úszik abban a magmában hogy semmi baja nincsen. Újból kiadta a hangot, de csakrát áramoltattam a fülembe, hogy elkerüljem az ájulást. 

Újból hallom a hangot, de másabb jellegű mint a Krákkené. A lény ezután a magma alá bújik, a távolban pedig egy csónakot, abban pedig egy démont pillantok meg. Őadta volna ki a másik hangot, ami elzavarta a Krákkent? Kiszáll a fekete csónakjából és üdvözöl minket. 

\- Nevem Charon. Átkelés a Styxen, öt ferno per fő. 

Valamiért Ast most kedves volt velem és adott pénzt hogy kifizessem. Olyan aranyos! Lehajoltam hozzá és átöleltem. Ezután beszálltunk mind a csónakba, Charon evezni kezdett, közben pedig énekelt. 

\- Getegota ra Inferno, Re Lakze Nawp Ende. DhaeymonZ Lakze Getegota, De Saitan Lakze Stret. The Tinke The Eskap, Ra Na Karasta Rett. Le Dieles Katra The, De Dha Lakrom Nom, Allei Dha Nocti. Re Lakze Inferno, Lakze Inferno, Re Lakze Inferno. Re Guda, Nawp Getegota, De Lakrom Kam Ded. 

A dal erősen hasonlított egy bizonyos karácsonyi dalra. Ezek utánozzák az embereket. Vagy, lehet mi loptuk el tőlük. Ezt már soha nem tudjuk meg. Ahogy elnézem, az út a Styxen még hosszú lesz, nehéz lehet a magmában evezni. Hogy elüssem az időt, beszélgetni kezdtem Charonnal. 

\- Egyébként miből van ez a csónak?   
\- Obszidiánból, az adamantium után a második legkeményebb anyag a világon. Mondd, te amúgy ki vagy, még soha nem láttalak itt lenn.   
\- A nevem Sertox Daemord.   
\- Ja, te vagy az akiről mostanában mindenki beszél. Elég nagy szám vagy itt lent. Amikor én jártam itt először, akkor nem volt ekkora felhajtás. Mondjuk az én őseim nem is egy híres démonklán tagjai voltak.   
\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani hogy...   
\- Igen. Én is emberi eredetű démon vagyok.   
\- Akkor, hogy kerültél ide? Hogy lettél te a Styx révésze?   
\- Az utunk hosszú, így elmesélem. 

## Charon - Múlt ##   
A nevem Chapatto Rivero. Huszonegyéves fiatalember vagyok, a célom pedig az hogy eljussak az Újvilágba. Ott végre gazdagság vár rám és egy új élet, egy új világban. Ott nem Napoli kikötőjében kell a napjaimat tengetnem, sokkal izgalmasabb lesz. De attól tartok, ezt megvalósítani nem igen lesz egyszerű. 

Kimentem a kikötőbe, megnézni megjött-e már apám. Már tíz éve nem láttam, de minden nap kijövök megnézni, hazajött-e már. Elkezdtem örülni, a hajója ott volt, de ő sehol. Az öreg Pater, apám jó barátja fejezte ki a részvétét. 

\- Elindultunk az Újvilág felé és egy nagy viharba keveredtünk. Egy ismeretlen szigeten kötöttünk ki. Charotto és a legénység nagy része megnézte mi van ott. Napokig vártunk a hajón, de ők nem jöttek vissza. Végül mi is lementünk és az erdő mélyén valami kecskeszerű ördögfajzatok támadtak meg minket. Kicsik voltak, de veszélyesek, mintha valami mágiát használtak volna. Nagy részünket megölték. Csak öten éltük túl.   
\- Értem. De amúgy nem érdekel titeket mégis mifélé sziget lehet az?   
\- Jobb az nekem ha nem tudom. Colanbus sohasem tudta meg hogy az Újvilág ahol járt, az nem India.   
\- Én eldöntöttem Pater, elmegyek arra a szigetre.   
\- Meg ne tedd! Megölnek az ördögfajzatok!   
\- Viszünk kardokat meg mindent.   
\- Nálunk szerinted nem volt? Mondom hogy ezek mágiát használnak, növényeket teremtettek a semmiből!   
\- Elhiszem a lények létezését, de az ilye varázslatok nem tartom valódinak. Nem csak beképzeltétek?   
\- Igaz volt minden, nézd meg magad!   
\- Azt is akarom!   
\- Én csak vicceltem.   
\- De ha nem is jössz, akkor legalább add kölcsön a hajódat.   
\- Tudod mit Chappy? Inkább veled megyek. 

Úgy tudtam hogy ez be fog válni! Szóval, két ember már van. Pater azt mondta, a maradék emberek, akik apám legénységének a tagjai voltak, közülük is jönnek. Aztán ott van még a jó barátom, Mips. Ő is biztos velünk fog jönni. 

Na, eltelt pár nap és készen álltunk az indulásra. A kapitány Pater lett, ő volt köztünk a legöregebb és legtapasztaltabb. Hajnalban indultunk és órák múlva már az óceán közepén haladtunk. 

\- És Pater, merre van a sziget?   
\- Fogalmam sincs, viharba keveredtünk...   
\- Akkor keveredjünk viharba!   
\- Ez nem így működik. 

Hetekig mentünk az óceánon, míg végül eljutottunk az Újvilágig. Nem oda akartunk menni, szóval tovább folytattuk utunkat. Valamit csak fogunk találni. 

Az egyik éjszaka egy hatalmas tengeri szörny kettétörte a hajót, a legénység nagy része meghalt. Csak hárman menekültünk meg, mind egy csónakba ülve folytattuk utunkat. Egyikünk volt Pater kapitány, aztán én, míg végül jó barátom, Mips. Miután napokig a csónakban eveztünk, egy szigetet láttunk meg. Pater szeme felcsillant. 

\- Ez az a hely! 

Egy teljesen átlagos trópusi kis szigetnek tűnt. Hegyek voltak rajta, meg dzsungel. Kikötöttünk és elindultunk az erdőbe. A fák elég furcsák voltak. Mintha pálmafák lettek volna, de hatalmas, fekete színű, szőlőszerű gyümölcsök nőttek rajtuk. Mips lekapott egy fürtöt az egyik fáról, de Pater kicsapta a kezéből. 

\- Meg ne edd te gárgya! Ez itt mérgező. Múltkor hatan ettek belőle, egy órán belül mind a hat meg is halt. 

Továbbmentünk és egy barlangot találtunk. Bementünk, ott pedig hatalmas pókok támadtak ránk. Mipset felfalták, Pater próbált ellenállni, karddal vagdosta őket, de végül őt is megölték. Én beszélni kezdtem, az egyik pók pedig megértette mit mondtam. 

Összebarátkoztam a lénnyel és megtanítottam emberi nyelven beszélni. Adtam neki egy nevet is, Arachnod. Ő pedig a Chapatto helyett, egy másik nevet adott nekem. Charon. Ezután furcsa lények jöttek fel a barlang mélyéről. Saját elmondásuk szerint démonok voltak és munkát ajánlottak. 

Démonná tettek és én lettem a Styx folyó révésze, a Negyedik Pokolkapu őre. 

## Sertox ##   
Amint vége volt a történetnek, Charon megkérdezett valamit. 

\- Mondd Sertox, mivel emberi eredetű vagy, te is seráknak számítasz, ugye?   
\- Serák? Nem igazán tudom mit jelent.   
\- Pff, te semmit nem tudsz. Na figyelj, minket démonokat rangokra osztanak. Először is, a legalsó rang a serákok, vagyis alsórendű démonok. Ezek az emberi eredetűek, meg a bűnözők. A következő szint a kommon, a legtöbbek közülük katonák és bányászok. Még feljebb van a démonúr szint. Ezek a nemesek, akiknek saját háremük van, meg minden. Fölöttük pedig az Inferno vezetői, az Ördögök állnak.   
\- Értem, és nem lehet valahogy rangot lépni?   
\- Ez a jó a mi társadalmunkban, persze hogy lehet. De képzeld el hogy angyal vagy, ott setherből nem lehetsz kether. De nálunk sem olyan egyszerű feljebb menni a ranglétrán, ahhoz valami nagy tettet kell véghezvinni.   
\- Például?   
\- Megmenteni a Sátán életét. De ez hülyeség, őt miért kéne megmenteni? Szerintem az is bőven elég ha megnyered a Tormanet. 

Na, az akkor jó lesz. Remélem a nevemhez hűen majd tényleg démonúr leszek. De nem kéne ennyire előre örülni mindennek, mi van ha meg sem nyerem? Mi van ha az első ellenfelem megöl? AZ azért elég szar lenne. 

\- Charon, azt nem lehet megtudni valahogy hogy ki kivel fog harcolni elsőnek?   
\- Ezt Defernoban már nyilvánnoságra hozták. Én magam is tudom.   
\- És én kivel fogok harcolni? Mi a neve?   
\- Abbadon. 

Szóval amikor leugrott a hajóról, miután szörnnyé változott csak elmenekült. Ha jól tudom ő is emberi eredetű démon. Kiváncsi vagyok melyikünk az erősebb, mert már én magam sem tudom eldönteni. 

## Sötét Démonok ##   
\- Hogy halad a terv Gehenna?   
\- Remekül. Pluto azt mondta, amint eljön a Tormane, bemegyünk a nézők közé és felrobbantjuk őket. A vezetőket és megöljük, aztán Pluto és mi leszünk azok akik az Alvilágban fognak uralkodni.   
\- De mi lesz Belsebubbal.   
\- Pluto azt mondta, amint hatalomra kerül, elintézi. 

## Sertox ##   
Íme az ötödik kapu. Egy biztos, ezen ahelyen kurva sötét van, tényleg semmit nem látok. Szerencsére Nana gyújt egy tűzgolyót, amit hoz magával, így minimálisan látunk valamit. Itt a falak tele vannak oda száradt vérrel és mindenhonnan furcsa morgásokat hallunk, de nem látunk semmit. 

Mintha valaki lenne mögöttem. Hátrafordulok. Egy három méter magas, vörös színű, csontvázszerű lény, aki a sárga szemeivel csak úgy bámul rám. Kitartja a kezét és megérint. 

Egy furcsa aréna. Mintha a Pokolban lennék. Magamat látom kívülről. A földön fekszem. Sírok. A földön Nana fekszik és fekete vére a földre folyt. Meghalt. Előttem egy vörös hajú démon áll, fekete-vörös páncélban és nevet. 

Ezután felébredek. A földön fekszem, Nana és a többi lány pedig körbeáll. 

\- Mi a franc történt?   
\- Hozzádért egy sefresol.   
\- Mi van?!!   
\- Megláttad a szörnyű jövőt.   
\- Ez a jövő volt? De akkor...   
\- Nem, nem mondhatod el. Annak beláthatlan következményei lesznek. Lehet sokkal rosszabb lesz mint ahogyan láttad. 

Kétlem hogy ennél lehetne valami rosszabb. Ha mindegyikük meghalna, az talán. Visszagondoltam arra mit is láttam, az aréna alapján gondolom ennek a Tormanen kéne történnie. De hogy ki volt az ellenfelem, a vörös hajú, azt nem tudom. 

Továbbmentünk és felbukkant egy furcsa lény előttünk. Olyan volt mint egy démon, de állat módjára, négykézláb közlekedett. Hatalmas agyarai és szarvai voltak, valamint egy farka. 

\- Mi ez?   
\- Ez is egy sefresol. A kinézetük változó. 

Ez sokkal vadabbnak néz ki mint amelyik megérintett. És, olyan gyorsan rohan körölöttünk hogy alig látom. Eldobok egy tűzgolyót, és eltalálja. Egy probléma van, ezzel még idegesebbé tettem és most még gyorsabb. Már nem is látom. 

Mii alkot egy kötelet sötétségből és megragadja a bestiát, de az könnyen elszakítja. Felrohan a falra, majd megint felém tart. Hanghullámokat hozok létre és rálövöm mindet. A bestia hátrálni kezd. Hirtelen egy hangot hallok a sötétből. 

\- Yakkalopa, gyere ide. Csak átutazóban vannak, nem akarnak bántani. 

Közelebb megyünk a hang forrásához. Nana a tűzgolyóval világít. Egy démon ül a falnak dőlve, szemeit eltakarja a hosszú vörös haja, mely ugyanolyan színű mint Nanáé. 

\- Mabus, engedj tovább minket! Ne uszítsd ránk az állataid!   
\- Ők nem állatok! Attól hogy csak félig démonok, még nem kell alsóbbrendűnek tekintened őket. Hiszen én is egy vagyok közülük, Nana. 

Nana? Ez a démon ismeri őt? Újból beszélni kezdett. 

\- Mondd Nana, miért hagytad el legutóbb Erebust? És miért jöttél vissza? Mi történt?   
\- Tudod, közeledik a Tormane...   
\- Nana, te engem nem versz át. Lehet hogy vak vagyok, de a többi érzékem kiváló. Ezek mellett még szenzor is vagyok. Érzem hogy nemcsak te vagy itt. Hanem még pár lány, és egy serák is. 

Nana eldobta a tűzgolyót, megragadta a kezem és mindannyian futni kezdtünk. Végre kijutottunk az Ötödik Kapu nevű helyről és muszáj volt megkérdeznem mi a franc történt. 

\- Ki volt ez?   
\- Mabus de Lux. A féltestvérünk. Amolyan féldémon, pont mint a sefresolok. De ő más módon keletkezett, nem egy kevés-karmás reinkarnáció által. Apám és egy emberi nő gyermeke. 

Nem gondoltam volna hogy Nanának és Astnak még több testvére van. Még ott van Belsebub is, meg régebben Nana említette hogy két húga is van. 

Már csak két kapu van hátra és a Pokolban vagyunk. Gondolom az a kettő biztos olyan hely lesz ahol könnyen át lehet jutni. 

A hatodik kapunál vaksötét volt. Nana még mindig fogta a kezem. Miért nem enged el? Ennyire félt? Tudok én vigyázni magamra, legyőztem a legerősebb pánt is! 

Mindenki csendben volt, így én megtörtem. 

\- Nana, miért nem...   
\- Hallgass...   
\- De miért... 

Nana a sötétben magához húzott. Befogta a számat és még közelebb húzott magához, majd, megcsókolt. Na ne! Ez tényleg igaz? Vagy megint cska valami hülye látomás mint előzőleg? Éreztem a puha ajkait a sajátomon. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen jó érzés, most tapasztaltam ilyet elsőnek. 

De most, ez megtörtént, ráadásul Nanával. Mindig is jó érzés volt ha vele voltam, de ez most több volt mindennél. Úgy érzem, szerelmes vagyok belé. Amint ajkaink eltávoladtak egymástól, egy valamit tudtam csak mondani. 

\- Nana szeretlek... 

Hirtelen világos lett és tüskék nőttek ki a földből, amik felnyársaltak a lányokat. Sikítottak és mindenhol véreztek. Ne! Ez lenne a mindenség vége? 

A földön feküdtem és kinyitottam a szemem. A lányok körbeálltak. Várjunk, nem meghaltak? 

\- Sertox, én mondtam hogy ne szólalj meg, itt ha ezt teszed, akkor a legnagyobb félelmeid válnak valóra. 

Tényleg? Annyira szeretem őket és törődök velük, hogy már attól félek a legjobban hogy meghalnak? Ezt nem gondoltam volna magamaról! Továbbmentünk és egy hatalmas tornyot láttam meg. A lányok szerint ez a Tűztorony, ami egyben a Pokol utolsó, Hetedik Kapuja. 

## Tartaros ##   
Elindultam Deferno felé hogy találkozzak Davakvóval, elment a szerkezetért, amivel majd végre fogjuk hajtani az egész tervet. A legnagyobb probléma az hogy körözött bűnöző vagyok, ezzel a zöld-fekete hajjal meg kicsit feltűnő vagyok a főváros utcáin. Magamara öltöttem az a csuklyás fekete köpenyt amit még Pluto adott régebben és indultam. 

Davakvo azt mondta, a templom mögötti sikátorban találkozunk. Erre meg sehol sincs. Talán több templom is van itt, vagy csak én tévedtem el? Leszállt elém egy ugyanolyan köpenyt viselő démon mint én. Fekete haja olyan hosszú volt, hogy alig láttam a szemeit. 

\- Késtél Davakvo.   
\- Már régóta itt vagyok. Csak körbenéztem.   
\- Megvan a szerkezet?   
\- Megvan, itt van az épületben. Muszáj voltam körülnézni merre is vagy, mert ez túl nehéz hogy egyedül elbírjam.   
\- De mit kere a templomban?   
\- Az nem lényeg, arról majd később, inkább gyere, hozzuk ki! 

## Sertox ##   
A Tűztoronyból egy nő repült ki, olyan szárnyai voltak mint a démonoknak, de mégis mások. Zöldek voltak, és jobban emlékeztettek egy sárkány szárnyaira, mint egy denevérére. A lányokra nézett. 

\- Nana, Ast. Ki ez a fiú veletek?   
\- Sertox Daemord. Ő lesz az újonc aki részt vesz a Tormanen. És mi leszünk a segédei.   
\- Ti hatan? Ne nevettessetek, egy kezdőnek hét segéd kell, nem hat!   
\- A hetedik ő lesz. Csak előtt engedélyt kell kérni apától.   
\- A Sátán úgysem fogja megengedni. Már pár éve Abyssban van, az a legjobb neki.   
\- Inkább engedj át.   
\- Még mit nem. Ezt az embert nem tartom méltónak hogy a húgaim mestere legyen!   
\- Ő már démon. És nem mellesleg...   
\- Várj, az előbb húgokat mondott? Mégis ki ő?   
\- Leviatán. Mabushoz hasonló féltestvér, de ő anya oldaláról.   
\- Nem mindegy ki vagyok Daemord? Ha le tudsz győzni, továbbengedlek. 

Leviatán kitárta szárnyait, felrepült és tüzet okádott. Én is kitártam a szárnyaim és felrepültem hozzá, majd lőttem rá pár tűzgolyót, de ő elkezdett átváltozni. RUhája szétszakadt és egy pillanatra megláttam az érett meztelen testét. Ezután a boldog pillanat után már teljesen máshogy nézett ki. 

Egy sárkány volt, egy valódi sárkány! Én közelebb repültem, de lecsapott a farkával, és majdnem lezuhantam, de Nana felrepült és elkapott. Ezután Mii egy sötét kötelet alkotott és lehúzta a sárkányt a földre, Sasa pedig bezárta egy vízből készült hatalmas gömbbe. Leviatán megszólalt. 

\- Engedjetek ki, ez így nem ér! Azt mondtam hogy ő győzzön le, nem azt hogy ti!   
\- Sajnáljuk, de a Tormanen is így fog menni, ha itt vagyunk segítünk neki. 

Továbbmentünk és otthagytuk Leviatánt. Valami még nagyon érdekelt. 

\- Nana, ha Leviatán anyátok gyereke, akkor ki az apja?   
\- Toxyan.   
\- Toxyan?   
\- Igen, egy hatalmas erejű sárkány, régebben több Tormanet is megnyert. Hatalmas ereje van, elvileg egy szinten áll apával. 

Akkor biztos erős lehet! Egy sárkány, ami egy szinten áll a Sátánnal. Remélem a mostani Tormanen nem fog részt venni, mert akkor nekem annyi. Ast a gondolataimból olvasva nyugtatott meg. 

\- Most nem fog részt venni, mivel a hatalmas erejű ereklyéi eltűntek. Az idei Tormanen egyébként is csak démonok fognak részt venni. 

Csak démonok, mi? Kíváncsi vagyok, van-e ennek valami különösebb oka. 

Továbbmentünk, ez már a Pokol volt. Egy hatalmas sík terület volt, ahol lyukak voltak a földbe ásva, és pár démont láttam, csákánnyal a kezükben. 

\- Ez itt a Fartar-síkság, az Alvilág legsíkabb helye. Ezek a démonok éppen moziumot bányásznak. Ez az anyag, amiből a démonkatonák páncélja készül.   
\- És az ott mi?   
\- Az ott Deferno, a Pokol fővárosa. 

Elég nagy helynek tűnik. Az épületek magasak, és egy ezüst színű palotát látok a távolban. Az utcák kihaltak voltak, alig találkoztunk valakivel. 

\- Éppen este van, mindenki alszik.   
\- Este? Honnan tudod hogy este van? Se Nap, se Hold, se semmi!   
\- Nézz csak oda! Az ott a Styx folyó egyik mellékága, ami a Kokitus-tóba folyik. Amint látod, a magma színe narancssárga. Ez azt jelenti hogy éjszaka van. Nappal a magma színe fekete, pont mint amikor Charonnal utaztunk, emlékszel? 

Most hogy mondod. Elég kreatív megoldás, én erre soha nem gondoltam volna. De, milyen elven működik? Ast szólalt meg. 

\- Csak Charon és Adramelech tudja. Ők találták ki ezt a rendszert. 

A magma színe egyre sötétebb lett. Ez azt jelentené hogy hajnalodik? Kitártuk a szárnyainkat és a palota felé repültünk. A két őr beengedett, amint megláttak Nanáékat. Egy hatalmas terembe mentünk, ahol egy asztal volt, körülötte hat székkel. A teremben ott állt három démon. 

Mindhárman fekete-vörös páncélt viseltek, valamint szarvakkal is rendelkeztek. Az egyikük fején egy lángoló fakorona volt. Haja vörös volt. Ő lenne a Sátán? Kicsit fiatalnak tűnik, ahhoz képest hogy több milliárd éves is van! A másik szintén vörös hajú. Ő lenne az akit le kell győznöm? Belsebub? 

A harmadik egy ősz hajú, kicsit öreg akárki. De várjunk, nem úgy volt hogy a démonok nem öregednek úgy ahogy az emberek? Akkor vele mi történt? Az arcábl több helyen is tüskék állnak ki és vérzik. 

Szóval, három ördög a hat közül. Kíváncsi vagyok hogy nézhet ki a többi.


	9. 09 - A Pokol Legmélye

## Sertox ##  
A három ördög észrevett minket, majd üdvözöltek. Közelebb jöttek és Lucifer megszólalt. 

\- Szóval sikeres volt a küldetés Nana. 

Ezen szavak hallatán Belsebub ráncolni kezdte a szemöldökét. A Sátán odajött hozzám és kezet fogott velem. Ez most ilyen nagy megtiszteltetés, nem? Lucifer szemei ugyanolyan vörös-kékek voltak mint Nanáé. Belsebub is, de azok mégis mások voltak, azokból sugárzott a sötét energia. 

\- Nana, amúgy miért jöttetek ide?   
\- Tudod apa, a Tormanera Sertoxnak hét segéd kell. Úgy gondoltuk, a hetedik lehetne ő...   
\- Rá gondoltál?   
\- Igen...   
\- Nem Nana! Megtiltom hogy kivigyétek Abyssból! Őt nem engedem, bárki aki megmeri tenni, azt még Limbóba is elküldöm! 

Nagyon nem akarja engedni, biztos nagyon félti a célszemélyt. Lucifer idegesen kisétált a teremből, a tüskés ördög, Moloch is hamarosan utánament. Belsebub is indult. Csak ennyit mondott. 

\- Találkozunk a Tormanen, Daemord. 

Miután ő is elment, megkérdeztem valamit a lányoktól. 

\- Kiről van szó? 

Ast szólalt meg. 

\- Az ikertesvérem. Én vagyok az Egyik, ő pedig a Másik. A neve Estaroth de Lux. És ezerszer perverzebb mint Mii. 

Az nem olyan nagy baj, nekem jó az is. Sőt, lehet még így jobb. Ne gondolj semmi perverzre Sertox, mert Ast látja. 

\- Sertox!   
\- Igen?   
\- Megpróbálom meggyőzni apát Estről. Te addig nyugodtan nézz körül a városban, majd szólok ha lesz valami. A lányok is a közelben lesznek. 

Értem. Deferno, az Alvilág fővárosa. Biztos sok érdekes dolog lehet itt. 

Én valami fürdőbe akartam menni hogy kielégítsem perverz vágyaimat, de a lányok erre meg elküldtek a Tudás Könyvtárába. Ott megtaláltam a Samael olvasott, idézéses könyvet, és kiderült hogy huszonnégy kötetből áll. Ott volt a szidhó király, Salamon műve is, az Arsgotia. Itt azonban nem 72 démonról, hanem 72 démonklánról írt. A Daemord is köztük volt. Találtam könyveket sárkányokról és más lényekről. 

Érdekes egy hely volt, másfél óráig ültem ott, majd Mii is eljött. Halkan a fülembe súgott valamit. 

\- Folytassuk amit elkezdtünk... 

Itt? A könyvtárban? Mégis hány ember van aki egy könyvtárban csinálja? Mii a raktárra mutatott és megfogta a kezem, majd bevitt. A könyvtáros démon aludt, így nem vett minket észre. 

\- Mondd Mii, de miért így hirtelen?   
\- Neked ez hirtelen? Félsz az elsőtől? Én is félek. 

Én nem igazán félek, meg nem is akartam elmondani hogy ez nem az első, ki tudja mi történne velem, ha kiderülne mit tettem Nivo Atherrel. Átöleltem Miit, de ő lehajolt és a szájába vette a faszom. Mii eközben levette a ruháját. Újra látom! 

Rajta kívül még csak Astot láttam, de az a lány úgy összevert, hogy nem emlékszem a részletekre. 

Inkább folytattuk a dolgot, majd mire elélveztem, lefektettem Miit és széttárva a lábait, nyalogatni kezdtem ott lent. Elég hangosan nyögdécselt, csak nehogy felkeljen az hülye könyvtáros, mert ha még egyszer megszakítanak, akkor én nem tudom mit csinálok! 

Megfogtam Miit és megnéztem milyen ott lent. Szép lassan helyeztem be az ujjam a szűk kis részbe és könnyen csúszott be. Akkor jó, már eléggé nedves. 

Ezután Mii és én egyesítettük azon részeinket, melyek különböznek. Miközben a dolog történt, a szemébe néztem, majd megcsókoltam. Átöleltük, és nem engedtük el egymást. Már egy jó ideje csináltuk, Mii pedig halkan megszólalt. 

\- Sertox, el fogok élvezni... 

Jó, mert én is. Belelőttem egy adagot Miibe, ő pedig a kielégülés hangjait adta ki. De várjunk, ugyanaz mint Nivo Athernél, akkor most Miinek lesz egy gyereke tőlem, nem? 

\- Mii, nem baj?   
\- Nem, nem Sertox. Lehet hogy már máskor nem lett volna rá idő.   
\- Mennyi idő mire megszülöd azt a gyereket?   
\- Egy hétnél nem több. Lucifer felesége, Lilith, például másodpercek alatt szült meg több ezer démont. 

Igen, erről már hallottam, Ast már mesélte. Valamiért aggódtam. 

\- De várj, mi lesz Nanával, ha megtudja...   
\- Nem mondjuk el neki.   
\- De előbb-utóbb úgyis rájön! Egy gyerek nem a semmiből jön!   
\- Addigra majd vele is fogsz. 

Nanával? Úgy értem, szeretem meg minden, de olyan kis ártatlan, rendesen féltem ettől az egész dologtól. Valaki kopogott a raktár ajtaján. Ez tudja hogy itt vagyunk? Gyorsan felöltöztünk, majd ajtót nyitottunk. 

Egy nő állt ott. Egy nő, akinek hatalmas mellei voltak. 

\- A nevem Berazza Toss. Sátán Legfőbbúr küldött. Sertox Daemord, menj a palotába. 

Vajon mit akarhat tőlem Lucifer? Hamarosan kiderül. Követni kezdtem a nőt. 

Berazza elkísért az Ördögök Palotájához, és azt mondta, majd a Tormanen találkozunk. Ő is részt fog venni, vagy mi? 

Abban a teremben, ahol az asztal van és hat szék, ott várt a Sátán. 

\- Sátán Legfőbbúr...   
\- Nem, nem Sertox, nem kell így beszélnünk egymással. Tudok Nana és a te kapcsolatodról. 

Kapcsolat? Csak megcsókoltuk egymást. Mondjuk, mindketten ugyanazt érezzük egymás iránt, de Nana ezt elmondta az apjának? 

\- Sertox, nyugodtan hívj úgy hogy Lucifater. 

Lucifater? Ezt ugye nem gondolja komolyan? Mindketten nevetni kezdtünk, majd elkomolyodtunk. Lucifer ezután levette a köpenyét, majd a felsőtestéről is az öltönyét. 

A mellkasára mutatott, ahol a szíve van. Egy ábra volt ott. Egy végtelen ábra, és egy kettőskereszt, pont ami Angaria címéren is található. 

\- Mi az?   
\- Ez itt a Fenevas Bélyege. Az Angyal-Démon Háború során Deus engem és Lilithet megjelölt ezzel a pecséttel. Ez arra jó, hogy ha eljön az Apokalipszis, majd felszabadítja a valódi erőnket. Meg az az egész abban is meggátol hogy megöljem Deust, ezért is nem sikerült a háború során. Pedig majdnem megvolt! 

Majdnem megölte Deust? Mégis mekkora ereje van ennek? 

\- Sertox, a Tormane nem csak a népek közti béke fenntartására, és a harcosok erejének összemérésére van. Mostanában azt tervezem hogy lemondok a címemről, eléggé öreg vagyok már. Tudod Sertox, azt akarom hogy te legyél a következő Sátán. De ehhez a Tormanen is jól kell teljesítened. A démonok szeretik az erős vezetőket.   
\- De miért pont én? Hiszen ott van Belsebub...   
\- Figyelj, még ha ő a fiam is, téged ezerszer jobban kedvellek. Meg ha ő lesz a Sátán, akkor sok olyan törvényt fog hozni és el is törölni, amik nekik lesznek kedvezők. Például ott a "Sötét vér, nem fertőz sötét testvért" nevű törvény.   
\- Ez mit jelent?   
\- Ha Belsebub eltörli, akkor legálisan folytathat szexuális kapcsolatot Nanával és a két másik húgával is.   
\- De miért?   
\- Nem tudom, mindig is a háreme tagjává akarta tenni őket.   
\- Belsebub háremjének hány tagja van?   
\- Tizenhat körül. Mindegyiknek hatalmas melle van. Ebben mondjuk rám ütött.   
\- Én magam a kisebbet preferálom.   
\- Ezért is jó neked Nana. 

Még egy csomó dologról beszélgettünk Luciferrel és kiderült hogy egy nagyon jószívű és barátságos démon, nem olyan amilyenek sokan a Sátánt hiszik. 

Miután megbeszéltünk pár dolgot, engedélyezett valamit. 

\- Miikara Noctihime elmondta, amikor kinyílt az első csakrakapud, észrevett valamit.   
\- Mit?   
\- Nem akarom részletesen elmagyarázni, szerintem nem tudsz sem a csakraáramlás hálózatáról, sem a tenketsu pontokról sem. De egyszerűen mondva, te majd képes leszel vele fúziónálni. Ugye tudod mi az?   
\- Persze, Ast már mesélt Baalberithről.   
\- Akkor jó. Benned megvan a lehetőség, egy ilyesmi, de annál erősebb fúzióra. De erről majd csak később. Várj, adok valamit. 

Lucifer elővett egy száraz fából készült, tüskés kardot. 

\- Ez meg mi?   
\- Ez itt Mefistofeles Pokolkardja. Még jól fog jönni a Tormane során.   
\- Várj, Mefistofeles?   
\- Hallottál már róla?   
\- Igen, nem ott volt Gav Daemorddal a Nagy Exorcizmus során? És nem ő írt valami idézeses könyvet?   
\- De, igen. Egyébként, ha nem tudnád, Mefistofeles Miikara Noctihime apja. 

Na ez meglepett. Ezt idáig miért nem mondta senki? 

\- Mefistofeles nagyon erős. Ő nem démon, hanem egy dyinn, vagyis szellem. 

Szellem? Akkor Mii is csak félig démon, mint Mabus és Leviatán? Ezt miért nem mondták? Mondjuk, szerintem nem szeret róla beszélni, itt a félvérűeket nem veszik démonszámba. 

\- Egyébként, tud valami különlegeset a kard?   
\- Persze, csak csakrát kell áramoltatni belé. De majd a lányok elmagyarázzák. Most pedig keresd meg a lányokat, majd pedig Molochot, az ördögöt, tudod, vele már találkoztál. Nála vanak Abyss kulcsai. 

Már egyáltalán nem értem, de ő a Sátán, csak tudja mit mond. 

Nana és Ast jött velem. A többiek meg ki tudja hol vannak. Elmentünk Deferno határába, ahol Moloch várt minket és elkértük tőle a hatalmas kulccsomót, amin több száz kulcs is volt. 

Odaadta a kulcsot Nanának és elrepültünk a palota felé. Lementünk a pincébe, ahol volt egy hatalmas ajtó, rajta több száz kulcslyukkal. Kinyitottuk és beléptünk. Valamit nagyon elzárva tartanak. 

\- Ez az alagút vezet Abyssba, ami a Pokol Legmélye. Ott van Est. 

Akkor most fogunk találkozni a csapat utolsó tagjával. De mégis, miért tartják elzárva? 

Hamarosan elértünk az alagút végére. Abyss egy hatalmas barlang volt, egy óriási, kiszáradt fával a közepén, valamint volt ott egy tó is. A tó mellett, egy fekete hajú és vörös szemű nő állt. 

\- Üdvözlet. A nevem Lilith Khaos. Lucifer felesége, és Nanáék anyja vagyok. 

Lilith? Az a Lilith? Ő lenne az első emberi nő? Ast és Nana megölelték, én pedig észrevettem hogy a bal mellén ugyanaz a pecsét van mint Luciferen, a Fenevad Bélyege. 

\- Estért jöttetek, ugye? Végre eljött az idő. Elég régóta van már itt. 

A tó mélyéről egy lány jön fel, aki ugyanúgy néz ki mint Ast, és teljesen meztelen. Hát ez nem igaz! Miért kell ezt velem csinálni? 

A lány felöltözik, nem igazán siet, nem hiszem hogy érdekli hogy látom mindenét. Est hozzám kezdett beszélni. 

\- Szóval te vagy Daemord. Kezdhetjük az edzést?   
\- Edzést? Itt?   
\- Abyss a legjobb hely erre. Egyébként, hány csakrakapud van nyitva?   
\- Öt.   
\- Pff, az rohadt kevés.   
\- Miért neked mennyi van?   
\- Nyolc. 

Mennyit mondott? Ha jól tudom nyolc a maximum a démonoknál! Ez a lány aztán erős lehet, valószínűleg ezért tartják itt lent. Biztos még Lucifer is fél az erejétől! 

\- Mondjak valamit? Belsebubnak csak hét van nyitva.   
\- Szóval, ha kinyitom mind a nyolcat, akkor képes leszek őt legyőzni?   
\- Ez nem így működik Sertox. Még azt a kardot is meg kell tanulnod használni. 

Persze, a kard amit Lucifer adott. Levettem a hátamról. 

\- Áramoltasd bele a csakrád! 

Megtettem. A tüskék minimálisan, de növekedni kezdtek. 

\- Ez még mind semmi, megmutatom mit tud ez a kard valójában. 

Est ezután egy ugyanolyan kardot alkotott mint az enyém, csak kisebbet. 

\- Ez mégis mi? Hasonló Ast Fa Eleméhez, de sokkal erősebbnek tűnik.   
\- Az is. Az ő ereje ebből lett megalkotva. Ez itt a Pokolfa Elem, mely az egyik legerősebb a speciális elemek közül.   
\- Pokolfa?   
\- Mesélek egy kicsit róla, hogy megértsd miről is van szó. 

## Lucifer - Múlt ##   
Hatalmas volt, amit Mefistofeles ide ültetett Abyss közepére. De a Pokolban nem élnek meg a növények, ez a hatalmas fa is kiszáradt. 

\- Mondd barátom, tudtad hogy a fa ki fog száradni, értesz ehhez, elvégre te vagy a Természet Elem Szelleme. De akkor, mi célból ültetted ezt ide?   
\- Egy kísérletet akartam elvégezni. És úgy tűnik, sikerült.   
\- Sikerült? De hát kiszáradt!   
\- Igen, de ez még mindig él!   
\- Még mindig?   
\- Igen, Pokolfának neveztem. Egy fa, mely víz és minden más nélkül képes megélni a Pokol Mélyén. Nincsenek levelei, sem virágai. Csak tüskék nőnek rajta. Kérlek, tartsd ki a kezed, mutatok valamit. 

Megtettem, de Mefistofeles rázta a fejét. 

\- A másikat Lucifer, melyet elvesztettél. 

Odanyújtottam megcsonkított jobb kezemet, ő letört egy tüskét a Pokolfáról és a sebembe szúrta. Folyt a vérem és iszonyatosan fájt. Hamarosan hajékony ágak nőttek ki a sebből és egy mesterséges kézzé változtak, melyet kiválóan tudtam mozgatni. 

\- Jó mi? Pokolfa Elemnek hívom. Tessék, odaadom ezt is. 

Egy kardot adott, mely szintén ebből a fából készült. 

\- Nem olyan erős mint a Halál Elem volt, de legalább valami. 

Értem, de ha a Pokolfa ilyen erős, akkor több démonnak is adhatunk belőle, nem? 

Hogy legyőzzem Deust, mielőtt elhozza az Apokalipszist, én és Adramelech létrehoztunk egy szervezetet, amit Grigorinak neveztünk el. Démonokba ültettük be a Pokolfa sejtjeit, de sorban vallottak kudarcot. Nagyon sokan meghaltak, így megszüntettem a Grigorit. Rájöttem hogy nem mindenki kompatibilis ezzel az elemmel. Egyedül én voltam az. Remélem, majd valaha jön valaki aki kompatibilis lesz vele, 

## Sertox ##   
Szóval ez a Pokolfa története. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen létezik. Est tovább beszélt. 

\- Először is, ki kell nyitnunk a hatodik csakrakapudat. De, ahogyan az elsőt, ezt is közvetlen csakraátadással kell kinyitni.   
\- A succubus-eljárásra gondolsz?   
\- Nem Sertox, ezt incubus-eljárásnak hívják. Ez a kettes szint. 

Mi van? Est levette a ruháját és láttam mindenét. Nem is érdekelte. 

\- Mit kell tennem? 

Lefeküdt és széttárta a lábait. 

\- Ki kell szívnod belőlem a csakrát, onnan lentről.   
\- De miért pont onnan?   
\- Mert a csakrakapuk egyike, a Szakrális Kapu ott található.   
\- Várj, ezeknek van neve?   
\- Nem is tudod a kapuk neveit? Akkor jól figyelj, mondom sorban. Először van a Gyökér, aztán a Szakrális, Napfonat, Szív, Torok, Bal, Jobb és Illuminált Kapu. 

Akkor most a Bal Csakrakapu fog kinyílni. Est rám nézett és kacsintott. 

\- Te talán nem akarod?   
\- Miért, te igen?   
\- Persze. 

Teljesen más mint Ast, ő soha nem kérne arra hogy ott lent ezt tegyem vele. Démonnak lenni jó dolog, az egyszer biztos. 

## Aena ##   
Mii is megérkezett és elmentünk anyával edzeni. Mivel tudja használni a Tűz és a Sötétség Elemet is, így mindkettőnknek tud segíteni. 

\- Na akkor Nana, veled kezdjük. Alkosd meg a legnagyobb tűzgolyót amit tudsz. 

Az összes csakrám elhasználtam, és hatalmas volt, mindent világosság töltött be. 

\- Nagyon jó, most pedig, alkoss még egy ugyanilyet. 

Ugyanilyet? Mégis mit képzelsz anya, mennyi csakrám van? Úgy érzem, ez az edzés el fog tartani még egy darabig. 

Mii eközben ugyanazt csinálja amit én, csak sötétséggel. Neki ehhez sokkal több tehetsége van, elvégre az anyja nagyon értett ehhez. 

Végül sikerült két hatalmas tűzgolyót létrehoznom, anya pedig ugyanezt csinálta. Ezután eldobta a két tűzgolyót, amik a levegőben egymás körül forogtak, majd egy bizonyos idő múlva, a két tűzgolyó összeütközött és egy hatalmas robbanást okozott. 

\- A Tormane idejéig ezt el kell sajátítanod Nana. Mii, te meg csináld ezt. 

Anya el is kezdett sötétséget generálni és mutatta is mit kell csinálnia Miinek. Én addig gyakoroltam a robbanó tűzgolyókat. Sasa az apjával gyakorol, ha jól tudom Samael lejött Defernoba, egészen addig itt lesz, míg a Tormane tart. Ast Mefistofelessel edz, Zaera és Asa pedig Mammonnal. 

Mindenki edz, hogy a legjobbat tudja nyújtani a Tormanet, és majd megnyerjük. Remélem, hogy ez fog történni, nem akarom hogy Belsebub legyen a győztes. Bízok Sertoxban, le fogja győzni a Legyet. 

## Sertox ##   
Esküszöm, ennél jobb érzés nincs a világon. És, a hangok alapján ítélve amiket kiad, ő is élvezi. 

\- Ne hagyd abba... 

Nem is fogom abbahagyni, míg el nem élvezel. Sőt, lehet akkor sem fejezem be, ez túl jó. 

\- Meddig tart még? 

Abbahagytam és hátranéztem. Nana állt mögöttem. 

\- Várj, ez...   
\- Nem érdekel, tudom hogy csak a csakrakapudat nyitjátok ki. Egy ideje már itt állok, és ha nem vennéd észre, a csakrakapud már vagy egy fél órája kinyílt. Est, te meg tanítsd meg őt kardot használni, ne puszta kézzel harcoljon már a Tormanen! 

Nana elment, Est pedig felöltözött, majd alkotott egy olyan kardot mint az enyém. 

\- Először is, az alapokkal fogjuk kezdeni. 

## Belsebub ##   
Beléptem a tanácsterembe, az öreg pedig ott sétált, fel és alá. Megszólított. 

\- Holnap kezdődik a Tormane.   
\- Tudom. Egyébként, te hogyan tippelsz, ki fog győzni?   
\- Sertox Daemord.   
\- Te most viccelsz, ugye?   
\- Miért, szerinted?   
\- Hát, vagy én, vagy Beliár.   
\- Értem, mondjuk Beliár tényleg nem semmi, régen jó barátok voltunk, habár az utóbbi időben nem sokat beszéltünk egymással. A múltban ő én és Moloch reverzexorcisták voltunk és a Felszínt jártuk. Ó, azok a régi szép idők! Beliár is bukott angyal, mikor még a fentiekkel volt, kerub volt, harcos angyal, azok között is az elitek, a virtuók tagja. De, még így is azt gondolom hogy Sertox fog győzni.   
\- Ő egy serák! Miért hiszed azt hogy egy rohadt serák erősebb mint a saját fiad?!!! Azért?!!!   
\- Nem, nem azért, Belsebub. Csak tudom hogy ha te kerülsz hatalomra...   
\- Még nem is láttuk harcolni, meg sem nyerte a Tormanet, de már előre eldöntötted hogy ő lesz a következő Sátán?!!!   
\- Te is tudod kik az ősei. De, még ha teljesen emberi származású lenne, akkor sem kéne elítélni. Akárhonnan is származik attól ugyanolyan démon mint mi.   
\- Ugyanolyan? Daemord soha nem ugyanolyan mint én. De, veled egy szinten áll. Ha te többre tartod a serákot mint a saját fiad, akkor téged sem foglak többre tartani! 

Elhagytam a termet és elindultam a Legyekhez, hogy megbeszéljük újból a terveket. 

## Sertox ##   
Est megtanította a kardhasználat alapjait, meg még pár másik dolgot. Elgondolkoztam azon is hogy vajon az elemi képességeim tudnám-e kombinálni a karddal. Vajon, meg tudom gyújtani a kardot a tűz elemmel, hogy erősebb legyen? Est a gondolataimban olvasva válaszolt. 

\- Az úgy nem fog menni.   
\- Miért?   
\- A normális tűz nem ég a pokolfán. De apa képes volt kombinálni egy speciális tűzzel.   
\- Speciális?   
\- Igen, Feketetűz Elem a neve. Eredetileg anya képessége, de apa is szert tett rá. Belsebub meg örökölte. 

Na jó, megvan mit tud Belsebub. Vajon el tudom venni tőle ezt a képességet az Elnyelő Elemmel. 

\- Ne, ne tedd!   
\- Miért?   
\- Sertox, minél több elemet nyelsz el valakítől, annál kockázatosabb lesz a további elemek megszerzése. Ahogy látom, neked van már Tűz, Hang, Természet, Tükör, Elnyelő és Sötétség. Ez hat. Egy démon általában maximum csak három elem használatára képes. Te már jóval az átlag fölött vagy. De a Feketetűz Elem egy nagyon erős képesség. Ha a mostani állapotodban elvennéd tőle, az annyi csakrát venne el tőled, hogy akár bele is halhatsz. Én pedig azt nem akarom! Csak nem rég ismertelek meg! Nem akarlak elveszíteni! 

Lehajoltam hozzá, átöleltem, ő pedig hirtelen megcsókolt. 

\- Sertox, ma keményen dolgoztál, ezért jutalmat érdemelsz. 

Mire gondol? Levette a ruháját és lefeküdt. Most komoly? 

\- Sertox, legyél hű a nevedhez. Legyél most te a Lent Tevékeny Démonúr, olyan módon! 

Ez aztán komolyan gondolja. Hát akkor rajta. Eléggé nedvesnek tűnik, szóval nem kell előtte mást csinálnom. Óvatosan behelyeztem a szűk kis helyre. Alig fért be, ő pedig hangokat adott ki. Ez aztán a szűk hely! Alig fér be! Óvatosan bántam vele. Nagyon nedves volt. 

Már egy ideje csináltuk. Úgy látszik Nana, a húgod hamarabb veszíti el a szüzességet mint te. Eljött az idő. Elélveztem, Est azon része pedig tele volt egy rakatnyi fehér folyadékkal. Lefeküdtünk és egymást néztük. Valaki közeledett. 

Ez Ast. Jaj ne, meglátja a meztelen ikertestvérét, akiből még mindig folyik az a bizonyos fehér dolog. 

\- Meg, meg tudom magyarázni.   
\- Nem kell Sertox. Csináld velem is. 

Ezt nem gondoltam volna Astról. Biztos irigy lett a másikra. Mindenesetre, aznap a teljesítményem átszakította a pokoli tetőt.


	10. 10 - Tormane Ux

## Sertox ##  
A Tormane elkezdődött. Vajon ki fog elsőnek harcolni? Amúgy ez az aréna olyan mint valami ősi rómyai-kori épület, csak háromszor nagyobb. A nézőtér tele van démonokkal, a hat ördög pedig ott ül fent egy páholyban. Ha jól tudom a nézőket egy csakrapajzs védi, nehogy a támadások megsebesítsék őket. Rájöttem arra hogy három ördög is részt fog venni a Tormanen. Belsebubon kívül ott lesz még Moloch, valamint egy Beliár nevű is, aki a pletykák szerint talán még Lucifernél is erősebb. 

Valaki kiabál. A nézőtéren Charont pillantom meg. 

\- Remélem te nyersz Sertox! Több ezer fernot tettem fel rád! 

Szóval ez ilyen szerencsejáték is. És ha veszítek? Akkor az elvesztett pénzed miatt meg akarsz majd ölni, vagy mi? Lucifer felállt a székéről és beszélni kezdett. Csakrát áramoltatott a hangszálaiba, ezért tudott ilyen hangosan beszélni. 

\- Figyelem! Aki a nevét hallja, maradjon a küzdőtéren, plusz maximum két segédje! A többiek menjenek fel a lelátóra! Az első harc Sertox Daemord és Abbadon között fog zajlani! 

Persze, pont én. Segédnek először Nanát és Miit választottam. Újra harcolni fogok vele, már annyiszor harcoltam. De most eljött az idő, végleg le fogom győzni. Abbadon egyedül állt velem szemben. Mivel ő egy serák, nincsenek segédei. Én ebből a szempontból jobb vagyok, itt vannak nekem a lányok. 

Amint Lucifer elindította a mérkőzést, Abbadon mozgásba is lendült. Egy rakás démonsáskát idézett meg, amiket a lányokra bíztam. Én elővettem a kardom és ellenfelem felé suhintottam. Kivédte, de a karjai sarlókká változtak. 

A szemei is nagyobbak lettek. Megint átváltozik azzá a sáska-szörnnyé? Mégis mifélé képesség ez? Egy biztos, nem direkt csinálja, iszonyatosan fájdalmas lehet, a hangokból ítélve amit kiad, és nem mellesleg vérzik is, hiszen a megnövekedett mérete miatt a bőre is leszakad. 

A teste már sokkal nagyobb, páncélja is leesett, több lába is nőtt. Már nem is emlékeztet démonra. Ő már tényleg egy sáska. Üvölt egyet, majd felém rohan. Kitárom szárnyaim és elrepülök, de ő követ. Csakrát áramoltatok a kardomba, és megsebzem. Vérzik és a földre zuhan. Feltápászkodik és visszarepül hozzám, de én újból megsebzem. Megint zuhan, de most a levegőben marad. 

Egy sáskát idéz, amit kettévágok, majd egy hanghullámot lövök Abbadonra, ő pedig nekirepül a nézőteret védő pajzsnak. Megint a földön fekszik, és a vérzése nem akar elállni. Ennyi volt Abbadon, ez már eldőlt, kettőnk közül én vagyok az erősebb. 

Leszállok mellé, és már készülök is bevinni a kegyelemdöfést. A szabály szerint akkor veszít valaki ha feladja, nem tud tovább harcolni, vagy meghal. Mielőtt bármit is tettem volna, megkérdeztem valamit. 

\- Feladod?   
\- Soha... 

Hangja már egyáltalán nem emlékeztetett Abbadonéra. Úgy tűnt, valamin elgondolkodott. Végül, a hatalmas szemeivel az enyéimbe nézett, és ennyit mondott. 

\- Daemord feladom, de ölj meg. Előtte azonban kérnék tőled valamit.   
\- Mi lenne az?   
\- Ha elérsz az isteni dévák szintjére, öld meg Deust. 

A kardom lecsapott, Abbadon már nincs többé. Öljem meg Deust, az Istent? Jó hogy démon, de mégis mi baja volt vele? Lucifer hangját hallottam. 

\- Az első harc véget ért, a győztes pedig Sertox Daemord! 

A következő meccs Beliár Kouve, az egyik ördög és Behemoth között fog zajlani, így én és a lányok felmentünk a nézőtérre. Beliár egy fehérhajú és vörös-fehér szemű démon volt, elég fiatalnak tűnt ahhoz képest hogy a legrégebbi démonok, a bukott angyalok egyike. Az ellenfele Behemoth, a nevéhez híven hatalmas volt. Érdekes módon egyikük sem használt segédeket, biztos olyan tapasztaltak hogy nincs is szükségük rájuk. 

A harc elkezdődött, Behemoth alig bírt lépést tartani a szemmel alig követhető ördöggel, aki egy hirtelen mozdulattal fejen vágta az óriást, aki kidőlt. 

\- A harc véget ért, a győztes Beliár Kouve! 

Ez aztán gyors volt. Tényleg erős egy valaki. Ha vele összekerülök, inkább fel is adom. Habár, ha jobban belegondolok, nem tűnik annak a gonosz személynek, hiszen meg is ölhette volna az ellenfelét, de inkább csak kiütötte. 

A következő harc Moloch Blator, a másik ördög és egy Kokabiel nevű valaki közt fog zajlani. Ahogy látom a szárnyai alapján Kokabiel egy bukott angyal. A harc már el is kezdődik. Moloch teljes sebességgel odarohan Kokabiel két szőke hajú, női segédjéhez, akiket egy szúrással megöl. Ellenfele ideges lesz. 

Kokabiel egy rakás fénygömböt hoz létre, Moloch pedig tüskéket növeszt a karjain és azokkal támad. A fénygömbök Moloch felé repülnek, de a tüskés karjaival egyszerűen szétvágja őket. A fény ereje miatt vérzik, de ez őt cseppet sem érdekli, ahogy látom. 

Kokabiel ezután két fénylándzsát hoz létre, amit Moloch felé dob. Ezt a támadást idáig csak angyaloknál láttam! Moloch testéből még több tüske nő ki egy rakás vér kíséretében, és a hajlékony tüskékből növeszt magának még két kart, amivel megragadja a fénylándzsákat, és visszadobja Kokabielre. 

A két lándzsa eltalálja Kokabiel szárnyait, aki megfosztva a repülés képességétől a földre zuhan. Moloch elkezd felé rohanni és a négy öklével ütéseket mér rá, Kokabiel pedig a falnak csapódik, de nem adja fel. 

Kokabiel megint több gömböt hoz létre. Ezek is fényből vannak, de különböző színűek. Van köztük vörös, sárga, kék és fehér is. Megkérdeztem Nanát mi történik. 

\- Ez itt a Csillag Elem. A különböző színek különböző forróságot jelentenek. Minél kékebb, annál forróbb az adott fény, valamint minél több csakrát is igényel a használata. 

Kokabiel a fénygömböket Moloch felé dobja, aki kivédi a gömböket, de azok olyan erősek hogy leszakítják bónusz kezeit. Nagyon sok vért vesztett, már alig áll a lábán. Még ha ördög is, nem úgy tűnik mintha nyerne. Moloch két tüskét tör le a kezéről, amiket a földre dob, és azok hozzá hasonló, klónokká változnak. Elindulnak Kokabiel felé, de ő csak mosolyog. 

Kitárja fekete tollas szárnyait, majd megint fénygömböket hoz létre, de csak kék színűeket. Ezek aztán forrók lehetnek. És ez még semmi, a gömböket nem eldobja, hanem fénysugarakat lő ki belőlük, amelyek egy része eltalálja Molochot. 

Kokabiel ezután a földre zuhan. Úgy tűnik, elfogyott a csakrája, és nem tud tovább harcolni. Moloch még mindig talpon volt, attól eltekintve hogy a páncélja több helyen is megolvadt, valamint hiányzott az egyik szeme és karja is. Ez aztán durva volt! 

A következő csata két bukott angyal, Azazel és Shiva Ather között fog zajlani. Ather? Az az Ather? Mint Nivo Ather? 

Már kezdik is. Az egyik haja szőke, pont mint Nivonak volt, gondolom ő lehet Shiva. A másik akkor Azazel, neki nagy, fekete szakálla van. 

Azazel furcsa lényeket idéz. A lányok elmagyarázzák hogy ezek egyfajta démonkecskék, melyeket Azazel Mesopotamia sivatagjaiból szerzett. A sok fekete démonkecske közül egy kitűnt, ő vérvörös színű volt. Azazel beszélni kezdett a vörös kecskéhez. 

\- Bunbak, támadjátok meg azt ott! 

A kecskék engedelmeskedtek, a vörös színű vezetésével elkezdtek rohanni Shiva felé. Ő azonban lecsapta a tenyerét a földre, ahonna több fénylándzsa tört elő, amelyek felnyársalták a démonkecskéket. Az egyetlen túlélő a vezér volt köztük, Bunbak. 

A vörös kecskével Shiva segédje, egy nő csapott össze. Föld Elemet használva könnyedén végzett az állattal. 

Eközben Shiva és Azazel fénykardokkal csapott össze. Azazel gyorsan alkotott egy kardot sötétségből, ami eltüntette ellenfele fénylándzsáját és a saját fegyverét is. Azazel felemelte karját hogy lecsapjon Shivara, de az kitartotta a kezét és elpusztította a fénylándzsát. 

Szóval, mivel ő is az Ather Klán tagja, ő is képes Pusztító Elemet használni, ahogy Nivo tette. Ezek az ellenfelek olyan erősek, először Beliár, majd Moloch, most meg ő! Nagyon nem akarok ezzel a hárommal harcolni! De Belsebub itt a fő probléma, nem is ők. 

Shiva megragadta Azazelt, majd eldobta, aki kitárta tollas, fekete szárnyait és megállt a levegőben. Egy hatalmas fénylándzsát alkotott, melyet ellenfele felé dobott, de az egyszerűen eltüntette, még mozdulnia sem kellett hozzá. Azazel ezután egy csomó fénylándzsát alkotott, és mindegyiket Shiva felé dobta, aki megint kitartotta a kezét és könnyedén pusztította el a támadásokat. 

Shiva ezután alkotott egy fénylándzsát, majd sebességét megnövelve felrepült Azazelhez és átszúrta a lándzsát a mellkasán. Azazel a földre esett, és kihúzta magából a lándzsát. Már alig bírt állni. Térdre esett és folyt a vére. Pár perc múlva, már nem is élt. Lucifer hangját hallottam, ahogyan bejelenti a győztest. 

A következő harc érdekes lesz. Fenex Fayrberd harca Belsebub de Lux ellen. Na végre, láthatom miket is tud az akit le kell győznöm. 

A nézőtérről egy démon ugrott le, majd kitárta a szárnyait, amik nem átlagos, démoni denevérszárnyak voltak. Lángoltak. Belsebub is leugrott a páholyból, majd kitárta szárnyait, és ezek sem voltak átlagosak. Az még hagyján hogy négy van neki, elvégre egy ördög, de ezek hártyás rovarszárnyak! Pont mint egy légynek. Szóval ezért hívják Belsebubot a Legyek Urának. 

Leszálltak, majd Belsebub mellé érkezett még két nő. Az egyiket már láttam valahol. Nem ő az aki szólt nekem hogy menjek Luciferhez, miután Mii és én a könyvtárban... 

\- Mit csináltatok ti a könyvtárban? 

Est, miért látsz bele a fejembe?! Azt vettem észre, nekem ez egyáltalán nem megy, gondolom azért mert emberi eredetű démon vagyok. A küzdőtérre nézek és elgondolkozok, mégis mi ez, valami egyedi szárnyak találkozója? 

Belsebub egy kardot alkot fekete tűzből, Fenex szintén, de ő a normális fajtából. Utóbbi ezenkívül megidéz két hatalmas tűzmadarat. Ezek főnixek lennének? Belsebub két nője a madarakkal foglalkozik, míg a két férfi összecsap egymással. 

A feketetűz összecsap a sima tűzzel és szó szerint szétégeti. Belsebub beszélni kezd ellenfeléhez. 

\- Tudod Fayrberd, ez a Feketetűz Elem. Addig lángol, míg szét nem égeti a célpontot. Még a víz sem tudja eloltani. 

Fenex észrevette hogy Belsebub segédi megölték a tűzmadarait, ezért több tűzgolyót hozott létre és ellenfele felé kezdte hajigálni őket. Ezzel azonban semmire nem ment, Belsebub könnyen darabokra vágta mindegyikét a feketén lángoló kardjával. 

Ezután Fenex felé rohant és elkapta a torkát. Megint beszélni kezdett hozzá. 

\- Mingoe Fayrberd, ismerős ez a név?   
\- Nem mondok... semmit...   
\- Te tudod, haver... 

Belsebub odadobta Fenexet az egyik nő elé, aki szintén megfogta a torkát, majd egy hatalmas szorítással összezúzta. Belsebub csak ennyit mondott. 

\- Még annyit sem érdemelsz meg, hogy én öljelek meg. 

Belsebub aztán beképzelt egy démon! Úgy örülnék neki ha valaki összeverné. Egyedül Beliár lenne képes rá, ahogy láttam az eddigi harcokat. Már csak egy meccs van hátra, és vége is az elődöntőnek. 

Az utolsó harc Morax Sefred és Kamio között fog zajlani. Mellettem Sasa szólalt meg. 

\- Morax a rokonom. Képes használni a Sav Elemet. 

Sav Elem? Biztos erős lehet. Az, akinek a hajszíne megegyezett Sasáéval, gondolom ő Morax. Savat fecskendezett a tenyeréből, amit Kamio egy hatalmas ugrással került ki, majd megint felugrott és a levegőben kitárta szárnyait. Na, ezek sem voltak átlagosak. Kékek és gázszerűek voltak. Az csakra lenne? Csakrából vannak a szárnyai? Est magyarázni kezdte miről is van szó. 

\- Kamiot az Angyal-Démon Háborúban úgy is ismerték, hogy a Szárnyak Nélkül Repülő Démon. Miután elveszítette szárnyait a trónus angyallal, Barakiellel való harca során, képes volt megtanulni olyan szinten kontrollálni a csakráját, hogy akár ilyen szárnyakat is tud belőlük alkotni. 

Értem, szóval ő egy háborús veterán. Már azt hittem, ő fog győzni ha ilyen híres, de tévedtem. Morax savat fecskendezett Kamio csakraszárnyaira, amik eltűntek, a démon pedig a földre zuhant. Sasa szólalt meg. 

\- A Sav Elem nem csak külsőleg tud támadni, hanem belsőleg is. Képes akár a csakrát is megégetni. 

Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen erős. Úgy látszik még sok nagy erejű speciális elem van, amit nem ismerek. Lucifer felállt a páholyból. 

\- Az elődöntő harcai ezennel véget értek, most egy kis szünet következik. Addig fogadjanak kedvenceikre, vagy sétáljanak egyet az Aréna környékén. Addig is, bejelentem a középdöntő első harcát. Shiva Ather Sertox Daemord ellen. 

Na jó, nem elég hogy megint én vagyok az első, hanem még ezzel is kell harcolnom? Én pont az elemi támadásokra tudok hagyatkozni, ő meg azok elpusztítására szakosodott. Jól meg kell majd gondolni hogy a hét lány közül melyik kettőt választom. Ez már nem ész nélküli harc, ide taktika kell! Est jött oda hozzám. 

\- Látom ideges vagy Sertox. Egyébként, mondok valamit amit nem sokan tudnak a Pusztító Elemről. Mint mindennek, annak is van gyengepontja. Még pedig az hogy csak az elemi támadásokat képes elpusztítani. Ha mondjuk Sasa csinál egy vízbörtönt, abba ti is elbújhattok, nem muszáj az ellenfelen használni. Ezt nevezhetjük elemi védekezésnek is. Érted? 

Szóval olyanokat kell választanom, akik elsősorban nem támadó fajták. A választásom Sasára és Zaerára esett. Elmentem a kertbe sétálni, ahol megláttam Shivat és a segédjét. A nő odajött hozzám. 

\- Daemord. Sertox Daemord. A nevem Parvati, és Shiva felesége vagyok. Remélem nem hiszed azt hogy képes vagy legyőzni a férjem, az Elempusztító Bukott Angyalt? Te csak egy serák vagy, ő pedig egy tisztavérű démon. Régebben már nyert meg egy Tormanet. Ezerszer tapasztaltabb mint te! 

Most komolyan ezért jött oda hozzám? Mindegy is, a szünet letelt és kezdődik a középdöntő. 

Leszálltunk a küzdőtérre. Amint elkezdődött a meccs, Shiva felesége, Parvati Föld Elemet kezdett használni. Zaera ugyanilyen támadással hárította. Shiva egy fénylándzsát alkot. Felém hajítja és kiabál. 

\- Pusztulj Daemord!!! 

Egyébként minden versenyzőn páncél van, az én egyetlen ruhadarabom meg egy szakadt nadrág. Még is hol lehet páncélt venni, mert így szerintem könnyen megfogok halni. A fénylándzsa repül, eltalál és eltűnik. 

\- Mi volt ez? Te egy serák vagy! Hogy hogy nem hatott rád?!   
\- Ez itt Tükör Elem. 

Igen, kivédi az elemi támadásokat, de rohadt sok csakrát használ. Est még mondta is amikor edzettünk, ha megtanulom magasabb szinten használni, akkor tényleg tükörként fog funkcionálni, nem eltünteti, hanem vissza is veri a támadásokat. 

Elővettem a pokolkardom, míg Shiva alkotott egyet, de fényből. Én suhintok egy erőset, az ő kardja pedig darabokra esik, majd eltűnik. Ezután létrehoz több fénygömböt, majd egyesével felém dobja őket. Mindet kikerülöm, majd támadok, de ő kirúgja a kardot a kezemből, majd egy ütést mér rám, én pedig repülök pár métert Hang Elemet használok, de hatástalanítja. Hát persze, el is felejtettem hogy Pusztító Elemet használ. Nagyon hasonló az a képesség a Tükör Elemhez, de sokkal kevesebb csakra szükséges a használatához. 

Úgy döntöttem, használni fogom az egyetlen nem elemi alapú támadásom. Lábaimba csakrát áramoltatok és teljes sebességgel rohanok ellenfelem felé. Ujjaimmal x-et formázok. Ezzel a támadással sebeztem meg súlyosan Abbadont és ezzel öltem meg Nivo Athert. 

Telitalálat. Igaz, csak a páncélja felső rétege tört darabokra, de akkor is haladás. Shiva nem is rám figyelt, hanem a feleségét nézte, ahogy Zaera és Sasa ellen harcol. Zaera egy rakás sziklát emel ki a talajból és egy hatalmas kalapáccsá formázza őket. Ezt még nem is láttam! Egy új támadás? Úgy tűnik, nem csak én töltöttem a tegnapot edzéssel. 

Zaera kalapácsa lesújt és kis húscafatokká és vérré zúzza Parvatit. Shiva mozdulatlanul nézi felesége maradványait, majd Zaerára kiált. 

\- Te kis kurva, hogy merted ezt tenni?!!! 

Teljes sebességgel Zaera felé kezd rohanni, de Sasa is odaszalad és egy vízbörtönbe zárja magát és Zaerát, hogy Shiva ne tudja őket megtámadni. Eljött az én időm. 

Shiva fénylándzsával akarja átszúrni a lányok védekezőgömbjét, de én azt nem hagyom. Kitartom a kezem és erősen koncentrálok. Shiva kezéből sárga füst tör elő, amit az én kezem nyel el. A fénylándzsája eltűnik, és meglepetten néz rám. 

\- Mi volt ez, Daemord?   
\- Elnyelő Elem?   
\- Elvetted a Fény Elemem?   
\- Nem, csak elpusztítottam. A Pusztító Elemedet vettem el.   
\- Hogy merted... 

Már alig bír állni. Biztos sok csakrát használt. Azért még alkot egy újabb fénylándzsát. 

\- Te rohadék. Alig vagyunk már az Ather Klánból. Ezt a képességet csak én, Nivo, Brahma és Visnu tudjuk használni.   
\- Nivo? Szerintem már nem.   
\- Mit, mit tettél Nivel?   
\- Megöltem.   
\- Te rohadék! 

Eldobja a fénylándzsát, de én könnyedén elpusztítom. Add fel Shiva, már nem nyerhetsz! Halkan megszólal. 

\- Parvati halott... az unokahúgom, Ni is meghalt... nincs értelme élnem... 

Shiva alkotott egy fénylándzsát és átszúrta vele saját magát. A harc véget ért. 

A következő csata a két nagyágyú, Belsebub és Beliár közt lesz. A közönség reakciója alapján ezt nagyon szeretnék látni. Többször hallottam hogy Beliár erősebb, de én nem tudom megmondani melyikük nyerhet. 

A csata elkezdődött, de egyikük sem támadt. Mi a franc? A közönség sem értett semmit. Beliár feltette a kezét. 

\- Sátán Legfőbbúr, én feladnám, nem szeretnék harcolni. Nem vagyok a legjobb formában ma, fáradt is vagyok és csakrám sincs sok. 

A közönség fujjogni kezd. Itt valami nagyon nincs rendben. A lányok sem értik, ahány Tormanet láttak idáig, Beliár mindig harcolt, egyszer sem adta csak így fel. Van egy olyan érzésem, itt valami tényleg nagyon nincs rendben. 

## Sötét Démonok ##   
\- Mit olvasol kislány?   
\- Ne nevezz így, Tartaros. Egyébként ezt a könyvet olvasom. Pluto azt mondta, könnyebén megértjük a tervét, ha elolvasuk a könyvet.   
\- Nem vagyok az a nagy könyvolvasó. Miről szól?   
\- A Makmozdan-féle Apokalipszisről.   
\- De az csak legenda! A Hétpecsétes Könyv, ami egy másik dimenzióban létezik, mégis ki hisz az ilyen mesékben?   
\- Ez a valóság Tartaros. A Toxyan Sárkány is látta már a könyvet.   
\- Egy sárkánynak hiszel Gehenna? Ebben semmi igazság nincs, Pluto is hülye, meg te is.   
\- Ki a hülye?   
\- Pluto Legfőbbúr, hát itt van?   
\- Már egy ideje itt vagyok, mindent hallottam. Lehet nem hiszed el, de a Makmozdan valódi. Azt mind tudjátok hogy én eredetileg a Deus parancsára kiirtott Konsentesdei tagja voltam, Hades néven. Egy Istenség voltam, egy Déva. Miután idekerültem, az Alvilágba, elvesztettem az isteni erőmet. Ez a végső célom, hogy visszaszerezzem az elveszett erőmet. A könyv szerint, az Apokalipszis végén kinő a földből a Világfa, Iggdrasil és elveszi minden alsórendű erejét. Én pedig el fogom fogyasztani az Élet Gyümölcsét, és visszaszerzem isteni erőmet, majd megölöm Deust.   
\- És, hogyan szerzed meg a Makmozdant?   
\- Ahhoz, hogy elmenj abba a dimenzióba, ahol az a könyv található, rendelkezned kell az Utazó Elemmel. De ha jól tudom csak két személy, Asrael és Toxyan van birtokában eme hatalmas képességnek.   
\- És, akkor mi lesz, maguk mellé állítod őket?   
\- Attól tartok az nem fog menni, így el kell tőlük venni az erőt.   
\- És azt mégis hogyan akarod elérni?   
\- Sertox Daemordot fogjuk használni. 

## Sertox ##   
Egy újabb harc ért véget, Moloch könnyedén legyőzte Moraxot. Lucifer beszélni kezd. 

\- A középdöntő véget is ért. A döntő hamarosan kezdődik. Mivel a versenyzők páratlanul vannak, mi az Ördögök úgy döntöttünk, az újonc küzd meg először Molocchal, majd a győztes fog Belsebubbal harcolni. Egy fél óra szünet, utána folytatjuk. 

Esttel sétáltam az Aréna mellett és úgy döntött, a szünet alatt elmeséli nekem a Tüskésördög Moloch történetét, akivel harcolni fogok. 

## Véres Tüskék - Múlt ##   
\- Szóval Lucifer, mondd, miért is ők a legalkalmasabbak erre a feladatra?   
\- A Blator Klán több tagját is alkalmaztuk a tesztkísérleteknél. Ők a tökéletes alanyok.   
\- De így is alig vannak. A 72 démonklán közül sok kihalt, ha a Grigori elkezd ezeken is kísérletezni, a démonok kihalnak.   
\- Soha nem fogunk kihalni. Én bízom benne hogy a Blator Klán képes lesz uralni a Pokolfa erejét. Skorn Blator, a klán feje is beleegyezett a kísérletekbe. Szólj Beliárnak, gyűjtse össze a klán tagjait.   
\- Molochot is hozzuk. 

Lucifer elgondolkodott, majd rávágta. 

\- Igen, őt is. 

Miután a klán összes tagját a Grigori főépületébe vitték, megkezdődtek a kísérletek. Huszonhat démonnak ültették be a Pokolfa sejtjeit, voltak köztük férfiak és nők, fiatalok és idősebbek egyaránt. Egy hét múlva, a kísérlet kudarcba fulladt. Szinte mindenki meghalt. 

Az egyetlen túlélő Moloch Blator volt, de ő sem volt képes használni a Pokolfa Elemet. Lucifer a fiút magához vette és fiaként nevelte. 

Moloch később rájött arra hogy a Pokolfa Elemet ugyan nem, de egy új képességet szerzett. A használó képes a pokolfa tüskéihez hasonlókat növeszteni a testéből, de van egy lényeges különbség. Ezek a tüskék nem csak csakrát igényelnek, ezek a használó sejtjeiből készülnek, ezáltal hatalmas fájdalmat és megterhelést okoznak. Moloch emiatt legyengült és kinézete megöregedett. Ez volt, a Vértüske Elem. 

## Sertox ##   
Szóval ez volt Moloch története, még volt egy kis idő, így tovább sétálgattam. Egy furcsa társaságot pillantottam meg, mind fekete köpenyt is csuklyát viseltek. Elég rejtélyes egy csoport voltak. Ezután összetalálkoztam Belsebubbal. 

\- Szevasz Daemord, ajánlom hogy legyőzd Molochot, mert meg akarok veled küzdeni. Megnézzük tényleg olyan jó vagy amilyennek mindenki tart. Egyébként, nem láttál erre pár fekereköpenyes alakot?   
\- Nem... 

Belsebub kitárta szárnyait és elrepült. Ezek biztos összedolgoznak. Készülnek valamire. Szólnom kell Lucifernek. Kitárom a szárnyaim és felrepülök a páholyba. 

## Sötét Démonok x Legyek ##   
\- Én Tartaros vagyok, a csaj Gehenna, a másik csávó Davakvo, ő pedig Pluto, de őt ismered.   
\- Én Belsebub vagyok, ő Beliár, ő ott pedig Moloch.   
\- Mikor kezdjük?   
\- Moloch még harcol Daemorddal és hagyja nyerni. Ezután én jövök, én is hagyom magam legyőzni, és amint ez megtörténik, robbantsátok fel a Devasztátort. Ekkor nagy káosz lesz, és mindenki csinálja a dolgát. Daemordot meg a csajait elfogjuk, meg minden.   
\- Mi lesz a területek felosztásával? 

Beliár elővett egy térképet és az asztalra tette, Belsebub pedig mutatni kezdte. 

\- Deferno egyértelműen az enyém, Dis pedig a tiéd. Abyss nekem kell és Diyu is. A tiéd lehet Naraka és Fartar.   
\- Mi lesz a Pokolkapukkal?   
\- Azok közös területek.   
\- Értem. Szóval, mi lesz a jel?   
\- Milyen jel?   
\- Hogy pontosan mikor kezdjük, tudod, hogy még véletlenül se basszuk el.   
\- El fogom magam kiáltani, akkor kezdjétek.   
\- Mit fogsz mondani?   
\- Fekete Lángok. 

## Sertox ##   
Elmagyaráztam Lucifernek mi is történt. 

\- Sertox, én értem, de egyáltalán mire gondolsz, mit akarnak?   
\- Én magam sem tudom, de valamire biztos hogy készülnek.   
\- Nem is lényeges akkor. Inkább válaszd ki gyorsan a segédeidet, mert hamarosan kezdődik a csata. 

Ast és Est lett a két segéd, Moloch egyedül állt velem szemben. Annyian harcolnak segéd nélkül, úgy látszik csak én vagyok itt kezdő. 

## Belsebub ##   
\- Álljatok készenlétben! Amint látjátok és halljátok a négy robbanást, támadunk. Az elsődleges célotok a katonák elfogása. Csak azt öljétek meg, akit tényleg szükséges. Megértették, Skorpiók?   
\- Igen, Belsebub Nagyúr!!!   
\- Nem jól mondtátok. Hát Sasor nem tanította meg az új megszólításomat?   
\- Igenis, Belsebub Legfőbbúr!!!   
\- Vagy akár a Második Sátán, az is megteszi. 

## Lucifer ##   
\- Sertox azt mondta, Belsebub szervezkedik pár furcsa alakkal.   
\- Nincs valami konkrétabb információ?   
\- Est mondta, hogy látta az egyik alak arcát. Olyan volt mint egy csontváz.   
\- Visszatért volna?   
\- Igen, biztos hogy Pluto az. A homlokán ott volt a Konstentesei jele. De ha ő és Belsebub tényleg összefogtak, lehet szólni kéne a tűzföldieknek.   
\- Az sajnos nem megy.   
\- Miért, Semyaza?   
\- Asrael nemrég jelentette hogy már elkezdődött a háborújuk a Faggyal. Nem fognak tudni jönni.   
\- Értem. Szegény Vulkanus, mi sem tudunk segíteni nekik, ők sem tudnak nekünk.   
\- Akkor mi legyen?   
\- Álljanak készen a Virrasztók. Ha Belsebub támad, magával hozza a Legyeket is. Ha jól tudom a Limbóból szökött Virrasztó, Sasor Antrop is velük van.   
\- Sasor?   
\- Mi a baj Semyaza?   
\- Sasor egy régi barátom. Fegyvere a Skorpiófarok, ráadásul képes használni a Tükör Elemet is.   
\- Értem. Ha harcba keverednél vele, öld meg bármi is történik. Nekem most be kell jelentenem a harcot. 

Felálltam a székemből és beszélni kezdtem. 

\- Figyelem, a döntő első harca, Sertox Daemord és Moloch Blator között, most kezdődik!


	11. 11 - Tormane Fol

## Sertox ##  
A csata kezdete előtt észrevett hogy Moloch leszakadt karja vissznőtt, valamint a szeme is újból megvolt. Mégis mi történt ezzel? 

Miután elkezdtük a harcot, Moloch tüskéket növesztett a karjain és letörte őket. Sziszegett, biztos fájhat, egy csomó vér folyik belőle. Eldobja a tüskéket, amik földet érve füstöt bocsátanak ki, majd a két tüske helyén két Moloch jelenik meg. Klónok. Astot és Estet rájuk küldtem, majd marad nekem az igazi. 

Moloch jó volt közelharcban, ütései és rúgásai gyorsak és erőteljesek voltak. Én sem voltam kezdő, tudok azért pár mozdulatot. Molochon is volt páncél, az a tipikus fekete-vörös, ami mindenkinek van, csak rajtam nem. Esküszöm, ha vége a Tormanenek, akkor szerzek egy ilyet valahonnan! 

Moloch rúg, üt, én védek. Majd ez megismétlődik még párszor. Végül én jövök, majd az ütésemtől repül egyet. Ez aztán erős egy ellenfél, de a karom még nem használom, későbbre tartogatom. 

Moloch ezután még több tüskét növeszt a teste minden pontján, amik még a páncélját is átszakítják. A tüskékből egy furcsa, fűrészhez hasonló fegyvert alkot, majd felém kezd rohanni. Most jött el a kard ideje. 

Előhúztam és csakrát áramoltattam belé, amitől a rajta lévő pokolfa tüskék megnőttek. Összecsaptunk fegyvereinkkel, majd Moloch belém rúgott, amitől a falnak repültem. Kitártam a szárnyaim, ő is ezt tette. A legnagyobb probléma az hogy ő egy ördög, vagyis négy szárnya van, tehát sokkal gyorsabb. 

Összecsaptunk a levegőben, és megsebzett a fűrészével. Folyt a vállamból a vér, de nem adhattam fel. A bal kezembe vettem a kardom és a jobb kezem ujjaiból x-et formáztam. Eljött az a bizonyos technika ideje. Egy csomó csakrát tettem ebbe a támadásba és el is találtam Moloch mellkasát. 

Erősebben kezdtem nyomni és összetörtem a páncélját. Haladunk, haladunk. Érem hogy ez a harc sokkal hosszabb lesz mint az összes többi előző. Moloch újabb tüskéket tépett le a testéről és klónokat gyártott. Voltak vagy húszan, de Ast és Est segítségével könnyű volt legyőzni őket. Est alkotott egy ugyanolyan kardot ami nekem van, és a kezembe nyomta. 

\- Tessék, két karddal többre mész. 

Igaza van, de nehezebb is használni kettőt mint egyet, még soha nem próbáltam. Moloch egy hatalmas tüskét húzott ki a hátából, és azt fogva repült felém. Könnyen elpusztítottam, a duális pokolkard ellen nem mész semmire, barátom. Moloch szemeiben látszott a győzni akarás. Megint felém rohant és a vállamban lévő sebbe vágott. Térdre estem. Remek, már mozgatni sem tudom azt a karom. 

Est egy száraz fát növesztett ki a talajból, aminek a tetejére repültünk. Ágakat növesztett körém, azt mondta maradjak itt, míg jobban nem leszek. Még mit nem! És ha Moloch időközben megöli kettejüket? Azt nem engedhetem. Ők már az enyémek, jártam bennük. És többször is akarok! Mindegyik lányban akarok! Démonúrrá válok! Háremem lesz! Legyőzöm ezt a rohadékot!!! 

Kitörtem a fa rejtekéből és teljes erőből Molochnak repültem. A falnak csapódtunk, de egy seb sem volt rajta. 

\- Mi a franc?   
\- A Vértüske Elem fájdalmat okoz, mivel a sejtjeidből jön létre. De van egy jó oldala is. Tudod mi az?   
\- Mi?   
\- Képes vagyok regenerálódni. 

Moloch ellökött magától. Hogy demonstrálja erejét, csak úgy levágta a saját karját. A sebet hamarosan tüskék borították be, majd visszanőtt az a kibaszott karja! Szóval ez történt korábban is! És ha fejét vágom le? Akkor az is visszanő? 

Csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe, egyik kardom pedig odadobtam Estnek. Teljes erőből Moloch mellkasába ütöttem, amin egy hatalmas lyuk keletkezett, de egyből be is gyógyult. Remek. Moloch ezután megfogott és felemelt a torkomnál fogva. 

\- Úgy megölnélek te rohadt serák! Kitépném a szívedet úgy hogy túléld és széttaposnám. De előtte még teleszúrkálnálak pár tüskével. 

Kiszabadultam a szorításából és hátrarepültem. Moloch ezután őrült módjára röhögni kezdett, majd odament Asthoz és tépni kezdte a ruháját. 

\- Nyugi kislány, nem kell félni, csak meg akarlak vizsgálni... 

Moloch nyála csorgott. Ez tényleg megőrült, itt a Tormane közepén akarja szegény lányt megerőszakolni? Ast nem hagyta magát, egy csomó ágat lőtt ki a kezéből, amik mind Moloch arcába szúródtak. Egy még a szemébe is ment! Mindegyiket kihúzta, majd pár másodperc múlva, begyógyultak a sebei. Gondoltam hogy erős lesz, de hogy ennyire! 

Ast ezután tüzet alkotott és felgyújtotta Moloch arcát. A démon a földre esett. 

\- Te kis kurva... 

Ez lenne a gyengepontja, egyszerű Tűz Elem? De hát azt én is tudok! Eltettem a kardom és tűzből alkottam egy másikat. Na most gyere Moloch! Menekül, menekül, tényleg ez a gyengepontja, kösz Ast. Miközben ég, nem tudja begyógyítani a sebét. 

Moloch menekült, de hirtelen irányt váltott és csak úgy mellkason szúrt. Pont ott ahol a szívem van. A tűzből álló kardom eltűnt. Az erőm és a csakrám is csökkeni kezdett. Még az a szerencse hogy nem ért el a vágás a szívemig. 

Megpróbáltam a csakrám segítségével ellállítani a vérzést, de már alig volt, nem működött. Újabb tűzkardot alkottam, de eltűnt. Már szinte semmi csakrám nem volt. 

\- Ast, alkoss egy tűzkardot nekem és dobd ide! 

Megtette, de Moloch kirúgta a kezemből és a falnak csapódva eltűnt a fegyver. Ennyi lett volna? Úgy tűnt, Ast is kifogyott a csakrából. Térdre estem. Már állni sem bírok. Moloch testén egyre több tüske nő, páncélként borítják be. Egyre közelebb jön, már térdelni sem bírok, arcra esek. Moloch felemel és beleszúr egyet a nemrég szerzett sebembe. Pont a szívem! Egy csomó fekete vér folyik belőlem. Sötétedni kezd minden... 

Sötét van. Semmit nem látok. Jobban mondva, van előttem két fehér valami, mintha egy szempár lenne. Mi ez? Kicsit félek. Egy furcsa és mély hang megszólal. 

\- Üdvözlet, Négy.   
\- Négy? Miért vagyok én Négy és te ki vagy? Meg mi ez a hely? Nirvána? Meghaltam?   
\- A Nagy Kígyó megmondta hogy előbb-utóbb meg fogsz érkezni. Ez itt nem a Túlvilág, hanem a Kül, az Univerzum széle. És arra a válaszra, hogy miért vagy Négy, ne engem kérdezz, hanem a Nagy Kígyót.   
\- Nagy Kígyó.   
\- A Végtelenség megtestesülése. Oroborosz. De attól tartok, te még nem tudsz vele kommunikálni, csak árnyékok képesek rá.   
\- Árnyékok?   
\- Igen, a Négy Nagy Nép egyike. Én magam vagyoka vezérük. Naga. A magát Istennek nevező Deussal állok egy szinten. Sőt, még rokonok is vagyunk.   
\- Deus rokona? És árnyékok?   
\- Meg van írva a sorsodban hogy árnyékká válj, hiszen te vagy az, akiben majd egyesül a Négy Nagy Nép: angyalok, démonok, emberek és árnyékok. Te vagy az aki a Pokolból fog felmenni, egészen ameddig csak bír. Ser Toxglakin Yan. Lent Tevékeny Négy. Vagyis Sertoxyan.   
\- Sertoxyan? Ez lennék talán?   
\- Igen. De mielőtt árnyékká válsz, találkoznod kell bizonyos személyekkel.   
\- Kikről van szó?   
\- Az első, az utazó és a védelmedre kelt holt. Ide pedig majd az Éj lánya fog elvezetni, ki a holt védelemből jött. Ideküldeni pedig egy maszkos fog, ki tűz és jég ura lesz.   
\- Mégis kik ezek?   
\- Egyikük már itt van. De az idő még nem jött el. Visszaküldelek.   
\- Várjunk, a Tormane még tart? Mi a franc történik?   
\- Mivel az az Univerzum széle, itt nem telik az idő. Ha itt lennél velem egy évig, onnan csak egy pillanatra tűntél el, mintha mi sem történt volna, senki nem vette volna észre hogy egy évig távol voltál.   
\- Szóval mennem kell. Akkor, mikor találkozunk legközelebb, Naga?   
\- A Nagy Kígyó szerint csak évek múlva. De akkor, már te is egy leszel közülünk, Sertoxyan. 

Az Aréna. Megint itt vagyok, visszatértem. Ez a Naga sok mindent mondott, de nem nagyon értettem semmit. De azt megjegyeztem hogy én vagyok a Sertoxyan. 

Mellettem Est ült és csakrát áramoltatott belém. Már visszatért annyi erőm, hogy fel tudjak ülni. 

\- Mi történt Sertox?   
\- Ezt én is kérdezhettem volna tőletek. De egy furcsa helyre kerültem, amit én sem értek igazán, és most nem is lenne idő elmagyarázni. Előbb le kell győznöm Molochot. 

Egy tűzkardot alkottam, és a tüskepáncélos ördög felé kezdtem futni. Elgondolkodtam. A Pusztító Elem csak az elemi támadásokat képes elpusztítani. De az ő tüskéi egyaránt alkalmasak támadásra és védekezésre is, meg kell próbálnom. Kilőttem egy szürke gömböt, ami Pusztító Elem volt. 

Telibe találtam Molochot, és az összes tüske letört róla. Mindenhol vérzett. Átszúrtam rajta a lángoló kardomat és benne is hagytam, így nem regenerálódni. Térdre esett. De nem adta fel. Fekete vér spriccelt a sebesiből és újra tüskéket növeszett. Ellökött magától. 

\- Ha veled nem fogok tudni végezni, akkor a kis segédeidet ölöm majd meg!!! 

Moloch a két lány felé rohant. Ők már legyengültek, alig van csakrájuk. Én szintén ebben a helyzetben voltam. Semmit nem tudtam tenni. Ez itt a vég. 

Valaki leszállt a nézőtérről, egyenesen Moloch elé. Kezében feketén lángoló kardot tartott. 

\- Ha bántani mered őket, a halálnál is rosszabbat teszek veled.   
\- Igenis, Nagyuram... 

Nagyuram? Miért hívja Moloch Belsebubot Nagyúrnak? Mindketten Ördögök! Mi folyik itt? Valami nagyon nincs rendben. Belsebub visszament a nézőtérre. Moloch pedig feladta. Lucifer ezután bejelentette, a döntő csata, Sertox Daemord és Belsebub de Lux között, másfél óra múlva lesz. 

Megint az Aréna mellet sétáltam és találkoztam Miivel. Vele volt egy öreg, szellemszerű valaki is. Ez lenne az apja, Mefistofeles? Mii elment, és magunkra hagyott az öreggel. 

\- Te vagy a Daemord fiú, nem?   
\- Igen.   
\- Értem.   
\- Mondja...   
\- Tegezz nyugodtan Sertox. Elvégre, lesz egy unokám.   
\- Mégis hányan tudnak erről?   
\- Csak te, én és Mii. A bátyjának és a húgának még nem mondta el.   
\- Nem is tudtam hogy vannak testvérei. Nem is találkoztam velük!   
\- Még jó hogy! Berkarasus Ramerdikában él, Onyx pedig Yapyanban.   
\- És egy kérdés, Mii anyjáról...   
\- Miiyara? Emlékszem rá, akkor mellei voltak!   
\- Nem erre voltam kíváncsi. Ő egy amolyan árnyék volt, ugye?   
\- Igen, a legrejtélyesebb a Négy Nagy Nép közül. De miért kérdezed?   
\- Amikor a Tormanen elájultam, találkoztam Nagával.   
\- Nagával, aki az Árnyak Ura?   
\- Mégis mit mondott?   
\- Azt hogy én vagyok a Sertoxyan, és majd én is árnyék leszek, én leszek az aki mind a Négy Nép, nem igazán emlékszem rá...   
\- Nem baj. Ismerek egy démont, Merang a neve. Neki álmában megjelent a Nagy Kígyó, Oroborosz. Neki is elmondta a próféciát, a Négy Nagy Nép egyesítőjéről, a Sertoxyanról, az ő tizenkét harcosból álló csapatáról és a tizenkét isteni fegyverről. De, az igazat megvallva, én sem tudok olyan sokat. Majd ha a Tormane véget ér, keresd meg Merangot.   
\- Hol találom?   
\- A Felszínen él, egy elhagyatott kis szigeten. De majd később beszélünk, nem akarom húzni az idődet, hamarosan kezdődik a végső harc. Remélem te nyersz majd.   
\- Még egy kérdés.   
\- Igen?   
\- Ha jól tudom ismerte az ősömet, Gav Daemordot. Ha olyan erős volt és képes volt tizenhárom elemet használni, akkor hogyan halt meg?   
\- Hát, hát, Albion megölte... Igen, Albion volt... Nem más... 

Annyira nem tűnik hihetőnek ez a válasz, a lányok is ezt mondták, de tudtam hogy valami nem stimmel. 

Már kezdődik is az utolsó csata. Segédnek Nanát és Miit választottam, Belsebub ott állt előttem a két nőjével. Ellenfelem elővette a feketén lángoló kardját, én pedig a két pokolfakardomat. 

A lányok a segédekre mennek, én pedig összecsapok Belsebubbal. Ő aztán erős, csak úgy csapkodjuk egymást a kardokkal! Pokolfa és Feketetűz, a két mélységi elem. Ez annyira magabiztos, hogy a párbaj közben beszélni kezd hozzám. 

\- Jó mellei van a csajaimnak mi? A húgaimnak lapos mint a Fartar-síkság. Ha most feladod, adok egy háremet, ahol minden csajnak hatalmas mellei lesznek.   
\- Kösz, de én a kisebbet preferálom.   
\- Te... 

Tovább forgatjuk a kardokat, de újból beszélni kezd, hogy elterelje a figyelmem. 

\- Tudod mi az a Vörös Hóesés?   
\- Mi?   
\- Az előző Tormanen történt, Est okozta. Azóta van védőpajzs a lelátókon. Szabadjára engedte az erejét és egy csomó démont megölt. Azóta tartják Abyssban, mert félnek az erejétől.   
\- De miért történt ez?   
\- Csak kinyitottam pár csakrakapuját úgy hirtelen.   
\- Mit tettél vele akkor te rohadék?!!   
\- Csak megnyalogattam. De te, te mit tettél szegény kis törékeny lánnyal?!! Te meg is basztad!!!   
\- Te, honnan tudsz erről?   
\- Leviatán...   
\- Az a kurva. Ott volt Abyssban? Észre sem vettem! Megölöm azt a rohadt sárkányt!   
\- Már megtettem. Végül elárult minket. El kellett volna hoznia a húgaimat hozzám. De megtagadta a parancsom az a vadállat! 

Belsebub fekete lángmezőt hozott létre, de én időben elugrottam. Ha ezek a lángok elkapnak, az nem hiszem hogy kellemes lesz. Semmivé fognak égetni! Ahogy látom, Nan megölte Belsebub egyik segédjét. Mi fogunk nyerni! 

Belsebub nekemugrott. Na ez fájt. Miért van rajtam kívül mindenkinek páncélja?!! A másik segédje, Berazza szelet lőtt rám, amitől nekicsapódtam a falnak. Mintha eltört volna pár csontom. Belsebub ezután felkapott és a levegőbe repített, majd tíz méteres magasságból a földhöz vágott. Nem tudom meddig bírom még. 

Berazza újból széllel támadt, én hanghullámokkal válaszoltam. A Hang Elem erősebb a szélnél, Berazza a falnak csapódik. Tüzet alkotok,de Belsebub fekete verziója egyszerűen szétégeti a hagyományos fajtát. A Természet Elemmel sem mennék sokra ellene. Akkor mi legyen? 

De itt gondolkodni sem lehet, mert ez úgy lóbálja a kardját mint valami őrült! Lövök egy pusztító szürke gömböt és a kardja el is tűnik. Igen, de mindjárt alkot egy másikat. Ez a Pusztító Elem hatásos, de sok csakrát használ fel. Jól meg kell gondolnom mikor vetem be legközelebb. 

Előveszem az egyik pokolkardot és megpróbálom vele eltaláli Belsebubot. Ha már rajta nem, akkor a páncélján ejtek majd sebet, utána könnyebb dolgom lesz. Belsebub felrepül és négy fekete tűzgolyót lő rám, én mindet kikerülöm. Már azt sem tudom mivel támadjak, kezdek kifogyni az ötletekből! 

Mii eközben alkot egy sötét gömböt, ami telibe találja Belsebubot, aki elesik. Páncélja több helyen is betört. Úgy látom, a segédje elhagyta a küzdőteret. Egyedül maradtál! Felnéz a földről, és összeszorítja hegyes fogait. 

\- Nem hagylak nyerni, Daemord!!! 

Belsebub egy hatalmas, kasza alakú, fekete lángtömeget alkot és rám lövi. Ez túl gyors, nem tudok elmenekülni. Nana elém ugrik. Aztán eszembe jut minden, ami idáig történt. 

A házam és a semmiből jött démonlány, a sok ismeretlen információ, hogy ki vagyok én, Murmur, a szökött angyalok, Abbadon, a segédek összegyűjtése, a szórakozás, a démonná válásom, az út Erebusra, a Pokol Kapui, az első csók Nanával. Mindvégig velem volt. Szeretett. Régen is, figyelt engem. Én is szerettem, de most elveszítem. Az Ötödik Kapunál, amikor hozzáértem ahhoz a sefresolho, megláttam a jövőt. A halott lány Nana volt, az ellenfelem pedig Belsebub. Minden összeállt. Ez a Mindenség Vége. 

Vér. Töménytelen mennyiségű, fekete, démoni vér. Kinyitom a szemem. Nana előttem áll, felém fordulva. Átölelem. Egy karcolás sincs rajta! 

\- Sertox!   
\- Nana!   
\- Daemord?!!   
\- Mii? 

Mii a földön fekszik és fekete lángokal ég. A teste alső fele el volt választva a felsőtől. Nana elém ugrott, ő pedig elé. Csak ennyit mondott. 

\- Még találkozunk, Sertox, az árnyak között, ahová majd az Éj Lánya fog elvezetni téged. 

Lecsukta gyönyörű, vörös-lila szemeit, örökre. Belsebubra néztem. 

\- Mi van Daemord, ideges vagy? Ti is megöltétek az egyik csajomat, Kilat, na és? Majd szerzünk újakat.   
\- Te ezt nem érted. Ők nem csak tárgyak akiket csak fogdosni és kúrni lehet.   
\- Pedig azt hittem...   
\- Te ezt soha nem fogod megérteni, Rovar!!! Mi szeretett és terhes is volt!!!   
\- Szóval ez itt a probléma, kinyírtam a Daemord utódot is? Egyre jobb.   
\- Rohadék, hogy tehetted ezt vele, te Rovar?!!! Szegény Mii!!! DÖGÖLJ MEG!!! DÖGÖLJ MEG!!! DÖGÖLJ MEG EZERSZER!!! 

Hallottam egy ismerős hangot valamint fényt is láttam. Ez a hetedik csakrakapum lett volna? 

\- Most már egyforma erősek vagyunk, Rovar!!!   
\- Egyforma? Te soha nem fogsz az én szintemre feljutni, alsórendű emberi korcs serák!!! És nem sajnálom azt a keverék szellem-démon-árnyék csajt sem. Az ilyeneknek nem lenne szabad élnie, csak a hozzám hasonló tisztavérű démonoknak. Jegyezd meg Daemord, szenvedés és pusztulás, ez itt nálunk a szokás! 

Teljes sebességgel felé rohantam, majd megragadtam. Kitártam a szárnyaim és olyan magasra repültem, ameddig bírtam. Ezután minden csakrát a kezeimbe irányítottam. 

\- ROHADÉK ROVAR!!! MEG FOGLAK ÖLNI ÉS VISSZAHOZLAK A TÚLVILÁGRÓL HOGY MAJD ÚJBÓL MEGÖLJELEK!!! 

Teljes erőből lehajítottam Belsebubot, akiről letört a páncél és minden végtagja eltört, a szárnyait sem tudta visszahúzni. Egy csomó sebből vérzett. Felteszi a kezét. Feladja? Nyertem? Elordítja magát. 

\- Fekete Lángok!!! 

Négy robbanás történik a nézőtér négy különböző pontján. Mindenki menekül. Mégis mi történt? Belsebubra nézek, de a test fekete lángokká változott. Egész végi csak egy klón ellen harcoltam? Akkor hol az igaz, és az mégis milyen erős lehet? 

## Lucifer ##   
Mégis mi volt ez a négy robbanás? Valami terroristák? Pluto műve lenne? A Legyek is támadtak. Belsebub tényleg át akarja venni a hatalmat. Úgy érzem, valaki leszállt mögém. Ez... 

Egy feketén lángoló kard átszúrta a mellkasom. Sertox is megérkezett. Éreztem hogy a testem porladni kezd. 

\- Sertox, fogd a koronám és menjetek Asraelhez! Ő majd elmondja mit kell tennetek! 

## Sertox ##   
Lucifer meghalt, teste pedig porrá vált. Ugyanez volt Nivo Atherrel is. Ez valami angyali tulajonság, elvégre Lucifer is az volt eredetileg. A koronája megmaradt, én gyorsan felkaptam és elrepültem, mielőtt az a rohadt Belsebub bármit is tehetett volna. Összegyűjtöttem a lányokat és elhagytuk Defernot, a Pokolkapuk felé indultunk. 

Szegény Mii, abban a nagy káoszban nem tudtuk elhozni a holttestét. 

## Belsebub ##   
Hamarosan elfoglaltam az engem megillető helyet. Az ellenállók egy részét megöltük, a többit tömlöcbe zártuk. Pluto megkapta a területeit. Hamarosan ki fogok vezényelni pár Skorpiót a Pokolkapukhoz, Daemordék után. Mind a hét körözött személy lett, nagyon sok fernot fizetek annak, aki élve elhozza nekem valamelyiket. Moloch jött a trónterembe. Valaki más is volt. 

\- Sátán Legfőbbúr.   
\- Ő meg?   
\- Charon, a Styx Révésze. Azt mondja segít elfogni Daemordot, de csak akkor ha több pénzt adunk neki.   
\- Meglesz. Menjetek. 

## Sertox ##   
Megpihentünk a Tűztoronyban, majd egészen a Negyedik Pokolkapuig mentünk. A Styxen ott lebegett Charon obszidiáncsónakja. Vajon a Révész hol lehet? Én és a lányok beültünk, majd evezni kezdtünk. Útközben megkérdeztem ki is ez az Asrael pontosan. 

\- Azt tudom hogy ő az ördögök egyike, akit Utazóként is ismernek.   
\- Asrael Hayper. Egy arkangyal, pont mint apa volt. De van egy lényeges különbség, még mindig az.   
\- Valami ilyesmire emlékszem Ast történetéből. Ő ott fent maradt, hogy beszámoljon Lucifernek mi történik. Úgy tesz mintha Deusékkal lenni, pedig valójában velünk van.   
\- Igen, ez az egyik oka ennek hogy keveset tartózkodik a Pokolban.   
\- De, miért kell neki a korona? Mit tud vele csinálni?   
\- Nem tudom én sem. 

Megérkezett a Styx réme, Krákken barátunk is. Hanghullámokat kezdett ránk lövöldözni, de én felrepültem és a pokolkardjaimat a szemeibe szúrtam, ezután távozott is. 

Elértünk az Első Pokolkapuhoz, Danteihez. Ha itt átjutunk, mehetünk is Asraelhez. De úgy tűnik, Blayse nem akar átengedni. 

\- Mi a baj? Miért nem engedel át?   
\- Belsebub azt mondta, ha kiengedem Daemordot és a csajait, kiirtja népem az őrlángokat. Megöli a fiamat. Azt én pedig nem akarom! Keressetek másik utat!   
\- Ezesetben, legyőzlek és átmegyünk.   
\- Sertox, nem jó ötlet.   
\- Miért?   
\- Blayse nagyon erős, nálad is erősebb. 

Na jó, ezt már nem hiszem el! Ez a lángoló koponya? Elővettem a kardjaimat és Blayse felé csaptam. Ő két lángoló rudat dobott felém, de én kikerültem őket. Az egyik kardommal a fejére csaptam, de a feje szétolvadt. 

\- Hallgass szépen a Hercegnőre és ne húzz felém újat. Hidd el, ez még nem a végső erőm. 

Jól van, meggyőztél. Visszafordultunk és a Styx folyóig mentünk. Két személy bukkant fel egy obszidiáncsónakban ülve. Egyikük Moloch volt, a Tüskésördög. A másik pedig Charon, a Révész. Közelebb jönnek és az ördög beszélni kezd. 

\- Végre megtaláltunk.   
\- Mit akartok?   
\- Elfogni titeket. Ez Belsebub Legfőbbúr parancsa. 

Legfőbbúr? Szóval már Sátánnak tartja magát? Moloch egy vértüskés kardot alkottot és nekemrontott. Előhúztam a kardom én is, és összecsaptunk. Most én vagyok előnyben, tudom a gyengepontját. Tüzet fújok az arcára. Hátrálni kezd és odaszól Charonnak. 

\- Hé Révész, támadj te. A te erődet úgysem ismeri. 

Az erejét? Nem úgy volt hogy csak egy egyszerű serák ő is? Még is mit tudhat? Olyan erős úgy sem lehet! 

Na jó tévedtem. Ez a Charon előhúzott egy hatalmas kalapácsot és fejeln vágott vele. Ha nem áramoltattam volna csakrát a fejembe, már rég betört volna. Mégis miből van ez a kalapács, rohadt kemény! 

\- Ez itt, az Obszidián Elem. Ugye tudod Daemord hogy ez a második legkeményebb anyag a világon. 

Moloch is elővett valamit. Egy vörös, háromágú, hatalmas villa volt. 

\- Ez az Ördögvilla, az ördögök fegyvere. Adamantiumból készült, gondolom tudod mi az. 

Persze hogy tudom. De amúgy, miért nem használta ezt a fegyvert a Tormane során? Est nézett rám. 

\- A villa csakis az ördögök fegyvere, előny lenne más versenyzőkkel szemben, ezért tiltott.   
\- És ez még mind semmi Daemord. E villa segítségével egy ördög képes kihozni magából a legnagyobb erőt. Ideiglenesen képes lesz kinyitni tíz csakrakaput. 

Tízet? Ideiglenesen? Nem gondoltam volna hogy ezeknek ilyen rejtett ereje van. Charon és Moloch. Obszidián és Adamantium, a két legkeményebb anyag a világon. A lányok Molocchal kezdtek foglalkozni, az én ellenfelem Charon lett. Azt mondták, a Révész gyengébb, elbírok vele egyedül is. 

Charon suhintott a kalapáccsal, ami úgy eltalált hogy repültem vagy tíz métert. 

\- Mégis honnan van ez az erő Charon?   
\- Ez? A Grigori adta nekem. Cserébe, hogy kísérletezhettek rajtam, pénzt kaptam. De nekem annyi nem volt elég, még több fernora volt szükségem, ezért több kísérletbe is belementem. 

Szóval innen van az ereje. Ez a rohadt pénzéhes Charon még ebbe is belement. Biztos ezért akar most is elfogni, Belsebub biztos egy csomó pénzt ajánlott. Charon ezután hanghullámokat lőtt rám. Hát persze, ilyet is tud. Úgy érzem, őt nem lesz könnyű legyőzni. 

## Sötét Démonok ##   
\- Tartaros, Gehenna, Davakvo. Elküldelek titeket a Pokolkapukhoz. Menjetek és hozzátok el nekem Daemordot. Meg kell szereznem az erejét, mielőtt még Belsebub teszi. Nekem kell az Elnyelő Elem, ami szükséges a tervemhez, hogy újra istenné váljak.


	12. 12 - Hatalom

## Sertox ##  
Rohadt Charon, miért nem halsz már meg?!! Meg sem tudom sebezni! Ez az obszidián aztán rohadt erős. 

\- Mi van Daemord, az a bajod neked nincs ilyen fegyvered, csak azok a hülye fakardok? 

Hát persze, nincs olyan fegyverem! A kezembe áramoltattam egy csomó csakrát, majd Charon felé nyúltam. A testéből sárga füst szivárgott, amit elnyelt a kezem. 

\- Mi volt ez? 

A hatalmas kalapács csak úgy eltűnt a kezéből. Úgy látszik, ezt az elemet is megszereztem magamnak. Még a végén többet fogok elnyelni mint a legendás Gav Daemord. Alkottam új erőmből egy obszidiánkalapácsot és ellenfelem felé repültem. Úgy meglepődött hogy meg sem tudott mozdulni. Teljes sebességgel haladtam felé és meglódítottam a fegyverem. 

Telibe! Charon több száz métert repült, majd a Styx folyó pokoli magmájába esett és semmi nem maradt belőle. Amint Moloch meglátta mi történt, abbahagyta a csatát a lányokkal és távozott. Kipihentük a csata fáradalmait, majd megkérdeztem Nanától, mi lesz most. 

\- Akkor merre megyünk? Blayse nem fog átengedni. Defernoba meg nem mehetünk vissza.   
\- Az Ötödik Kapuhoz megyünk? Mabushoz?   
\- Nem, nem hozzá. Emlékszel Sertox, az ott ami Erebusra vezet, nem az egyetlen bejárat a Pokolba.   
\- De nem úgy volt hogy a többi le van zárva?   
\- Apa ereje tartotta zárva őket, de mivel meghalt, kinyíltak. 

El is indultunk, hogy minél hamarabb kijussunk, mielőtt Belsebub talpnyalói újra megtámadnak. 

## Belsebub ##   
\- Hogy érted azt hogy megszerezte az Obszidián Elemet is?!! Mégis, mennyi mindent tud már az a rohadt serák?!! Tudomásom szerint Charon volt az utolsó használó, ráadásul meg is döglött! Moloch, egy ideig nem adok neked semmi feladatot, biztos a Tormane miatt vagy ilyen kibaszott fáradt! Most pedig menj! 

Én is elhagytam a tróntermet és a pince felé tartottam. Ott volt megkötözve Lucifer egykori elit testőrségének, a Virrasztóknak a tábornoka, Semyaza. Vele volt az őrült kivégzőm, Alastor is. 

\- Legfőbburam, jó hogy itt van. Ez a kis holló semmit nem akar mondani!   
\- Hányszor mondjam még el te idióta, hogy nem tudok semmit?!! 

Ránéztem a fogolyra. 

\- Te voltál az akivel az öreg utoljára beszélt, nem? Biztos mondott valamit. Például, hogy miért adta oda a koronát Daemordnak?   
\- Nem tudok semmit...   
\- Hazudsz Semyaza, látom a szemeden! Sasorra emlékeztetsz, ő is olyan hűséges hozzám mint te Luciferhez.   
\- Engem ne hasonlítgass ahhoz a skorpióhoz.   
\- Miért is, pedig jó barátok voltatok, nem?   
\- Halgass Légy!!!   
\- HOGY BESZÉLSZ VELEM?!!! ÉN VAGYOK A SÁTÁN, AZ URAD ÉS PARANCSOLÓD!!!   
\- Uram és parancsolóm? Sajnálom, de téged soha nem foglak annak tekinteni. Egyébként, miért is vagy Sátán? Nincs is koronád! 

Hát persze, a démoni korona, a Fáklyatartó! Az öregnek alapból az volt a célja hogy Daemordot tegye meg a következő Sátánnak. Hogy lehetek ilyen hülye, hogy erre nem jöttem rá hamarabb? Szóval megvan, vissza kell szerezni a koronát, vagy elpusztítani, ha máshogy nem megy. 

\- Alastor, öld meg! Már rájöttem mindenre.   
\- Igenis, Legfőbbúr. 

Elhagytam a termet, de még távolról hallottam ahogy a kivégző leszakítja Semyaza végtagjait, majd a létező legfájdalmasabb módon öli meg, amit egy férfi el tud képzelni. Még az is fáj ha rágondolok. 

A trónteremben Pluto várt. 

\- Mire véljem ezt a látogatást, Pokol Másik Ura?   
\- A katonáid kudarcot vallottak, ezért elküldtem a sötét démonokat.   
\- Mi van?!!!   
\- Talán nem tetszik? Nem bízol bennem, Belsebub?   
\- De igen... 

Mégis ki a halál bízik benned te halál? Elküldte a démonait? Azok hárman nagyon erősek, szinte majdnem az én szintemen vannak. Olyanok mint Sasor, Limbo egykori börtöntöltelékei. Ha elfogják Daemordot, akkor soha nem fogom tudni megszerezni az Elnyelő Elemet. És, ha Pluto szerzi meg, akkor a teljes Alvilág, sőt nem is, az egész világ ura lesz! Azt pedig nem engedhetem. Utánuk kéne küldeni valakit, egy olyan katonát, aki nagyon erős. Egy olyat, aki még nálam is erősebb. 

## Sertox ##   
Elértünk az Ötödik Kapuhoz. Mabus nem volt sehol, a sefresolokat pedig távol tartottuk a Tűz Elem fényével. Elindultunk felfelé egy hatalmas járatban. Legelől ment Est, én pedig közvetlenül alatta másztam. Az egészben a legjobb az volt hogy démon vagyok, tehát jól látok a sötétben. Mivel Est nem viselt a ruhája alatt semmit, a kilátás egészen jó volt. 

Már egy jó ideje mászunk felfelé. Mégis milyen hosszú ez a járat? 

\- Több óra mire kiérünk innen. De majd tartunk pihenőt is. 

Amúgy mi az oka annak hogy nem repülünk? Mondjuk ebben a szűk járatban ki sem tudnánk tárni azokat a hatalmas szárnyait. Egy óra múlva megálltunk pihenni egy kiálló sziklapárkányon. Már olyan távol voltunk az Ötödik Kaputól, hogy szinte semmit nem láttunk, akkora volt a sötétség. Látszik hogy ezt az utat alig használják, még ki sincs világítva. 

Nana alkotott egy tűzgolyót és a levegőben tartotta, hogy azért valamit lássunk is. Míg ott ültünk, eszembe jutott valami, amit megkérdeztem a lányoktól. 

\- Amúgy Belsebubnak hány katonája van? Csak hogy körülbelül mire számítsak, tudjátok.   
\- Ott vannak a Legyek, úgy hatszázan vannak. Aztán ott van a "titkos" elit osztag, a Skorpiók, ők ötvennél többen biztos nincsenek. De vegyük azt is figyelembe, hogy apa démonai nagy részét megölték, tömlöcbe zárták, vagy a legrosszabb esetben, maguk mellé állították.   
\- És ennek az Asraelnek, mennyi embere, bocsánat, démona van?   
\- Neki? Semennyi, ő egyedül szeret dolgozni. 

Kiváló, szóval kilencen fogunk szembeszállni több száz démonnal. Mi aztán bátrak vagyunk! 

## Sötét Démonok ##   
\- Apám, mi van ha azok hárman elbuknak?   
\- Akkor bevetünk téged, Thanatos, de vagy a második legerősebb sötét démon.   
\- És ha engem is legyőznek?   
\- Az nem történhet meg, ahhoz túl erős vagy. De ha megtörténne, bevetjük őt.   
\- Saturnusra gondolsz?   
\- Igen. 

## Belsebub ##   
Visszatért/A fájdalom iszonyatos. Nem bírom/Kettészakad az agyam. Visszatért/Szükségem van a gyógyszerre! Remélem Beliár hamarosan elhozza Daemordot/Daemord nélkül bele fogok ebbe halni!!! 

## Sertox ##   
Újra megpihentünk, ez az út aztán tényleg hosszú! De amúgy, hol fogunk egyáltalán kijutni? Ránéztem a lányokra, mindegyikük békésen aludt, egyet kivéve. Asa felült és engem nézett. 

\- Mi baj?   
\- Sertox, tudod... 

Vetkőzni kezdett! Állj, ha veled is megteszem, akkor már csak Zaera, Sasa és Nana lesz szűz! Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen gyorsan fogok haladni, egy ecchi animében nem megy ilyen gyorsan! Mondjuk, azokban nem is basznak. Asa lejjebb húzta a ruháját és szabaddá váltak a mellei. Nagyobbak voltak mint az ikreké, de kisebbek mint Miié. Közepes méret. 

\- Meg akarod fogni? 

Persze hogy meg! Már nyújtottam is volna a kezem, amikor Est megszakított. 

\- Sertox, Asa, azonnal hagyjátok abba! 

Miért kellett megszakítani? Irigy vagy? Benned már voltam! Est felkeltette a többieket, és elmondta mit vett észre. 

\- Ha a kiváló szenzori képességeim nem hazudik, akkor három démon közeledik. Két férfi és egy nő.   
\- Vajon Belsebub szolgái?   
\- Lehet. 

Nana létrehozott egy hatalmas tűzgolyót, amit a levegőbe emelve tartott. 

\- Itt olyan sötét van hogy nem fogjuk látni az ellenséget. Ezért ezt itt kell tartanom a levegőben, viszont addig könnyű préda vagyok. Valaki védjen meg amíg a csata tart! 

A posztra Asa jelentkezett, neki van a legjobb védelme köztünk, a Föld Elem. Az ellenség meg is érkezett, tényleg démonok! Fekete köpenyt viselnek! Ezeket láttam a Tormanen, akiket Belsebub keresett! Ezek azok akik összedolgoznak vele! 

\- Kik vagytok? 

A fekete-sötétzöld hajú férfi válaszolt. 

\- Tartaros Antrop vagyok. Ő Davakvo Ots, a csaj meg Gehenna Toss. Mi vagyunk, a sötét démonok!   
\- Aha. És az mit jelent?   
\- Az nem lényeg! Azért jöttünk hogy elfogjunk Daemord! A vezérünknek szüksége van az Elnyelő Elemed erejére.   
\- A vezéretek? Kiről van szó?   
\- Pluto.   
\- Pluto? Az egy bolygó, nem? Vagy mégsem? Ki tudja!   
\- Ő a vezérünk, a nagy Isteni Lich Pluto. Látszik hogy serák vagy, még nem is halottál róla! Az ő neve egykoron Hades volt és a Hellikoni Olümposz Istenei, a Konsentesdei tagja volt. Volt két fivére is, Yupiter és Neptunus.   
\- Ja megvan, őket ölte meg Lucifer és egy másik arkangyal Deus parancsára, még rohadt régen.   
\- Mégsem vagy teljesen hülye Daemord! Hades Erebusra jött és ő lett az Alvilág Ura. De, amint megérkeztek a bukott angyalok, Lucifer legyőzte Hadest és ő lett az Alvilág Ura, a Sátán. Hades új nevet vett fel, Pluto. Azóta pedig az a célja hogy Lucifer meghalon, ez sikerült is.   
\- De, miért utálja Lucifer?   
\- Hát nem egyértelmű?!! Tényleg hülye vagy?!!! Lucifer elzavarta őt Olümposzról. De ez még hagyján, mert még attól is megfosztotta hogy új otthona, az Alvilág Ura legyen.   
\- Biztos véletlen volt.   
\- Lehet. De ez Plutot nem érdekli. Meg már amúgy sem célja megölni Lucifert.   
\- Egy kérdés, akkor Belsebub és ez a Pluto akkor összedolgoznak, ugye?   
\- Egyelőre. Még ketten uralják az Alvilágot, de előbb utóbb eljön az idő amikor az egyik megöli a másikat. Közülük pedig az lesz a győztes, akinek az oldalára fogsz állni.   
\- És ha egyikükkel sem leszek?   
\- Gondoltam hogy ezt fogod mondani. Gehenna, foglalkozz az ikrekkel, Davakvo, tiéd a Sefred és az egyik Stalg lány, én meg összecsapok Daemorddal. 

## Belsebub ##   
Ez a szarság megint előjött, egyre jobban szükségem van Daemord erejére. Az Elnyelő Elem nem csak elemeket képes elnyelni, ahogy sokan azt hiszik. 

## Sertox ##   
Tartaros repülni kezdett és valami zöld folyadékot locsolt felém. Sasa odakiabált nekem, miközben Gehennával harcolt. 

\- Vigyázz Sertox, az ott Sav Elem! Tudod, amit Morax is használt a Tormanen! 

Azt gondoltam, mert ez itt égeti a pokolkövet. Megint támad, de valamiért most rohadtul begyorsult, kikerülni sem tudom. Csakrát áramoltatok a testem minden pontjára, és aktiválom a Tükör Elemet. Így már sokkal könnyebb, a sav csak úgy lefolyik rólam, mintha víz lenne. 

\- Te kis rohadék! Ezt is loptad valakitől?   
\- És ha igen? Amúgy már ha te vagy az ellenfelem, megszerzem a te Sav Elemedet is.   
\- Na azt mert megpróbálni, te szúnyog! 

Szúnyog? Ez most komoly? Tartaros hatalmas pokolkő sziklákat emel ki a talajból és felém hajítja őket. Én lőttem pár hanghullámot és darabokra zúztam mindet. Tartaros idegesnek tűnt. Netalántán alábecsültél engem, sötét démon? 

Már több mint egy órája harcolok itt. Nem a legerősebb, de a Sav és Föld Eleme miatt folyamatosan aktiválva tartom a Tükör Elemet, ami rohadt sok csakrát igényel. Megint hatalmas sziklákat emel ki a talajból, én felé rohanok a kardommal. Már suhintanék is rá, de valamit alkot a kezében. 

Ez egy kard! Fekete színű, zölden világít, és sav csöpög belőle. Mégis, mi a franc ez? A látványtól mozdulni sem tudtam! 

\- Meglepődtél Daemord? Ez itt a Kénkő Elem. Egy ritka speciális elem, amit én magam hoztam létre, a Föld és Sav Elemek kombinálásával, és én vagyok az egyetlen használója. 

Ritka speciális elem? Úgy megszerezném, de az Elnyelő Elem használatához már nincs elég csakrám. Alkotott még egy olyan kardot és felém repült. Megpróbáltam elmenekülni, de túl fáradt voltam. A Tükör Elem elhasználta a csakrám nagy részét. 

Átszúrt, folyik a vérem, ez meg itt röhög rajtam. Mindjárt megvan. Tartaros kardja, melyet a mellkasomba szúrt, ezer darabra törik. 

\- Mi volt ez Daemord?   
\- Pusztító Elem. 

Újabb kardot hozott létre, de azt is elpusztítottam. Azonban ez az elem is nagyon sok csakrát használ fel. Elestem, Tartaros pedig felemelt. 

\- És most, elviszünk Plutohoz, és megszerezzük az erődet! Aztán pedig... 

Hirtelen valami erő ragadott meg és kirepültem Tartaros kezei közül. 

\- Davakvo!!! Mit csinálsz?!! A saját ellenfeleddel foglalkozz!!!   
\- Már le vannak győzve.   
\- De értsd már meg hogy nem ölheted meg! Ahhoz túl fontos!   
\- A bosszú, mindennél fontosabb. 

Davakvo leszállt Tartaros mellé és farkasszemet néztek egymással. Tartaros kénkő-kardokat alkotott, míg Davakvo felemelte az ökleit. Hirtelen elsuhant fölöttük egy lángoló szikla. A társuk, Gehenna lőtte rájuk. 

\- Most nincs idő vitázni, Davakvo, halgass rá!   
\- Mi van? Már te is mellé állsz? 

Davakvo kitartotta a kezét felém, majd egy láthatatlan erő húzni kezdett, és a nyakam az ő kezei közé került. 

\- Mi... ez...   
\- Gravitáció Elem. Képes bármilyen objektumot ellökni vagy magamhoz húzni. 

Egy újabb speciális elem. De miért fojtogat? És, milyen bosszúról beszél? 

\- Davakvo, ha megölöd, én is megöllek!!!   
\- Azt merd megtenni! 

Davakvo elhajított és a falnak csapódva a lányok mellé estem. Mindannyian fáradtak voltak, főleg Nana, aki a levegőben tartotta a tűzgolyót még mindig, hogy lássunk valamit. Tartaros és Davakvo harcolni kezdtek, de előbb-utóbb mindkettő kimerült. Davakvo elővett a köpenyéből egy aprócska tárgyat. 

\- Nem érdekel, akkor ezt fogom használni!   
\- Mi a franc az?   
\- A Devasztátor egyik darabkája. Nem okoz nagy pusztítást, de ha beleáramoltatom az összes csakrám...   
\- Az összeset? Meghalsz, te hülye!   
\- Igen, de a robbanás olyan hatalmas lesz hogy Daemord és a csajai is velem pusztulnak. Ti is megfogtak halni, sőt, a robbanás akár a Felszínig is feltörhet!   
\- Te teljesen megőrültél! Gyere Gehenna! 

Tartaros és a nő elkezdtek lefelé repülni. De miért akar ez a Davakvo ennyire megölni, egyáltalán nem értem. 

\- Végre eljött az én időm, most megölhetlek Daemord.   
\- De egy kérdés mielőtt megteszed, miért is akarsz engem megölni?   
\- Tudod, réges-régen, még a Hatodik Tormanen, apám Sargamdo, a te ősöddel, Gav Daemorddal került szembe, aki, hála a lopott erejének, megölte őt. Apánk halálával már csak két tagja maradt az Ots Klánnak, én és a bátyám Karakko. Én bosszút akartam állni, kiirtani a Daemord Klánt, örökre eltörölni a világból az Elnyelő Elemet. A Nagy Exorcizmus alatt még Asmodeusnak is segítettem, egyet szabadultunk ki Limbo börténéből. A bátyám nem akart segíteni, távol akart maradni a konfliktustól, ezért elhagyta a Poklot és a Holdra ment, azóta sem láttam. Most végre itt a lehetőség hogy kiirtsam a klánt! Pusztulj, emberfajzat! 

Csakrát áramoltatott a kezéből a szerkezetbe. Nanát elhagyta az ereje, elejtette a tűzgolyót, ami eltűnt és hirtelen rohadt sötét lett. A robbanás hatalmas lesz, ahogy elmondta. Ha lefelé megyek, akkor elérhet, de ha felfelé... 

Felkaptam a lányokat és egy csomó csakrát küldtem a szárnyaimba. Teljes sebességgel repültem felfelé, itt már nem volt olyan szűk a járat mint lejjebb. Fényt láttam, mindjárt ott vagyok! 

\- Nem engedem hogy elmenekülj, Daemord!!! 

Ez jön utánam! A csakrával telitöltött bomba megvilágítja a járatot. Davakvo lassul, fogy az ereje. 

\- És most, eljött a pillanat, amire mindig is vártam. Pusztulj Daemord!!! LE GIGAYSE BUMBUM!!! 

Ekkora robbansát még életemben nem tapasztaltam. A bal fülemre egy ideig megsüketeltem, de szerencsére rendbe jött. A vulkán, amin kirepültem, már nem is volt vulkán. Inkább egy hatalmas lyuk, ami a Pokolba vezet. Amikor a fáradt lányok felébredtek, csak egyvalamit tudtam kérdezni. 

\- Hol vagyunk?   
\- Ez itt Syla szigetén, az pedig az Etan vulkán, volt. Ez Itália része.   
\- Minél hamarabb meg kell találnunk Asraelt, bárhol is van! Egyébként, hol kéne keresni?   
\- Figyelj Sertox, bárhol lehet, akár egy teljesen másik dimenzióban is! Ezért felesleges is keresni, soha nem találnánk meg.   
\- Akkor?   
\- Majd mi hívjuk ide!   
\- Mi van?   
\- Hallottál már valaha a Kaszásról Sertox? Eredetileg Hades volt, amíg Lucifer le nem győzte. Azóta Asrael a Kaszás, a holt lelkek begyűjtője. Azokat a lelkeket, akik nem kötődnek se az angyalokhoz, se a démonokhoz, és nem hisznek semmiben, azokkal ugyanaz történik mint akik már többször is reinkarnáltak. A lélek eljut a végső megnyugvás helyére, a Túlvilágba, Nirvánába. Erről pedig Asrael gondoskodik.   
\- Jó, és hogy hívjuk ide?   
\- Megölünk egy olyan embert aki nem hisz semmiben és készen is vagyunk. 

Biztos be fog ez válni? Remélem hogy minél hamarabb találkozunk Asraellel. 

## Belsebub ##   
Beliár jelentette hogy az egyik sötét démon felrobbantotta magát Daemorddal együtt. Francba! Úgy látszik, vissza kell mennünk Északra Albionhoz, hogy megszerezzük az Elnyelő Elem erejét. Egyre jobban szükségem van rá, egyre gyakrabban tör elő. 

Az a rohadt Pluto is! Daemord halála csakis az ő hibája, az a hülye Davakvo! Úgy döntöttem, hadat üzenek Plutonak. Eljött a leszámolás ideje. Aki ezt az egészét megnyeri, az lesz az Alvilág valódi Ura. 

## Magasság ##   
\- Uram, zavart érzek az egyensúlyban!   
\- Talán történt valami Luciferrel?   
\- Meglehet. Talán valaki megölte?   
\- Mindegy is, nem izgat.   
\- De Uram, Fény és Sötétség nélkül nincs meg a Kettő Egyensúlya. Uram, érzélek egy lelket!   
\- Hol van?   
\- Itáliában.   
\- Menj. 

Az arkangyal kitárta négy, tollas fehér szárnyát és a Felszín felé repült.


	13. 13 - Fel a Hávenbe

## Sertox ##  
Szóval, hogy idehívjuk Asraelt, kerestünk egy embert az itáliai Panpei városában. Arról is gondoskodtunk hogy öljük meg, hogy ne tudja hogy démonok vagyunk. Azóta már órák teltek el, de Asrael még mindig nem jött. 

\- Mennyire jellemző hogy késik?   
\- Nem tudom, senki nem tudja hogy ilyenkor hol lehet. De elég gyakran halnak meg emberek, nem? Lehet amire összegyűjti azokat a lelkeket és ideér, több száz év fog eltelni.   
\- És amúgy, hol van ennek az embernek a lelke?   
\- Jelenleg a testéhez kötve lebeg.   
\- És te ezt látod, Est?   
\- Nem, de szenzor vagyok, így tudom érzékelni. 

Ez azt jelentené, hogy a lélek csakrából áll? Egy furcsa hangot hallok, és egy zöld kavargó örvény jelenik meg fölöttünk. Ez egy portál lenne? Egy fehér köpenybe öltözött, négyszárnyú angyal jelenik meg. Feje fölött ott lebeg a glória, nyakában kereszt lóg. Szemei türkizek, pont mint a többi angyalnak. Haja szőke, és összevissza áll. 

\- Asrael! Mi vagyunk azok!   
\- Nana? Mi történt Luciferrel? Zavart érzek a Kettő Egyensúlyában.   
\- Belsebub megölte.   
\- Tényleg? És te fiú, te ki lennél?   
\- A nevem Sertox Daemord. Mielőtt a Sátán meghalt, nekem adta a koronát, és azt mondta, keresselek meg és adjam oda ezt neked. De miért?   
\- A Fáklyatartóban rejlik a Sátán Ereje. De ahhoz hogy szabadjára engedjük, el kell mennünk egy bizonyos helyre.   
\- Hová?   
\- Fel, a Hávenbe. 

Oda fel? Az ellenséges területre? Biztos több millió angyal van ott! 

\- És ha lebukunk mi lesz? Meg fognak ölni!   
\- Dehogy fognak, miért buknánk le? Én már négymilliárd éve verem át Deust, és még mindig elhiszi hogy velük vagyok.   
\- Hogy csinálod?   
\- Van egy pár milliárd éves tapasztalatom, már profi vagyok a szakmában.   
\- Mondd Asrael, hogy fogunk elmenni a Hávenbe?   
\- Hát mégis hogy, angyalokká váltok! 

Asrael csettintett egyet, majd a ruháink fehér köpenyekké változtak. Fejünk fölött hamis glória lebegett és nyakunkban hamis kereszt lógott. A szemeink is türkizek lettek. A lányok olyan aranyosan néztek ki ezekben a ruhákban! 

Asrael elővett egy kaszát, majd lyukat ütött vele a térben, egy fekete portál nyílt. Nem láttam, de valószínűleg elküldte a megölt férfi lelkét Nirvánába.Ezután kitártuk a szárnyainkat és elindultunk. Asrael ment elől, mi pedig követtük a felhők fölé. 

## Belsebub ##   
Daemord meghalt. Így nincs más választásom mint visszamenni Északra és a szolgámmá tenni a Jeges Mennyei Sárkányt. Ha Didraig megszelidült, akkor ő is meg fog. Szükségem van az Elnyelő Elemre, csak azzal tudom ezt eltüntetni. Szólok Beliárnak, minél hamarabb mennünk kell, nem akarom hogy Pluto megtámadja Defernot amíg távol vagyok. 

## Sertox ##   
Még csak pár órája mentünk, de Asrael máris a pihenést javasolta. 

\- Erre egyszerűen nincs időnk, sietnünk kell, mielőtt Belsebub hatalma teljesen kiterjedne az Alvilágra!   
\- Nyugi van fiú! Ha én nyitok egy portált és az abban lévő térben megpihenünk, ott nem telik az itteni idő. Tehát, ha ott eltöltesz hatezever évet, nem fogsz öregedni, és ha visszajössz, olyan mintha csak egy másodpercre mentél volna el. 

Nem tudom hogy milyen elven működik, de jól hangzik. Beleegyeztem, Asrael pedig nyitott egy portált, amin berepültünk. Kis tér? Akkora hely van itt hogy nem igaz! Mindenesetre, furcsa egy tér, sötét van és minden tele van sziklákkal. 

\- Mondd Asrael, ezt a világot te hoztad létre?   
\- Dehogyis, nincs nekem akkora erőm hogy világokat teremtsek! Ezt a helyet csak úgy megtaláltam az utazásaim során.   
\- De akkor ez egy másik világ?   
\- Mondhatjuk. Ez egy másik dimenzió, a mi univerzumonkon kívül létezik, a hipertérben, ahol több ezer hasonló világ van.   
\- Élnek itt valakik?   
\- Persze, furcsa lények, én csak Távoliaknak nevezem őket.   
\- De miért pont távoliak?   
\- Mert ez a hely messze van a mi világunktól. Minden dimenziónak van egy száma. Ez a 23-as, míg a mi dimenziónk a 999-es. 

Asrael aztán tud egy pár dolgot! Kíváncsi vagyok miket fedezett még fel. 

\- Na fiatalok, én alszom egyet, addig is, csináljatok amit csak akartok. 

A lányok nagy része szintén pihent, elfáradtak a sötét démonokkal való harc és a mostani utazás során. Úgy döntöttem sétálok egyet, Sasa is velem tartott. Mikor távolabb mentünk a többiektől, megszólalt. 

\- Sertox, kérlek segíts nekem edzeni!   
\- Most? Van erre egyáltalán idő, mi van ha... 

Sasa közelebb hajolt és csak úgy hirtelen megcsókolt. Jó volt, de ezt mégis miért kellett? 

\- Mondd Sertox... te ugye... Miivel...   
\- Igen. Szegény Mii.   
\- Aztán ott volt Ast és Est is...   
\- Te is... szeretnéd?   
\- Igen... csak félek... nagyon félek Sertox...   
\- Félsz, mégis mitől félsz ennyire?   
\- A szextől...   
\- De miért?   
\- Sertox, te egy jó démon vagy, megbízok benned, így elmondom... 

## Sasa - Múlt ##   
A nevem Sasarra Sefred, négyszázkét éves vagyok. Atlantisz vízalatti városában élek anyával. Apával már nagyon rég nem találkoztam, mert anya nem engedte. Azt mondta, apa egy démon, és a démonok gonoszak, csak bántana engem. 

Nagyon jó itt Atlantiszban élni, minden nap kinézek az üvegbúrán hogy lássam a nyílt óceánt. De úgy szeretnék innen kijutni, látni a világ többi részét és barátokat szerezni. Nincsenek barátaim, egyedül vagyok itt. Anya nem enged a szirének közelébe, mert azt mondja veszélyesek. Mindenkit veszélyesnek tart. Csak vele mehetek ki a házunkból. 

Egy nap anya nem jött haza este. Lefeküdtem aludni, de féltem. Anya annyi veszélyes lényről beszélt. Mindenféle furcsa szörnyeket képzeltem a szobámba, és a takaró alá bújtam. Mi van ha a szörnyek elrabolták anyát? Kimásztam az ágyból és az ablakon át az utcára mentem. Tudtam repülni már a szárnyaimmal és azt is tudtam hogy anya hol dolgozik. Elmentem a palotába. 

Bemásztam az egyik ablakon és furcsa hangokat hallottam. 

\- Gyerünk, ez az...   
\- Várj egy kicsit Anastazia, mindjárt megy! 

Az ablakon át bámultam be a szobába. Anya volt ott, meztelenül! És ott volt vele Atlantisz ura, Neptunus. Anya fenekét csapkodta egy hatalmas szigonnyal. Ez biztos fáj neki. Miért csinálja? Talán rossz volt anya? És miért nincs anyán ruha? Neptunus látja mindenét! Anya, nem szégyelled magad? 

Ezután Neptunus lefektette anyát és széttárta a lábait és elkezdte ott lent nyalogatni. Anya becsukta a szemét és furcsa hangokat adott ki. Úgy nézett ki mint akai szenved és élvezi is egyszerre. Nem értettem mi történik? Tovább néztem értetlenül. 

Ezután Neptunus is levette a ruháit és egy hatalmas valamit vett elő. Mi az a furcsa testrész ott lent? Nem olyan mint amilyen nekem vagy anyának van! A furcsa része egyre nagyobb lett. Félelmetes volt. Ezután közelebb ment anyához és bedugta oda. Anya sikítani kezdett. Biztos fáj neki! 

Miért csinálja ezt? Biztos fájhat! Nem akarom hogy rossz legyen anyának! 

\- Anya! 

Neptunus és anya rámnézett. 

\- Sasa? Mit keresel itt?   
\- Ez a kicsid? Hány éves?   
\- Miket gondolsz Neptunus? Azonnal tedd el és öltözz fel, ne mutasd így magad előtte, ő még kicsi ehhez!   
\- Dehogy kicsi asszony, nekem ne pofázz, te csak arra vagy jó hogy szétbasszalak. Kurva. 

Neptunus ráköpött anyára. És csúnyán is beszélt hozzá. Miért csinálja ezt vele? 

\- Gyere csak ide, nem akarsz nagylány lenni?   
\- De...   
\- Neptunus, ne tedd!   
\- Te nekem nem parancsolsz, te rohadt Északi kurva! Ayskin azt mondta, te vagy a legjobb, azt nem gondoltam hogy ilyen kibírhatatlan a személyiséged! Annyi pénzt költöttem rád, te meg! 

Neptunus megfogja anya haját és rángatni kezdi. Anya sír. 

\- Ha... hagyd abba... ne bántsd anyát...   
\- A lányod is ugyanolyan romlott mint te, Anastazia. Túl sokat képzel magáról. Majd én megtanítom hogy maradjon kussba!   
\- Mit akarsz tenni?   
\- Te ne pofázz asszony! 

Neptunus köteleket alkotott vízből és megkötözte anyát. Ezután széttárta a lábait, majd megfogta azt a hatalmas szigonyt és beledugta anya... 

Ne, ne, ne, nem akarom. Anya sír. Vérzik ott lent. Ordít. Én is sírok. Én is ordítok. Nem bírom tovább. Neptunus csak nevet rajtunk. Ezután kihúzza anyából a szigonyt és egy csomó vér folyik ki onnan. Anya már nem mozog. Elájult? Odaszaladok hozzá, de nem lélegzik. Mi történt? 

\- Anyád meghalt kislány. Azért tettem mert nem volt engedelmes. Ha engedelmes leszel, akkor téged életben hagylak. 

Ordítottam. Sírtam. Anya meghalt. Most ki fog rólam gondoskodni? Ki fog szeretni? Ki fog nekem történeteket mesélni este? Miért kellett meghalnod anya? Neptunus megsimogatta a fejem. 

\- Semmi baj kicsim. Én majd gondoskodok rólad, hercegnőként fogsz élni. De ahhoz mint mondtam, engedelmeskedned kell.   
\- Mit kell csinálnom? 

Neptunus nem mondott semmit, eldobta a véres szigonyát és felemelt. Ezután lehúzta rólam a hálóingem és meztelenül voltam a kezei között. Fogdosni kezdett ott lent. Ne, az csikiz. Ne nyúlj hozzá... 

Az ujjával fogdos, majd bedugta az ujját. Valamiért nagyon megizzadtam ott lent. Ez nagyon fáj, miért csinálja ezt velem? 

\- Ne sírj kislány. Most jön csak a java. 

Lefektetett és széttárta a lábaim, pont ahogyan anyával tette. Engedelmeskednem kell, mert akkor életben fog hagyni. Nem akarom hogy megöljön, Félek a haláltól. Anya régen mindig azt mondta, ha meghalok, akkor gonosz démonná fogok változni és találkozok apával is. 

Neptunus elővette azt a furcsa testrészét és elkezdte belémhelyezni. Ez hatalmas, nagyon fáj és nagyon kemény! Vérzek! Nem bírom, szétszakadok! Sírok! Nagyon fáj! Nem akarom. Hagyd abba! 

\- Ne... 

Meg sem tudtam szólalni. Nem értettem mi van? Mit csinál velem? Miért csinálja ezt velem? Miért vérzek? Miért fáj ennyire? Miért sírok? 

Valaki belépett az ajtón. Egy szirén fiú volt, kezében olyan szigony volt mint Neptunusé, csak kisebb. 

\- Triton? Mit csinálsz itt?   
\- Te mit csinálsz apám? Az egészet véginéztem kintről! Nem elég hogy a szeme láttára ölöd meg az anyját, de még őt is meg... ez felháborító, többé nem tartalak az apámnak... 

Neptunus egy vízbörtönbe zárta Tritont, amit egyre kisebbé csinált, majd a fiú teste darabokra zúzódott. Még több vér! Mindenhol vér van! Miért van ez?!! Furcsa érzésem van. Nagyon furcsa. Valami ki akar belőlem jönni onnan lentről. Valami furcsa folyadék. Ezután Neptunus furcsa részéből valami másik ismeretlen folyadék lő ki, ami belém megy. Érzem ahogy bennem van ez a forró fehér valami. 

Neptunus kihúzza belőlem azt a részét, majd elmegy. Előttem minden sötétedni kezd. 

Felébredek. Már nem fáj ott lent, és a ruhám is rajtam van. Egy lány áll fölöttem. Haja barna. Ki ez? Vele van egy fiú is, az ő haja is barna, a hátán pedig hatalmas kard van. Van egy másik fiú is, az ő szemei furcsák. Egy nagy csónakban ülünk, amit egy szakállas bácsi evez. Ez a nyílt óceán! Mit keresek én itt? Hol vagyok? 

Ránézek a lányra, aki mosolyogva megszólal. 

\- Szia. Az én nevem Nayka Leberal. Legyőztük Neptunust, és most Erebus szigete felé tartunk. Velünk jössz?   
\- Persze. És ők, kik? Nem fognak bántani?   
\- Ustarek Mehedra vagyok, a másik pedig Toxyan. Tudod mi az érdekes, ő amúgy egy sárkány, csak képes emberi alakot felvenni. 

Kiderült hogy ezek emberek. Valamiért egy Erebus nevű szigetre tartanak. Nem tűnnek gonosznak. A lány tovább beszélgetett velem. 

\- Neked mi a neved? Olyan szép szőke hajad van, mindig is ilyet akartam! Olyan kis aranyos vagy, nem tudok betelni veled!   
\- A nevem Sasarra Sefred. 

A bácsi a csónak elején hátrafordult. 

\- Sefred? Mit kerestél te Atlantiszban?   
\- Anyával ott éltünk. Előtte Északon voltunk, anya onnan származik.   
\- Értem, és ki az apád?   
\- Anya mindig azt mondta hogy ne keressem őt, mert ő egy gonosz démon.   
\- Démon? Nem tudod véletlenül hogy hívják? Az öreg Ayo aztán ért mindenféle lényhez. Démonszakértő.   
\- A neve, Samael.   
\- Samael? Tudod te ki ő? Az egyik leghíresebb démon? A Kígyó, aki bűnbe ejtett minket embereket. Még a Bibliában is szerepel! 

Apa ilyen híres lenne? Nem tudtam. Hamarosan megérkeztünk Erebus szigetére és találkoztam apával. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt mint amilyennek anya mondta. Nagyon kedves volt. Azót ott élek vele Kelet-Erebuson, és barátokat is szereztem. 

## Sertox ##   
Sírtam. Ilyen megható háttértörténettel még nem találkoztam. Szegény Sasa, mennyi mindenen keresztül kellett mennie! Átöleltem. 

\- Sertox. Ha majd valaha túl fogok jutni ezen, majd én is fogok szexelni veled.   
\- Sasa, ha nem kell nem akarod. Nem kényszerítelek rá.   
\- De, én akarom. Csak még, nem most.   
\- Sasa.   
\- Igen?   
\- Mi történt azzal a rohadék Neptunussal? Megölték?   
\- Nem. Még mindig él.   
\- Meg fogom ölni. Ha egyszer járok Atlantiszban, a saját kezeimmel fogom megölni azt a rohadékot. Ezek a Konsentesdei istenek egy rakás rohadékok. Az a hülye Pluto, meg most Neptunus is. De inkább beszéljünk másról, nem akarom hogy ilyen szörnyűségekre emlékezz, Sasa. 

Megcsókoltam. Ezután felültünk és tovább kezdtünk sétálni. Megnéztük, és a többiek még aludtak. Mivel van időnk bőven, Sasa és én úgy döntöttünk, edzeni fogunk. 

## Belsebub ##   
Ez az Észak aztán rohadt hideg! A démonok alapból sem bírják jól a hideget! De úgy tűnik, Beliár nem fázik. Képes tökéletesen kontrollálni a csakráját, így biztos azzal melegíti fel magát. Odaértünk a hegyhez ahol korábban Molocchal voltam. Albion sehol nem volt. A barlangjában pár páncélos fagykatona volt. Amint megláttak, ránk emelték hideg fegyvereiket. 

\- Démonok! Mit kerestek itt?   
\- Békével jöttünk. Belsebub de Lux vagyok, ő pedig itt Beliár Kouve. Lucifer fia lennék. Már meghalt. Én vagyok az új Sátán. És én, már nem tartom a tűzföldiket a szövetségeseimnek. Egy új szövetséget ajánlok, mit mondtok?   
\- Nem sok beleszólásunk van, de elvihetünk a királyhoz, vele majd beszélhetsz. 

## Sertox ##   
Sasa megtanított az alapelemek létrehozásának művészetére, a csakrád befolyásolására. Sokkal könnyebb így, mintha csak az elemre gondolnál. Tüzet úgy kell létrehozni hogy a csakrádat forróvá és gázszerűvé, vizet úgy hogy hideggé és folyékonnyá, földet úgy hogy hideggé és keménnyé, szelet úgy hogy hideggé és gázszerűvé, míg természetet úgy hogy forróvá és keménnyé. Annyira egyszerű volt hogy könnyen megtanultam használni az alapelemek mindegyikét. 

Megtanulta használni ő is a Sav Elemét, segítettem neki. Azt is elmondta hogy a speciális elemek mindegyike is alapelem. A Sav Elem például víz, csak több támadó és mérgező jellegű csakrát adsz hozzá. Mondjuk ez már kicsit komplikáltabb mint az alapelemek. Sasa azt is elmondta hogy az Elnyelő Elemem alapja a sötétség. 

\- Honna tudod mindezt Sasa?   
\- Apám mindig könyveket olvas. Szerinted? 

## Belsebub ##   
Ezek a fagykatonák jókor voltak jó helyen. Albion eltűnt, de lehetőségem szövetséget kötni egy erős néppel, hogy majd együtt győzzük le Plutot. Elvileg a Fagynak még sárkánya is van. Nem olyan erős mint Albion, de jeget ő is tud használni. Még egy ideig mentünk, majd elértünk a Jégpalotához. Ott bent ült fagyos trónján Ayskin, a Jégkirály. 

\- Egy démon? Mit akarsz ellenség? 

Az egyik katona odament hozzá és a fülébe súgott valamit. 

\- Vagy úgy. Szóval Belsebub, szövetéséget akarsz?   
\- Igen. Úgy gondolom mindkettőnk jól járna ha a másik segíteni neki.   
\- Mi történt már a mélységben?   
\- Pluto.   
\- Még mindig él az a rohadék? De Belsebub, hadd mondjak valamit, neked olyan kurvanagy szerencséd van most.   
\- Miért?   
\- Tudod hogy keletkezik a Fagy népe?   
\- Nem igazán. Nem értek Északhoz.   
\- Egyszerű. Engem az Öreg Északi, Odin teremtett. A teremtő erejét én is örököltem. Ha egy ember meghal, képes vagyok feltámasztani fagykatonaként. Így születnek népem tagjai. Mivel Pluto serege lichekből, vagyis reanimált emberi csontvázakból áll, csak ide kell hoznod őket, én pedig az erőmmel a saját katonáimmá tehetem őket. Ezzel mindketten jól járunk, te megszabadulsz Pluto seregétől, én meg kapok egyet. Tudod mit? Mivel nagylelkű vagyok, ha elhozod azokat a licheket, adok érte valamit.   
\- Mit?   
\- Az erőt. 

## Sertox ##   
Sasa azt mondta, képes vagyok kombinálni az elemi támadásokat. Ast még régebben mesélt Gav Daemordról, aki az öt alapelemet egy hatalmas gömbbé tudta kombinálni. Ezt most megpróbálom én is. Sasa eközben kipróbálja az új erejét, csakrát áramoltat a kezébe és savat lő. Ez aztán jó nagy hatótávolságú támadás! 

Én megpróbálom összekombinálni az elemeket a kezemben. Tűz, Természet, Föld, Szél, Víz. Megpróbálom őket egyesíteni, de egyszerűen eltűnnek. 

\- Sertox, szerintem az a baj hogy rossz sorrendben kombinálod őket, ezek így pont elpusztítják egymást.   
\- Ezt hogy érted?   
\- A Tűz elégeti a Természetet, a Természet benövi a Földet, a Föld elzárja a Szelet, a Szél felkavarja a Vizet, a Víz pedig eloltja a Tüzet. Érted? 

Szóval ez itt a probléma! Még hogy rossz sorrend, nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen is létezik. Megpróbáltam logikusan gondolkodni és megvolt. Ha úgy csináltam hogy elpusztították egymást, most úgy csinálom hogy felerősítsék egymást. Lássuk csak, a Tűz felmelegíti a Földet, a Földből Víz tör fel, a Víz növeszti a Természetet, a Természet generálja a Szelet, a Szél pedig felerősiti a Tüzet. 

Fénylő, színes gáz kezdett szivárogni a kezemből. Sikerült volna a művelet? Ki kell próbálnom. Csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe és kilőttem. 

Hatalmas hang- és fényjelenség kíséretében kilőttem a kezemből az öt alapelem kombinációját és eltaláltam vele egy kisebb hegy méretű sziklát, ami darabokra robbant. Francba azzal a hülye x-fogással, ha itt van ez, az Ötelemű Sugár! 

Valami furcsa és nyálkás hangot hallottam a szétrobbantott szikla mögül. Csápok jelentek meg. Ezek lennének azok a Távoliak akikről Asrael beszélt? 

Ezek a lények elég veszélyesnek tűnnek. Hatalmasak, tele vannak csápokkal és sok szemük van. Valamit tennem kéne, még mielőtt ezek támadnak! Sasára bíztam az egyik csápos teremtményt, de mielőtt lőttem volna, kiáltott. 

\- Sertox!!! 

Megálltam a levegőben és hátrafordultam. Asrael? 

\- Kutulu, mit csináltok?   
\- Asta hiteku esseku betorakoduku. 

Ezek mit beszélnek? Asrael, egyébként miért nem mondtad hogy ezek jóban vannak veled? 

\- Látod Sertox, ők a Távoliak. A magassabik Yarlato, a másik meg Kutulu. 

Belenéztem az egyik lény sok szemébe. Még mindig furcsának találtam. 

\- Fiyu, netaranutaru varaimi ba yod van? 

Még mindig nem értem. Odamentünk Asraelhez, ő pedig elbúcsúzott a lényektől. 

\- Mennünk kell, hosszú az út Hávenig.   
\- Mégis milyen messze van az hely? Mennyi idő mire odaérünk?   
\- Egy hét.   
\- De nem tudsz egy ilyesmi portált nyitni?   
\- Háven biztonsági rendszere fejlett, sokkal jobb mint Erebusé. Oda senki nem teleportálhat. Az Utazó Elemem is egyfajta teleportációnak minősül, sőt, ebből lett kifejlesztve.   
\- Akkor most egy hétig fogunk utazni?   
\- Igen, de nyugodj meg, nem fogtok unatkozni. Majd mesélek nektek pár dolgot. Sertox, ismered a Bibliát?   
\- Nagyjából. Az igazat megvallva a szüleim megrögzött keresztények voltak.   
\- Bármire is emlékszel, hülyeség. Felejtsd el, az egész az egyház átverése. De én egy arkangyal vagyok, szóval tudom mi történt valójában. 

Asrael nyitott egy portált és visszatértünk a mi világunkba. A bolygó, ahol a Felszín található, Gea, alattunk volt. Most elkezdtünk magasra repülni, az ég felé, hogy ha még egy hét alatt is, de eljussunk Hávenbe.


	14. 14 - Arkangyalok és Ördögök

## Sertox ##  
Én, Asrael és a lányok elindultunk a Háven felé. Mivel az utunk hosszú lesz, Asrael elfogja mesélni pár biblai történet valódi változatát. 

## Genézis - Múlt ##   
Kezdetben teremtette Isten az eget és a földet. A föld pedig kietlen és puszta volt, Abyssban sötétség volt, és Isten hét lelke lebegett minden fölött. És akkor azt mondta Isten, legyen világosság, és... Azt hitted ez így van, mi? Hát nem! 

Ez az egész világ sokkal hamarabb létezett mint gondolnád, Deus csak később érkezett és azt állította, ez az egész hely az ő kreálmánya. Pedig előtte is éltek itt jópáran, például: dyinnek, sintók, yokaik, árnyékok, olgodok, helikonok, sárkányok és még sokan mások. Deus a teremtő erejével, az Élet Elemmel megalkotta népét, az angyalokat. 

Őket rangokra osztotta, a setherek voltak a legalsó szint, ezután jöttek a ketherek, közülük kerültek ki a harcos angyalok egy része, a kerubok. Volt egy speciális elit kerub osztag, a virtuók is. Fölöttük voltak a letherek, a nemes angyalok. Még feljebb a Huszonnégy Vén állt, fölöttük pedig a Hat Arkangyal, de közülük is kiemelkedett Luxiel, a Szeráf. Mindenki fölött pedig Deus állt, az Imperátor. 

Deus el akarta foglalni az egész világot, ezt pedig úgy tervezte hogy először megöli a többi dévát, vagyis mindenkit aki az ő isteni szintjén áll. Nem akarta hogy más istenek is legyenek rajta kívül, ő akart lenni az egyetlen. Megölte az Északi Odint és elvette erejét, és abból alkotott egy Mindent Látó Szemet, majd még másik kettőt két másik isten, Ashura és Amenominakanushi erejéből. 

Ezután elküldött két arkangyalt, Mihaelt és Luxielt hogy irtsák a tizenkét hellikoni istent, a Konsentesdeit. A két angyal elvégezte a feladatát, habár voltak akik elmenekültek, például az Alvilág Urává vált Hades, Atlantisz császára, Neptunus és a tűzföldiek vezére, Vulkanus. 

Ezután Deus folytatta volna tervét, de egy váratlan fordulat történt. A legfőbb arkangyala fellázadt ellene, mivel rájött a vele kapcsolatos igazságra, mivel az ő valódi teremtője, Oroborosz, rábeszélte Luxielt arra, hogy egyen a Tudás Fájának gyümölcséből, így megtudott mindent. A lázadó elhagyta Hávent és az angyalok egyharmadát magával rántotta, ők lettek a bukott angyalok. 

Deus megalkotta új szolgáit, akiket embereknek nevezett. Egyikük volt Ádám, míg másikuk Lilith. A nő megtetszett Luxielnek, aki azóta már Lucifer néven élt tovább és elvitte magával, majd a sivatagban a bukott angyalok szaporodni kezdtek vele és Lilith is eggyé vált közülük. Hamarosan a bukottak és az angyalok összecsaptak, a csatából pedig hosszan tartó háború lett. 

Miután mindkét oldal egy csomó harcost elvesztett, Deus és Lucifer békét kötött. Deus rájött arra hogy az ember, Ádám, magányos, ezért, hogy ne legyen megfertőzve senki vérével mint Lilith, a következő embert Ádámból alkotta meg. A neve Éva lett. Ezt az egészét az egyik arkangyal, Asrael, jelentette Lucifernek, aki megbízta egyik jó barátját, ha az angyaloknak nem tudja felnyitni a szemét a Deussal való igazsággal kapcsolatban, akkor legalább az emberekkel tegye. A bukott angyal Samael el is indult és Asrael segítségével bejutott Édenbe, ahol az emberek éltek. Rávette Évát hogy egyen a Tudás Gyümölcséből és ezután, az emberek rájöttek. Hogy még jobban felbosszantsa Deust, Samael kígyóvá változva ment Édenbe, utalva ezzel Oroboroszra, akit Deus annyira utált hogy már a kígyók látványát sem szerette. 

Deus ezután kiűzte a két embert Édenből és kerubokat állított oda, hogy azok őrizzék. Ádám és Éva a Felszínen gyerekeket nemzett, egyikük Káin volt, míg másik Ábel. A szüleik Tudása csak Káinra szállt át és csak ő tudta a tesvérek közül az igazságot Deusról. Ábel elhitte hogy ő a jóisten meg minden, ezért áldozatot mutatott be neki. Káin nem akarta hogy testvére agymosott követő legyen, ezért, mivel nem tudta áttéríteni, megölte. 

Deus, amiért Káin megölte az egyetlen emberi követőjét, megátkozta őt, halhatatlanná tette. Káin végöl megbánta tettét hogy megölte saját öccsét, ezért elindult, távol a sivatagból ahol éltek. Miután évek után sem tért vissza, akármit is tett a fiuk, tudták az okát, és hiányzott nekik, ezért Ádám elindult megkeresni. 

Ádám egy évig kereste a fiát, de nem találta meg. Miután hazatért, látta hogy Éva egy ismeretlen, másik férfival ismerkedik, akit miután meglátott, megölt. Éva szerint Deus teremtette ezt a férfit, azért mert azt mondta, Ádám soha nem fog visszatérni. Évának attól a férfitól gyerke született, Sét. Ádám újból elindult megkeresni a fiát és úgy döntött, nem is megy többé vissza hűtlen asszonyához. 

Miután Sét felnőtt, ő volt a környékén az egyetlen férfi, ezért szaporodott a saját anyjával, majd az ő leszármazottaik elterjedtek a Felszínen. 

## Özönvíz - Múlt ##   
Miután Ádám eltűnt, Éva és Sét által pedig elterjedt az ember Geán, az angyalok látták milyen jó nekik. Az angyalok közt kevés nő volt, és néhányan vágyakozni kezdtek az emberi nőkre. Betörtek Édenbe, ettek a Tudás Fájáról, majd leszedték a glóriát fejük felől és felébredt bennük a vágy. Leszálltak Hermon hegyére, és szaporodtak az emberi nőkkel. Ők lettek a bukott angyalok második generációja. 

Nem voltak olyan sokan mint a Lucifer által levitt angyalok, név szerint ők voltak: Beliár, Semyaza, Kokabiel, Azrael és Shiva. 

Beliár és a többi újabb bukott angyal bűnbe taszította az embereket, pont mint annak idején Samael tette Ádámmal és Évával. Miután az új bukott angyalok csatlakoztak a démonokhoz, Deus kifejlesztett egy reinkarnációs rendszert, melynek neve a Reinkarnáció Összessége volt. Az egész eredetileg annyi volt hogy angyal többé nem tud démonná változni közvetlenül. Ebben a rendszerben azonban volt egy hiba is. Az angyalokon és a démonokon kívül két másik nép, az emberek és árnyékok is belekerültek. 

Ezeket nevezték később a Négy Nagy Népnek. Az angyalok álltak felül, nem tudtak közvetlenül lemenni, de a karmájuk alapján ha meghaltak, reinkarnálhattak emberré vagy árnyékká, míg a démonok szintén csak e kettő nép tagjává tudtak válni haláluk után. 

Velük ellentétben az emberek nem tudtak árnyékká válni, csak angyallá vagy démonná, az árnyékok pedig szintén csak erre voltak képesek. A démonok később elkezdték a reinkarnált démonok módszerét, amikor emberekből csináltak démonokat. De mivel a rendszer be volt fejezve, Deus nem tudott tenni semmit, a reinkarnáció pedig így maradt. 

De a reinkarnáció sem végtelen volt, Deus utálta a végtelenséget, mivel Oroboroszra emlékeztette. Aki egyszer reinkarnált, valószínűleg többször nem tudott, mivel a karmája csak egyetlen néphez kötötte. Ha valaki végleg meghalt, akkor a lelke a Túlvilágra, Nirvanaba került. 

Deus úgy döntött, elpusztítja a bűnnel beszennyezett emberiséget, de nem akarta az egész népet kiirtani, ezért leküldte Gabriel arkangyalt egy Noé nevű emberhez, akit arra kért hogy építsen egy bárkát és abban élje túl az eljövendő özönvizet. 

Noé engedelmeskedett neki és minden állatból egyet-egyet, hímet és nőstényt vitt be a hatalmas vízi járműre. Deus az állatoknak csakrát adott, hogy ne legyenek éhesek az út során és hogy a ragadazók ne öljék meg a növényevőket. 

Noé és családja belépett a bárkába, majd Deus a Víz Elem segítségével esőt bocsátott a Felszínre. Szinte az egész Felszín víz alá került, kivéve öt hely, melyet Deus csakrapajzsai védtek, mert túl értékesnek tartotta őket hogy víz alá kerüljenek. 

Hónapok teltek el, az eső még mindig esett, és Noénak fogalma sem volt arról hogy mi történik a bárkán kívül. 

## Arkangyalok és Ördögök - Múlt ##   
Az arkangyalok leszálltak Ararat hegyére. Mihael, Isten Aranyfénye, Gabriel, Isten Kristálya, Rafael, Isten Jege, Ulriel, Isten Tisztítótüze és Asrael, Isten Utazója. Deus azért küldte őket hogy megöljék a Felszínen rejtőzködő embereket, akik valahogy bejutottak a csakrapajzsok védelme mögé. Az öt arkangyal csak egy ember jelenlétét érzékelte, ez pedig a halhatatlan Káin volt. 

A belőle áramló csakra azonban olyan erős volt, hogy senki nem tudta megmondani hol is van. Ezért az angyalok szétváltak hogy megkeressék Káint. Azzal azonban nem számoltak hogy Lucifernek jól jött volna egy ember, akit halhatatlan démonná tudott volna tenni, ezért ő és az ördögök a Felszínre mentek, hogy az angyalok után eredjenek. 

Az Öt Ördög. Lucifer, a Fényhozó Hajnalcsillag Bukott Angyala, Lilith, a Hatszázhatvanhat, Belsebub, a Legyek Ura, Beliár, Csakralövő és Moloch, a Vértüskés. Asrael most nem volt velük, mivel nem akart lebukni az angyalok előtt, így az ellenség szerepét játszotta. Az ördögök szintén szétváltak, hogy egy-egy angyal nyomába eredve keressék Káint. 

## Véres Tüskék és Tisztítótűz - Múlt ##   
Moloch egy dzsungel közepén szállt le, amit nem lepett el az özönvíz, mivel a helyet egy csakrapajzs védte. Egy hatalmas piramis is volt ott, melynek kinézete inspirálta Molochot arra hogy megépítse a Legyek Piramisát Erebus szigetén. A hely neve Ququlkan volt, ahol egy kihalt civilizáció mutatott be áldozatokat egy Quetzalcoatl nevű istennek, aki egy tollas kígyó volt. 

A piramis tetejére egy négyszárnyú angyal szállt le, szárnyai tűzzel voltak borítva. Ulriel. Moloch alkotott két vértüskés kardot, majd négy denevérszárnyát kitárva ellenfele felé kezdett repülni. Ulriel egy tűzkardot alkottot, majd egy hirteln mozdulattal összecsapták fegyvereiket és megpróbálták megsebezni a másikat. 

Moloch kilökött két tüskét a hátából, melyek klónokká változtak. Ulriel azonban nem esett kétségbe, ő is alkottott másolatokat, méghozzá tűzből. Az arkangyalok a legerősebbek népük tagjai közül és mindegyikük rendelkezik egy speciális elemmel, melyet Deus adott nekik egy Átkozott Jellel együtt. 

Az Ákozott Jel egy pecsét a jobb kezen, mely irányítást ad az áldozat fölött, vagyis nem tudnak Deus ellen fellázadni. Luciferrel a probléma az volt, benne túl erős volt az Akarat, majd a jobb kezét is levágta, hogy megszabaduljon az Átkozott Jeltől. Asrael úgy tudta átverni teremtőjét, hogy az Átkozott Jele nem a legtökéletesebb volt, mivel Deus az övét alkotta utoljára, és akkor már nem volt akkora ereje. 

Ulriel egy hatalmas főnixet alkotott tűzből, mely elpusztította Moloch klónjait. A démon kemény ellenfélnek tartotta az angyalt, ezért felöltötte vértüskés páncélját. Mindketten újabb kardokat hoztak létre, majd olyan sebességgel kezdték kaszabolni egymást, hogy egy külső szemlélő semmit nem látott volna belőle. A harcba minden csakrájukat beleölték, Ulriel már nem tudta tovább fenntartani a tűzből alkotott madarát sem. Moloch a vértüskéi segítségével még növesztett magán két kart és újabb kardokat is alkotott. 

Már egyszerre négy karddal támadt ellenfelére, aki alig bírta. Ulriel ezután imádkozni kezdett Deushoz, majd egy hatalmas csakraoszlop jött le az égből és beborította az arkangyalt. Miután eltűnt, Ulriel testéből csakra szivárgott, kezében pedig egy fehér tűzzel égő ostor égett. Szárnyai is megváltoztak, sokkal hatalmasabbak voltak és azok is fehéren lángoltak. 

\- Na mit szólt ehhez te mélységi? Ez itt a Tisztítótűz Elem. Ezeket a fehér lángokat Deus azért adta nekem hogy a hozzád hasonló lényeket kiirtsam.   
\- Te tudatlan angyal. A mi fajunk a tiétekből származuk! Ugyanazon nép vagyunk! 

Ulriel tűzesőt bocsátott Molochra, ami lángba borított a dzsungelt. Moloch repülve próbált támadni, de az angyal rácsapott egyet a hatalmas ostorával, a démon pedig elvesztette bónusz kezeit a tisztítótűz miatt. Olyan volt mintha Fény és Tűz lenne egyesítve egy elemben. Molochnak már alig volt csakrája. 

\- Ne hidd azt fenti hogy te vagy az egyetlen akinek van egy még erősebb formája! 

Moloch elővette az adamantium ördögvilláját és magába döfte. Ezután a saját vérével egy szimbólumot rajzolt a testére és átváltozott. Szemei vörösen kezdtek izzani, szarvai pedig hatalmasra nőttek, szárnyaiból is hat lett. 

\- Mégis mi ez te mélységi?   
\- Ez az ördögök valódi ereje. Ideiglenesen képes vagyok kinyitni tíz csakrakaput.   
\- Ez lehetetlen!   
\- Pedig valódi, amint látod. Sőt, a Sátán ezzel a formával képes tizenkét kaput kinyitni, vagyis egy szinttel állni Deussal.   
\- Az Úrral senki nem áll egy szinten! 

Ulriel támadt, de Moloch akkora erővel rontott az angyalnak, hogy az bezuhant a lángoló erdőbe. A szárnyai megsérültek, így a földről folytatta tovább a fehér tűzgolyók lövöldözösét. Moloch a villájával mindegyiket hárította. Ulriel ezután egy újabb fehér tűzgolyót hozott létre, aminek mérete egyre nagyobbra nőtt, majd végül olyan hatalmassá vált, hogy alig bírta a levegőben tartani. Erek pattantak el az arcán és kifolyt fehér vére. 

Eldobta a gömböt, de az célt tévesztett és a piramist találta el. Az épület darabokra robbant, ezután pedig víz tört be a dzsungelbe. A piramissal együtt a helyet védő csakramező is elpusztult. A két ellenfél csakrája szinte teljesen elfogyott, valamint a terep is alkalmatlanná vált a harchoz, ezért mindketten megegyeztek egy döntetlenben és visszavonultak. 

## Csakralövő és Jég - Múlt ##   
Észak fagyos mezein szállt le az angyal és a démon. Ez ahely védve van az özönvíztől, szóval van esély rá hogy Káin is itt van. Az ottani Havas-hegyen azonban nem a halhatatlan ember volt, hanem egy hatalmas sárkány, Albion. Szerencsére most alszik, így nem kell vele foglalkozni. Rafael elővett egy jégből készült kardot és rátámadt a démonra. Kilőtt egy jéggolyót, de Beliár csak úgy elnyelte a támadást. 

Ezután Beliár egy hatalmas gömböt alkotott csakrából, amit az angyal felé dobott, de az elrepült. A lövedék nekirepült a hegynek és egy hatalmas darabot leszakított belőle. A sárkány felébredt a zajra és kirepült a barlangból. Mivel Beliár nem akarta hogy az Elnyelő Elem erejével rendelkező sárkány elvegye a ritka erejét, ezért felrepült a hátára. 

A sárkány ezután Rafael felé tartott és aktiválta Elnyelő Elemét, de az angyal kitért előle. Mivel ez az erő egy csomó csakrát használ, a sárkány kimerült és visszament a barlangjába pihenni. Beliár leszállt róla és kirepült. Újra szemben állt Rafaellel. 

\- Ketten maradtunk áruló.   
\- Inkább leszek áruló mint Deus szolgája.   
\- Az Úr nevét a szádra ne vedd!!! 

Rafael imádkozni kezdett istenhez. Kezében fagyos villák jelentek meg, szárnyai pedig jegessé váltak. Beliár is aktiválta végső formáját. Átszúrta magát az ördögvillával és a nyitott csakrakapui száma tízre ugrott. 

Beliár nem akart túl sokáig harcolni az angyallal, mert erősnek tartotta. Szenzori képességeivel még egyszer átfésülte a terepet és amint megbizonyosodott róla hogy Káin tényleg nincs itt, eldöntötte mit fog csinálni, elpusztítja a terepet, hogy ne tudjanak harcolni. 

Beliár hátraesett, pár jeges tüske eltalálta, nem figyelt eléggé. Visszarepült a hegyre és a barlangban lévő sok kincs között egy lebegő csakrakristályt talált, melyet összetört. A forrás elpusztult, a helyet pedig víz árasztotta el. Vége a csatának, már csak távoznia kell és... 

A vízözön teljes mértékben befagyott. Rafael ezután odarepült Beliárhoz akkora erővel ütötta meg, hogy a démon a zuhanása közben áttörte a jeget és a hideg vízbe zuhant. Beliár kimászott, de szárnyai vizesek voltak és meg is fagytak, így nem tudott repülni. Rafel ott lebegett fölötte, kezében egy hatalmas fénylándzsával. 

\- Ezzel foglak megölni, mélységi. Mivel neked nincs olyan képességed ami számomra halálos, ezért nyugodtan mondj búcsút annak a nyomorult bűnös életednek! Utolsó szavak, esetleg?   
\- Nagyon tévedsz abban hogy nem rendelkezek olyan erővel, te fagyosszent.   
\- Mi van?!   
\- Ugye tudod ki az a Mefistofeles?   
\- Persze, ki nem tudná? A Természet Elem rohadt szelleme, aki csatlakozott hozzátok!   
\- Az ő felesége pedig Miiyara Noctihime, egy árnyék. Sötétség Elem használó. Ő megtanította a férjének az erő használatát, ő pedig megtanította, nekünk démonoknak. 

Beliár egy hatalmas sötétséggömböt hoz létre. A két ellenfél eldobja a két támadást és a kettő egymsát elpusztítva robban fel. Rafael a robbanástól messze repül, Beliár pedig a víz alá bukik és elhagyja a helyet. 

## Az Utazó és a Legyek Ura - Múlt ##   
Mindketten Yapyan hegységei közt szálltak le. Még ha úgy tűnik az egyikük arkangyal is, mindketten ördögök. Belsebub tudta hogy Asrael nem ellenség, így harcolni teljesen hülyeség lenne. Ketten fésülték át a terepet és keresték Káint. A halhatatlant nem, de valami más furcsa lényt találtak. Egy humanoid, négy méter magas farkas. Mérgesen nézett a két démonra. 

\- Mit kerestek ti itt?!!!   
\- Egy embert.   
\- Mi van? Na nevettess. Ez itt a yokaik lakhelye, itt embert aligha fogtok látni. De rajtunk yokaikon kívül élnek itt mások is, isteni erejű lények. Tudom hogy nem ismeritek el Deust istenként, mi sem. Szóval, az ellenségem ellensége a barátom, nem? Elviszlek titeket a sintókhoz, ők talán tudják hol ez az ember. A nevem egyébként Okami. Kövessetek. 

A két démon ezt tette. Okami elvitte őket egy szentélyhez, ahol két hatalmas trónon, két díszes ruhába öltözött emberszerű lény ült. 

\- Varekaze kimi?   
\- Uram ők ezt nem értik, ne yapyanul beszéljen.   
\- Jól van. Üdvözlet nektek, a nevem Izanagi a sintók vezére. Ő itt a feleségem, Izanami. 

Asrael volt az, aki megszólalt. 

\- Sintók, segítséget szeretnénk kérni.   
\- Mi lenne az?   
\- Nem láttátok véletlenül az elmúlt ezer évben errefelé egy embert?   
\- Ezer évben? Az emberek nem csak száz évekig tudnak élni?   
\- Ő halhatatlan, ezért is keressük.   
\- Értem, értem. Nos, én és Nami már öregek vagyunk, nem sokat járunk ki. De vannak gyermekeink, egyikünk a közelben van, kérdezd meg tőle. Okami majd elvisz hozzá. 

A farkas kivitte őket az erdőbe. Ott volt egy díszes páncélba öltözött férfi, aki vagy öt méter magas volt. 

\- Nichiva Okami, ezek meg kik?   
\- Démonok, Susanoo. Egy embert keresnek.   
\- Embert? Itt? Ide ember nem tud belépni! Ez egy szent hely! Remélem ti sem serákok vagytok.   
\- A nevem Asrael Hayper és az Utazó Ördög lennék. Ő pedig Belsebub de Lux, a Sátán fia.   
\- A Sátán fia, mi? Hasonló helyzetben vagyunk öcskös! Az itteni úr az apám, Izanagi. Azt akarja, majd ha elpatkol, legyek én a sintók vezére. Na arra várhat, nekem nincs időm ilyenekre, utazni a legjobb Geán. Amaterasu és Tsukuyomi is ezért menekült el, mert az öreg őket akarta megtenni uralkodónak. Mindenesetre, amint látjátok, nincsenek itt emberek, szóval eltávozhatnátok. A démoni aurátokkal rontjátok a légkört. 

Belsebub meg akarta támadni, de Asrael lenyugtatta. Susanoo egy sintó isten, ereje megközelíti Deusét is és ki tudja mire képes. A két démon kitárta szárnyait és eltávozott. 

## Kristályos és Hatszázhatvanhat - Múlt ##   
A két nő leszállt. Egyikük angyal, másikuk démon. A harcterük pedig Hellia szent hegye, Olümposz, ahol egykoron a Konsentesdei élt. Lilith több száz szárnyat tárt ki és nekirohant Gabrielnek. A fél páncélja leszakad és láthatóvá válnak keblei. Az angyal sikolt egyet majd eltakarja magát. 

\- Te perverz nőszemély!   
\- Így már nem tudsz harcolni, mi?   
\- Nem? 

Gabrielt nem igazán zavarta hogy mellei látszódnak, hiszen egy nő ellen harcol. Suhintott egyet egy kristályból alkotott karddal és levágta Lilith ruháját. A nőnek mindene láthatóvá vált. Lilith további szárnyakat növesztett és folyamatosan támadták egymást. Pár perc múlva, már mindkét nő meztelenül harcolt a levegőben. 

\- Fogadjunk ott lent még nem járt senki...   
\- Hallgass te mélységi kurva!!! Én egy tiszta szűz lény vagyok, nem démonok...   
\- Én legalább utódokat hoztam világra a népem számára. Harcosokat!   
\- Ők nem a te néped Lilith. Te meber voltál. Ádámnak kellett volna gyereket szülnöd, nem a bukott angyaloknak!   
\- Hidd el azóta már Ádám is démon.   
\- Ti emberek mind a bűn által lettetek megfertőzve. Az a hülye Lucifer...   
\- Hogy mered a Tudást bűnnek nevezni?   
\- Mégis mit tud ő amit mi angyalok nem?   
\- Az igazságot, Deusról.   
\- Hallgass mélységi, nem engedem hogy átverj! 

Gabriel fényt, míg Lilith sötétségét bocsátott ki a testéből, az angyal még ehhez imádkozni is kezdett Deushoz. Szárnyait kristályok borították be, kezében pedig megjelent egy kettőskereszt alakú kard. Lilith nem váltott át az ördögök formájába. Nem is tudott, mivel az Angyal-Démon Háború során Deus megátkozta a Fenevad Pecsétjével. Harcolni kezdtek, de a párbaj során nem bírták abbahagyni a vitázást. 

\- Örökre szűz leszel, angyalka?   
\- Mária is az volt, Yesvus anyja.   
\- Tévedsz! Deus megszállta József testét és úgy kúrtak egy jót! Telepatikus ejakuláció! Létező dolog!   
\- Ti démonok olyan perverzek vagytok!   
\- Perverzek? Inkább ti vagytok prűdek! Nektek szaporodni is csak engedéllyel lehet, azt is egy védőmező belsejében és a létező leggyorsabban. Mi ebben az élvezet?   
\- Hallgass, így is többen vagyunk mint ti mélységiek!   
\- Könnyű úgy ha a vezéretek elveszi más istenek...   
\- ELÉG! SOHA TÖBBÉ NE MERD SÉRTEGETNI AZ URUNKAT TE DENEVÉR!!!   
\- Ideges vagy angyalka?   
\- HALGASS!!!   
\- Levegyem a glóriát a fejed fölül? Tudd meg, az csak elnyomja a benned lévő vágyat. Ha megteszed, nagyon ki leszel éhezve. Arra fogsz majd várni hogy valaki jól megbasszon!   
\- NEM!!! 

Gabriel kirstályokat kezdett lövöldözni Lilithre, aki szintén bevetette speciális elemét, ami a Feketetűz Elem volt. Gabriel kristálypáncéllal vonta be meztelen testét, Lilith pedig fekete tűzgolyókkal támadt. Mindkettőjük csakraszintje vészesen alacsony volt. Gabriel úgy döntött, még egy utolsó támadás belefér. 

Egy hatalmas, kristályból álló lándzsát hozott létre, aminek mérete akkora volt, hogy tartani alig bírta. Eldobta. 

Rengeni kezdett a föld, de Lilith felrepült és semmit nem hatott ellene. Gabriel lándzsája darabokra tört. Lilith rájött hogy a keresett ember nincs itt. Az egyik itteni templomba ment, majd aktiválta speciális elemét. Az első két embernek Deus adott két speciális erőt. Ádám rendelkezett a Pusztító Elemmel, azonban erről soha nem tudott, Lilith pedig az Átadó Elem képességét birtokolta. 

Képes volt lehelyezni valamelyik elemi erejét egy gömbben, amit egy rokona képes volt megszerezni magának. Lilith lehelyezte a Feketetűz Elem erejét, hogy utódai számára jól jöjjön majd a jövőben. Ezután kitárta száz szárnyát és elrepült. 

## Aranyfény és Fényhozó - Múlt ##   
A helyszín Mesopotamia sivataga, az a hely ahol a bukott angyalok a múltban közösültek Lilitthel. Itt volt az Angyal-Démon Háború is. Itt élt Ádám és Éva. Itt építette Noé a bárkáját. És itt fog most összecsapni Mihael és Lucifer. 

Mihael imádkozni kezdett Deushoz, majd egy megnyílt portálból kiszedte fegyverét, az Aranyfénykardot. Mihael jól tudta hogy Luciferen nem hat úgy az ereje mint egy átlagos démonon. Mihael kitárta hat aranyszárnyát és a Sátán felé repült. Lucifer elővette az ördögvilláját és kivédte a támadást. 

\- Mondjak valamit, barátom?   
\- Én nem vagyok a barátod Lucifer.   
\- Pedig régen eléggé elvoltunk. Emlékszel a régi szép időkre, mi voltunk azok akik megölték a Konsentesdeit? Mi voltunk a Vörös-Arany Angyalduó, a legerősebb arkangyalok, a legjobbak legjobbjai.   
\- Az régen volt, te pedig elárultad az Urat.   
\- Megvolt rá az okom.   
\- Miért nem volt minden jó úgy ahogy volt?   
\- Tudod, ettem a gyümölcsből, és rájöttem az igazságra.   
\- Miért ettél belőle?   
\- Álmot láttam. Egy hatalmas kígyó...   
\- Egy álom miatt tetted ezt az egészét Lucifer?   
\- Az a kígyó Oroborosz, aki az Univerzumon kívül él!   
\- Senki nem él a világon kívül!   
\- Élj ebben a tudatban Mihael, azt hiszed hogy a mélységiek élnek sötétségben, közben pedig ti vagytok azokat akiket a fény vakít meg. Az elméteket Sötétség borítja be, míg mi démonok ismerjük a valódi Fényt, a Tudást. Ez amolyan fordított szituáció. 

Mihael úgy döntött, inkább nem mond semmit. Legbelül tudta hogy Lucifer akár igazat is mondhatott, de az is lehet hogy csak át akarja verni! Tovább harcoltak, Lucifer pedig elővett egy kezet. 

\- Az meg mi?   
\- A valódi kezem, amelyiken az Átkozott Jel van. Levágtam, mert nem akartam hogy Deus tovább befolyásoljon, mint titeket.   
\- Tehát, már nem vagy képes használni a Halál Elemet?   
\- Többé már nem. De ezt mindig magamnál tartom, emlékeztet a múltamra. Még ha tudnám is használni, nem vetném be ellened. Nem akarlak megölni, ahogy a többi arkangyalt sem. Ti voltatok a barátaim, a családom. Deus is az volt, de nem akarom hogy az egész világot átverje. Elegem van belőle. Neked is rá kéne jönnöd. Csak harapj bele a gyümölcsbe...   
\- NEM!!! NEM HAGYOM HOGY ÁTVERJ, BUKOTT!!! 

Mihael azonban nem tudott megnyugodni, mi van ha tényleg igazat mond? De nem hagyhatja hogy effélé gondolatok kavarogjanak a fejében, most le kell győznie az ellenfelét. Az ellenfelét, aki most levette jobb kezéről a kesztyűt és láthatóvá vált. Jobbb keze helyén egy tüskés, száraz ágakból álló műkéz volt látható. 

\- Most pedig, megmutatom neked a Sátán Erejét! 

Lucifer pokolfakardokat hozott létre és a fején lévő korona, a Fáklyatartó segítségével megyújtotta őket fekete tűzzel. Örökké égő, örökké tartó kardok. Mihael már alig tudott harcolni, nem csak a csata gyengítette le. Nem tudja melyik oldalra álljon, nem bírja tovább. 

Mihael leszállt és egy romváros felé tartott. Egyszerűen elpusztítja a forrást és ezt a helyet is elárasztja az özönvíz. Aktiválta szenzori képességeit hogy megkeresse a helyet, de nagy meglepetésére mást talált. Egy ember csakrája, egy emberé, aki valamilyen természetellenes módon már évszázadok óta él. Mihael a jelet követve végül megtalálta Káint, akinek hatalmas szakálla is árulkodott a koráról. 

\- Te meg?   
\- Mihael arkangyal vagyunk és az Urunk küldött...   
\- A rohadék aki megátkozott?   
\- Hogy beszélsz az Úrról?   
\- Mégis hogy beszélnék szárnyas? Mit fogsz csinálni, megölsz?   
\- Attól tartok, azt nem igazán tudnám megtenni.   
\- Pedig az lenne a legjobb, már unom ezt az egészet. 

Lucifer is odaért. Káinhoz fordult. 

\- Unod?   
\- Te ki vagy?   
\- Lucifer, a Sátán. Én megadhatom neked azt amit szeretnél, csak fogd meg ezt a kezet és áramoltasd bele a csakrád.   
\- Ne, ne tedd!!! 

Káin megfogta Lucifer valódi kezét és aktiválta a Halál Elemet. A lelke elhagyta a testét. 

\- Lucifer, nem azt mondtad nem vagy képes használni?   
\- Nem én használtam, hanem ő. Saját magát ölte meg. Én csak segítettem rajta. Ahogy láttam, nem igazán akart élni, így nem is akartam démonná tenni. Nirvanaban majd megnyugvásra fog találni. Viszlát, barátom. 

Lucifer kitárta hat szárnyát és elrepült.


	15. 15 - Magasság

## Sertox ##  
Hát, megtudtam egy pár érdekességét. Szóval ezért mondta Abbadon hogy öljem meg Deust, mert ő maga volt az első ember, Ádám. Ezt mondjuk nem gondoltam volna! Meg azt is megtudtam mit is tudnak az arkangyalok meg az ördögök. Asrael kérdezett valamit. 

\- Na volt valami új információ?   
\- Minden amit mondtál.   
\- Gondoltam. Nektek lányok?   
\- Csak egy dolog. Azt nem tudtam hogy anyának van ez az Átadó Eleme. Gondolom még mindig ott van az Olümposzon.   
\- Valószínűleg. Nana, majd neked kell megszerezni.   
\- Nekem? De hát...   
\- Te vagy az egyetlen a De Lux testvérek közül akinek nincs speciális eleme. Téged illet meg.   
\- Jó, jó, de ne most menjünk. Majd máskor.   
\- Persze, hiszen már meg is érkeztünk. 

Itt lennénk? Ezek az egyhetes utazások valamiért nagyon gyorsan tudnak eltelni. Ilyen gyorsan haladunk? Vagy, máshogy telik az idő mert az űrben vagyunk? Én már nem tudom. 

Egy hatalmas aranykapu, jobban fénylik mint a Pokol Bejárata. Nem is csoda, hiszen a Háven közvetlenül egy Helel nevű csillag mellett található, ahogyan Asrael mondta. A kapunál egy öreg angyal áll, kezében pedig kulcscsomó. 

\- Üdvözlet Asrael.   
\- Üdvözlet Péter.   
\- Látom hoztál pár új angyalkát.   
\- Igen. Itáliában egy buszbaleset áldozatai voltak ők.   
\- Szegény gyerekek. De nem kell félni, itt békességben fogtok élni az Úrral és a többi angyallal. De, mielőtt bemennétek, regisztálnunk kell titeket. 

Na várjunk, akkor most nem igazi nevemet kell mondanom, ugye? A Daemord elég híres egy klán. Péter rámnéz. 

\- Kezdjük veled fiam. Mi a neved?   
\- Se... Se... Ser..., Senoks... Senoks Ethord. 

Asrael a fejére csapott, de úgy tűnik Péter bevette. 

\- Hmm, érdekes egy neved van. Na jó, mehetsz. 

Miután mindenkit felvettek, bementünk a kapun. A lányok sokkal kreatívabb neveket tudtak kitalálni mint én. Beljebb mentünk Háven felhőszerű sétányain és Asrael beszélni kezdett. 

\- Na figyeljetek, ez itt Uxel, az Első Menny. Maradjatok itt amíg vissza nem jövök, mert a Hetedik Mennybe csak a legmagasabb rangúak léphetnek be. Amíg nem vagyok itt, ne csináljatok semmi olyasmit amivel lebukhattok ezek előtt. Most rád gondolok, Sertox. Amíg én itt fent vagyok, én is visszafogom magam. 

Ezután odaadtam Asraelnek a Fáklyatartót, aki belépett egy toronyba és el is ment. 

## Légy és Fagy VS Sötétség ##   
Északon egy hatalmas sereg állt. Ayskin, a Jégkirály fagykatonái és a Legyek meg a Skorpiók egy része. Velük szemben az ellenség, a csontváz lichek, csontvázlovakon. A Fagy katonái elővette jeges kardjaikat és támadásba lendültek. 

Mindkét oldalról hullottak a katonák rendesen. De hamarosan úgy tűnt, a hazai terep miatt Ayskin serege győz. A fagykatonák jéggel, míg a Legyek tűzzel irtották a csontvázakat. Ayskin megszólalt. 

\- Belsebub, nem látom Plutot.   
\- Ott jön! 

Felbukkant egy csuklyás csontváz egy hatalmas lovon, kísérete pedig páncélos lichekből áll. 

\- Most használd, Ayskin!!! 

A Jégkirály aktiválta erejét. A lich sereg egésze megfagyott, majd fagykatonákká változtak. Úgy dönt, sikerült. De kiderült, hogy mégsem. Pluto leveszi a csuklyát a fejéről és kéken izzó szemekkel néz a Jégkirályra és Belsebubra. 

\- Belsebub, ez nem Pluto, ugye tudod...   
\- Nincs a fején a Konsentesdei logója és a szeme is. Meg az arca. Több emberi vonása van mint Plutonak. Mégis ki vagy, te lich?   
\- Csak félig vagyok lich. Egy demilich vagyok. A nevem Thanatos és Pluto fia vagyok.   
\- Pluto fia? De miért nem hatott rá a Jeges Reinkarnáció?   
\- Nem értitek mi? Pedig egyszerű a helyzet. Képes vagyok használni a Jég Elemet. Ez a képesség pedig nem hat arra aki rendelkezik ezen erővel, ha jól tudom.   
\- De hogyan vagy erre képes?   
\- Köszönd annak a rohadt Grigorinak. Én most távozom. 

Thanatos jeget lőtt ki a kezéből, és annak segítségével repült el. 

\- Most mit csináljunk?   
\- Szereztél egy egész sereget. Igazán megköszönhetnéd.   
\- Igazad van. De most legyengültem. Egy ideig ne is keress, nem tudok segíteni. De, ha majd valamikor szükséged lesz arra az erőre, tudod hol találsz. 

Belsebub kitárta szárnyait és a katonáival együtt elrepült. 

## Asrael ##   
Újra itt fent, egyáltalán nem akartam ilyen hamar visszajönni. Az Aranytemplomban most is van az összes nagykutya és mind Deust dicsőiti. Az új szeráf, Mihael, az arkangyalok, aztán a Huszonnégy Vén és a Trónusok. Yesvus még mindig sehol, már vagy kétezer éve senki nem látta. Jól is teszi, tudja az a fiú mi ajó valójában, nem engedi hogy Deus befolyásolja. 

Be kéne jutnom valahogy Édenbe úgy hogy... na basszameg, ezek már észre is vettek. 

\- Asrael, megvan a lélek?   
\- Igen, több is. Idehúzta őket a karma, szóval felhoztam őket.   
\- Remélük bennük megvan az hogy jó harcosokká váljanak.   
\- Miről beszél Uram?   
\- Úgy gondoltam, hogy a mélységiekhez hasonlóan már mi is alkalmazzuk azt hogy mindenkiből lehetne katona, így többen lehetünk. Holnap minden új sethert alapos vizsgálatnak fogunk alávetni.   
\- Holnap?   
\- Esetleg, van valami probléma vele?   
\- Nincs, nincs semmi... 

Ó, basszameg! Ha ezek megvizsgálják Sertoxékat, akkor nekük is meg nekem is annyi lesz! Minél hamarabb be kell jutnom Édenbe, de mégis, milyen okkal? Remélem Sertoxék nem buknak le holnapig. 

## Sertox ##   
Szóval Háven, mit is lehet itt csinálni? Nem tűnik annak a túl izgalmas helynek. Mondjuk pont ilyennek képzeltem el, semmi érdekes nem történik, az Inferno ellentéte. Egy ideig járkáltunk a lányokkal, de hamar meguntuk. Leültünk pár padra, majd egy angyal közelített meg. 

Várjunk, ez olyan ismerős valahonnan. Nem az aki elvitte tőlünk Nivot, az a kopasz, Irvok vagy mi a neve? Kíváncsi vagyok mi történt hogy Nivo el tudott menekülni tőle. Megszólít minket. 

\- Üdvözlet fiatalok, látom újak vagytok itt. Nem igazán tudjátok miket lehet itt csinálni. De hová is tettem a jó modorom, a nevem Irvok. 

Tudtam. Mindenesetre úgy tűnik, segíteni akar nekünk. Egy dolog fontos, ne bukjunk le. 

\- Először is itt nem csak vasárnap, hanem minden nap tisztelnünk kell az Urat, járni a templomokba.   
\- Mik a szórakozási lehetőségek?   
\- Komoly kérdés? A Mennyben vagy fiam, a megnyugvás helyén. Meghaltál, mégis mi a francért akarnál te szórakozni? Azért vagy itt hogy tiszteld az Urat, nem azért hogy szórakozz! 

Agymosott banda. De, az angyalok már csak ilyenek. 

\- Milyen helyek vannak még a templomokon kívül?   
\- Ott a kiképzőváros, de ti setherek vagytok. Hallottam pletykákat arról hogy bevezetik ezt az új rendszert, szóval akár katonákká is válhattok, hogy az Urat szolgáljátok. 

Szóval, bármit is csinálnak, azzal csak Deust dicsőitik. Szép kis élet, mondhatom. 

\- Nyugodtan fedezzétek fel Uxelt, de feljebb nem mehettek, hiszen setherek vagytok. 

Úgy látszik itt is lenézik az emberi eredetűeket. És még azt hiszik jobbak mint a démonok. Irvok elment, mi pedig sétáltunk egy órán át és az eltelt idő alatt legalább százhuszonnyolc templomot találtunk. Mégis hányan élnek itt? 

Végül találtunk egy érdekesnek kinéző épületet. 

\- Mi az a kiírás?   
\- Az angyalok eredeti nyelve hasonló a démonokéhoz, a nederhez, ez az ang nyelv. Ide az van írva hogy a megtisztulás helye.   
\- Biztos megint valami Deust dicsőíti dolog. Lehet hogy gyóntatófülkék gyűjteménye! 

Beléptünk és egy olyan hely volt mint amire nem számítottunk. Egy fürdő, pont mint Erebus Zöld Forrásai. Balszerencsémre a férfi és női rész külön volt. Zaera szólalt meg. 

\- Először is szögezzünk le valamit Sertox. Mivel most "angyalok" vagyunk, semmi perverz dolgot nem csinálhatsz, mert lebukhatunk. Ha átjössz a női részbe, el fogunk törölni a fizikai síkról! 

Ez elég nagy fenyegetésnek hangzott. Jó örüljetek, addig rátok gondolva fogom... nem, nem lehet, ez itt a Menny, mégis ki maszturbál a Hávenben. Várjunk, akkor én leszek az első! De mi van ha Deus figyel minket? Mondjuk akkor már rég lebuktunk volna. 

Kinyílik az ajtó. Asa lép be és a meztelenségét csak egy törölköző takarja el. Ez leveszi! Mindent látok, mindent! Ezért jó démonnak lenni! Ez a legjobb az egészben, nem az hogy mindenféle lehetetlen képességed van! 

Asa bemászott a vízbe és megfogta azt a részem mellyel ő nem rendelkezik. Lebújt a víz alá és tovább segített rajtam. Amint eltelt az idő, megfogtam és kivittem a vízből majd négykézlábra állítottam. 

\- Még ne, nem állok rá készen! Nézd Sertox, ott az a kereszt, azt használd!   
\- De, de démon vagy! A kereszt veszélyes nem? Fájdalmas! Vagy talán nem izgat?   
\- De, éppen a fájdalom az ami felizgat. 

Jól van te, tudod. Kereszt elő és... ez a lány aztán hangosat tud sikítani. Mondjuk biztos fájhat ha egy szent tárgyat feldugnak egy démonnak. Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó. A többi lány volt, törölközőben. Zaera rámkiabált. 

\- Mit csináltál vele te perverz állat?!!! Nem megmondtam hogy...   
\- Ő jött ide. 

Asa eközben meztelenül feküdt a földön és kihúzta magából a keresztet, majd egy nagyot sikított. Lábai közül csak úgy folyt a nedv. 

\- Még egyszer Sertox, de most azt akarom hogy te járj bennem! 

Ez észre sem vette hogy a többi lány itt van. Most nagyon jól érezheti magát. Amúgy attól félek hogy ezek az istenimádók most is figyelnek minket. Az a leggyanúsabb ha van párszáz templom a környéken, akkor biztos egy csomó angyal él itt. Akkor, miért nincs senki a fürdőben? 

## Asrael ##   
Még jó hogy nem gyanakodnak, így könnyű volt bejutni Édenbe. De régen jártam itt, vagy négymilliárd éve! A rituálé egyszerű. Lucifer azért adta Sertoxnak a Fáklyatartót, nehogy Belsebub megkaparintsa. Mefistofeles úgy csinálta a Sátán koronáját, hogy aki utoljára viselte, annak a génjeit tartalmazza. Itt Édenben van a lélekhomok, amivel Deus az angyalokat és embereket teremtette. De én nem vagyok déva, szóval nem fogom Lucifer mennyi ideig fog még élni ha most feltámasztom. 

Lehelyezem a koronát a földre és lélekhomokot szórok rá. Ezután csakrát áramoltatok belé, majd humanoid alakot formázok és a Fáklyatartót a homlokába szúrom. A test lilásan kezd világítani, majd ott áll előttem Lucifer, abban a formában ahogyan meghalt, rajta a páncél, köpeny meg minden. Sikerült. De még mindig van esély arra hogy lebukunk. 

## Sertox ##   
Az ajtó kinyílt és Irvok lépett be. 

\- Tudtam én hogy mélységiek vagytok. Itt fent nincsenek fürdők, ez csak egy csapda volt és ti belesétáltatok, perverz démonok. Amúgy hogy kerültetek ide, ki hozott fel benneteket. 

Nem mondhattunk semmit. Nem akarjuk hogy Asrael is lebukjon. Egyébként meddig lesz még a Hetedik Mennyben? 

\- Nem válaszoltok? Tudjátok mit csinálunk azokkal akik nem tartoznak ide? Kivégezzük őket! És veled fogjuk kezdeni te nődémon, te, takard el magad azonnal! Te, megszentségtelenítetted azt a keresztet! Undorító népség! Velem fogtok jönni! 

Na arra várhatsz kopasz, ha lebuktunk már annyira mindegy. Felfedtük valódi alakunkat én pedig előhúztam a pokolfakardom és suhintottam, de a kard egyszerűen átsiklott az angyal testén, mintha egy szellem lett volna. Irvok nevetésben tört ki. 

\- Ez itt az Anyagtalan Elem fiam, ne is próbálkozz tovább. A támadásaid átsiklanak rajtam. Nem tudsz megsebezni. Hávennek csak egy be- és kijárata van, szóval menekülni se próbáljatok, mert az összes virtuót odaküldtem. 

Betört az ajtó és vagy ötven páncélos angyal repült be akik fénylándzsákat szegeztek ránk, majd elfogtak és magukkal vittek. Útközben Irvok beszélgetésbe elegyedett velem. 

\- Olyan ismerős vagy démon. Nem találkoztunk már korábban?   
\- Sertox Daemord vagyok.   
\- Ja te vagy az? Szóval démon lettél, mi? Egyébként, mi a franc történt Nivo Atherrel?   
\- Megöltem.   
\- Helyes, de annak már annyira mindegy volt. Megérkeztünk. 

Egy hatalmas emelvény volt, amin angyalok álltak fénylándzsákkal és körölütte még több angyal állt. Ezek ennyire szeretnek egy kivégzést megnézni? Felállítottak minket az emelvényre, megkötözve. 

Az emelvény körül egy hatalmas szakállú angyal járkált fel és alá. Úgy tűnt, mintha várnának valamire. 

\- Az Úr örülni fog! Megölünk pár démont! De először is, meg kell találnunk a tettest! Mégis ki, megkérdezem még egyszer angyaltársaim, ki az az elvetemült, átkozott rohadék aki képes lenne elárulni az Urat?!!! Mégis hányan akartok még bűnbe és a mélységbe esni, hányan?!!! Mindegy, úgysem fog felbukkani! Mindeneetre a sátánfattyokat kivégezzük. Ördögimádó, hallassz engem?!!! Ravoth beszél, a Huszonnégy Vén közt a legfőbb. Megfogom ölni ezeket a denevéreket, utána meg téged is!!! Hallod, mutasd magad! Na mindegy, felesleges, úgysem fogja magát megmutatni...   
\- Ravoth, itt vagyok!!! 

A távolban Asrael bukkant fel és felénk repült. Nem egyedül volt, ott volt vele az akire egyáltalán nem számítottam, Lucifer. 

Ez a Ravoth aztán meglepődött, mondjuk Lucifer láttán én is. Akkor ezért kellett a Fáklyatartó, hogy visszahozza Lucifert az életbe. De mégis, hogyan csinálta. De ezen később kéne gondolkodni, mert most valami nagy dolog fog történni. 

\- Asrael, szóval, te, te voltál?!!! Ezt nem hiszem el!!! Kibaszott évmilliárdokig azt hittük velünk vagy, erre meg lepaktálsz ezzel az ördöggel!!! A kurva életbe!!! A kurva életbe!!! A kibaszott kurva... na jó, megölöm a Daemord fiút. 

Ravoth kitartotta a kezét és magához húzott, akaratom ellenére felé repült a testem. Gravitáció Elem, pont mint a sötét démon Davakvonak volt. Gyorsan, egy szempillantás alatt elővettem a kardom és levágtam a kezét. 

Fehér vér fröccsent Ravoth vállából. Nem érdekel hányszor fogok angyali vért látni, engem mindig egy másik testnedvre fog emlékeztetni. 

\- Te rohadék denevér, hogy merted levágni a karom?!!! 

A körölöttünk álló angyalok fénylándzsákat alkottak, de Lucifer egy hatalmas, tüskés fát növesztette, amellyel mindegyiküket felnyársalta. Ez lenne a Sátán Ereje? Szinte az összes angyal aki itt volt meghalt, kivéve Irvok és Ravoth. 

\- Démonok, démonok, démonok. Legalább játsszunk szabályosan. Egy az egy ellen. A fiú az én ellenfelem, Irvok, a tiéd meg Asrael. Lucifer túl erős mindkettőnknek. 

Felőlem, nekem annyira mindegy. Ravoth amúgyis rohadt öregnek tűnik és már csak egy keze van. Már kezdjük is, és ő egyből Fény Elemmel támad. Egy csomó fénylándzsát hoz létre és a Gravitáció Elem segítségével löki őket messzire. Mindegyiket kivédem a kardommal. 

Egy hatalmas tűzgolyót alkotok, de ő a gravitációs erők manipulálásával egyszerűen ellöki azt magától. Úgy látszik nem akar közel engedni magához, mert akkor a másik kezének is annyi lenne. Megint fénylándzsákat hoz létre, és megint kivédem őket. Valami speciálisat kéne bevetnem. Hanghullámokat lőttem rá, amik ideiglenesen megbénították. 

De ő még mindig támadt. Fénylándzsák, ebben semmi változatosság nincs? Kitárom a szárnyaim és elkezdek felé repülni. Nem érdekel, most nem fogsz ellökni! Repülök ahogy csak bírok, kezemben a kardommal. Már használja is hogy ellökjön! Nehogy azt hidd! 

Aktiválom a Tükör Elemet, így nem hatnak rám az elemek. Eléggé meglepődik hogy miért tartok most is felé és miért nem sikerült ellöknie. Még mindig teljes sebességgel repülök felé. Kombinálom az öt alapelemet és egy sugárban lövöm ki. A támadás telibe találja és az alsóteste elválik a felsőtől. Vége van. 

Aktiválom az Elnyelő Elemem még mielőtt meghalna, és megszerzem a Gravitáció Elemet. Legalább volt értelme a halálodnak, Ravoth. 

## Asrael ##   
Valamilyen logika csak van e mögött. Az nem lehet hogy egyszerűen csak anyagtalanná válik! Valamilyen magyarázat van mögötte. Biztos vagyok benne. A kvadronok sem a semmiből jönnek, hanem egy másik dimenzióból. Mi van ha ez is így működik? Nyitottam egy portált és szenzori képességeim segítségével megkerestem az Irvok testéhez legjoban illeszkedő dimenziót, ráerősítettem a portált, majd vágtam rajta egyet. Talált. Vérzett. Nagyon meglepődött. 

\- Hogyan, áruló?   
\- Utazó vagyok, ismerem a dimenziókat, és arra is rájöttem hogy a tested nem anyagtalan, hanem a tested és a lelked helyet cserél, és a lelkedre kivetíted a tested, mintha az lenne ott.   
\- Akkor sem tudsz legyőzni! 

Lehet hogy ráerősítettem a portált és kicseréltem a két síkot, de ezt nem tudtam sokáig fenntartani. De ha a teste az valójában a lelke, akkor is nyertem. Elővettem a kaszámat és egy lyukat vágtam a térbe, majd a kaszával leszúrtam Irvokot. A lelked már Nirvanaban van, elfelejtetted hogy én vagyok a Halál Angyala, a Kaszás? 

Már nincs több szemtanú, mehetünk is. Kitártuk a szárnyainkat, de valaki megszólalt mögöttünk. 

\- Mégis, hová mentek? 

## Sertox ##   
Egy elég mély hangot hallottam, ami mögülünk jött. Hátranéztünk. Egy hatalmas, emberi kinézetű és kék árnyalatú lény volt, mintha teljes egészében csakrából állna. Kéken lángoló szarvai vannak, mint az arkangyaloknak, homlokán pedig egy harmadik szem található. 

\- Asrael, elárultál? Lucifer, te meg nem meghaltál?   
\- Visszatértem Deus. 

Deus? Akkor az lenne az Isten? Az akiben az emberek hisznek? 

\- Mélységiek, mit kerestek ezen a szent helyen?   
\- Inkább jobb ha már megyünk is...   
\- Álljatok meg azonnal!!! 

Asrael nyitott egy portált és mind berepültünk, Deus pedig nem jött utánunk. De hirtelen felbukkant mögöttünk négy erősen páncélozott angyal. Asrael magyarázott. 

\- A legnagyobb Barakiel, aztán Zarakiel, Metatron és Haniel. Ők a Trónusok, az Aranytemplom védelmezői, az arkangyalok után a legerősebbek. De még ha én és Lucifer az arkangyalok szintjén is állunk, ezeket nem tudjuk legyőzni, kifáradtunk.   
\- Lucifer is? Ő mit is csinált?   
\- Neki most nincs sok ereje. De én még tehetek egy dolgot. 

Asrael nyitott egy portált a portálon belül, ami teljesen meggörbítette a teret és darabokra szaggatta az egyik Trónust, Hanielt. 

\- Megcsináltam a lehetetlent, de nem érzem valami jól magam... 

Felkaptam Asraelt a hátamra és teljes sebességgel repültünk az angyalok elől. Kirepültün és a portál bezáródott. Az angyalok nem tudtak utánunk jönni. Erebus szigete fölött voltunk. Asrael már alig lélegzett. Leszálltunk és a földre tettem. Felbukkant Sasa apja, Samael is. 

\- Mi történt?   
\- Csak meglátogattuk a Hávent. De Asrael elhasználta minden erejét.   
\- Lucifer? Te nem meghaltál?   
\- De. Csak hála a fiataloknak és Asrael barátomnak, visszatértem. 

Asrael halkan beszélni kezd. 

\- Sertox, rádbízom egyetlen kincsemet, az erőmet. Vágd le a kezem és tartsd magadnál. Ha csakrát áramoltatsz belé, képes leszel te is használni az Utazó Elemet. Nálad jó kezekben lesz...   
\- Asrael!   
\- Még valami... kell egy új Kaszás. Keresd meg Thanatost. Ő jó lesz... 

Ezek voltak Asrael utolsó szavai. Eltemettük, majd elindulunk a Zöld Források felé. Útközben muszáj volt megkérdeznem valamit Lucifertől. 

\- Amikor meghaltál, akkor miért váltál porrá, Asrael meg most miért nem? Amikor megöltem Nivo Athert, egy angyalt, ő is porrá volt.   
\- Fény és Sötétség. Gondolom ahol megölted az angyalt, ott sötét volt, ezért vált porrá. Én is angyal voltam, ezért a Pokolban, ahol sötét van, velem is ez történt. Most itt a napfény, Asrael teste ezért maradt meg. 

Értem. Szóval ha egy démon, aki nem bukott angyal a napfényen meghal, akkor az is porrá válik? 

Elérkeztünk a Zöld Forrásokhoz, most járok itt másodszorra. Ez az hely ahol meg kell tisztulnod, mielőtt a Pokolba mész. Nem értettem miért, de nincs vele problémám. Mivel a férfi és női rész külön van, így én csak Lucifer társaságát élvezhettem, aki azzal szórakozott hogy fekete lángokkal gyújtotta meg a gyógyító hatású vizet. 

\- Sertox.   
\- Igen?   
\- Át akarsz menni hozzájuk?   
\- Mi van?   
\- Őszintén válaszolj!   
\- Igen...   
\- Hát akkor, rajta! 

Lucifer megfogott és átdobott. Ez olyan deja vu érzés, Samael is ugyanezt csinálta. Ott váltok a lányok, meztelenül. Asa egyből rámmászott és az ikrek is. A másik három nem igazán jött közelebb, mondjuk azokkal még nem is történt meg a dolog. Bementem a vízbe, de Asa kirántott onnan, én megfogtam a combját és elestünk. Az arcom pont arra a bizonyos helyére esett. Mivel esély volt rá, így megnyaltam. 

Asa arra utasított hogy folytassam. Én megtettem, majd végül nem csak a nyelvem volt az ami belemélyedt. Az ikrek jöttek és ránk másztak. A faszom Asában, a kezem Astban, a nyelvem Estben. Végül az egész orgiát Lucifer szakította meg, mivel indultunk. 

Elmentünk a barlanghoz, de a kewspayderek sehol nem voltak. Mi ez a kihaltság? Az Első Kapu őre, Blayse, meglepődött Lucifer láttán. 

\- Legfőbburam, nem meghalt?   
\- Visszatértem. Köszönd nekik és a már holt Asraelnek. Most pedig, engedj át.   
\- Igenis. 

Cerberus sem volt sehol, a Pokolpince üres. Mégis mi történt itt? A Styx fölött egy hatalmas híd áll, rajta egy hatalmas démon. A Tormanen láttam korábban, ez Behemoth. 

\- Ti itt nem jönni át! A Főnök aszonta, Behemoth itt senkit nem engedhet át. Főleg Daemordot nem. 

Ismersz engem dagadék? Örülök a találkozásnak, de ennyi volt. Öt elemet kevertem össze és a sugarat Behemothra lőttem. A fél teste leszakadt, de utána vissza is nőtt. Lucifer szólalt meg. 

\- Ez Regeneráció Elem Sertox. Ne aggódj, majd én elintézem. 

Lucifer fekete lángokat hozott létre és a hatalmas démonra dobta. Az próbálta magát gyógyítani, de nem ment, mert ezek a lángok nem oltódnak el. Nem bírta tovább a fájdalmat és beugrott a Styx folyóba. 

Továbbmentünk, az Ötödik Kapunál a féldémon Mabus beszélgetni kezdett apjával. Én egy furcsa lényt láttam, aki olyan ismerős volt. Egy vörös csontváz, sárga szemekkel. Ez volt az akihez hozzáértem és megláttam a jövőt. Beszélni kezdett. Ez tud beszélni? 

\- Egy Sefresol vagyok, pont mint az összes többi. De Mabus Mester megtanított beszélni. Sertox Daemord, tudom hogy rosszat okoztam neked, amiért szörnyű jövőképet mutattam neked. Ezért hadd tegyem jóvá...   
\- Már mindegy, a lány meghalt...   
\- Szeretnék jót tenni Sertox Daemord. Ahogyan látom, nálad van Asrael Átkozott Jele. Ha bármire szükséged van, vagy harci segítség kell, én megyek ha szólsz. Nyiss egy portált és gondolj erre a helyre. Ott leszek. 

Jó, kíváncsi vagyok milyen szituációban fogom igénybe venni ezt a szolgáltatást. Hamrosan továbbálltun és elérkeztünk a legrejtélyesebb kapuhoz. Ahhoz ahol sötét volt és nem volt szabad beszélni, mert akkor félelmetes dolgokat fogsz látni. Emlékezetes hely, itt csattant el az első csók Nana és köztem. Lucifer hirteln csak úgy tapsolni kezdett. 

\- Halló, Fobos, itt vagyunk!!! 

Hamarosan eltűnt a sötétség és megláttunk egy démont. Szóval ennek a helynek is van őre ahogy az összes többinek, úgy tudtam! Lucifer bemutatta nekünk. 

\- Ő itt jó barátom, a Félelem, Fobos. Tudod ki ő Sertox, Deimos testvére, aki a Daemord Klán alapítója.   
\- Fiam, ha bármire szükséged van, gyere hozzám. De kérlek, ne mondd senkinek hogy itt vagyok, rajtatok kívül csak Mefistofeles tud a létezésemről. Maradjon titok hogy ennek a kapunak van őre. Remélem nem árultok el. 

Miért is tennénk? Folytattuk tovább az utunkat, a Hetedik Kapu, a Tűztorony is üres volt. Hát persze, még a Tormanen mondta Belsebub hogy megölte Leviatánt. Megpihentünk a toronynál. Hamarosan indulunk, hogy legyőzzük Belsebubot és letaszítsuk a trónjáról.


	16. 16 - Az Ellenállók

## Sertox ##  
Úgy döntöttünk elindulunk Defernoba, de előtte elmentünk Diyuba, ahol a démonokat faragják katonává. Ha ott is Belsebub barnapáncélosai lesznek, akkor nagyobb baj van mint gondoltuk. De remélem hogy ez nem lesz igaz. 

Az út nem tartott sokáig, Deferno sem volt túl messze tőlünk. A kiképzőhely üres volt, csak egy vörös-fekete páncélos démon állt ott. Ránk köszönt. 

\- Üdvözlet, a nevem Mammon. Az Ellenállók tagja vagyok. 

Ellenállók, van ilyen? Mi van ha csapda? De úgy látom, Lucifer megbízik benne és úgy tűnik, a Stalg-lányok is ismerik. 

\- Mammon Belfegor jó barátja. Tudod, aki Galliában adta nekünk a hajót. 

Lucifer beszélgetni kezdett Mammonnal. 

\- Ellenállás? Úgy érted, Belsebub hatalma ellen? Ki a vezető?   
\- Gremorai Antrop. Tudod, az öreg démonúr, az Antrop Klán alapítója.   
\- Ő? Hol van most?   
\- Elmentek Defernoba és engem itt hagytak hogy figyeljek a helyre. De, már egy ideje nem jöttek vissza.   
\- Akkor, most mi lesz?   
\- Nem tudom, még várok. Egyébként Legfőbbúr, ön nem meghalt?   
\- Már páran feltették a kérdést, de igen, meghaltam.   
\- Jó. Ha holnapig nem jönnek, akkor én magam megyek értük.   
\- Nehogy egyedül menj. Veletek tartunk. 

Szóval mi is az Ellenállók tagjai lettünk. Nem kapok olyan páncélt? Pedig rohadtul kéne! De örülök annak hogy újra találkozhatok azzal a rohadt Léggyel. Majd telibe találom az új támadásommal és kipróbálom a nemrég szerzett Gravitáció Elemet is. 

Eljött a nap és indultunk is. Valakik felbukkantak a távolban, két démon. Súlyosan megvoltak sérülve és alig bírtak jönni. Odarepültünk. 

\- Sitri, Kokabiel, mi történt?   
\- Meghaltak... elfogták őket és tömlöcbe zárták... csak mi maradtunk...   
\- Mi van?!!! Mi történt?!!!   
\- Beliár... 

Lucifer eléggé meglepődött e név hallatán. 

\- Beliár? Elárult volna?   
\- Ezt hogy érted?   
\- Én, ő és Moloch régen hárman jártuk a Felszínt. Nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz, de valamiért egyre kevesebbet beszéltünk. Azt tudom hogy Moloch jó kapcsolatban van Belsebubbal és rájöttem hogy összedolgoznak, de azt nem gondoltam volna hogy Beliár is elárult. Sőt, még most sem hiszem el, Belsebub biztos csinált vele valamit. 

Lucifer kicsit kiborult. Beliár az a fehérhajú ördög, nem? Aki ilyen rohadt gyorsan legyőzte Behemothot. Kokabiel beszélni kezdett, mert Sitri a sérülései miatt már azt sem tudott. 

\- Nem feleslegesen jöttünk vissza. Megtudtunk pár dolgot.   
\- Miket?   
\- Amikor ott voltunk, Belsebub nem ott volt, hanem Narakában.   
\- Mit keresett ott?   
\- Ahogy tudom, Adramelechez ment.   
\- Mi van?   
\- Ketten kifejlesztettek egy új tecnológiát, ami képes a nődémonok agyát befolyásolni.   
\- Adramelech? Ő az egyetlen aki képes ilyeneket csinálni, elvégre ő a hírhedt Grigori egyik alapítója. 

Ki ez az Adramelech akiről mindenki beszél? Még soha nem hallottam ezt a nevet. Luciferre néztem. 

\- Még régen volt, akkoriban erősebbé akartuk tenni a népünket, így mindenféle kísérletet végeztünk. Ez vezetett többek között Ast Fa Elemének létrejöttéhez, Moloch klánjának a kiirtásához és ahhoz is hogy Belsebub ilyen lett.   
\- Miért, milyen? 

Úgy tűnik, erre a kérdésre nem akar válaszolni. Pedig erre kíváncsi lettem volna. 

\- Narakába nem mehetünk, semleges város. Meg, túl sok ott az érték, ott nem harcolhatunk.   
\- Szóval, várjunk amíg visszaér Defernoba?   
\- Igen. Egy kicsit még várjunk. 

Úgy tűnik, a harc nem most lesz. Addig is, pihenhetünk egy kicsit, valamint a sérült Sitrit és Kokabielt is elkéne látni. 

Bevittük őket az Ellenállók bázisára, majd Mammon gyógyszereket adott nekik, valamint Est a succubus-eljárással csakrát áramoltatott a testükbe. Időközben újabb démon bukkant fel, szintén Ellenálló, elszökött Defernóból, miután Beliár elfogta. A neve Mingoe Fayrberd volt. Na várjunk, nem ő volt az akit Belsebub emlegetett a Tormanen mielőtt megölte Fenexet? 

\- Mingoe, kérdezhetek valamit?   
\- Mi az?   
\- Mit tudsz Belsebubról, amit mások nem?   
\- Ez szigorúan titkos. Nem sokan tudják, és nekem is rég Alastor karmai között kéne lennem amiért tudomást szereztem róla. 

Szóval tényleg tud valamit. Vajon mi lehet Belsebub titka? Ezen gondolkodva járkáltam a bázison és összetalálkoztam Nanával. Kicsit mérgesnek tűnt. 

\- Mi a baj?   
\- Minden. Mii, Ast, Est és még Asa is! Velem mi lesz? 

Ez a legnagyobb baj egy háremben, nincs idő mindegyik lányra és még ők is irigykednek egymásra. Átöleltem. 

\- Nana, nekem te vagy az első. Mindig az leszel. 

Ő volt az első aki szeretett. Ahogy tudom még régen is, állandóan engem figyelt. Engem soha nem szeretett egy lány sem. Ő volt az első. 

\- Amint legyőzzük ezt a rohadék Belsebubot, akkor feleségül foglak venni. Elég bizonyíték neked ez arra hogy te vagy számomra az első? Örökre együtt leszünk, bármi is történjen.   
\- Még ha olyan rosszat is teszek hogy soha nem tudnál megbocsátani?   
\- Mindig megtudnék. Szeretlek, és a halálom után is, Nirvanában is szeretni foglak. 

Egyre szorosabban öleltem, majd megcsókoltam. A felderítésből visszatért Mingoe, aki jó és rossz híreket is hozott. 

\- Belsebub elindult Defernoba. Ha most megyünk, akkor akár útközben is utolérhetjük és végzünk vele úgy hogy egyedül van. Az egész kísérete csak két Légy!   
\- De ez miért rossz hír?   
\- Nem ez a rossz! A Grigori még mindig létezik, a Legyek befolyása alatt. És megvan a technológia is. Egy nyakörv, melyet ha egy nő nyakára helyezel, az teljesen a rabszolgáddá fog válni és teljesít bármit amit kérsz tőle.   
\- Mégis mi a célja ezzel?   
\- Gondolom hogy kielégítse a vágyait. Belsebub mindig is szerette a nőket?   
\- És melyik démon nem?   
\- Mingoe...   
\- Most mi van, attól hogy nem szeretek senkit, attól még nem vagyok...   
\- Jó, jó tudjuk, elég a kifogásokból. Tudjuk jól hogy te senkit és semmit nem szeretsz. 

Feltettem a kezem, mivel nem igazán értettem miről van szó. 

\- Igen Sertox?   
\- Mégis milyen elven működik ez a nyakörv-izé?   
\- Belsebub egy amolyan ritka Megszálló. Amikor ember voltál, nem láttál démonos horrorfilmeket?   
\- De.   
\- Na azok csak félig-meddig igazak, az olyan embereket megszálló démonok rohadt ritkák, de Belsebub pont ilyen. Gondolom Adramelech az ő erejét használva hozta létre a nyakörveket. 

Lucifer az asztalra csapott. Idáig csendben ült és úgy tűnt, rájött valamire. 

\- Megvan mi Belsebub célja ezekkel a nyakörvekkel. Nem csak a rabszolgák, hanem valami sokkal nagyobb.   
\- Mégis mi lenne az?   
\- A nyakörv képes irányítani a nőket. Még szerencse hogy Abyss kulcsa nálunk van.   
\- Kicsit homályos ez az egész...   
\- Sertox, az angyaloknál és démonoknál a szárnyak jelzik a rangod. Az átlagos démonoknak két szárnya van, az Ördögöknek négy, míg egy Sátánnak hat. Az átlagos angyaloknak kettő, az arkangyaloknak négy, egy Szeráfnak hat, míg Deusnak tizenkettő. De van egy olyan valaki, akinek több. Ő a legerősebb démon. Lilith.   
\- Lilith?   
\- Igen, találkoztál már vele, ő a feleségem, a 666 szárnyú démon. Hatalmas ereje van, pont mint nekem, de ő ezerszer erősebb. Mikor az Angyal-Démon Háború a vége felé közeledett, Deus engem és Lilithet megjelölt a Fenevad Pecsétjével, ami szabadjára engedi a valódi, végső erőnket. A pecsétet kétféleképpen lehet feltörni, vagy az Apokalipszis során történik meg, vagy a használó maga teszi meg.   
\- Szóval ha Belsebub elkezdi irányítani Lilithet, akkor a pecsétet és feltörheti.   
\- Igen, és akkor szabadjára engedi Lilith erejét.   
\- De képes lenn ilyet tenni a saját anyjával?   
\- Igen. Tudod, Belsebub bármit megtenne mindenkivel, utálja ezt a világot. Hogy miért vannak ilyen szándékai? Úgy tűnik, az lesz a legjobb ha elmondom. 

## Bel / Sebub - Múlt ##   
Ötezer évvel ezelőtt megszületett Lucifer de Lux és Lilith Khaos fia, Belsebub. A Sátán azt hitte hogy ő már fog rendelkezni a Pokolfa erejével, de ez nem így történt, Lilith Feketetűz Elemét örökölte. 

Végül elkezdtek rajta is kísérletezni, pont mint a már kihalt Blator Klán. Lucifer biztos volt benne hogy a fia teste befogja fogadni a Pokolfa sejtjeit, nem úgy mint a többi kísérleti alany. Végül, az egész kudarcba fulladt, pont mint korábban, de nem halt bele és nem jelentkeztek mellékhatások sem, mint Moloch Vértüske Eleme. 

Lucifer többször vitte Belsebubot vizsgálatokra, hogy leellenőrizzék nincs-e baj. Nem is volt. Kivéve egyszer. Adramelech megvizsgálta a fiút és kiderült hogy két lelke volt, mivel kettészakadt. Senki nem tudta mi okozta ezt, de egyáltalán nem volt jó, mivel a két lélek elkezdett egyre jobban távolodni egymástól. 

Belsebub teste nem bírta ezt az egészét. A feszültséget, melyet ez okozott, a Tormanek során vezette le, az egész valójában miatta volt kitalálva. Lucifer ezután végleg megszüntette a Grigorit, látva mit tett a saját fiával. Mindez a hatalom- és erő utáni vágy miatt. Belsebub megutálta a világot és az apját, amiért egy kétlelkű szörnnyé tette őt. 

## Sertox ##   
Szóval ez lenne az, Belsebub háttértörténete, nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen baja van. Hamarosan indultunk Deferno felé. Le kell győznünk Belsebubot, hogy visszaálljon a rend. Nem hagyhatjuk hogy ő és a szolgái uralkodjanak a Pokolban. 

Odaértünk és szinte minden el volt pusztítva, mintha egy tornádó söpört volna végig a fővároson. Szinte minden épület romokban, kivéve a palotát, ami még mindig ezüstösen csillogott és a tetejét egy nagy Légy Szimbólum diszítette. Egy démont sem lehet látni az utcákon, valószínű rettegnek az új Sátántól. Lucifer szólalt meg. 

\- Be kell jutnunk a palotába, de gondolom sokan őrzik. 

Csak két barnapáncélos áll a bejáratnál, kezükben pedig... adamantiumvillák? Ahogy hallottam Belsebub amolyan egyeduralkodó, megszüntette az Ördögök Tanácsát. De miért adta két egyszerű őrnek a villát? Ennyire félne tőlünk? Nem hiszem hogy ránk vár, gondolom a már ellenségévé vált Plutot várja, ahogyan az Ellenállóktól hallottam, nagyon ki akarják nyírni a másikat hogy az Alvilág Urává váljanak. Tényleg, majd Plutoval is kéne kezdeni valamit, de a Légy az első. 

Kinéztem a sikátorból és egy ismerős arcot láttam leszállni a palota előtt. A Vértüskés Moloch. Észrevett! 

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! Ezek visszatértek! 

Moloch kitárta vértüskés szárnyait és teljes sebességgel repült be a palotába. 

\- Remek Sertox, most lebuktunk miattad.   
\- Igen, nekünk végünk.   
\- Ha szétválunk, akkor kevesebb esély van rá hogy elkapjanak. Oszolj! 

## Belsebub ##   
Moloch bejött és kicsit meglepett. Biztos hallucinálál, Daemord meghalt, nem? 

\- Hogy, mégis hogy lehet az hogy ezek visszatértek?!!! BELIÁR!!!   
\- Igen?   
\- Nem azt mondtad hogy meghaltak a robbanásban?!!!   
\- Legfőbburam, egy olyan robbanást senki nem képes túlélni. Thanatos is ott volt, és ő is megvizsgálta az Ötödik Kaput. Ez egy csoda hogy túlélték.   
\- Úgy látom tévedtél Beliár. Még egy hiba és véged! 

Beliár szeme remegni kezdett. Na megint. Belenéztem és újra normális lett. Ezt mostanában egyre gyakrabban kell csinálni, nem akarom hogy kitörjön az irányításom alól, hiszen sokkal erősebb nálam. 

\- Beliár, keressétek meg Daemordékat és hozzátok ide őket!   
\- Igenis, Legfőbbúr. 

## Sertox ##   
Egy sikátorban sétáltam Kokabiellel. Amúgy most jut eszembe, ő még a Tormanen is ott volt, ha jól emlékszem az általam legyőzött Shiva ellen harcolt és vesztett. Leszállt elénk egy barnapáncélos démon, arcát maszk takarta. Semmit nem mondott, egyszerűen ránk támadt. Kokabiel harcba szállt vele, majd felbukkant még egy ilyen Légy, aki az én ellenfelem lett. 

Az egyik kezemben tűzből alkottam kardot, míg a másikban a pokolfakardom tartottam. Az a rohadt Légy talpig csillogó páncélban van, az én egyetlen ruhadarabom meg ez a szakadt nadrág. Az újonnan szerzett Gravitáció Elememmel nekilöktem a katonát a falnak, de alig érzett meg belőle valamit. Persze, a páncél moziumból van, ami a harmadik legkeményebb anyag a világon. 

Újra a falnak löktem, a maszkja darabokra tört. Ez csak egy egyszerű katona, nem ismerem, és nem is akarom megismerni. Végre van gyengepontja, szabad a feje! Kitartom a kezem, ami színesen kezd világítani, öt elemet keverek össze benne. 

Ő is támad, egy tűzgolyót lő rám, de az én sugaram könnyen semlegesíti azt. Eltalálom, és a feje már nincs is meg, semmi nem maradt belőle. Ez aztán tényleg erős egy támadás, csak egy csomó csakrát igényel. Levettem a páncélt a legyőzött démonról, és magamra öltöttem. Hát igen, a Legyek páncélja, barna színű. Belenyúltam a megölt démon nyakán lévő sebbe és egy csomó vért kiszedve vörös színt kezdtem festeni a páncélomra, valaminttűzzel égettem meg és megfeketedett. 

Ahogy látom, Kokabiel is végzett az ellenfelével, akinek testén több száz, fénsugár által okozott seb tátongott. Továbbindultunk. 

## Belsebub ##   
Ott van az a rohadék! Most elkapom. Odarepülök és megragadom a torkát! Ebben aztán van erő, könnyen kiszabadul a szorításomból. 

\- Mingoe Fayrberd, régen találkoztunk.   
\- Soha nem bocsátom meg hogy megölted az öcsémet!   
\- Az öcsédet? Ismerem én őt egyáltalán?   
\- Fenex. Akit megöltél a Tormanen.   
\- Ja, hogy ő volt. 

Egy fekete tűzből álló kardot hoztam létre és rátámadtam. Az ő kardjai sima tűzből készültek, de ezzel nem sokra ment, az enyém még ezt is szét tudta égetni. 

\- Mondd madár, hány démonnak mondtad el az én kis titkomat?   
\- Egynek sem.   
\- Biztos?   
\- Igen.   
\- Hazudsz haver, a hangodon hallom! Fogadjunk Daemordék már biztos tudják!   
\- Ebben nem tévedsz. De nem én mondtam el nekik. Hanem Lucifer!   
\- Mi? Az öreg? De hát megöltem, a saját szemem előtt vált porrá!!!   
\- Mit gondolsz, miért adta oda Sertoxnak a Fáklyatartót? Felmentek a Hávenbe Asraellel és feltámasztották Lucifert.   
\- A Hávenbe? Démonok a Hávenben?   
\- Meglepő, mi? 

Egy szót sem szóltam. Ilyen leheteltlen dolog nincs. Egy fekete tűzgolyót lőttem Mingoera, akinek páncélján hatalmas lyuk keletkezett. A tűz azonban nem állt meg, tovább égett és a belsőségeit is szétégette. Odamentem hozzá, és belérúgtam. Már halott volt. 

## Sertox ##   
Valaki leszállt mögénk. Fekete páncélt viselt. Ha jól tudom ez egy Skorpió, Belsebub egyik elit harcosa. Várjunk, tudom ki ez! A fehérhajú ördög, Beliár. 

\- Mondd, mielőtt megtámadsz és megölsz...   
\- Ki mondta hogy meg akarlak ölni. Segítséget szeretnék kérni.   
\- Mi van?   
\- Így igaz, Sertox Daemord. Belsebub egy Megszálló, irányítani kezdi az agyam, ezáltal az ő szolgája leszek. Csakis ezért vagyok az ő katonája.   
\- Mi van ha ez egy csel? Mi van ha csak át akarsz verni?   
\- Átverni? Ha nem hiszel nekem, akkor kérdezd meg Lucifert. Vagy itt van Kokabiel is, ő is tudja hogy én és Lucifer milyen jó barátok vagyunk. 

Van benne valami. Én megbízok benne. Újabb démon érkezett. Belsebub. 

\- Mi ez a páncél Daemord, nem tetszett a barna? Úgy látom ezt is loptad, pont mint a képességeid. Na mesélj, milyen volt a Háven? Beliár, te meg miért nem fogod már el? 

Belsebub Beliár szemébe nézett és tényleg, irányítani kezdte. 

\- Sajnálom Legfőbburam. Többé nem követek el hibát. Azonnal elfogom. 

A hangja olyan érzelemmentes volt, mint egy robotnak. Kitartottam a kezem hogy kilőjem az Ötelemű Sugarat, ezzel idáig mindenkit elintéztem. Lövök is, de Beliár kitartja a kezét és elnyeli a támadást, mintha mi sem történt volna. Mégis mi a halál volt ez? 

\- Viszlát, Sertox Daemord. 

Beliár egy hatalmas csakragolyót lőtt ki a kezéből, ami eltalált és elsötétült előttem a világ. 

Kinyitottam a szemem és egy hatalmas, sötét szobában voltam leláncolva. Előttem egy furcsa démon, aki megszakítás nélkül engem bámult, majd megszólalt. 

\- Végre, végre, végre, végre, végre. Belsebub Legfőbbúr örülni fog! 

Elrohant, majd hamarosan visszatért Beliár társaságában. 

\- A Legfőbbúr most nem ér rá, de elhoztam a helyettesét. Addig beszélgess vele. 

A furcsa démon elment. Ahogy látom a szemein, Beliár most nincs a Légy irányítása alatt. 

\- Sertox Daemord, kérlek segíts nekem.   
\- Mégis hogyan tudnék? Ide vagyok láncolva!   
\- Nem tudlak kiszabadítani, ezeket a láncokat Belsebub ereje tartja itt. Egyébként, már képes vagyok ideiglenesen kitörni a megszállása alól. De, nem véglegesen. Jártam a tömlöcben, és beszéltem Luciferrel.   
\- Mi van? Elfogták?   
\- Mindenkit. Lucifer elmondta Belsebub megszállásanak a gyengepontját. Az egész úgy működik hogy irányítani kezdi az agyad és szörnyű jövőképet tár eléd, ha nem azt teszed amit ő akar. Valahogy meg kéne ezt változtatni amit látok, arról amit ő akar.   
\- De azt mégis hogy?   
\- Ilyenre nem sokan képesek. Ott volt az Áruló Asmodues, ő megtudta ezt csinálni. Megkértem Lucifer lányait is, de ez túl nagy falat nekik, nincs hozzá elég erejük.   
\- Beliár.   
\- Mi az?   
\- Tudok egy módot rá hogy kitörj ebből.   
\- Igazán? Mi lenne az?   
\- Hallottál már a sefresolokról?   
\- Igen, ők őrzik az Ötödik Kaput. Féldémonok.   
\- Értél már hozzá valaha egyhez is?   
\- Nem.   
\- Én igen. Ha hozzáérsz egy ilyen lényhez, akkor meglátod a jövőt. Nem a legtisztábban, de valmit fogsz látni. Emlékszel a Tormanen a Belsebubbal való harcomra? Az egyik társam, Mii ott halt meg. Amikor hozzáértem a sefresolhoz, láttam az egyik társam halálát, de nem őt láttam. De akkor is, másik jövőkép, mint amit Belsebub mutat neked!   
\- Ez mind szép és jó Sertox Daemord, de nem tudunk az Ötödik Kapuhoz menni. Belsebub egy csomó Skorpiót küldött a Tűztoronyhoz, nehogy elmeneküljetek esetleg.   
\- Ez a hülye Légy! Még azt hiszi hogy elmenekülnék!   
\- Ki a hülye Légy, Daemord? 

Na ez is itt van. Belenézett Beliár szemébe és elküldte. Ezután beszélni kezdett hozzám. 

\- Szóval már tudod az én kis titkomat. Nem foglak érte megölni, előtte még valamit meg akarok csinálni.   
\- Mit?   
\- Tudod Daemord, a lelkem szó szerint kettészakadt. Nem könnyű így élni, hidd el. De te, képes vagy arra hogy kiszedd belőlem az egyik, nemkívánatos lelket.   
\- Mi van?   
\- Nem ismered te az Elnyelő Elem titkait. Amint én és Adramelech titokban újra megalapítottuk a Grigorit, elmondott pár titkot. Az Elnyelő Elem nem csak elemek elnyelésére képes.   
\- Hanem?   
\- Képes elvenni mások lelkeit is, persze nem tartod meg magadnak, csak kiszeded a testéből. Ugyanolyan elven működik mint az öreg Halál Eleme.   
\- Várj, ha megtanulom jól használni, akkor könnyen meg tudok ölni bárkit!   
\- Nem talált. Ehhez a technikához annyi csakra kell, amennyi neked nincs. Vagyis ha használnád a jelenlegi állapotodban, akkor belehalnál. Ezekkel a láncokkal tudom irányítani a csakrádat. Csak aktiválom az erődet és kiszedem a másik lelkem. Cserébe pedig, meghalsz.   
\- Ne!!! 

Megtette, érzem ahogy aktiválja. Cselekednem kell. A kezemben öt elemet keverek össze és kilövöm. Majdnem eltaláltam vele Belsebubot. 

\- Te rohadt serák! Most már alig van csakrád. Akkor majd később próbálkozunk és erősebb láncokkal. 

Lehívta a furcsa démont, akinek Alastor volt a neve. Ő levitt a pincébe, a tömlöcbe. Egy cellában megláttam Lucifert, aki teljesen le volt láncolva. A többiekkel is találkoztam, ott volt Sasa, Asa, Zaera, Mammon, Sitri és Kokabiel is. Nana, Ast és Est sehol nem volt. Mégis hol lehetnek? 

Alastor bedobott egy cellába. Remek. Innen mégis hogy a francba fogok kijutni? 

## Tartaros ##   
Megérkeztünk Naraka városába. Ez a hely a Grigori fészke. Pluto arra utasított hogy szabadítsunk ki innen két kísérleti alanyt. Gehenna és én berepültünk a főépületbe és megkerestük a labort amit Pluto mondott. BS-65. Ez az a hely. Egy tartályban egy vörös hajú férfidémon lebegett. Haja vörös volt. 

Elővettem egy kénköves kardot és szétvágtam a tartályt. A démon a földre esve felébredt. 

\- MI VAN, MI VAN, MI A FASZ? KIK VAGYTOK? 

A démon alaposan végignézett minket, szeme pedig megakadt Gehennán. 

\- TE AZTÁN JÓ CSAJ VAGY! 

Gehenna akkorát rúgott belé, hogy a démon a falnak repült. Odamentem hozzá és egy köpenyet nyújottam neki. 

\- Az én nevem Tartaros Antrop. Azért jöttem hogy kiszabadítsalak és csatlakozz hozzánk.   
\- CSATLAKOZNI? MINEK?   
\- Pluto a mi vezérünk. Ha legyőzi Belsebubot, akkor...   
\- BELSEBUB? MEG KELL ÖLNI!   
\- Igen, igen, Pluto is pont ugyanezt akarja. Ha csatlakozol hozzánk, sötét démonokhoz, akkor könnyebb dolgod lesz.   
\- A CSAJ IS VELED VAN?   
\- Igen.   
\- CSATLAKOZVA. 

Felvette a köpenyt. Azt nem értem miért beszél iylen rohadt hangosan. Ő Vermillion de Lux, Adramelech egyik kísérlete. Ő nem más mint Belsebub de Lux klónja. Pluto szerint magas szinten tudja használni a Tűz Elemet, szóval jó katonának, plusz még meg is akarja ölni Belsebubot. 

Továbbmentünk a következő helyszínre. KK-47-es labor. Itt volt valaki. Égnek állt a haja. Ez Adramelech! 

\- Mit kerestek itt, kik vagytok?   
\- Mi vagyunk a sötét démonok. 

Amint ezt kimondtam, megvágtam a mellettem lévő tartályt és kiesett belőle egy démon. Hozzászóltam. 

\- Hé haver, én vagyok. Emlékszel rám ugye? Tartaros, tudod. Kiszabadítalak. Jövök neked eggyel. Akkor a te segítségeddel szöktem meg, most te fogsz megszökni az enyémmel, Kakuru. 

Odadobtam neki a köpenyt amit felvett. Semmit nem szólt, hanem egyre közelebb ment Adramelechez. Az egy fegyvert vett elő és elemekt kezdett lőni ránk. Kakurura azonban ilyenek nem hatnak. Közülünk, akik itt vannak, ő a legerőseb, erre fogadni mernék. 

Tűz, Víz, Föld, Szél, Természet, Fény, Sötétség, Láva, Sav, Fém, Hang, Fa. Ezek az elemek mind megvannak Kakurunak. 

Adramelech támad, de Kakuru lávát lő ki rá, ami elkezdi égetni Adramelechet. Hogy fokozza a hatást, Sav Elemet is használ. És, ha még ez mindig nem lenne elég, egy fénylándzsát alkot és átszúrja a tudóson. Már meg is halt. Itt végeztünk. 

Elhagytuk az épületet, Vermilliont pedig arra utasítottam hogy gyújtsa fel az épületet, amit örömmel meg is tett. Visszaindultunk Dis városa felé. Küldetés teljesítve, a Sötét Démonok csapata már teljes. Már csak egy dolgot kell véghezvinnünk és mi leszünk az Alvilág Urai.


	17. 17 - A Sátán Ereje

## Sertox ##  
Alastor hamarosan visszajött és egy nődémont dobott be mellém a cellába. Várjunk, őt ismerem, ő Berazza Toss, aki Belsebub segédje volt a Tormanen. Olyan ruhákat viselt melyek csak privát részeit takarták, de azokat is alig. De ha a Léggyel van, akkor mi a francot keres itt? Úgy látom ő is meglepődött rajtam. 

\- Sertox Daemord? Te mit keresel itt?   
\- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled. Nem Belsebubbal vagy?   
\- Többé már nem, Ellenálló vagyok. De mivel elfogott, még mindig felhasznál bizonyos szolgáltatásokhoz. De most azt mondta, többé már nem kellek neki és visszaküldött ide. Amúgy, van egy tervem arra hogy hogyan jussunk ki. 

Berazza elkezdett vetkőzni. Hatalmas mellei voltak. Ez az a fajta amit Belsebub kedvel. Berazza oda lentre mutatott. 

\- Mielőtt visszaengedtek, átkutattak. Meztelenre kellett vetkőzni, nehogy ellopjak valamit. De én kicseleztem őket. Elrejtettem a kulcsot.   
\- Azt ne mondd hogy ott van.   
\- De. Kiszednéd nekem? 

Ez most komolyan feldugta magának a kulcsot? Na jó, most erősen és mélyen belédnyúlok. Már a teljes kezem benne van és valami keménybe ütközik, megvan a kulcs! Berazza egész idő alatt ilyen erotikus nyögéseket produkált. Végül kihúztam, Berazza pedig élvezkedve feküdt a földön, majd felöltözött. Ez a szituáció nagyon váratlan volt. 

Berazza betette a kulcsot a zárba és kinyitotta a cella ajtaját. Azonban az őr, Alastor ott volt és ezt észrevette. Berazza keze körül mozogni kezdett a levegő és suhintott, mintha egy láthatatlan kardot forgatna, könnyedén levágta Alastor fejét a semmivel. 

\- Mondd Berazza, mi volt ez?   
\- Szél Elem. 

Szél? De hát azt én is tudok csinálni, csak még nem próbáltam! Alkotok én is egy ilyen láthatatlan kardot, valamint egyet tűzből is, hogy az ellenség arra figyeljen, ne erre a szélkardra. Megyünk, és kiszabadítjuk a többieket. Zaera, Asa, Sasa, Mammon, Kokabiel, Sitri, valamint az összes többi Ellenálló, a vezérükkel együtt, Gremorai Antroppal. Vagyunk egy páran. 

Megtaláltuk Lucifert is, és kiszabadítottuk a láncok közül. Nem volt a legjobb állapotban, alig bírt felállni. 

\- Mi a baj?   
\- Amióta Asrael feltámasztott, azóta így vagyok, de egyre rosszabb. Asrael is csak arkangyal volt, nem isten. Csak ideiglenesen tudott feltámasztani. 

Lucifer teste porladni kezdett, darabok kezdtek hullani belőle. 

\- Úgy látszik, az életem már tényleg véget ér. Jó is volt ez az izgalmakkal teli négymilliárd év. Sertox, vigyázz a lányaimra, valamint, a Pokolra is.   
\- A Pokolra? De ha te meghalsz, ki lesz a Sátán?   
\- Mégis ki? Természetesen te, Sertox. 

Valahogy sejtettem, de soha nem gondoltam volna hogy ez valójában meg fog történni. 

\- Sertox, mostantól te vagy a Harmadik Sátán, véghez vinned kell két dolgot. Le kell győznöd Belsebubot és Plutot, utána pedig vedd fel a kapcsolatot a tűzföldi őrlángokkal és menj nekik segíteni, támogasd őket a háborúban. Sertox, vigyázz Nanára, Astra és Estre. Belsebubot pedig mindenképpen győzd le. 

Lucifer testéből már alig volt valami. Kitépte a fejéből a Fáklyatartót és az enyémbe szúrta. Iszonyatosan fájdalmas volt és egy csomó vér folyt ki a homlokomból. Ájuldozni kezdtem. Utoljára annyit láttam hogy Lucifer teste porrá válik. 

\- Ég veled Sertox. Ave Satanas! 

Ezek voltak az utolsó szavai, ezután elájultam. 

Felébredtem. Megváltoztam. Mintha sokkal erősebb lennék, a páncélom is más, köpenyem is van, valamint szakállam és szarvak is nőttek a fejemen, meg persze ott van rajtam a korona, a Fáklyatartó is. Kitárom a szárnyaim. Hat darab van. Most már én vagyok az Alvilág Ura. A Harmadik Sátán, aki letaszítja a Másodikat a trónjáról. A többiek meglepődve néztek végig rajtam. Sasa megszólalt. 

\- Sátán Legfőbbúr...   
\- Nem, nem, nem kell ez az urazás, maradjon Sertox, úgy ahogy volt.   
\- Jó. Az a lényeg hogy megtaláltuk Nanáékat.   
\- Hol vannak?   
\- Belsebubbal. 

## Belsebub ##   
A húgaim. Most a nyakukon van az a szerkezet, szóval nem fognak tudni ellenállni. Nem akarom hogy Daemord megfertőzze a klánomat. Nekünk, a De Luxoknak fent kell maradnunk, tisztavérűként. Mi vagyunk az első démonklán, a Fény és Tudás klánja. 

Először Nanával kezdem, itt fekszik előttem megkötözve, meztelenül. Széttárom a lábait és benyúlok. Nyögni kezd. Ez aztán szűk. Túl szűk. Ez még szűz? Még Daemord nem fertőzte meg? Akkor én leszek az aki elveszi tőle! 

Előveszem a faszom. Most beléd fogok hatolni, Nana. Teli torokból sikítani kezd, majd betörik a padló. Ez a tömlöc felől jött. Ki szökött már meg? 

Valaki felrepült ide. Fején a Fáklyatartó, fekete-vörös páncél. Mi van öreg, jöttél megvédeni a lányaidat? A füst eltűnik és rájövök valamire. A haja barna, szeme vörös-sárga. Ez, Daemord? 

\- Mit csinálsz Légy?   
\- Te-te-te-te-te-te-te nem...   
\- Pedig igen. Én vagyok a valódi Sátán, nem te.   
\- Nem, nem lehet... 

## Sertox ##   
Belsebub remegett a félelemtől. Időközben Sasa, Asa és Zaera kiszabadították a De Lux lányokat és összetörték a nyakörveket. Belsebub felkiáltott. 

\- Ne, az a három létezett csak!!! Skorpiók, megölni őket!!! 

Hirtelen mindenhonnan fekete páncélos katonák bukkantak fel. Na azt már nem. A testemből több száz szúrós pokolfa ág tört elő, ami az összes Skorpiót felnyársalta. 

\- Mi ez az erő Daemord?   
\- Az amivel te soha nem fogsz rendelkezni. A Sátán Ereje.   
\- Nem!!! 

Belsebub ideges volt és fekete tűzgolyókkal kezdett hajigálni, amiket én ugyanilyenekkel hárítottam. 

\- Pokolfa és Feketűz Elem. Ez nem valami illúzió, Daemord tényleg a Sátán! 

Még több Legyet és Skorpiót hívott, de megérkeztek az Ellenállók is. Mindenki harcolt, a nagy káoszban Belsebub pedig menekülni próbált. Utánaeredtem, de valaki az utamat állta. 

\- Sertox Daemord, most tedd meg. 

Beliár volt az. Most csak félig-meddig van a Légy irányítása alatt. Itt az idő. Elővettem Asrael levágott kezét és csakrát áramoltattam belé, az Átkozott Jel pedig aktiválódott. Az Ötödik Kapura gondoltam és egy portált nyílt meg előttem, melyből kiugrott az a vörös, csontvázszerű sefresol. 

Hozzáért Beliárhoz, aki magához tért. Rám nézett. 

\- Köszönöm Sertox Daemord, Sátán Legfőbbúr. 

Beliár a mi oldalunkon kezdett harcolni. Ő és én megtaláltuk a trónszék mögött bújkáló Belsebubot. Ő megragadta, én pedig darabokra zúztam. Beliár a remegő Belsebubra nézett. 

\- Ezt azért amiért az akaratom ellenére a szolgáddá tettél, Légy! 

Beliár akkorát ütött rá, hogy Belsebub több falat kitörve repült ki a palota mögé. Szép lassan feltápászkodott, majd felbukkant Moloch is, aki a hátára vette és elrepültek. Én és Beliár úgy döntöttünk, utánuk eredünk. 

Egy idő után ellenfeleink különváltak, én Belsebubot vettem célba, míg Beliár Moloch után eredt. Belsebub és én harcolni kezdtünk. Először csak puszta ütéseket mértünk egymásra, majd feketén lángoló gömböket dobáltunk. Egy pokolfa kardot alkottam. Belsebub megint menekülni kezdett. Én is kitártam a szárnyaim, és mivel nekem hat is van, gyorsabb vagyok nála. 

De még így is olyan sebességgel repül hogy alig bírom követni, minden csakráját beleadja. Deferno magas épületei közt cikázunk, majd a szűk sikátorokon át, végül pedig kijutunk a nyitott Fartar-síkságra. Teljes erőmből száguldok felé, majd a pokolfakardom feketetűzzel gyújtom meg. 

A kardot átszúrom Belsebub páncélján. Ő egyre magasabbra kezd repülni, de megragadom és körülbelül tízméteres magasságból, teljes erőből a földhöz vágom. Szép lassan feláll és előveszi az ördögök adamantiumvilláját. Ez így nem lesz jó! 

\- Most gyere Daemord! 

Átszúrja a testét a villával, amjd egy szimbólumot rajzol magára. Szarvai hatalmasabbak lesznek, szemei pedig vörösen izzanak. Ez az ördögök végső alakja, ahol egy időre ki tudják nyitni tíz csakrakapujukat is. Mivel már Sátán vagyok, ezzel együtt szenzor is lettem, így éreztem hogy nyolc csakrakapum van nyitva. De neki akkor is több van. 

Hat hártyás szárnya volt. A feketén lángoló ördögvillával felém repült, én pedig hárítottam. Feketén lángoló pokolfakardokat alkottam, de akármilyen kemények is voltak, mit sem értek az adamantium ellen. Belsebub belém rúgott, én pedig repültem egy párat. Ő röhögni kezdett. 

\- Mi van Daemord, mégsem vagy olyan erős? 

Öt elemet egyesítettem a kezemben és kilőttem rá, de ő a villájával hárította. A sugár az Arénát találta el, aminek egyik oldala leszakadt. Ez ha eltalálta volna... 

Hang Elemet használok, de ez sem hat rá. Túl erős. Még ha én láttam a Sátán, neki több harci tapasztalata van, akkor is ő a jobb. De, nem adhatom fel! Minden csakrámat a lábaimba irányítom. Nekirohanok és ütnék rá egyet, de előhúzza a villát és... 

Átszúrt. Folyik a fekete vérem. Én azonban halkan nevetni kezdek, felnézek rá és mosolygok. Magamra rajzolom ugyanazt a szimbólumot mint Belsebub. 

\- Ne feledd el, már én is ördög vagyok. 

Átváltoztam. Én is abban a formában vagyok mint ő. De, ez más. Azért lenne mert én vagyok a Sátán? Kitárom a szárnyaim és számolni kezdtem őket. Tizenkettő. A nyitott csakrakapuim száma is ennyi. Akkor most egy szinten állok Deussal? Ahogy látom, ő is meglepődött. 

\- Nem, nem lehet. Ilyen ereje csak az öregnek volt. Egy déva ereje! 

Kitárta a szárnyait és menekülni kezdett a Tűztorony felé hogy elhagyja a Poklot. Azt már nem engedem. Kitartom a kezem és a Gravitáció Elem segítségével magamhoz húzom őt. Megragadom a torkát. Ő könyörögni kezd. 

\- Sátán Legfőbburam, csak hagyj életben...   
\- Te gyáva! Azt biztos hogy nem! 

Elengedem, de nem hagyom elmenni. Elveszem tőle az ördögvillát és egy csomó csapást mérek rá. Végül a páncéljából alig maradt valami, a szarvai letörtek, a jobb szeme hiányzott, valamint a jobb karját is levágtam. Kitartja bal karját, majd egy hang és fényjelesnég kíséretében eltűnik, a földön pedig a De Lux Klán szimbólumát látom. Démoni teleportás? Menekülj csak te gyáva! De amint legközelebb találkozunk, mérget vehetsz rá hogy meg foglak ölni! 

## Beliár ##   
Moloch aztán támad mindennel, de minden hiába, a Csakralövő Elem mindet elnyelni, majd csakrává alakítani és kilőni. Molohc felöltött egy vértüskés páncélt, de ezzel nem sokra megy. Az előző támadásait csakrává alakítottam, majd egy hatalmas gömb formájában kilőttem rá. A páncélja darabokra tört és mindenhol vérzett. Ő azonban nem adta fel. 

\- Nem hagyom magam legyőzni! Annyi démonklán kihalt már, nem akarom hogy enyém is erre a sorsra jusson!   
\- Moloch, emlékszel még a régi szép időkre? Amikor te, én és Lucifer együtt jártuk a Felszínt? Mielőtt Belsebub a szolgájává tett minket? A legnagyobb különbség közted és köztem hogy te még mindig őt szolgálod. A te szemed sajnos nem lett felnyitva. Nem szívesen teszem ezt, de...   
\- Nem! Nem! Nem! Nem ölhetsz meg!!! 

Moloch egy hatalmas, vértüskékből álló gömböt formázott. Úgy tűnt, minden csakráját belefektette, hiszen a folyamat során az egyik szárnya leszakadt. A Tüskésördög egy szárnnyal tartotta magát, miközben a hatalmas golyót teljes erejéből hozzámvágta. Mivel, képes vagyok minden elemi, ezáltal csakra alapú támadást elnyelni, tehát ezt is, bármekkora is. Miután átalakítottam csakrává a gömböt, Molochra néztem. Szemei könnyben áztatottak voltak, ahogyan az enyémek is. 

\- Ég veled, barátom. 

Eldobtam a gömböt, ami eltalálta Molochot, és egészen a Pokol tetejéig repült, majd a gömb akkora erővel robbant fel, hogy egy hatalmas lyukat égetett az alvilági mennyezetre. Napfény sütött be, egészen a Felszínig ki lehetett látni. Ott volt Moloch, aki alig emlékeztetett korábbi önmagára. Teste szép lassan zuhant lefelé, arcán pedig mosoly húzódott. Rásütött a napfény, majd teste porladni kezdett, míg végül semmi nem maradt belőle. Ég veled, Moloch Blator. Ég veled, barátom. 

## Sertox ##   
A palota tróntermében, amit gyorsan visszaalakítottunk tanácsteremml, összegyűltek a magasrangú démonok. Néhányan leültünk a még ép székekre és Beliár beszélni kezdett. 

\- Néhány felderítő nemrég jelentette hogy a sötét démonokt látták, akik nagy pusztítást végeztek Narakában. Belsebub és a már megszűnt Skorpiók tábornoka, Sasor Antrop elhagyták a Poklot. De inkább beszéljen helyettem az új Sátán, Sertox Daemord.   
\- Először, mivel mindenki itt van, itt hirtelen és gyorsan megválasztjuk az új ördögöket. Mivel Beliár korábban az volt ő marad. Majd, hogy legyenek köztünk tapasztaltak is, megválasztom Gremorai Antropot, az Ellenállók vezetőjét, és az itt nem jelen lévő Mefistofelest. Aztán még Mammont is.   
\- És mi lesz a Démonkirálynővel?   
\- Aena de Lux.   
\- Remek. Igaz hogy Defernot visszafoglaltuk, de Dis még mindig Pluto tanyája.   
\- Készüljünk fel! Hamarosan oda is indulunk. Legyőzzük őt is, és végre békében élhetünk. 

Hamarosan szinte minden katona Dis városába repült. Mammon, Gremorai és még néhányan azért ottmaradtak Defernoban, hogy valaki vigyázzon a helyre. Már látom Dist és az ott lévő palotát, megérkeztünk az ellenség fészkébe. Felbukkant egy seregnyi csontváz, akivel összecsaptak a mi harcosaink. Én, Beliár és a lányok pedig elindultunk a palotába. 

Utunkat egy nődémon, Gehenna állta. Nana kezdett beszélni. 

\- Menjetek tovább, én majd elintézem. 

## Aena ##   
Sertoxék elmentek. Egyedül vagyok vele szemben. Le tudom győzni. Két tűzkardot alkottam és repülni kezdtem felé. Ő lángoló földdarabokat dobott felém. Nekiugrottam és vágtam rajta párat, de ő megütötte a falat, a törmelékek pedig zúdulni kezdtek ránk. Kikerültem őket, majd egyet gyorsan felkaptam és hozzávágtam. 

Gehenna egy pajzsot alkotott földből és egy lángoló baltát sziklából. Egymásnak estünk megint és kiütöttem a kezéből a pajzsot, majd levágtam a karját. Ezután újból a falra ütött és törmelékek estek felénk. Én gyorsan megragadtam és eldobtam őt, a törmelékek pedig darabokra zúzták. Vége van. 

## Sertox ##   
Továbbmentünk és újabb sötét démon állta az utunkat. Őt még nem is láttam. Vörös haja volt és Belsebubra emlékeztetett. Ast és Est szállt vele szembe, mi pedig folytattuk utunkat. 

## Estaroth ##   
Ez a rohadt klón, annyira emlékeztet Bubira. Ha megöljük, egy kicsit nyugodtabbak leszünk. Pokolfakardokat hoztam létre, majd felérohantam, Ast pedig hátulról közelítette meg. Vermillion egy tűzgyűrűt hozott létre, amit megtöbbszörözött és mindenfelé dobálni kezdte őket. Nemhiába hívják őt a Tűz Elem mesterének. 

Észrevette maga mögött Astot, megragadta és a falhoz dobta. Én Vermillionhoz rohantam és egy hatalmas száraz fát növesztettem és az ágaival felnyársaltam őt. A karjai leszakadtak, de ez őt nem igazán érdekelte és karok nékül rohant felém. Szájából tüzet okádott, mint valami sárkány. 

Ast feltápászkodott és mögé rohant, majd egy fakarddal átszúrta. Vége volt. 

## Sasa ##   
Az én ellenfelem Tartaros lett. Egy kénköves kardot alkotott, majd felém rohant. Én vízzel borítottam be a testem és savval támadtam, de nem sokra mentem, hiszen azt ő is tudott használni. Egy vízgömbbe zártam, de könnyen kiszabadult, majd belém rúgott és messze zuhantam. 

Ez itt a probléma, én leginkább ilyen segítő típus vagyok, nem támadó. Sertox mondta is hogy ne egyedül harcoljak ellene, de én itt erősködtem. Milyen buta vagyok, egyedül nem tudom legyőzni, hsizen ő az egyik legerősebb a sötét démonok között. 

Véreztem, alig bírtam ülni is. Tartaros közelebb jött és felemelte a kénköves kardját. Suhintani készült. 

Hirtelen egy tűzgolyó bukkant fel a semmiből és eltalálta az ellenfelem, a kardja kiesett a kezéből. Gyorsan felkaptam és suhintottam egyet, ejtettem egy vágást az arcán. Tartaros ezután savat lőtt a mennyezetre és a lyukon távozott. Nana, Ast és Est közelebb jött hozzám. Nélkülük nem győztem volna. 

## Asa ##   
Én és Zaera szállunk szembe ezzel a szétkísérletezett Kakuruval. Ketten csak elegek leszünk neki. Ő már egyből Láva Elemmel támad, de Zaera alkot egy falat földből és kivédi a támadást. Én villámokat szórok rá, de az sötétséggel deaktiválja őket. Ezután felugrik és Hang Elemet használ, majd fémrudakat kezd lövöldözni. 

Zaera falat emel körénk és kivéd mindent. De ez ne elég, nekünk is kéne támadnunk. Zaera egy hatalmas sziklát emel ki a padló alól és én villámokkal borítom be. Rádobjuk Kakukura, akira ez sem hat. Már csak egyetlenegy dolgot tehetünk. Ránéztem Zaerára, aki bólintott, majd elkezdtük. 

## Sertox ##   
Én és Beliár végre elértünk a trónterembe. Előttünk ott ült Pluto, a csontváz, az egykori déva és a Konsentesdei tagja. Megtapsolt minket. 

\- Gratulálok nektek. Átjutni az elit démonaimon, nagy teljesítmény. De lehetőleg csak az egyikőtökkel szeretnék harcolni, nem szeretem az olyan küzdelmeket melyek nem egyenlőek. Igaz, Beliár?   
\- Miről van szó?   
\- Ne figyelj rá, csak el akarja terelni...   
\- Elmondtam az igazat Daemord fiú. Gondolom azt hallottad hogy Lucifer engem legyőzve lett az Alvilág Ura, ugye?   
\- Igen.   
\- De az a küzdelem, minden volt, csak egyenlő nem. Az utolsó pillanatban, amikor nyerésre álltam, az a rohadék ott melletted odarohant és rámtámadt. Kettő egy ellen volt. Beliár, megint ezt akarod? Szabálytalanul akarsz játszani? Hát rendben, akkor én is így fogok. De mielőtt küzdelmünk elkezdődne, hadd meséljek neked egy történetet, Daemord.   
\- Mégis mit?   
\- A Három Olümposzi Testvér. Hallottál már róluk?   
\- Nem igazán.   
\- Látszik hogy egykoron ember voltál, semmit nem tudsz. Ők hárman voltak Yupiter, Neptunus és jómagam, Hades. Mi hárman felosztottuk a világot magunk között. Yupiteré volt a Felszín, Neptunusé a vizek, míg nekem az Alvilág jutott. De ők már nem lényegesek, Yupiter meghalt, Neptunus meg ott van Atlantiszban. Az apánk neve Saturnus volt, egy hatalmas erejű harcos, az ősi hellikonok, a titánok tagja. 

Pluto csettintett egyet, majd a föld remegni kezdett, és kiemelkedett belőle egy hatalmas lény, mely darabokra zúzta a palotát. Pluto büszkén mutatta be a teremtményt. 

\- Ő lenne itt az apám, Saturnus. 

A hatalmas lény ordított egyet, én kivontam a kardjaimat és ráugrottam, levágtam a karjait, de azok szinte egyből visszanőttek. Regeneráció Elem? Pluto elkezdett lebegni és hozzám szólt. 

\- Sertox Daemord. Ide figyelj, mivel hamarosan úgyis halott leszel, elmondom mit is akarok csinálni, csak hogy ne tudatlanul halj meg. Visszaveszem az az erőt amit az a rohadt Deus ellopott tőlem! Tudod, eredetileg úgy akartam hogy megszerzem a te Elnyelő Elemedet és megszerzem az Utazó Elemet a Toxyan Sárkánytól. De, mivel Asrael meghalt, az Átkozott Jele, ami a karján volt pedig a te birtokodba került, egszerűbb ha megszerzem a kezét tőled. És akarok elutazhatok abba a dimenzióba!!!   
\- Mi van? Milyen dimenzióról van szó?   
\- Nem tudtok ti semmit, alsórendű vadak. Ott található a Makmozdan, a Hétpecsétes Könyv, melyet ha felnyitnak, elhozza az Apokalipszist.   
\- Miért akarod elhozni a világ végét?   
\- Nagyon egyszerű, az Apokalipszis végén, a legenda szerint kiemelkedik majd az Élet Fája, Iggdrasil, ami elszívja mindenki erejét. Aki pedig megeszi a fa gyümölcsét, istenné válik. Újból az leszek!   
\- Mi van ha ez az egész nem igaz? Mi van ha nem is létezik?   
\- Most komolyan, ebben a világban mi nem létezik? Elég volt a pofázásból, koszos démonok, pusztuljatok! 

Saturnus ezután kitátotta hatalmas száját és lenyelte a csontvázat. A bőre elkezdett hullani és a koponyája olyan volt mint Plutoé. 

\- Most, megszereztem apám erejét. Még nem állok a dévák szintjén, de nálatok ezerszer erősebb vagyok!!! 

Beliár kitartotta a kezét, de Saturnus/Pluto megütötte, annyira hogy nem bírt felkelni. Egyedül mentem ellene, de semmilyen támadásom nem hatott, mindig begyógyította a sebét, még ha az örökké tartó feketetűzzel is gyújottam meg. Mintha végtelen mennyiségű csakrája lenne! 

Vele ellentétben én kezdtem kifogyni a csakrából. Mégis ki számított rá hogy egy ilyen óriás fog itt felbukkanni? Valaki belépett a terembe, először azt hittem a lányok, de nem. Egy Plutohoz hasonló csontváz, de arca sokkal emberibb, szemei pedig kéken világítanak. 

\- Ki vagy?   
\- A nevem Thanatos.   
\- Te vagy az? Asrael...   
\- Már tudok a dologról, Samael már elmondta. 

Az óriás Thanatoshoz kezdett beszélni. 

\- Mit csináltál ott fent Északon?   
\- Csak megszabadítottalak a sereged egy részétől.   
\- Egész végig ezt tervezted, hogy elárulj? Én a fiamként szerettelek!   
\- Hogy aztán csak eszközként felhasználj! Nézd mit tettél nagyapával, agyatlan gyilkológéppé változtattad. Te, egy szörnyű teremtmény vagy! 

Thanatos odarohant Saturnus/Plutohoz, majd teljes egészében lefagyasztotta az óriást. Jég Elem? Na ilyet sem láttam még! 

Ezután felmászott a megfagyott testen és elővett egy kaszát. 

\- Majd találkozunk, a Túlvilágon. 

Vágott rajta egyet és egy fekete portál nyílt, majd bezárult. Ugyanazt csinálta mint Asrael korábban. Szóval elküldte Pluto lelkét Nirvanaba. Vége van. 

Thanatos lemászott hozzám. 

\- Én nem vágyok hatalomra mint az a hülye apám. Ha megengeded, itt szeretnék továbbra is élni Disben, a húgommal, Makariaval együtt.   
\- Nincs ellene kifogásom. 

Felkaptam Beliárt és a lányokkal is összefutottam, majd együtt indultunk vissza Defernoba, hogy megünnepeljük a győzelmünket. 

## Mabus ##   
Hallom hogy valaki érkezik. Bárki is az, megszerzem. Egy gyors mozdulat és mindennek vége. A tapintása alapján egy katona, méghozzá egy Skorpió. Na erre nem számítottam. Én, a vak féldémon legyőz egyet Belsebub elit harcosai közül. Ráadásul ez a fegyver nála, a Skorpiófarok! Sasor Antrop, a tábornok! Ekkora szerencsét! 

Elveszem tőle, neki már nincs rá szüksége, hiszen halott. 

Végre látok. Nem a saját szemem, de látok. Csak az egyik szeme volt ép, de az nekem bőven elég. Végre most már elhagyhatom a Poklot, és ha a démonok vezére már nem, az embereké még lehetek.


	18. 18 - Az Alvilág Ura

## Sertox ##  
Úgy tűnik vége van, eljött a béke. Belsebub eltűnt, Pluto legyőzve. Miután ünnepeltünk, megtartottuk Mii temetését is. Az esemény után beszélgetni kezdtem Mefistofelessel. 

\- Még egyszer köszönöm Sertox hogy az Ördögök tagjává tettél engem. Mindenesetre ha valamit szeretnél...   
\- Az Apokalipszisról lenne pár kérdésem.   
\- Pluto mesélt erről és az Iggdrasilról. Ez mennyire igaz?   
\- Minden igaz Sertox, szerintem már ne lepődj meg semmi furcsán.   
\- Tényleg?   
\- Igen. A Makmozdan tényleg létezik, de hogy melyik dimenzióban, azt szerintem senki nem tudja, csak Asrael tudhatta.   
\- Miért nincs más aki képes a dimenzuókban utazni?   
\- De. Toxyan, az Ereklyés Sárkány.   
\- Hallottam már róla párszor.   
\- Én is, de személyesen sajnos soha nem találkoztam vele. Amikor itt volt a Tormanen akkor én és Miiyara a nászutunkon voltunk a Holdon. Visszatérve a Makmozdanra, ha a rajta lévő hét pecsétet feltörik, mindenféle katasztrófa fog történni: meteorok hullása, tűz és jégeső, megjelennek az Apokalipszis Lovasai és a Három Fenevad is.   
\- Értem.   
\- Sajnálom Sertox, lehet nem sok, de ennél többet én sem tudok. Majd ha egyszer találkozol Toxyannal, tőle kérdezd meg. 

Mefistofeles ezután elővett egy kereszt alakú kardot és a kezembe nyomta. 

\- Mi ez?   
\- Ajándék. A neve Terminus, a Démonölő Kard. Ha az a gyáva Belsebub visszajön, még jól fog jönni. 

Mentem is. Nem sok dolog történt mióta legyőztük ellenfeleinket, de az a kevés is jó volt. Végre szexuális kapcsolatba kerültem Nanával, és egy hét múlva lesz egy gyerekünk is! Nem tudom mennyire vagyok felkészülve erre. Még mindig csak tizenhat éves vagyok. 

Visszamentem a palotába, ahol egy ismeretlen személy állt. Fehér köpeny, arca szakállas, haja hosszú. Szárnyai pedig fehér tollasok. Egy angyal? Mit keres ez itt? Egy nő is van vele! Támadók? Kivonom a kardom. Megfordulnak és a férfi megállítja a támadásom. 

\- Nem vagyok az a nagy harckedvelő. Békés szándékkal jöttem.   
\- Igazán? Deus küldött titeket?   
\- Nem, amolyan szökött angyalok vagyunk. 

Mint Mokaz és Nivo volt? De ezek nem tűnnek olyanoknak akiknek az erőmre fáj a foga. 

\- Akkor mit akartok? És kik vagytok?   
\- Ő itt a feleségem, Tabris. Én pedig a Fiú vagyok, Yesvus Cristatus.   
\- Yesvus? A Megváltó?   
\- Igen, de még nem váltottam meg senkit, az majd később jön.   
\- Értem. És mit akarsz tőlem, te nem a Sátán ellensége vagy?   
\- Jegyezed meg, minden amit az emberektől tudsz, az egyház átverése. Hallottál már a Napkeleti Bölcsekről, akik meglátogattak engem mikor megszülettem?   
\- Persze.   
\- Caspair, Melchior és Baltasar. Tudod kik voltak ők?   
\- Emberek?   
\- Téves. Lucifer, Moloch és Beliár.   
\- Mi van?   
\- Meglepődtél mi? Régen ők hárman járták a Felszínt. A Hajnalcsillag amit követtük, Lucifer egyik tájékozodási eszköze volt.   
\- Na jól van...   
\- Ez még semmi, amikor negyven napig a sivatagban voltam, akkor Deus próbára tett, hogy engedelmes vagyok-e. És hát mit hazudjak, nem voltam. Találkoztam Luciferrel és kötöttünk egy amolyan titkos szövetséget. Szóval ezért jöttem, hogy átadjak valamit. 

Yesvus egy szinte ugyanolyan kardot vett elő mint Mefistoles tette korábban, csak ez fordítottkereszt alakú volt. 

\- Ez itt a Longinus, az Angyalölő, ezzel szúrtak le mikor a keresztre voltam feszítve. A másik a hátadon, a Terminus és ez egyesíthető. Próbáld csak ki. 

Összeillesztettem a két kardot a végüknél és tényleg egyesültek. Yesvus magyarázni kezdett. 

\- Maroskerestnek hívják. De egyelőre külön használd őket, mert egyszerre nagyon nehéz. Egyébként ez a Tizenkét Isteni Fegyver egyike.   
\- Azok meg mik?   
\- Nagyon erősek, a legerősebb fegyverek a világon. Ha majd eljön az idő, a tizenkét harcos, akiket a Négy Nép Ura fog vezetni, összegyűjti mindet. De ez csak akkor fog eljönni ha a világ a végéhez fog közeledni, ha ki akarják vágni az Élet Fáját. Egyébként, ismered a fegyvereket?   
\- Nem igazán, most hallottam ezekről először.   
\- Akkor mondom. Ez Maroskerest, egy közülük. Ott van Luxor, ami ugyanabban a dimenzióban van, mint a Hétpecsétes Makmozdan. Gungnir, az Öreg Északi, Odin lándzsája. Mjölnir. Thor kalapácsa. Totsuka, Susanoo kardja. Kusanagi, Orochi kardja. Excalibur, a legendás szent kard. Ascalon, a sárkányölő kard. A Mindent Látó Szem, egy isten harmadik szeme. A fejeden lévő korona, a Fáklyatartó. Aztán a Fényárny Gyűrű, Hayvenhutuh egyik ereklyéje. Végül pedig a Szent Grál, mely Nirvanaból is képes visszahozni a holtakat.   
\- Kicsit sok információ volt ez egyszerre.   
\- Gondoltam. Szerintem van róluk könyv itt a Tudás Könyvtárában is. Ha érdekelnek, utánuk olvashatsz. 

Miután Yesvus elment, elindultam Abyssba, ahol Esttel találkoztam, hogy elkezdjünk edzeni, el akarunk sajátítani egy új erőt. Ott várt ránk az öreg szellem, Mefistofeles. 

\- Végre itt vagy.   
\- Pontosan mi ez az erő? És miért csak mi ketten tudjuk elsajátítani?   
\- Fúzió. Hallottál már róla, nem?   
\- De. Ott volt Baalberith, nem?   
\- Egy fúzió valójában nem más mint egy férfi és női démon egyesülve. De, még ha egyesülnek is, a fúzióhoz egyéb speciális körülmények is kellenek. Baalberithez az kellett hogy a férfi rendelkezzen föld, míg a nő a speciális fém elem erejével. Baal és Berith Stalg pont ilyenek voltak. Létezik egy ehhez hasonló fúzió, ami két pokolfa elem használó egyesülése. Mivel te és Est vagytok az egyetlen ilyenek, így nektek kell ezt véghezvinni. Lucifer elég régóta várta a pillanatot, amikor létrehozhatja ezt a fúziót, de soha nem jött el más akinek hasonló ereje van.   
\- De Lucifer is tudta használni, nem? Akkor miért nem fúziónált Esttel?   
\- Hogy is mondjam Sertox, Est kérlek, segíts ki...   
\- Egy fúzióhoz egyesíteni kell a férfi és nő különböző részeit.   
\- Szóval csak bele kell helyeznem a faszom Est...   
\- Pontosan. És mivel Est Lucifer lánya, nem akarta ezt vele tenni. Érted?   
\- Mefistofeles?   
\- Igen?   
\- Te most végig akarod nézni ahogy baszunk?   
\- Nem, nem dehogy. Már megyek is. 

Már itt sem volt. Úgy tűnik megint egyesülnöm kell Esttel, de most nem az élvezet, hanem egy erősebb forma létrehozása érdekében. Gyakoroltunk, ameddig bírtunk, csakrát áramoltattunk át egymásba azokon a részeinken keresztül. Egy idő után felbukkant az előző Démonkirálynő, Lucifer felesége, Lilith. Olyan ruházatban volt, mely minden férfidémon fantáziájáz megmozgatja. Nem igazán zavarta hogy én és a lánya mit csinálunk. 

\- Sertox.   
\- Igen?   
\- Megkaptad már a két kardot?   
\- Igen.   
\- És tudod már őket használni?   
\- Még nem.   
\- Értem. Szükséged van valakire aki ért a valódi kardokhoz. Menj a templomba és keresd meg Paymont.   
\- Paymon?   
\- Igen. A Nagy Exorcizmus alatt egy reverzexorcista volt, akit arra képeztek ki hogy az exorcisták ellen harcoljon.   
\- Szóval, mikor menjek?   
\- Előbb gyakorolj még egy kicsit Esttel. Egy fúziót nem könnyű létrehozni, a történelem is csak néhány esetet ismer, de démonok közül csak Baalberith létezett. Gyere csak egy kicsit Sertox, mutatok valamit. 

A hatalmas Pokolfához vitt, sőt még beljebb. A Kokitus-tó környékén voltunk, ahol fagyos az idő, annak ellenére hogy ez a Pokol Legmélye. Egy lebegő, fénylő gömb volt ott. 

\- A neve Hajnalcsillag. Ez Lucifer alkotása, képes volt használni ezt az akármit tájékozodásra és harcra is. A legenda szerint ha aktiválják, magába szívja minden arra járó angyali lény erejét és hatalmas sugarakat bocsát ki magából. És, ha valaki egyszer aktiválja, csak a másikkal lehet kikapcsolni.   
\- Másikkal?   
\- Démonok erejét elnyelő, majd azokat kilövő gömb, a Fekete Nap.   
\- És az hol van?   
\- Azt senki nem tudja. Valahol az űr messzeségében. Deus kilőtte az Angyal-Démon Háború során. 

Az jó, biztos könnyű lenne megtalálni. Ast érkezik. 

\- Sertox, Beliár mondta hogy szóljak neked.   
\- Mi van, netalántán újabb támadó? Hát sosem lesz itt lent béke?   
\- Tévedsz. Csak egy kis megbeszélés, tudod, mivel te vagy a Sátán. 

Gondoltam hogy a Sátánnak sok dolga van, dehogy ennyi! Keressem meg Paymont hogy tudjam használni a két kardot, alkossam meg a fúziót Esttel, menjek Beliárhoz. De, még mindig jobb mintha háború lenne. 

Megérkeztem, Beliár pedig már ott várt a tanácsteremben. Rajtunk kívül senki nem volt ott. Az Ördögök többi tagja elment Tűzföldre az őrlángokhoz hogy megújítsák a szövetségünket. 

\- Na végre megjöttél.   
\- Mi olyan fontos?   
\- Ne legyél mérges, Sátánként még sok dolgod lesz. De, először is, át kell néznünk a veszteségeinket.   
\- Statisztikát kell írni?   
\- Nem kell minden halottat feljegyezni, az túl sok lenne, sokról meg azt sem tudjuk meghalt-e vagy csak eltűnt. A klánokat nézzük csak át.   
\- Mind a 72-őt?   
\- Igen.   
\- Na akkor, ha jól tudom az Arsgotia első klánja a De Lux Klán.   
\- Igen. Sertox, min gondolkoztál el?   
\- Vajon mit csinálhat most Belsebub? 

## Belsebub ##   
Ayskin elvitt a helyre ahol évekig fogok edzeni hogy legyőzzem Daemordot. De, még nem, annak még nincs itt az ideje. Úgy döntöttem, még öt évig nem támadom meg az Infernot. Addig is, ki tudja mi lesz még. De, már nem az a célom hogy Sátán legyek, nem, sokkal nagyobb dolgot akarok véghezvinni. Istenné fogok válni, ehhez pedig meg kell szereznem a Makmozdant. 

## Sertox ##   
\- És végül a Pillair Klán, a hetvenkettedik, szintén kihalt.   
\- Látod végeztünk is. Ebből a sok klánból már csak alig tizenvalahány maradt életben. Úgy látszik nemzeni kéne pár gyereket hogy mi se haljunk ki. De, te ezt is teszed, igazam van?   
\- Neked is ezt kéne tenni. Azt a ritka erődet jó lenne továbbadni.   
\- Ezt is teszem.   
\- Tényleg. És ki az anyuka?   
\- A neve Biru Dis. Régebbről ismerem, még az Angyal-Démon Háborúban találkoztunk és meggyógyította a sebeimet. Az a csata sok jó emléket idéz fel, de voltak rosszak is. Mint például, a harc az apám, Leguan ellen.   
\- Gondolod hogy ki fog bontakozni egy újabb harc is a közeljövőben?   
\- Nem tudom. De, szerintem Deus nem igazán szerethet amiért felmentetek hozzá. Te ráadásul kinyírtál egy Vént is. Ravoth, ha jól tudom. Ők értékes tagjai Deus seregének, amolyan stratégák.   
\- Szóval, Deus nem igazán kedvel engem.   
\- Egy démon vagy Sertox, nem várhatod el hogy szeressen. 

Miután véget ért a kettőnk közti megbeszélés, elindultam a templomba hogy találkozzak Paymonnal és megtanuljam forgatni ezeket az új kardokat. 

Megérkeztem. Még soha nem jártam itt. Szóval ez lenne a templom. És, mégis ez miért létezik? A démonok miért járnak templomba? Ha találkozok ezzel a Paymonnal akkor megkérdezem. Ő lenne az? Elég alacsony, és van a hátán egy kard. 

\- Sátán Legfőbbúr, üdvözlet. Nevem Paymon, s én lennék az ön edzője. Kérem vegye elő a kardokat hogy kezdhessük. 

Megtettem. Ez a Terminus és Longinus sokkal nehezebb volt mint a pokolfakardjaim. Meg olyan furcsák, még idegenek számomra. Paymon is elővette a kardját. 

\- Támadjon! 

Ez az önözgetés, úgy utálom. Mindenesetre, ez ért hozzá rendesen. Alig bírom kivédeni a csapásait, olyan erősek és gyors is. Pár percig, megállás nélkül csináltuk, majd szünetet tartottunk. 

\- Mondd amúgy Paymon, ez a templom mi célt szolgál?   
\- Régebben itt képezték ki a hozzám hasonló reverzexorcistákat.   
\- De, mivel már nincsenek többé, a helyet sem használják. Én vagyok itt az egyetlen. Ó, azok a régi szép idők! Voltak napok amikor a három Bölccsel mehettem az egyház embereire vadászni. 

Egy furcsa hangot hallottam, mintha ordítás lett volna. 

\- Mégis mi a franc volt ez?   
\- Fogalmam sincs.   
\- Ott van! 

Egy furcsa lény állt a pince ajtajánál. Három méter magas lehetett, végtagja pedig hosszúak voltak. Testén több szem volt található, valamint fejből is kettő volt neki. 

\- Még soha nem láttam ilyen rondaságot.   
\- Ez itt, Legfőbburam, egy Amalgamáció. Ez eredetileg egy démon volt, valami kísérlet hatása miatt vált ilyen szörnnyé.   
\- De mit keres ez itt?   
\- Fogalmam sincs... 

Ez nem hangzott túl meggyőzőnek. Mégis mit rejtegetsz? 

A szörnyet lerendeztük, de felbukkant még egy, majd egyre több. Mind a pincéből jött. 

\- Mégis mi van ott lent?   
\- Ne menjen le oda... 

Túl gyanús vagy Paymon. Sötét volt, de démonként jól láttam. Egy hatalmas tartály volt, benne pedig egy eléggé sérült démon. Csak a feje és felsőteste volt meg. 

\- Te meg ki vagy?   
\- A nevem Adramelech. A Grigori egyik alapítója vagyok.   
\- Téged nem megöltek a sötét démonok?   
\- Majdnem. Paymon mentett meg. Azok a hálátlan démonok!   
\- Kik? A sötétek? Miért is azok?   
\- Remélem mindegyik meg fog dögleni hamarosan.   
\- Egyet kivéve mindegyikkel végeztek a társaim. De még mindig nem kaptam választ a kérdésemre.   
\- Kísérleti alanyokért cserébe adtam nekik egy bombát.   
\- A Devasztátort? Te álltál a Tormanen történt robbánások mögött?   
\- Nem tudtam mit akarnak vele csinálni, én csak odaadtam.   
\- Ők bűnözők voltak, akkor is illegális dolgot tettél!   
\- Nem érdekel, már teljesen mindegy. De most, eljött a vég számodra, Daemord!   
\- Mi van?   
\- Aktiváld Paymon! 

A semmiből egy hatalmas sárga sugár jelent meg és csakrát kezdett szívni a testemből. Mi a fasz? 

\- Megszereztem a Mennyei Jeges Sárkány, Albion maradványait. Amit épp most érzel, az maga az Elnyelő Elem. Tudod mit fogok most csinálni? Elveszem minden erődet és visszatérek, majd én leszek a Sátán! 

Nem tudom miért akar Sátán lenni, sok dolga lenne akkor. Mindesetre, gyengülök, már állni alig bírok. Van egy olyan sejtésem hogy a végzet mindjárt megragad. A semmiből Paymon kezd kiabálni. 

\- Adramelech Nagyúr! A hús bomlásnak indult!   
\- Áramoltass bele több csakrát! Mindjárt megvan, várj... 

Egy hatalmas robbanás történt. Paymon meghalt, darabokra szakadt a teste, valamint a tartály is összetört amiben Adramelech volt, de mégis mi történt? Na mindegy, ez még várat magára. Most visszamegyek Beliárhoz és jelentem ezt a teljesen váratlan történést. 

Ahogy gondoltam, ez még mindig itt a palotában. Valamiért nagyon boldognak tűnik. 

\- Sertox, apa lettem!   
\- Gratulálok.   
\- A fiúk neve Laker és Kerta.   
\- Szóval ikrek? Mindenesetre volt egy kis probléma a templomban.   
\- Adramelech?   
\- Honna tudsz róla?   
\- Nemrég pár démon ment oda, mivel látták a robbanást. Mindenről tudok.   
\- És, arról is hogy az a robbanás mégis miért volt?   
\- Nagyon egyszerű. Adramelech és Paymon Elnyelő Elemet használt rajtad, ami általában azt a képességet veszi el, ami használva van. De, mivel te semmilyet nem használtál akkor, így automatikusan a nálad lévő legerősebb elemet akarta elnyelni. És, mivel ez pont az Elnyelő Elem, ezért volt a robbanás. Az Elnyelő Elem nem tud elvenni egy másik Elnyelő Elemet.   
\- Szóval, nekik annyi, ugye?   
\- Igen, meg Albion maradványainak is. Szóval, most már tényleg te vagy az utolsó használója ennek a képességnek, kivéve ha fel ne tűnik egy újabb valaki csak úgy a semmiből. Ja, majdnem elfelejtettem, el kéne menned Abyssba, Aenához.   
\- Miért?   
\- Éppen most szül. 

Miért nem mondtad korábban? Olyan gyorsan repültem oda mint még soha! 

Abyssban ott volt Nana, az Est-Ast ikrek és Lilith. Meg, még valaki. 

\- Ő itt a fiad Sertox. Daeles Daemord. 

## Belsebub ##   
Végre megszerezhettem az új erőt. Ayskin elkezdett edzeni. Még egy vadállatot is megszelídítettem. Habár, nem is olyan vad. 

\- Belsebub, folytathatjuk az edzést? Ja, és Fromatik szólt hogy az új páncélod hamarosan elkészül.   
\- Remek. Mikor megyünk a Hávenbe?   
\- Ne siess annyira, Deusnak sok dolga van. Ennyire meg akarod tanulni azt a képességet is?   
\- Igen. Ha már megmaradt ez a két hülye lelkem, legalább felhasználom őket valmire. 

## Sertox ##   
Van egy olyan érzésem, ezek a démoni gyerekek gyorsan nőnek. Daeles még csak egy hetes, de már tudni járni és beszélni, meg még sok mindent csinálni. Esküszöm már vagy egy ötéves emberi gyerek szintjén áll. Nem találkozok vele sokat, mivel sok dolgom van, diplomáciai kapcsolatokat folytatok mostanság a különböző népekkel, mivel megváltozott az alvilági vezetőség. Ma például a sintók és yokaik követei fognak hozzánk érkezni. 

Beliár lépett be az ajtón és jelentette a vendégek érkezését. Ahogy tudtam, hárman voltak. Egy hatalmas emberszerű és díszes páncélú akárki, Susanoo, a sintók követe. Ahogy Asraeltől hallottam korábban, ő is egyfajta utazó és szeret kalandozni, valamint kiváló a ritka szél elem használatában. A másik kettő yokai volt, egy viszonylag kövér antropomorf, mosómedveszerű lény, Bunbuchag, míg Okami egy antropomorf farkas volt. 

\- Nichiva démonok. Szóval, kezdhetjük?   
\- Igen. Akkor a szövetség érvényes?   
\- Mondhatjuk. Nem sokan vannak manapság akik elismerik több déva létezését.   
\- Deust én mindennek tartom csak istennek nem. Mondjuk, olyan sokat nem tudok róla.   
\- Ne is akarj, minél hamarabb el kell puszítani. Egy gyors kérdés Sátán, van másik szövetségesetek?   
\- A tűzföldi őrlángok. Ők most egy hatalmas háború küszöbén állnak.   
\- Ja hogy ők. Ha jól tudom hasonló elveket vallanak mint ti.   
\- Igen. Nos, nektek vannak még további szövetségeitek?   
\- Nincs, ti vagytok az elsők, habár gondolkozunk a folcenek népén.   
\- Folcenek? Soha nem hallottam róluk.   
\- Hatalmas erejű őslakos nép egy távoli szigeten. Egyszer majd biztos fogsz velük találkozni.   
\- Jó. Kívánnak még itt tartózkodni? Esetleg megnézni a várost?   
\- Itt csak romok vannak.   
\- Felújítás alatt vagyunk, még csak pár hete győztük le a két uralkodót. Nem volt könnyű.   
\- Elismerem az erejüket, de ha nem javítják meg a károkat és elszenvednek egy újabb támadást, akkor ne síránkozzanak. Távozunk.   
\- Egyébként, milyen módon jöttek Erebusra.   
\- Mégis mivel? Mi mással lehet megközelíteni ezt az elhagyatott helyet? Repülni nem lehet a légáramlatok miatt, a teleportálás meg nem engedélyezett.   
\- Ez mind igaz. Milyen hajóval?   
\- Adamantium. Lassú, de masszív. Galliából kölcsönöztük. Azt mondják, az ottani a legjobb.   
\- Belfegor Stalgtól vették ugye? Ő ért hozzá, a Révész obszidiáncsónakjait is ő gyártotta.   
\- Most hogy belegondolok, idefele jövet nem láttuk a Révészt, helyette egy híd vitt át a Styx folyamon.   
\- Hát igen, a Révész Charon meghalt, mivel Belsebub pártjára állt.   
\- Értem. Sok nehéz dolgon mehettek keresztül. Mindenesetre, már tényleg mennünk kéne.   
\- Miért, hová sietnek ennyire? 

Már nem válaszoltak. Valahová nagyon siethetnek. 

## Susanno ##   
Felszálltunk a hajóra és elindultunk a Pakfik-óceán felé. Az idő szép volt, a tenger pedig lassan hullámzott. 

\- Mondd Susanno, mikor érünk haza?   
\- Egy hétnél nem több.   
\- Vennem kellett volna pár könyvet az útra Infernoban...   
\- Semmi érdekes nincs ott Bunbuchag!   
\- De van! Például az Arsgotia!   
\- Az Arsgotia nem a 72 démonklánt írja le? Mi olyan jó abban?   
\- Tévedsz Okami. Nem csak a klánokat, hanem a démonok teljes történetét, kultúráját. Meg persze ott vannak a legendák, például Salamon.   
\- Az ember aki megidézett 72 démont és rabszolgákká tette őket, hogy építsenek neki egy templomot? Most komolyan, ebből mennyi az igazság?   
\- Voltak a történelemben erős erejű emberek, például Merlin Ambrosius. És úgy gondolom, lesznek is még egy páran. 

Valaki leszállt a hajónkra. Egy köpenyes, páncélos, maszkos alak volt. Meghajolt és megszólalt. 

\- Üdvözlet uraim, a messzi Északról jöttem.   
\- Mégis ki maga és mit akar?   
\- A nevem, Makromad.   
\- Mint Leghatalmasabb?   
\- Igen, mert én leszek az. 

Makromad átszúrta Bunbuchagot egy jeges karddal, majd a vízbe dobta. 

\- Te rohadék! Nem is tudott harcolni!   
\- Azért remélem ti nem vagytok balfaszok és tudtok! 

Okami nekirontott Makromadnak és felkapta, de a maszkos lefagyasztotta a karjait, majd a lábát is, végül pedig a teljes testét, és darabokra zúzta. Meglepetten néztem rá. 

\- Mégis mi volt ez? Okami volt az egyik legerősebb a yokaik közül!   
\- Te meg Susanoo vagy, a viharok és tengerek sintó istene, ugye? Ha megöllek én is istenn válhatok!   
\- Ez nem így működik. 

Makromad két jeges karddal kezdett csapkodni, amik széttörtek a páncélomon. Én szelet gerjesztettem, ami lefújta őt a hajóról. Kitárta szárnyait, melyek jéggel voltak borítva. Mégis miféle lény ez? Szerintem rájött hogy engem nem tud legyőzni és távozott. 

## Emberek ##   
\- Elnök úr!   
\- Igen?   
\- Kemchoun már megint rakétákat lőtt a Pakfik-óceánba!   
\- Úgy látom itt háború lesz! 

Az emberek kimentek, a ramerdikai elnök, Daffey Trombone pedig elkényelmesedve ült székében. Valaki bekopogott az ajtón. 

\- Ki az? 

Válasz nem jött, az illető belépett. Majd két méter magas volt, hosszú haja volt és egy vörös-barna szeme. Az elnök meglepődött. 

\- Ki maga?   
\- Nem tudom mennyire hisz a természetfelettiben...   
\- Elhiszek én mindent. Léteznek földönkívüliek, meg...   
\- Földön? Ember, az univerzumon kívül mindenhol máshol is van élet!   
\- Ezt meg honnan veszi?   
\- Nem fontos. A szemért jöttem.   
\- A szemért? Honnan tud ön róla?   
\- Rajta van a pénzükön is meg minden. Gondolom tudják hogy az Deus szeme.   
\- Deus? Mármint Isten? Persze hogy tudjuk, de miért kell magának?   
\- Szögezzük le. Én egy démon vagyok. A nevem Mabus.   
\- Várjon. Volt nálunk még régebben egy ilyen jós-akárki. Megjósolta hogy ha megérkezik egy Mabus nevű, akkor közeledik az Apokalipszis. Úgy tartotta Mabus az Anticristatus. Mivel Yesvus Deus fia, akkor Mabusnak a Sátán fiának kell lenni.   
\- Tehetséges egy ember volt az a jós, még Asmodeusnál is jobban láthatta a jövőt. Tényleg én vagyok az Első Sátán, Lucifer fia. És most ember, meg kell halnod. 

Az egész irodát vér terítette be, Mabus pedig a fiókokban kutatott és végül megtalálta a Mindent Látó Szemet, majd behelyezte. Most már két szeme volt, egyikük pedig Deus szeme. Ezzel irányítása alá vonhatja majd az egész emberiséget, és a világ ura lehet. 

## Észak ##   
Makromad megérkezett Ayskinhoz és beszámolt a történtekről. 

\- Susanoo is ott volt? Csoda hogy nem haltál meg! Ő egy sintó déva!   
\- Nem áll déva szinten, csak annak nevezi magát. Hamarabb leszek én isten mint az a senki!   
\- Jó, jó, de ehhez először az őrlángokat kell legyőznünk, emlékszel? Egyébként, hogy halad az edzés? Megy már a Jég Elem használata?   
\- Egyáltalán nem nehéz, könnyebb irányítani mint a tüzet.   
\- Tényleg? Makromad, ugye tudod hogy te vagy az első aki tüzet és jeget is képes irányítani egyszerre?   
\- Érdekes. Pedig rohadt könnyű.   
\- Persze, könnyű volt, elvégre még fiatal sárkány. Ha bevetjük a háborúban, elsöprő győzelmet arathatunk. Amint véget ér ez a rohadt háború, visszatérek az Infernoba és megszerzem a Hajnalcsillagot, majd az angyalok erejét, akikkel szövetségre léptünk, elveszem és istenné válok!   
\- Most már ez a célod?   
\- Sátán már nem akarok lenni. Kinek kell az a koszos mélység? Daemord elvan ott magának a kis kurváival. Az én célom az hogy végül megöljem Deust.   
\- Ugye tudod hogy akik istenné akartak válni, nem vitték sokra?   
\- Tudod Ayskin, te azért nem akarsz déva lenni mert félsz. De én, nem félek. Főleg most, mivel én vagyok a Tűz és Jég ura. 

## Kül ##   
\- Naga Nagyúr, megérkezett.   
\- Tudtam hogy el fog jönni. Mondd, Izis tud róla?   
\- Persze, Oziris már mondta neki.   
\- Hemostophus!   
\- Igen?   
\- Mi van Daemorddal? Szerinted mikor áll készen?   
\- Még pár évnek el kell telni, de minden megvan ahhoz hogy meglátogasson minket. Elvégre itt vagyok én az utazó, Izis, az első és most érkezezett meg a védelmére kelt holt lány is.   
\- Mi van az éjszakával, ami idevezeti?   
\- Nix? Ő is itt van.   
\- Kiváló. Szükségünk van Daemordra, ahhoz legyőzzük a zsarnok bátyámat, Xolotlt. 

## Mesopotamia ##   
Megérkeztem. Ez az öreg is itt várt és megmutatta a kreálmányait. Azt mondta, csak akkor léphetünk, ha eljön az Apokalipszis. Kíváncsi vagyok az mikor lesz. Nem fogok én addig unatkozni? Nem leszek magányos? Elvégre én vagyok az utolsó sötét démon. 

## Háven ##   
\- Uram!   
\- Mi van?   
\- Akkor szövetésgünk a Faggyal érvényes ugye?   
\- Nem fogok csapatokat küldeni oda le. Nekünk is kellenek katonák.   
\- Még mindig amiatt szomorú hogy Asrael elárulta?   
\- Nem érdekel Asrael, az a baj hogy kommon démonok jutottak be csak úgy ide? Pétert minek tartjuk ott kinn az Aranykapunál?!!   
\- Nem tudom Uram, én ehhez nem értek. De, nem igazán voltak kommonok démonok, szinte mindegyikük ultimát szintű már. Meg a fiú, aki megölte Ravothot, Sertox Daemord, ő lett a Harmadik Sátán.   
\- Zarakiel, ne idegesíts fel, menj innen!   
\- Igenis, Uram.


	19. 19 - Tűz és Jég - Háború

2022: Öt évvel azután hogy Sertox Daemord legyőzte az Alvilág Urait és a Harmadik Sátánná vált.

## Daeles ##   
A nevem Daeles Daemord. Még csak öt éves, de mindig azt mondták a koromhoz képes fejlett vagyok. Ezt a génjeimnek köszönhetem. Apám Sertox Daemord, a Harmadik Sátán, míg anyám Aena de Lux, az Első Sátán, Lucifer lánya. 

Most egy hatalmas adamantiumhajón ülök. Itt van velem apa, az Első Kapu őre, Blayse is, meg persze egy csomó démonkatona. Háborúba megyünk. Kitört a háború Tűz és Jég között, ki tudja hanyadszorra. Apa és Blayse beszélgettek. 

\- Szóval az örökösöd, ez a Magmaco, ki is ő pontosan?   
\- Egy őrláng, de sokkal erősebb mint én vagyok. Egyébként az én fiam.   
\- Fiad? Nem is tudtam hogy van fiad! Nagyon megtudsz engem lepni, nemrég még azt sem tudtam hogy a vezetékneved az hogy Zotokrater! 

Blayse nyugdíjba vonul, majd ha véget ér a háború, a fiát elhozzuk Erebusra és ő lesz a Pokol Első Kapujának, Danteinek az őre. A Kapuk őreinél történt pár változás az utóbbi időben. A Második Kapu őre egy új démonkutya, Blaksuk lett, a Harmadik Kapué maradt Krákken, a Negyediké egy Thermopüle nevű démon lett, az Ötödiké egy Yakkalopa nevű sefresol, miután Mabus de Lux nyomtalanul eltűnt. A Hatodik Kapu őre maradt az aki volt, senki. A Nyolcadik Kapu őre Laker és Kerta volt, Beliár fiai, jó barátaim. 

Apa azt mondta, azért hoz magával, hogy korán megtapasztaljam a harcokat. Mondjuk, én is akartam jönni, az iskolában így is én vagyom a legerősebb. Na jó, hazudtam, a húgom erősebb nálam, de csak azért mert ilyen különleges eleme van, mint apának. Én miért nem kaptam meg? Ez olyan igazságtalan. 

Lementem a hajó mélyére, ahol Belfegor volt, aki a hajót adta és ő is vezeti. Biztos fárasztó lehet, a saját csakrádat adni egy hajóhoz. Ezért is megyünk olyan lassan. De ez az egyetlen mód, teleportálni oda nem tudunk, repülni meg nem lehet az erős légáramlatok miatt. 

Már látom a helyet ahová megyünk. Kopár, sziklás egy hely, rajta vulkánokkal. Elég unalmasnak tűnik, szóval itt élnek a Blaysehez hasonló őrlángok? Leszálltunk a hajóról és elindultunk egy nagyméretű vulkán felé. Az oldalán egy kapu volt, ott mentünk be. A vulkán belsejében hatalmas forróság volt és volt ott egy palota is. Itt él az őrlángok királya, vagy ki? 

A trónterem végében egy olyan lény állt mint Blayse. Egy koponya, körülötte pedig lebegő és lángoló rudak. Fején korona volt, homlokán pedig egy furcsa szimbólum. Apa odament hozzá és beszélni kezdtek. 

\- Üdvözlet Vulkanus Nagyúr. Végre személyesen találkozunk!   
\- Én is örvendek Sertox. Ő ott a fiad?   
\- Igen, Daeles.   
\- Remélem jól tud harcolni és nem feleslegesen jött veled. 

Miért kell rólam beszélni? Hülye felnőttek! Végignéztem a teremben és egy őrlángot vettem észre, aki az egyik rúdjával felém intett. Odamentem hozzá. 

\- A nevem Magmaco Zotokrater, te ki vagy?   
\- Magmaco? Te vagy Blayse fia?   
\- Igen.   
\- Én Daeles Daemord vagyok, a Sátán fia.   
\- Igazán? Hallottam már az apádról, elvileg nagy ereje van.   
\- Hallani én is hallottam, de látni soha nem láttam mit is tud valójában.   
\- Egy háborúba jöttetek, itt biztos fogod látni a képességeit.   
\- Ebben igazad van. Mondd Magmaco, neked milyen elemeid vannak?   
\- Tűz, Feketetűz és Láva.   
\- Az jó sok! Nekem még csak Tűz van!   
\- Nincs Elnyelő Elemed?   
\- Sajnos nincs. Azt nem én örököltem, hanem a húgom. 

## Aena ##   
Annyira aggódom értük. Miért kellett Daeleset is magukkal vinni? Mi van ha valami baja esik? Elvégre egy háborúról van szó! Anya azt mondta, ne aggódjak ennyire, Sertox erős és megvédi a fiunkat. Jó, de ha... elég volt, ne aggódj ennyit, ez már tényleg sok! 

\- Nana, örülj neki, amint a háború véget ér Tűz és Jég között, végre békében élhetünk.   
\- Tényleg így gondolod?   
\- Miért, te nem?   
\- Ott van még Belsebub...   
\- Róla az elmúlt öt évben nem hallottunk semmit. Lehet már rég meghalt!   
\- Azt azért kétlem, de lehet igazad van, ha idáig nem lépett, miért most lépne?   
\- Mondd Nana, tudsz az Átadó Elememről?   
\- Asrael régen mesélt róla, hogy ott hagytad az erőd az Olümposzon.   
\- Azt neked kell megszerezni.   
\- Most? Menjek el az Olümposzra?   
\- Nem most, majd később, most van pár dolgod, elvégre ördög vagy.   
\- Hát igen. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ez ilyen sok munkával járhat.   
\- Átérzem a fájdalmadat. 

Elsétáltam a Fartar-síkság széléhez, ahol a Démonok Temetője volt. Meglátogattam Mii sírját. Már öt éve volt, hogy Belsebub megölte őt a Tizenkettedik Tormanen. Eredetileg Sertoxot vette célba az a támadás, én beálltam elé, ő pedig elém, neki köszönhetem hogy most élek. 

## Sertox ##   
Befejeztük a beszélgetést Vulkanussal, én pedig kimentem a vulkánból szívni egy kis friss levegőt. Ahogy látom, Daeles jól elvan Magmacoval. Jó hogy van egy vele egyidős is, legalább nem unatkozik a sok felnőtt között. 

A sötétben egy alakot pillantottam meg. Csak ott állt, mozdulatlanul, mint egy szobor. A csillagokat nézte. Közelebb mentem. 

Egy kislány volt, Daelessel lehet egyidős, talán kicsit idősebb. Mit keres itt egyedül? Ki hagyta magára? Annyi kérdés fogalmazódott meg bennem, de csak egyet kérdeztem meg közülük. 

\- Ki vagy? 

A lány hátrafordult és felnézett rám. 

\- A nevem Nix. És a bácsi kicsoda?   
\- A nevem Sertox Daemord. Én vagyok a Harmadik Sátán.   
\- A Sátán? Anya mesélt már magáról. Ahogyan tudom, nagyon erős.   
\- Ki a te anyukád?   
\- Soha nem mondta meg a valódi nevét. A haja fekete mint az éjszaka, a szemei pedig fehérek mint a csillagok. Ha felnézek ilyenkor az égre, mindig ő jut eszembe.   
\- Ő most hol van?   
\- Azt mondta maradjak itt, és elment, azóta már eltelt pár nap. Nem tudom miért hozott ide, de vissza fog értem jönni, biztos vagyok benne... 

A kislány sírni kezdett. Lehajoltam hozzá és átöleltem. 

\- Nyugodj meg. Biztos nem azért hagyott itt mert utál. Lehet valami fontos dolga akadt és úgy döntött, az a legjobb ha nem visz magával, biztos valami nagyon veszélyes helyre ment. 

Felnéztem az égre. A csillagok engem is fehér szemekre emlékeztettek. Valamikor korábban már láttam fehér szemeket. 

Így igaz, a Tormane alatt majdnem meghaltam, és összetalálkoztam az árnyékok vezérével, Nagával. Szóval a lány anyja egy árnyék lehet? Nem sokat tudok a népről, Mefistofeles már mindent elmondott róluk amit tudott, de ő sem egy enciklopédia, ő sem tud mindent. 

\- Mondd Nix, nem akarsz velem jönni amíg anyukád vissza nem jön?   
\- Hová megyünk?   
\- Egy biztonságos helyre. Van egy fiam is, aki itt van. Veled egyidős. Akkor jössz?   
\- Igen... 

A lány még mindig szipogott, de arcán mosoly kezdett húzódni. Elindultunk a vulkán felé. Még csak most vettem észre hogy a lánynak nem fehér szemei vannak, mint az anyjának. Hanem vörös-lila szemei. A haja is fekete. Miire emlékeztet. 

## Daeles ##   
\- Szóval Nix, te mennyi elemet tudsz használni.   
\- Még csak egyet.   
\- Fogadjunk valami unalmas, például Föld.   
\- Unalmas? Ezt figyeljétek! 

A lány kezében egy fekete gömb jelent. Sötétség Elem? Magmaco és én tátott szájjal néztük. Ez aztán a ritka erő, ha jól tudom nagyi is rendelkezik ezzel az elemmel. 

## Sertox ##   
A palota egyik szobája ágyán feküdtem. Amióta ezzel a lánnyal találkoztam, csak Miire gondolok. Meg az árnyékokra. Annyit törtem ezen a fejem hogy elaludtam. 

Fehér szemeket láttam magam előtt. Naga, te vagy az? 

\- Sertoxyan, újra találkozunk.   
\- Most mi az oka annak hogy telepatikus kommunikációt folytatunk? Egyébként ez milyen elven működik?   
\- Telepatikus Elem. Ezzel rendelkezett Asmodeus is, ezért látott bele mások agyába.   
\- Jó értem. De miért kerestél fel?   
\- Hamarosan eljön az idő, Sertoxyan.   
\- Az idő?   
\- Az Apokalipszis ideje. Hamarosan.   
\- Mégis mikor?   
\- Amikor Xolotl úgy dönt.   
\- Xolotl? Az meg ki?   
\- Nem lényeges. De mielőtt eljön az Apokalipszis, össze kell gyűjtened tizenkét harcost.   
\- Tizenkettőt? És mindegy hogy kik azok?   
\- Nem, egyáltalán nem. De nem tudom a próféciát, csak egy élő személy tudja. A neve Merang, és a Folcenek Szigetén él.   
\- Folcenek Szigete? Mintha hallottam már róla volna korábban. Az hol van?   
\- Honnan tudjam? A Külben élek, az Univerzum szélén, nem sokat járok arra ahol te laksz. Neked kell megkeresned a szigetet. De előtte, árnyékká kell válnod.   
\- Hogyan? Ha meghalok, mennyi garancia van rá hogy árnyékká változok?   
\- Elég nagy esély van rá. Ember már voltál korábban, és az utóbbi időben több kapcsolatban voltál velünk árnyékokkal mint az emberekkel.   
\- Ebbe igazad van. De mikor lesz rá alkalmas időpont?   
\- A prófécia szerint, először találkoznod kell az elsővel, az utazóval és a védelmedre kelt halottal. Hozzánk pedig az Éj Lánya fog vezetni, halálodat pedig egy maszkos fogja okozni, aki Tűz és Jég ura lesz. 

Felébredtem. Ezt a próféciát még mindig nem értem. Gondolkodni kezdtem. 

Az utazó Asrael lehet, ő volt az egyetlen ilyen erővel rendelkező akit ismertem. De ki az első? És miért első? Meg a védelmemre kelt halott? Találkoztam már egyáltalán ezekkel? És ki az Éj Lánya? 

Egy hatalmas robbanást hallottam. A trónterem felől jött. Felöltöttem a páncélom és odarohantam. A mennyezeten egy hatalmas lyuk volt, Vulkanus és néhány őrláng pedig a padlót bámulta, ahol egy hatalmas jéggolyó volt. Vulkanus mérgesen belerúgott, a jéggolyó pedig a forró teste hatására elolvadt. 

\- Ezek a rohadékok már támadnak! Hajnalban! Felkészülni, megyünk! Sertox, hozd a fiadat is. Harcolni megyünk. 

Elég régen harcoltam már, hiszen az elmúlt években békében éltünk. Csak nem felejtettem még el hogyan kell! 

Bementem a gyerekekhez, és mindhármat magunkkal hoztam. Nix is erős, talán még Daelesnél is erősebb. 

Kirohantunk a vulkán elé. A távolban, az óceánon hatalmas jéghajókat pillantottunk meg. Megérkezett a Fagy! Egyre közelebb jöttek, végül partot értek. Az őrlángok tűzgolyókkal dobálták őket, míg ők jéggel válaszoltak. Az ellenségnek volt egy pár katonája, ha jól tudom régebben Pluto lichjeinek egy részét is megszerezték. 

A legnagyobb hajóról egy jeges hajú és szakállú férfi szállt le, aki egy jégből készült bottal járt. Ő Ayskin, a Jégkirály, az ellenség vezére. Ha ő is eljött személyesen, az azt jelenti hogy úgy tervezik, ez az utolsó csata. Ránk néz és kiabál. 

\- Őrlángok!!! Készüljetek a fagyos halálra! 

A fagykatonák jeges lándzsakat dobnak felénk, én egyet megragadok és visszadobom, ami telibe találja az ellensség egyik emberét. Az őrlángok azért vannak bajban, mert igaz hogy a Tűz Elemük képes megolvasztani a Jeget, de abból Víz lesz, ami pedig a gyengepontjuk. Ezért is állnak vesztésre. De én és a démonaim nem vagyunk őrlángok, ezért is jöttünk segíteni. 

Két tűzkardot hoztam létre, majd kitártam hat szárnyam és a fagykatonák közé repültem. Megfagyasztottak, de a teljes testemet egy tüzes páncéllal borítottam be, és megöltem mindegyiket. Nem is olyan erősek ezek. 

Az egyikük egy jégvillát dobott rám, de a tűzzel megolvasztottam. Ezután többen jöttek rám. Ez így már kicsit nehezebb lesz, de nem engedem magam legyőzni. Egyre többen jönnek rám, minden irányba nézek, csak a fagyos tekintetüket látom. Na jó, elég volt belőletek. 

Csakrát áramoltatok a talajba és fekete lángok törnek fel, amik teljesen megolvasztják az ellenséget. Feketetűz Elem. Ha a Tűz hatásos ellenük, akkor ez még inkább. 

Felnézek az egyik hajóra. Ha esetleg menekülni akarnak... 

Kitárom a szárnyaim és egy hatalmas fekete tűzsugarat alkottam és megolvasztottam a jeges hajókat. Most ha hirtelen úgy döntenétek, visszavonultok, az sajnos nem fog menni! 

A semmiből egy fagykatona ugrott elém, kezében két jeges kard, páncélja pedig művészeti alkotásnak tűnik, annyira ki van díszitve. Megszólal. 

\- Te lennél a Sátán? Mindig is vágytam rá hogy harcoljak veled, a nevem Fromatik. 

Eldobta az egyik kardját, amit elkaptam és megolvasztottam. Ő felugrott a levegőbe, de én kitartottam a kezem és a Gravitáció Elem segítségével magamhoz húztam. Ahogy látom, felkészült ez mindenre. A testét jeges tüskékkel borítja be és így repül felém. Gyorsan elugrok. Ő aztán nem átlagos fagykatona! 

Újabb kardokat hoz létre és felém dobálja őket. Én Feketetűzzel válaszolok. Megolvasztom a teste egy részét. Már nem sokáig bírod haver! Egy jéggolyót alkot, és felém dobja. Felkészülök, de a jéggolyó hirtelen több kisebb darabra esik szét. Erre nem számítottam! 

Eltaláltak, de a moziumból készült páncélom megvédett. Na jól van haver, elég volt ebből a harcból. Egy szúrós fát növesztettem a talajból, mely felnyársaltta Fromatikot. Ezután az egészet fekete tűzzel gyújtottam meg, és az élet itt ért véget számára. 

## Vulkanus ##   
Ayskin és én szemben álltunk egymással. Tűz és Jég. Beszélni kezdett hozzám. 

\- Még mindig feladhatod, ha nem akarsz meghalni.   
\- Nem adom oda a Tűzföldet. Mégis meddig akarsz tovább terjeszkedni? 

Erre nem válaszolt, helyette jégtüskéket dobott és felém dobta őket, melyeket elkerültem. Ha hozzám érnek megolvadnak és nekem annyi. Felé dobtam a lángoló rúdjaimat, ő is kikerülte mindet. Ez olyan harc ahol ha egyszer is sikerül eltalálnod a másikat, nyertél. 

Nem kéne elbíznom magam, de korábban egy déva voltam, a Konstentesdei tagja. Megvan bennem az erő hogy legyőzzem ezt a jeges rohadékot. 

Egy hatalmas baltát alkottam, melyből láva csöpögött. Ezzel sokkal többet érek mint a tűzzel. Meglódítottam. Igaz hogy nem találtam el, de néhány csepp láva rárepült és sebeket okoztak neki. Ezzel nyerhetek. 

Ő mindjét kezével a földre csapott és a talajból fagykatonák emelkedtek ki. Most komolyan, inkább alkotsz harcosokat minthogy te magad jönnél velem szembe? Ennyire félsz tőlem, Ayskin? 

Egy hatalmas adag lávát alkottam, mely elpusztította a fagykatonáit. Te harcolj velem, ne az embereid! 

Újból a földre csap és megidéz valamit. Egy hatalmas jégből álló szörnyeteg. Van vagy öt méter magas. 

\- Üdvözöld a barátom. A neve Chino. 

A szörnyeteg ordít egyet és jeges leheletet bocsát rám, ami ott helyben megfagyaszt. Mi a franc? Miért nem olvaszt meg? 

\- Mi ez a képesség? Valami speciális jég?   
\- Igen. Ezt a jeget nem tudod megolvasztani. Ugyanaz amit a te korábbi sárkányod, Kromkruch tudott használni. Vasjég Elem. 

Szóval olyan mint Kromkruchnak volt? Kíváncsi vagyok az a sárkány is hová ment. Már jópár éve nem láttam. az óriás újból támadt, én pedig nem tudtam kiszabadulni a vasjég fogságából. Ayskin felém szegezi a jeges botját, melynek végén egy penge van. Ennyi lett volna? Becsuktam a szemem. 

Nem történt semmi. Mi a franc? Kinyitottam a szemem és ott volt előttem Sertox, aki megolvasztotta Ayskin botját. Kiszedett a vasjégből és hátrébb repültünk. Sertox az óriásra mutatott. 

\- Az meg mi a franc?   
\- Ha jól tudom Chino a neve. Egy bestia, aki képes a Vasjég Elem használatára.   
\- Az meg mi a franc?   
\- Egy olyan jég, mely nem tud megolvadni.   
\- Na ez kell nekem. 

Sertox az óriás felé repült és harcba bocsátkozott vele. Én ránéztem Ayskinra, aki kivont kardokkal állt előttem. 

\- Eljött az idő, hogy végezzek veled! 

De mielőtt elindult, beszélni kezdtem hozzá. 

\- Mondd, tényleg megéri ez az egész? Úgy értem, nem a terület a valódi ok a háborúra. Mivel a te őseid, az Északi olgodok, és az én őseim, a Helliai helikonok harcban álltak, ezért nekünk is harcban kell állnunk? Gondolkodj el ezen? Miért nem élhetnénk békében? Ez a háború így is túl sokáig tartott. Mindketten sok katonát vesztettünk el. Mégis meddig akarod ezt elhúzni? 

Ayskin rámnézett és eldobta a kardjait. 

\- Valahol igazad van. Ennek az egész harcnak az oka is hülyeség. Csak azért mert az őseink ellenségek voltak, mi még lehetünk barátok. 

Egyre közelebb jött. 

\- Ayskin, mi lenne ha ezt itt és most befejeznénk, a Tűz és Jég között végre béke lehetne.   
\- Ez egy remek ötlet, Vulkanus. De attól tartok, ez sajnos nem fog menni...   
\- Miért?   
\- Mert most meghalsz. 

A semmiből alkotott egy jeges kardot és átszúrta vele a koponyámat. A kard megolvadt, a víz pedig rámfolyt. Ez a folyadék olyan nekünk őrlángoknak, mintha másra savat öntenél. Ez éget! Szétmar belülről! Kialszik a tüzem, a rúdjaim is leesnek a levegőből, majd én magam is a földre zuhanok. Ayskin fölém áll, rámnéz, és ennyit mond. 

\- Eljött a Fagy. 

## Sertox ##   
Ez a hülye óriás! Állandóan lefagyaszt és alig tudok kiszabadulni. Ezt a Vasjég Elemet tényleg nem lehet megolvasztani, még a mindent megolvasztó Feketetűz Elem sem hat rá. Pokolfa ágakat növesztek ki magamból és sikerül kitörnöm a jégből. Felrepültem az óriás elé és csakrát áramoltattam a kezembe. 

Sárga füst kezdett szivárogni a testéből, amit elnyelt a kezem. Megvan. 

Lerepültem hozzá és az újonnan szerzett erőmmel lefagyasztottam az óriás lábait. Nem tudott kiszabadulni, akárhogy próbálkozott. A kezemben öt elemet kombináltam össze. Föld, Víz, Természet, Szél, Tűz. Ez a helyes sorrend. Az Öt Alapelem egyesült, majd a színes sugarat teljes erőből Chinora lőttem. 

A jégóriás mellkasán egy hatalmas lyuk keletkezett. Ezután a teste repedezni kezdett, majd darabokra hullott. Vége volt. Ez a támadás idáig mindekivel végzett akin használtam. Leszálltam a földre és megláttam Vulkanust, amint a földön feküdt, fölött pedig Daeles volt. Gyorsan odarepültem. 

Vulkanus tüze már nem égett és lebegni sem tudott. Daelesre néztem. 

\- Mégis mi történt?   
\- Én nem tudom...   
\- A fiad megmentett Sertox. Ha nem jött volna és nem dobott volna egy tűzgolyót Ayskinra, akkor már rég halott lennék. De, a Jégkirály vizet vitt belém, nem sokáig fogok élni, csak pár percem van hátra. 

Vulkanus ezután Daelesre nézett. 

\- Fiú, én benned még sokat látok. Látod azt a baltát a földön? Neked adom. Azzal képes leszel használni a Láva Elemet, ha csakrát áramoltatsz belé. Nálad jó kezekben lesz... 

Nem mozdult. A Fagy is visszavonult, mivel Daeles megsebesítette Ayskint. Felvettem a földről Vulkanus maradványait és visszaindultunk a vulkán felé. 

Történt egy gyors temetés, elhamvasztottuk Vulkanus maradványait. Mivel háború volt, gyorsan új vezetőt választottak, ez pedig egy Gogmagog nevű őrláng lett, aki egyébként Vulkanus fia volt. Visszamentem a szobámba és megpihentem. Ez a háború eléggé fárasztó tud lenni. 

## Makromad ##   
Visszajöttek. Az öreg Ayskin tele volt sérülésekkel. Leszálltam Fafnir hátáról és közelebb mentem hozzá. 

\- Na mi van mi történt? Vesztettél?   
\- Visszavonultunk. De, megöltem Vulkanust.   
\- Igazán? Akkor téged is ő sebesített meg, nem?   
\- Az más.   
\- Miért, ki volt?   
\- Sertox Daemord fia.   
\- Daemordé? Régen találkoztunk, kíváncsi vagyok mennyivel lett erősebb. Mert én sokkal. Már nem a Legyek Ura vagyok, hanem a Tűz és Jég Ura.


	20. 20 - A Leghatalmasabb

## Sertox ##  
A szoba ajtaja kinyílt és az őrlángok új vezére, Gogmagog lépett be. 

\- Sertox Daemord. Gyere. 

Nem vagy valami bőbeszédű. Kimentem vele a trónterembe és láttam egy csomó démont. Hát igen, ez a mi utánpótlásunk, amikor jöttünk, nem fért el a teljes sereg a hajón, ezért ők később érkeztek. A sok páncélos férfi között egy szőke hajú, fiatal nődémon is volt. Odajött hozzám és bemutatkozott. 

\- A nevem Raiver Fayrberd. Azért jöttem ide hogy a sebesülteket gyógyítsam.   
\- És mi az a sok doboz?   
\- Főnixkönny van bennük. Amolyan gyógyítószer. A klánom gyártja őket. 

Értem, erről nem is tudtam, pedig én vagyok a Sátán. Gogmagog szólt hogy készüljünk, mert a Fagy seregei megint közelegnek. Remélem már tényleg ez lesz a döntő ütközet, nem akarom hogy ez a háború örökké tartson. 

## Makromad ##   
Én és Fafnir megérkeztünk a Hávenbe. Szóval ez lenne az? Hatalmas nagy fényesség és mindenhol felhőszerű sétányok. Az Aranykapu mellett, egy asztal mögött ül egy angyal, kezében kulcscsomó. Tudomásom szerint ez Szent Péter, aki a Tizenkét Apostol egyike volt. Felnézett rám és megszólalt. 

\- Te lennél Makromad?   
\- Igen.   
\- Menj, de a sárkányt hagyd kint. 

Persze hogy kint hagyom, be sem férne azon a kapun. Sétálni kezdek és az angyalok csak úgy néznek rám, a szemükben félelmet látok. Mondjuk ki ne félne egy maszkos valakítől, aki a Fagy páncélját viseli? Az Első Menny Uxel volt, nem itt van dolgom, szóval bementem a Felhőtoronyba, és egy csakrával működő lift felvitt a Hetedik Mennybe, Makelbe. 

Egy hatalmas Aranytemplomot láttam, aminek beléptem a kapuján. A belső tér hatalmas volt, egy trónszék állt előttem, rajta pedig maga Deus ült. Két oldalán a négy arkangyal, míg előtte a Huszonhárom Vén. Eredetileg huszonnégyen voltak, de Daemord megölt egyet. 

Előttük egy medence terült el, ami kristályokkal volt tele. Deus közelebb hívott magához. 

\- Üdvözöllek nálunk. Szóval te lennél Makromad?   
\- Igen.   
\- Gyere velem, menjünk Édenbe, ott majd beszélhetünk. 

Elindultunk. A paradicsomi kertet a három Trónus védte, akik beengedtek minket. Pár percig csendben sétáltunk, míg végül Deus megszólalt. 

\- Mondd Belsebub, miért kötöttél szövetéséget a Faggyal, majd velünk is?   
\- Az egyetlen célom hogy megöljem Sertox Daemordot. Én vagyok a trónörökös, Lucifer fia. Daemord csak a semmiből jött, és csak úgy Sátán lett. Az én fejemen kellene lángolnia a Fáklyatartónak, nem az övén.   
\- De ha te leszel a Sátán, akkor az ellenségekké tesz minket, nem?   
\- Aki fellázadt az Lucifer volt. Én démon vagyok, nem bukott angyal. Engem nem érdekel ez az ősi háború angyalok és démonok közt. Ha én leszek a Sátán, a szövetéségünk továbbra is érvényes lesz.   
\- Ez annyira nincs rendben. Isten és Sátán szövetsége, még kimondani is rossz. 

Tovább sétáltunk és elhaladtunk egy fa mellett, mely a kert közepén állt és a leghatalmasabb volt mind közül. Ez lenne a Tudás Fája, amiről az öreg és az első emberek is ettek? Deus megállt. 

\- Térjünk rá a tárgyra. Nem sok időm van. Szóval, azt akarod hogy segítsek kettészakítani a két lelked, ezáltal négy lesz.   
\- Igen, a legenda szerint neked hét lelked van.   
\- Ez igaz. De ennyi lélek nem fér el egy testben, ezért külön tárolom őket. Ezeket hívom Szent Lelkeknek. 

Szóval ez a megnevezés azt jelenti? Ezek tényleg átírták a Bibliát az emberek számára. 

## Sertox ##   
A csata kezdetét vette, úgy tűnt Ayskin az összes emberét elhozta. Egyszerre vagy száz fagyos katona jött velem szemben, de én fekete tüzet alkottam, és már semmi nem maradt belőlük. A fiamra néztem, aki a Vulkanustól kapott fegyverével, a Láva Elemt használva, csak úgy irtja az ellenfél harcosait, tudtam én hogy érdemes lesz elhozni. 

Nix a Sötétség Elemet használva harcol. Ügyes kislány, úgy látszik még ha az anyja magára is hagyta, tanított neki pár technikát és harci mozdulatot. 

Ayskin emberei egy jégből készült ketrecet dobnak le a hajóról, melyből egy fehér bestia szabadul ki. Agancsai hatalmasak, fogai pedig hegyesek. Ez Vondader, akit Csodaszarvas néven is ismernek. A lény nekemrohan és jeget köp rám. Én kiolvasztom magam, de ő az agancsaival próbál felnyársalni. A Vasjég Elemet használva lefagyasztom és végzek vele. 

Még több fagykatona rohan felém, de könnyedén végzek mindegyikkel. Már alig vannak, úgy ránézésre nem lehetnek ötvennél többen, velük ellentétben az őrlángok és mi azért vagyunk egy páran. Ayskin közelebb jön hozzám és harcolni kezd velem. Ez aztán gyors, csak úgy kaszabol a jegével! Lehet hogy öreg, de mozogni azt tud! 

Egy jégtüskét próbál belémszúrni, de eltörik. A moziumból készült démoni páncélon ezzel nem fogsz átjutni, haver. 

Ayskin jégtüskéket kezdett növeszteni a testén. Csak feleslegesen pazarlod a csakrád! Egy fekete tűzkardot alkotok és vágok rajta egyet, de semmi baja. 

\- Mi a franc?   
\- Tudod Daemord, én is rendelkezek azzal a Vasjég Elemmel. 

Amint ezt kimondta, kezéből hatalmas erejű jég tört elő, majd úgy lefagyasztotta a teljes testemet, hogy mozogni sem bírtam. Ayskin mosolygott. 

\- Majd később végzek veled, innen úgysem tudsz kijutni. 

Elindult, de valaki útját állta. Ott lebegett előtte, lángoló szárnyakkal Raiver Fayrberd. A lány tűzgolyókkal kezdte dobálni, de ő nem tudta mire is képes a Jégkirály. Ayskin csakrát áramoltatott a lábaiba és felugrott, majd megragadta a lány torkát. 

\- Nehogy már egy nő győzzön le! Tudjátok ti jól hogy mire vagytok jók! 

Ayskin ezután elkezdte fogdosni Raivert. Ez így nem jó, a szemem láttára erőszakolnak meg valakit, én meg ide vagyok befagyasztva. Mellettem egy hang szólalt meg. 

\- Mit csinálnak vele? 

Nix volt. Ő is Ayskint és Raivert nézte. 

\- Semmit, semmit. Nix, nem tudnál valahogy kiszedni? 

Nix leguggolt és a kezét a jégbörtönömre rakta, majd kiszívta belőle az összes csakrát, ezáltal a vasjég megrepedt és darabokra tört. Kiszabadultam. 

\- Mi volt ez Nix?   
\- Incubus-eljárásnak hívják. Anya tanított meg rá. 

Mégis ki ennek az anyja hogy ennyi mindent tud ilyen idősen? Tehetséges egy gyerek, az egyszer biztos. Felrepültem Ayskinhoz és kiszedtem Raivert a jeges karmai közül. Ezután feketén lángoló pokolkardokat alkottam és a talajra zuhanva harcolni kezdtünk. 

Mindenével támadt, a végén már a saját koronáját használta dobócsillagként. Nem tudtam én se megsebezni, sem ő engem, ha így folytatjuk tovább, akkor ez a rohadt harc kettőnk között a Mindenség Végéig, vagy még tovább fog tartani. 

Már szinte mindennel próbálkoztam. Az Ötelemű Sugarat nem akarom használni, mert ha véletlenül elvetném, vagy nem is hatna, akkor már nem maradna semmi csakrám és könnyen legyőzne. Egy dolgot tehetek már csak. Elővettem a páncélom rejtekéből egy levágott kezet, rajta egy Átkozott Jellel. Ahogy látom, ellenfelem meglepődött. 

\- Az meg mi a franc?   
\- Asrael Hayper levágott keze.   
\- Az arkangyalé? Mit keres az nálad?   
\- Nem lényeg. 

Úgy tűnik Ayskin értékesnek titulálta a kezet és meg akarja szerezni magának. Felém kezd rohanni két jeges karddal. Most! 

Aktiválom az Átkozott Jelet és egy portált nyitok előtte, majd amint belép, nyitok még egy portált hogy kijjön, majd egy szempillantás alatt bezárom. A portál megszakadt, a teste pedig két darabra vágódott. Ayskin felső része a földre esett és már nem mozdult meg. Ennyi is lett volna. 

Elindultam a gyerekek felé, hogy segítsek nekik harcolni, de egy hangot hallott magam mögül. 

\- Még élek Daemord. 

Ayskin volt az, akiből vízszerű vér folyt. Úgy tűnik még él, de ahogy elnézem már nem sokáig. Közelebb megyek hozzá. 

\- Már a halál szélén vagy, de te mégsem adod fel? Te aztán eltökélt vagy!   
\- Tudod Daemord, te azt hiszed hogy hú de jó, mert legyőzted a Jégkirályt, aki a "legerősebb" a Fagy között.   
\- Miért, nem?   
\- Messze nem én vagyok itt a legerősebb. Te démon vagy, szóval gondolom tudod hogy van nederül az hogy "Leghatalmasabb".   
\- Makro, mint erős, Makrom, mint erősebb, és...   
\- Így igaz. És ő köztünk a leghatalmasabb, nevéhez hűen. A Tűz és Jég Ura.   
\- Miről beszélsz?   
\- Semmiről. 

Ayskin torka ezután kéken kezdett világítani. Csakrát áramoltat oda? Ezután teli torokból kiáltott. 

\- MAKROMAD!!! 

## Makromad ##   
A két lelkemet kettészedtem Deus segítségével, ezáltal pedig négyet hoztam létre. Ezután én és Fafnir lejöttünk a Hávenből és Észak kellős közepén szálltunk le. Itt egy kis szigeten volt Pol, ami egy börtön volt. Az épület előtt egy feketeköpenyes, zöld-fekete hajú alak állt. Az egykori sötét démon, Tartaros. 

\- Mit keresel te itt?   
\- Salamon és én ritka fémekért jöttünk, mivel meg akarja építeni az isteni erejű fegyvereit.   
\- Fegyverek?   
\- Ő Solitaroknak hívja őket. Hatalmas méretű gólemek, akikbe lelkeket zártak. A legenda, amit hallottál hogy Salamon megidézett 72 démont mindegyik klánból, hogy a templomát építse, az csak részben igaz.   
\- Miért, mi más benne?   
\- Nem templomot építettek, hanem a templom mélyén rejlő Solitarokat. Salamon szerint ezek a lények fogják elhozni neki a hatalmat.   
\- Értem. Mivel te már nem vagy Pluto szolgája és én sem vagyok jelenleg démon, ezért most nem vagyunk ellenségek, ugye?   
\- Mondhatjuk. 

Hamarosan megérkezett egy öreg ember, és Tartarossal együtt távoztak. Én beléptem Pol börtönébe, ahol egy valkűr vezetett körbe. 

\- Szóval a Fagy tagja vagy. Ő amolyan rokon nép nekünk olgodoknak, belőlünk származnak. Miért jöttél ide?   
\- A Mjölnirért. 

A legendás olgod, Thor villámokat szóró kalapácsa. Ha jól hallottam itt tárolják. Az istenné válásomhoz isteni fegyverre is szükségem lesz. A valkűr elvitt egy szobába, ahol egy emelvényen a Mjölnir volt. A nő halkan hozzámszólt. 

\- Bezártam az ajtót. Tudod, nálunk kevés a férfi, mi pedig ki vagyunk éhezve.   
\- Ezt arra érted...   
\- Igen. 

Már el is kezdtem volna, amkor egy hangot hallottam a távolból. 

\- MAKROMAD!!! 

Betörtem az ajtót és rohanni kezdtem. A valkűr utánam kiabált. 

\- És mi lesz a Mjölnirrel?!!!   
\- Majd később visszajövök érte!!! 

Kitártam a szárnyaim és felugrottam Fafnir hátára, majd Tűzföld felé kezdtünk repülni. 

## Sertox ##   
Ayskin akkorát kiáltott hogy a torka szétrobbant és egyből meghalt. Miről van szó? Ki ez a Leghatalmasabb? Hirtelen egy ordításra lettem figyelmes. A fellegekből egy kékes színű sárkány szállt le és ott maradt a levegőben. A hátán egy maszkos valaki ült, aki a Fagy páncélját viselte. Ő lenne az akiről Ayskin beszélt, a Leghatalmasabb? 

A sárkány jeget kezdett okádni és csak úgy irtotta az őrlángokat. A maszkos leugrott a hátáról és jeges szárnyak jelentek meg a hátából. Várjunk, ezeknek mióta vannak szárnyaik? Ezzel valami nagyon nincs rendben! Leszáll elém. 

\- Üdvözlet Sertox Daemord. A nevem Makromad. 

Egy jeges kard jelenik meg a jobb kezében. Felém kezd rohanni, én alkotok egy kardot fekete tűzből, ami egyből elpusztítja az ő fegyverét. 

\- Egyből ezzel támadsz? 

Nem mindegy neked hogy mivel támadok? Csak egy vagy a sok ellenség közül! Füttyent a sárkánynak, majd felugrik a hátára és jeges leheletet bocsát a csatamezőre. 

Kitárom a hat denevérszárnyam és egy hatalmas sárkányt alkotok tűzből. Nekivezetem az övének, aki égni kezd és a földre zuhan. Makromad ezután tűzgolyókkal kezd dobálni. Na várjunk, mi a franc? Tűzgolyók? Ez nem egy fagykatona? Mégis ki a franc akar ez lenni? Ez tényleg nem átlagos! Basszus, annyit gondolkozok hogy... 

A tűzgolyók eltaláltak én meg repültem pár métert. Raiver kapott el, aki a Regeneráció Elem segítségével meggyógyította az égési sérüléseimet. Visszarepültem Makromadhoz, akinek jobb kezében jeges kard, míg a másikban tüzes kard volt. Én pokolkardokat hoztam létre és összecsaptunk. A kardforgatása alapján tapasztalt, a mozdulatai pedig ismerősek. Biztos egy általam ismert valakihez hasonló technikával forgatja a kardjait. 

Miközben egymásnak szorítottuk a kardjainkat, a maszkjára néztem és megláttam a szemeit. A jobb szeme türkiz volt, pupillája furcsa, míg a bal szem vörös-kék, démoni szem. Várjunk, ez valami angyal-démon hibrid? Létezik egyáltalán ilyen? 

Makromad vágott egyet rajtam és eltalálta a szemem. Szerencsére nem volt nagy csapás, így a szemem megmaradt, csak lett ott egy kis karcolás. Megint nem figyeltem. Megint suhintani készül, de én aktiváltam a Gravitáció Elemem és ellöktem magamtól. Még mindig verzik a seb a szememnél. El tudnám állítani a vérzést, de nem akarok csakrát pazarolni rá, mert úgy tűnik ő tényleg erős egy ellenfél. 

Megint felém suhant, de én csakrát áramoltatok a lábaimba. Gyorsabb vagyok mint ő. Levágom a jobb kezét, azt amiben a jeges kardját tartja. Azt hittem annak már annyi, de csodák csodájára visszanőtt a jobb karja. Nem átlagos kar volt. Jégből volt, teljes egészében. Akkor ez most valami fagy-angyal-démon? Vagy mi vagy te? 

Tűz és jéggolyókat alkotott és felém dobta őket. Annyi van hogy ki sem tudom kerülni őket. Aktiválom a Tükör Elemet. Az eltelt idő alatt megtanultam ténylegesen használni ezt a képességem, most már képes visszaverni a támadásokat is. A rámrepült golyók lepattantak rólam, néhány még az ellenfelemet is eltalálta. 

Testéből jeges tüskék törtek elő, amiket a földre dobott. Ezekből egy csomó fagykatona jött létre. Legyőztem őket, ezután pedig Makromad olyan dolgot csinált, amire egyáltalán nem számítottam. A jeges jobb karjában egy jégkard volt. De nem átlagos. Vasjég Elem. Aztán ami a bal kezében volt, az még jobban meglepett. Feketetűz. Mégis, ki a halál ez? Újra és újra képes meglepni. 

Rohanni kezd felém, de attól amiket előhúzott, lefagytam és akkorát rúgott belém hogy átrepültem a vulkánon és a sziget másik felén kötettem ki. Ott volt Raiver, aki eléggé megvolt sérülve. 

\- Sátán Legfőbbúr, mi történt?   
\- Felbukkant egy ellenfél, aki képes irányítani tüzet és jeget is. Nagyon erős. Arra szeretnélek megkérni hogy menj vissza a Pokolba és szólj a feleségemnek, hogy jöjjenek segíteni.   
\- Értem... 

Raiver felszáll az adamantiumhajóra és már indul is. Én visszarepülök a csatatérre. Makromad most Gogmagoggal harcol, aki az őrlángok új vezére. Ahogy látom Meteor Elemet használ, a lángoló sziklát eltalálják Makromadot és újból leszakad a jobb keze, de megint könnyedén visszanöveszti. Mégis milyen képesség ez? 

Makromad ezután felkapta Gogmagogot és felnyársalta egy csonó jeges tüskével. Na ne, ez most komoly? Gogmagog tüze kialudt és lángoló rúdjai sem lebegtek tovább. Ez tényleg megérdemli a Leghatalmasabb nevet, csak úgy megölte az őrlángok új vezérét. Nem tudom meddig bírom még, már alig van csakrám és úgy tűnik Makromad nem akar kifogyni belőle, hiszen már egy csomó elemi támadást használt. Remélem hogy Raiver hamar visszaér és szól Nanáéknak. 

Makromad jeges kardokkal támad, én pedig már alig bírom. Szinte semmi csakrám nem maradt. Azt hittem én vagyok a lgerősebb, mert én lettem a Sátán. De, be kellett látnom hogy tévedtem, ez itt sokkal erősebb. Megfogott és eldobott, nagyon messze repültem. 

Makromad kitárta a szárnyait és rámugrott, majd felém tartotta jéghideg kardját. 

\- Daemord, készülj fel a végre. Szenvedj, pusztulj, haldokolj! 

Mintha valakítől hallottam már volna ezt korábban. Makromad lesújt, de egy sötét gömb találja el és elesik. Feláll és körbenéz, majd megszólal. 

\- Mi a fasz? 

A gömböt Nix dobta. Megvédett. 

\- Te gonosz maszkos! Ne merd őt bántani...   
\- Mégis miért kicsi lány? Ha engem Daemord sem tud legyőzni, talán azt hiszed te le tudsz?   
\- Anya azt mondta, erősnek kell lennem. Démon vagyok, és árnyék is.   
\- Egy hibrid? Undorító, tisztátalan népség! De, most már nem ítélek el inkább senkit, mert én magam sem vagyok jobb. De akkor is, én mindig tisztavérű maradok! 

Ez meg miről beszél? Suhint egyet a karddal Nixre, de én eléugrok. 

Megvágta a vállam és folyik a vérem. Jó hogy vasjég, de mégis mennyi csakrát fektetett ebbe bele hogy még a páncélomat is sikerült átvágni. Nem baj, csak Nix élje túl. Ránéztem. 

\- Nix, menekülj! 

Megfogadta a tanácsom. Futni kezdett a vulkán felé, de Makromad is ment utána. Én mozogni alig bírtam. Markomad kitárta fagyos szárnyait és repülni kezdett Nix után. A lány ezután szintén kitárta szárnyait. Az megvan hogy félig árnyék és féig démon, de ilyet még nem láttam! Az egyik szárnya démoni denevérszárny, míg a másik sötétségből áll és gázszerű. 

Sajnos nem tud túl gyorsan repülni, Makromad pedig elkapja. Füttyent a sárkányak és felugrik a hátára, majd leszól hozzám. 

\- Daemord, ezt a kislányt fogom felhasználni ellened. 

Ez így nagyon nem lesz jó! Nem tudom meddig bírom még. Nana, kérlek, gyertek minél hamarabb. 

## Aena ##   
A palota tanácstermében ültem, valaki pedig berohant az ajtón. Na várjunk, ő nem a sereg második felével ment Sertoxék után? 

\- Raiver, mi történt?   
\- Legfőbbúrnőm! A Legfőbbúr küldött vissza önökért! Segítségre van szüksége! Felbukkant egy nagyon erős ellenfél! A neve Makromad, és Tűz és Jég Ura. Kérem, siessenek... 

Raiver elájult. Mégis mennyire siethetett? Ő vezette a hajót? Nem is csodálom hogy fáradt! Gyorsan elrepültem Abyssba, ahol Ast és Est volt, majd együtt indultunk a Pokolkapuk felé. 

A Negyedik Kapunál az új révésszel, Thermopülével kezdtem beszélgetni. 

\- Mondd, nem tudnál minket elvinni egy hajóval?   
\- Miért?   
\- A Tűz és Jég Háborújába megyünk, Sertoxnak segíteni. A hajó vezetéséhez egy csomó csakra kell, és ha elhasználjuk, akkor nem tudunk harcolni.   
\- Szóval, azt akarja hogy segítsek? És mi lesz a jutalmam?   
\- Pénz, mi más? Én vagyok a Démonkirálynő, annyi fernot adok önnek amennyit csak szeretne.   
\- Remek, akkor megyek. 

Tudtam én hogy ez befog válni, ugyanolyan mint Charon volt. Gyorsan átvitt minket a Styxen és folytattuk tovább utunkat, egészen amíg fel nem értünk Erebusra. Megkerestük Sasát, aki szintén velünk tartott. Felszálltunk az adamantiumhajóra és indultunk is. Ne aggódj Sertox, ott leszünk minél hamarabb, és együtt fogjuk legyőzni azt a rohadt Makromad nevű valakit.


	21. 21 - Az Éj Lánya és Olümposz

## Aena ##  
Én, Ast, Est és a hajós Thermopüle észak felé tarottunk a Varon-ócánon, hogy elérjünk Tűzföldre ahol Sertoxék harcolnak. Lemegyek a hajó aljára, ahol Thermopüle éppen adagolja a csakrát a hajó motorjába hogy az gyorsabban menjen. Eléggé fárasztó munkának tűnik. Észrevesz és megszólal. 

\- Démonkirálnyő, sajnálom hogy nem megyünk olyan gyorsan, de ennyi a limit.   
\- Nem panaszkodni jöttem Thermopüle. De azt a nagy viharfelhőtömeget ugye észrevetted?   
\- Viharfelhők?   
\- Most komolyan beszélsz? Nem láttad?   
\- Az itteni ablakból csak az óceánt látom, az eget nem. De köszönöm hogy szólsz. Még visszafordulhat... 

A hajó rázkódni kezdett. Felmentem a fedélzetre és a tenger őrületesen hullámzott. Sasa rohant oda hozzám. 

\- Nana, viharba kerültünk!   
\- Azt látom én is. 

Lerohantam Thermopüléhez, aki a földön feküdt. Alig maradt csakrája. Lehajoltam hozzá. 

\- Legfőbbúrnő, nem megy, nem bírom tovább... 

Felkaptam és kivittem a pincéből. Én és a lányok megfogtuk egymás kezét, majd megérintettük az ájult Thermopülét is. Démoni teleportálást fogunk alkalmazni. Csakrát áramoltattunk a saját, és a Thermopüle kezén lévő szimbólumba is, majd elteleportáltunk. Angariába megyünk, Zaera és Asa jelenleg ott tartózkodik, meg közelebb is van Északhoz mint most mi. 

Elteleportáltunk. Körülnéztem és rájöttem valamire. Ez nem Angaria. Az éghajlat itt teljesen más, sokkal inkább mediterrán, pont mint Itáliában volt. A többiek is felébredtek, Thermopüle pedig elkiáltotta magát. 

\- Mi a francot keresünk mi itt?!!! 

Ezek szerint tudja hogy hol vagyunk. Nem is csodálom, régebben ő is egy amolyan Felszínt járó démon volt mint apa, Beliár és Moloch. 

\- Thermopüle, hol vagyunk most?   
\- Helliában. 

Hellia? A helikonok hazája? Ahol a Konsentesdei élt? Ez most komoly? De, legalább örülök hogy nem Yapyanban vagy esetleg Rapanuin kötöttünk ki. De várjunk, ha ez az a hely, akkor itt van az Olümposz is, nem? Anya, amikor Gabriel arkangyallal harcolt, ott rejtette el a Feketetűz Elemet az Átadó Elemével. Szóval ha felmegyünk oda, megszerezzük az erőt és akkor... nem, nem, nem és nem! Sertoxék bajban vannak, nem tehetünk kitérőt. 

De hajónk sincsen. Szóval most mi legyen? Thermopüle megszólalt. 

\- Hallottak már valaha a nagy Serpensről?   
\- Serpens? Nem igazán.   
\- Én igen. 

Sasa szólalt meg. Mivel az apja Samael, az Édenkert Kígyója, gondolom tud ezekről a lényekről egy pár dolgot. Meg amúgyis eléggé tanult lány ő, sok könyvet olvasott amióta csak ismerem. Elkezdte nekünk magyarázni, ki ez a Serpens. 

\- Réges-régen, még mielőtt Deus ebbe a világba jött volna, akkor is voltak nagy csaták a dévák között. Ott volt az északi olgodok és az itteni helikonok csatája. Vagy a sintók és tribánok közti ezeréves háború. A sok csata közül azonban kiemelkedett egy. Ez volt a Zodi-Acc és a helikonok csatája. Erről én magam sem tudok olyan sokat, de azért valami megvan.   
\- El tudod mesélni?   
\- Persze, de addig induljunk, nem akarok fenntartani senkit. 

## Zodi-Acc és Helikonok - Múlt ##   
A bolygók őrzői az űrben lévő hatalmas sziklákon tanyáztak, és várták ellenfeleik érkezését. A Zodi-Acc vezére Aries volt, aki tizenkét társával együtt a bolygók védelmezesét kapta feladatul Oroborosztól. Ők istennek tartottak saját magukat, és ebben a világban azt a fajt ismerték el istennek, aki legyőzött egy másikat. A helikonok is el akarták érni az isteni státuszt, ezért megtámadták a Zodi-Accot. 

A helikonok vezére Saturnus volt, Uranos fia. Egy külön serege volt, a Titánok, akikkel az űrbe ment hogy szembeszálljon ellenfeleivel. Csapata nem tartalmazott sok főt, de mind erősek voltak. A helikonok alfajai közül több képviselő is volt ott, például az óriás Gigászok és a százkarú Hekatoniéterek. 

Saturnus és társai összecsaptak a Zodi-Accal, de hamar kiderült hogy alábecsülték eme isteneket. Súlyos vereséget szenvedtek, az egészet pedig csak Saturnus élte túl. 

Eltelt egy csomó idő, majd Saturnus úgy döntött, harcot gyermekeire bízta. A Titánok helyett újabb osztag emelkedett ki a helikonok sokaságából. Ők voltak a Konsentesdei, akik közt ott volt: Yupiter, Neptunus, Hades, Mars, Venus, Yuno, Mercurius és Vulkanus, és még sokan mások. Úgy döntöttek, ők is próbát tesznek és összecsapnak a Zodi-Accal. 

Felmentek az űrbe, ahol a Konsentesdei vezére, Yupiter szállt szembe Ariessel, és le is győzte. Aries elfogadta a vereséget és isteni címet adományozott a Konsentesdei tagjainak. A háború befejeződött, és a két nép békében élt egymással. 

Hamarosan egy újabb fenyegetés érkezett az univerzum széléről. A titokzatos árnyékok egyik képviselője, Nibiru volt. Megtámadta a Zodi-Accot és hatalmas erejével mindegyiket megölte, egyet kivéve. A neve Serpens volt, aki el tudott menekülni. Később a Konstentesdei megölte Nibirut, a fenyegetés pedig elmúlt. 

Miután Luxiel és Mihael arkangyalok Deus parancsára kiirtották a Konsentesdeit, az Olümposz hegyét Serpens vette birtokba, aki azóta is ott él. 

## Aena ##   
Sasa befejezte a mesélést. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen is történt, annyi minden van amiről nem tudok, egy csomó új dolgot mondott. 

\- Szóval ez a Serpens vagy ki, fent van az Olümposzon?   
\- Igen.   
\- És az miért is jó nekünk?   
\- Mint már mondtam, egykoron a Zodi-Acc tagja volt, akik dévák, vagyis istenek voltak. Az ereje hatalmas. Megkérhetnénk arra hogy segítsen nekünk a Tűz és Jég közti háborúban.   
\- Remek ötlet Sasa, de mégis miért segítene nekünk?   
\- Amikor elmenekült Nibiru elől és meghaltak a társai, akkor a Konsentesdeit kezdte okolni emiatt. Megutálta őket, és amint megtudta hogy Lucifer megölte őket, felkereste a Sátánt és jó barátok lettek. Te az Első Sátán lánya vagy Nana! Biztos segítene.   
\- Na jó, és mégis, hol találjuk meg ezt az Olümposzt?   
\- Ott van. 

Sasa a távolba mutatott és egy hatalmas hegyet láttam, ami a felhők fölé magasodott. Ez most duplán jó, megkérhetjük azt hogy segítsen és megtudom szerezni az anya által elrejtett erőt is. 

## Sertox ##   
Ez nem lehet igaz, mozdulni sem bírok, annyi erőm sincsen! Makromad az egyik kezében Nixet fogja, míg a másikban engem. 

\- Mi van Daemord, azt hitted ha te leszel a Sátán, akkor le tudsz győzni. Én mindig három szinttel fölötted leszek. 

Annyira ideges voltam, hogy lefejeltem Makromadot és a maszka darabokra tört. Az arc ami elém tárult, félelmetes és meglepő volt. Tele volt sérülésekkel és ahogy korábban láttam, egyik szeme démoni, másik szeme angyali volt. Korábban azt hittem valami hibrid, de kiderült hogy nem. A haját is láttam, ami vörös volt. 

\- Belsebub?   
\- Helyes válasz, Daemord. 

Jeges kezével új maszkot alkotott és felvette. Miért rejted el az arcod ha tudod ki vagy? 

\- Kislány, mondd mire gondol? Ha nem mondod meg, itt helyben megöllek és Daemordot is!   
\- Azt hogy, miért rejted el az arcod... 

Na ne! Azért tartja őt magánál hogy a gondolataimban olvasson? Kihasználja a fiatalok démonok gondolatolvasó képességét a saját céljai érdekében. Ilyen gonosz lényt én nem ismerek, csak őt! 

\- Daemord, többé ne hívj azon a néven. Belsebub, a Legyek Ura volt. Én már nem vagyok többé ő. A Legyek kipusztultak. Sasor, Moloch, Abbadon, Behemoth, Alastor, Murmur. Mindannyian meghaltak, Beliárt pedig magad mellé állítottad. A Legyek többé nem léteznek, hallani sem akarok róluk! Én már a Tűz és Jég Ura vagyok, a Leghatalmasabb, ki istenné fog válni, Makromad! 

Ez lenne az új célod, már nem Sátán akarsz lenni, hanem Isten? Hogy hatalmasabbá válj! Meg akarod ölni Deust, vagy mit tervezel? 

Makromad megsimogatta Nix fejét, a lány pedig remegve megszólalt. 

\- Istenné, akarsz válni, ha már Sátán nem lehettél... 

Azonnal hagyd abba, ez csalás hogy látod mire gondolok, ne bassz már ki ennyire velem, esküszöm mint amikor nem gondolhattam perverz dolgokra, mert Ast látott mindent. Ó, azok a régi szép idők! 

\- Daemord. Nekem már nincs szükségem a redvás kis Poklodra. A démonok klánjaiból már alig maradt egy pár, de azok is mind megfertőződtek a hozzád hasonló mocskokkal. Arsgotia nemes klánját, a De Lux Klánt is beszennyezted az emberi véreddel. Nana gyermekeinek Daemord a neve, nem pedig De Lux. Hogy merészeled kiirtani a klánomat? Vagyis, ezt kérdezném, ha még érdekelne. De többé már nem, hiszen új célomhoz csak én vagyok szükséges! 

Rohadt életbe, ez így nem lesz jó! Hol vannak már Nanáék? Remélem hamarosan ideérnek! 

## Aena ##   
Elértünk az Olümposzhoz és Thermopüle mondta is miről van szó. 

\- Sasa már mondta, Serpens és Lucifer jó barátok voltak. Egy kis érdekesség, a Pokolkapuk ötletét nem Lucifer találta ki, hanem megtetszett neki és leutánozta.   
\- Miről beszélsz?   
\- Olümposzt is kapuk védik, őrökkel mint Infernot.   
\- Itt is Hét Kapu van?   
\- Itt csak öt. De a lények legendásak akik őrzik, némelyikükkel maga a legendás félisten, Yupiter fia, Herkules küzdött meg.   
\- És most nekünk is át kell ezeken jutnunk.   
\- Igen. Menjünk, nem sok időnk van. Ki tudja hogy áll a háború Tűzföldön. 

Igaza van. Bementünk a hegy lábánál lévő barlangba, ami belülről arannyal volt beborítva. A helyiség közepén egy aranyszőrű, hatalmas méretű oroszlán állt. 

\- Ő ott Nemea. 

Az oroszlán ránk vicsorított. Hatalmas hegyes fogai voltak, úgy tűnt hogy azokkal még akár moziumot is képes lenne aprítani. Nemea megszólalt. 

\- Démonok vagytok, nem? Mi dolgotok van az Olümposz szent hegyén? 

Thermopüle szólalt meg. 

\- Régen találkoztunk haver, tudod ki vagyok, nem?   
\- Nem.   
\- De most komolyan, nem ugrik, be?   
\- A vándor aki az ösvényt mutatta a perzsáknak? Még a szorost is rólam nevezték el! Thermopüle!   
\- Nem ugrik be. Találkoztunk már valaha?   
\- Basszameg, akkor is ilyen rossz volt a memóriád, te hülye vadmacska.   
\- Ha még egyszer hülyének, vagy vadmacskának mersz nevezni, akkor leharapom a tökeidet. 

Thermopüle Nemea felé kezdett rohanni és tűzgolyókat dobált rá. Nemea szőre csillogni kezdett és amint hozzáért egy tűzgolyó, az menten eltűnt. Thermopüle meglepődött. 

\- Mi ez az erő? Amikor múltkor harcoltunk, nem használtad!   
\- Nem emlékszem rá, de biztos gyengébb voltál. Ez itt Arany Elem, mint Mihael arkangyal képessége. Ez halálos rád, mivel megkeményített Fény Elem. 

Az úgy nem lesz jó! Nemea fénygömböket köpköd Thermopüle felé, aki hatalmas ugrásokkal kerüli ki mindet. Ezután megharapja az ujját és a vérét a földre keni. Egy füstfelhő kíséretében egy hatalmas lángoló ló jelenik meg. 

\- Mi ez?   
\- Ő itt állatom, a Parázsparipa. 

Felszállt a hátára, a ló pedig tüzet okádott. Nemea a lóra ugrott és mint egy vad a prédát, darabokra szaggatta, az állat pedig egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt. Úgy látszik, Thermopüle nem tudja ezt a lényt. Már segítettem volna, de megállított. 

\- Királynő, ne becsüld alá az erőmet. Lehet hogy kommon démon vagyok, de erőm az nekem is van. Charon és én a Grigori kísérleti alanyai voltunk. 

Thermopüle egy hatalmas lándzsát alkot fémből és azzal átszúrja az oroszlánt. Egy helyben marad. A démon ezután sötétséget alkot és hozzávágja az oroszlánhoz, aminek aranyszínű páncélja darabokra törik. Az állat kiszabadul a fémlándzsa szorításából és átenged. 

\- Sokkal erősebb lettél mint voltál, Thermopüle.   
\- Várjunk, nem úgy volt hogy...   
\- Csak szórakoztam veled. Persze hogy emlékszem rád. Tudtam hogy csak akkor fogsz harcolni ha felidegsítelek. Menjetek nyugodtan. 

Továbbhaladtunk és felmentünk pár lépcsőn. Következő ellenfelünk egy hatalmas fémmadár volt. Thermopüle magyarázkodni kezdett. 

\- Az ott Sztümpfalosz. 

Mivel előzőleg ő harcolt, eléggé kifáradt így most Sasán volt a sor, ő lesz a fémmadár ellenfele. A madár repül és fémrudakat lő Sasára, de ő savval támad, a madár pedig már le is van győzva. A Fém Elem ellen Sasa Sav Eleme kíváló, nagy szerencsénk volt hogy velünk van, hiszen nem könnyű győzni az ilyen erejűek ellen. 

Továbbhaladtunk. A következő ellenfelünk Minotaurus, a mitológiákból is jól ismert bikafejű szörnyeteg, aki korábban egy labirintusban élt Kreta szigetén, de egy katasztrófa miatt átköltözött ide. Az ellenfel Ast lett. A bika meglódította kalapácsát, Ast pedig száraz faágakkal ejtette csapdába. A szörnyeteg könyen kiszabadult. 

Ast ezután teljes sebességgel kezdett körülötte szaladni és a bika be is vette. Egy faágat úgy tekert körbe rajta, mintha az Ariadne fonala lenne, csak most nem egy labirintusból való kijutáshoz használta, hanem a szörnyeteg csapdába ejtéséhez ami sikerült. Minotaurus már meg sem tudott mozdulni. Indultunk is tovább, itt átjutni ezerszer könnyebb mint a Pokol Kapuin, vagy csak mi démonok vagyunk túl erősek ezeknek. 

A következő ellenfél egy sárkány volt, akiből fák és más növények nőttek ki. Hallottam már róla, Természet Elem használó, a neve pedig Ladon. Ellenfele Est lett. Ő is egyfajta Természet Elemet használ, annak fejlettebb változatát, a Pokolfa Elemet. Est alkotott két Pokolfa kardot, és a sárkány felé rohant. 

Az egyik kardot eldobta, amire a sárkány egyből felfigyelt, a másikkal pedig suhintott egyet és vágott egy darabot ellenfele fapáncéljából. Ladon fákat alkotott, amik elfogták Estet. A sárkány ezután meggyújtotta az ágakat, de Est elővett egy kardot és szétvágta vele a csakrával megtöltött fadarabokat. Ezután kitárta a szárnyait és a sárkány fölé repült, majd egy szúrással tette ártalmatlanná. 

\- Est, mégis mi az a kard?   
\- Ja hogy ez? Ez a Terminus. Sertox adta.   
\- A Démonölő Kard? Miért adta neked?   
\- Azt mondta, neki nincs rá szüksége. A Longinus meg Astnál van. 

Szóval még erősebbek lettek ezek mint voltak. Sasa is megtanult egy új képességet az apjától, ahogy mondta. Én vagyok az egyetlen aki nem ment keresztül semmilyen nagy fejlődésen. De ez most, meg fog változni. 

Az utolsó kaput egy lamia őrizte. A lamiák kígyószerű lények, alsótestük az, míg felsőtestük egy nőé. Ennek a mellei szabadon voltak, amit Thermopüle kicsit sem feltűnően bámult. Majd az arcát nézte és... kővé vált. 

Ez nem akármilyen lamia, hanem Medusa. A szeme képes kővé változtatni azt aki ránéz, az egész csak egy egyszerű Föld Elemet, amit a szemével használ. Az ellenfele pedig én leszek. Az ökleimet tűzzel borítom be és felé szaladok, úgy hogy nem nézek a szemébe. Kitárom a szárnyaimat és mögéugrok, majd gyorsan alkotok egy tűzkardot és kettévágom a testét. 

Szikla. Szóval egy klón volt. A valódi előugrott a sötétből. Én csukott szemmel harcoltam. Mivel ördög lettem, ezzel együtt szenzor is, így érzékeltem hol van. Sőt, arra is rájöttem, ez nem a valódi. Ezt is levágtam, majd előhúztam a valódit a sötétből és rászegeztem a tűzkardomat. 

\- Engedj át minket! Ja, és szabadítsd fel őt az átok alól! 

Medusa sziszegett egyet és csettintett, majd a sziklaborítás eltűnt Thermopüléről. Átjutottunk az összes kapun. Felértünk az Olümposzra. Mindenhol ambróziabokrok nőttek és gyönyörűen sütött a nap itt a felhők fölött. 

A romos templomokhoz mentünk, és egy hatalmas, háromfejű kígyót láttunk. 

## Sertox ##   
Nem bírom, Makromad túl erős. Most is ott van nála Nix, és az ő segítségével látja minden mozdulatumat. Nixre néztem, aki sírt. nem akarta hogy felhasználják ellenem. Nem akart a maszkos rohadéknak segíteni, de muszáj volt, mert akkor megöli. Nix, én nem hagyom hogy meghalj, még ha saját magamat is kéne feláldoznom. 

## Nix ##   
Amióta az eszemet tudom, ott élek a sötétségben. Ez a világunk széle, a Kül ahogy anya mondta, itt laknak a hozzánk hasonló árnyékok. Naga, Ozirisz, Izisz, Marduk és a többiek. Igazából én csak félig vagyok árnyék, anya szerint apukám egy démon, de azt nem akarta megmondani hogy ki, de nagyon erős. 

Anya edzett és megtanultam használni minden árnyék alapvető képességét, a Sötétség Elemet. Később anya és én elmentünk Gea Tűzföldjére, ahol ott hagyott és azt mondta, maradjak itt, hamarosan érkezik az apukám. Ha vele találkozok, akkor majd visszatérhetek a Külbe, hozzá. 

Megtaláltam. Ő az, Sertox Daemord. 

## Aena ##   
A többiek elterelték a kígyót, én pedig addig odarohantam az egyik templomromhoz. Benne egy feketén lángoló gömb volt, amit felvettem és magamba olvasztottam. Ezután megpróbáltam használni és sikeres volt. Képes vagyok használni a Feketetűz Elemet. Kitártam a szárnyaimat és odarepültem a többiekhez. 

Szóval ez a hatalmas fekete kígyó lenne Serpens. Érdekes módon három feje van és szinkronban beszélnek egymással. Thermopüle szól hozzá. 

\- Serpens Nagyuram. Ő itt, a vörös hajú, Aena de Lux, a jelenlegi Démonkirálynő.   
\- Jelenlegi? Mi történt Lilitthel?   
\- Semmi, anyám jól van.   
\- Anyád? Akkor te Lilith lánya vagy?   
\- Igen, és Luciferé. Gondoltam segítesz nekünk, ezért is jöttünk.   
\- Segíteni? Én? Kizárt dolog!   
\- Miért?   
\- Négyezerszer jobb dolgom van annál mint hogy segítsek nektek.   
\- Igazán? Például?   
\- Például, nézem a felhőket.   
\- Úgy látszik felesleges volt idejönnünk. Gyertek, menjünk... 

Kitártuk a szárnyainkat, de Serpens utánunk kiáltott. 

\- Várjatok már! Hová mentek?   
\- Tűzföldre. Az őrlángok harcban állnak a Faggyal és segítünk nekik.   
\- Az őrlángok mi? Vulkanus, a helikon népe. Azoknak én nem segítek.   
\- Ne nekik segíts, hanem nekünk!   
\- Egy feltétellel, de csak azért mert már régen harcoltam és kedvem lett hozzá.   
\- Mi az a feltétel?   
\- Ha egyikőtök legyőz egy párbajban. 

Na remek, győzzük le az isteni erejű kígyót. Mégis ki lenne rá képes? Thermopüle nem a legnagyobb szám, Nemeát is alig tudta legyőzni. A hajóút során Sasa mondta hogy még nem tudja rendesen használni az új képességet, és fél hogy abban a formában marad. 

\- Serpens, a három fejed három különböző személy.   
\- Egynek tekintem magam, de képes vagyok külön gondolkodni, három lelkem van: Cauda, Caput és Ophiuccus. 

Tiszta Belsebub, többlelkű. De ha három, akkor ő alapból előnyből indul, ha képes külön gondolkodni. 

\- Mondd, nem lehetünk mi hárman az ellenfeleid. Hiszen te is hárman "vagy".   
\- Felőlem. De úgysem tudtok legyőzni. 

Én, Ast és Est készen álltunk a harcra. Ők elővették a kardjaikat, én pedig fekete tűzgolyókkal dobáltam. Serpens mindent hárított. Tükör Elem? Hallottam hogy egyes kígyók képesek ezt használni. Fölérepültem, hogy eltereljem a figyelmét, de nem igazán ment, mivel egyszerre háromfelé is tud figyelni és mi is hárman voltunk. Ast és Est két oldalról támadtak, de a farkával lecsapta őket, majd engem is. 

Csakrát áramoltattam a lábamba és a sebességem akkorára növekedett, hogy a kígyó alig bírt követni. Ráugrottam, de megragadott a farkával és nem engedett el. Fekete tűzzel borítottam be a testemet, de nem hatott rá. Est ráugrott és az incubus-eljárással csakrát kezdett el szívni a kígyó testéből. Ezután a kígyó Tükör Eleme már nem volt aktiválva, ahogy láttam. 

Est az elszívott csakrát átadta nekem, én pedig újra aktiváltam a feketén lángoló páncélt. Serpensnek alig volt csakrája és sikerült kiszabadulnom a szorításából. Ezután Ast és Est a Terminus és Longinus kardokkal egyszerre csapott le és levágták a kígyó két fejét. Vér spriccelt, ő pedig feladta. 

\- Ti aztán erősek vagytok. Hagyjuk is abba, még a végén ezt a fejemet is leszedetik.   
\- De akkor nem baj? Levágtuk két fejedet!   
\- Előbb-utóbb csak visszanő, remélem. 

Nem tudom a kígyók milyen elven működnek, de biztos. Serpens azt mondta üljünk fel a hátára. A kígyó lebegni kezdett és szédületes sebességgel vitt minket. Útközben beszélni kezdett. 

\- Ez még nem is a végső sebesség! Oda akartok érni egy másodperc alatt?   
\- Azt mégis hogyan?   
\- Déva vagyok, szerinted nem vagyok rá képes? 

Egy portál nyílt meg előttünk és berepültünk. 

## Sertox ##   
Makromad egy csomó jeges tüskét dobott felém. Nem megy, mozdulni sem bírok, most fog végezni velem... 

Nix kiugrik a kezei közül és beugrik elém, hogy megvédjen. Ne csináld! Nem kell feláldoznod magad értem... 

Anyira Miire emlékeztet... 

Lehet hogy ő... 

Mintha mondott volna valami ilyesmit... 

Az lehetetlen... 

Nem lehet... 

Egy hatalmas robbanás. Valami nagy jelent meg a semmiből és azt találták el a támadások. Egy kígyó volt, rajta pedig ott ült Nana, Sasa, Ast, Est és a Styx folyó új révésze, Thermopüle. Nana szólalt meg. 

\- Pont időben jöttünk. 

Igen, pont időben. Na most gyere Makromad, végezni fogunk veled egyszer és mindenkorra!


	22. 22 - A Forró Pokol és a Fagyos Észak Csatája

## Sertox ##  
Eljött az idő. Itt van a felmentősereg. Makromad eléggé meglepődött azon hogy mi is történt. Levette a maszkját és összetörte. Ekkor a lányok lepődtek meg. Nana szólalt meg. 

\- Belsebub? Mit keresel te itt?   
\- Te azzal ne törődj. 

Jégtüskéket dobált Nanára, de ő fekete tüzet alkotott és elpusztította jeget. Fekete tüzet? Mi van? Mi ez? Ő mégis mikor tanulta meg? Most? Nem értem. Na mindegy. Est lerepül hozzám és csakrát ad nekem a succubus-eljárással. A szemembe néz. Makromad megszólal. 

\- Mire készülsz Daemord? 

Ezután a fejére mutatott. 

\- Amint látod, nincsenek szarvaim, nem vagyok többé ördög. Használd nyugodtan...   
\- Nem fogom használni.   
\- Hogy mi van? Ennyire alábecsülsz?   
\- Nem. Elpusztítottuk őket.   
\- Mi van? Az ördögvillákat?   
\- Igen.   
\- Mégis miért?   
\- Túl veszélyesek voltak.   
\- Mégis kinek képzeled te magad?   
\- A Sátánnak.   
\- Te ne szórakozz velem Daemord, mert... 

Thermopüle leütötte egy lángoló karddal és leesett a sárkánya hátáról. Fafnir megijedt az idegen tűztől és az égbe repült, a hatalmas kígyó pedig amit Nanáék hoztak utána eredt és eltűnt a felhők közt. 

Én és Est egymás szemébe néztünk, majd Astra, aki eltakarta Nix szemeit. 

Levetkőztünk, majd egyesítettük azokat a bizonyos részeinket és csakrát áramoltattunk egymásba. Úgy tűnt, Makromad irigykedik, mert nem bírta ki szó nélkül. 

\- Daemord, mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Egy csata közepén baszod meg a húgomat?   
\- Nem úgy volt hogy nem érdekel többé a Pokol és a De Lux Klán sem. És egyébként sem megbaszom, ez egy fúziónálás.   
\- Mi bajod... 

Makromad jeges kardokat alkot és kitárja szárnyait. Felénk repül hogy elválasszon bennünket, de valaki ráugrik. Egy félig kígyó, félig démon, Ez Sasa új képessége, a Lamia Forma, mellyel képes olyan lénnyé változni mint a híres Medusa. A mellei szabadon vannak, úgy látom sokat fejlődött az elmúlt évek során. Vele még mindig... 

Na jó Sertox, ne ilyeneken gondolkodj most is, egy háború közepén vagy! Nix hirtelen megszólalt. 

\- Miért kell eltakarni a szemem? 

Gyerünk már fúzió! Még a végén beleélvezek Estbe! Fényleni kezd a testünk, és megtörténik az átváltozás. Est gyorsan feldobja a magasba a Terminust, Ast pedig a Longinust. A két kard egyesül a Maroskerestként. 

## Harc a felhők fölött ##   
Fafnir a fellegek felé szállt, már lassan kiment a légkörből. Serpens követte, nem hagyta hogy a sárkány elmeneküljön, Egy feladatot kapott, legyőzni az ellenséget, és ezt meg is fogja tenni. 

A sárkány jeget okádott rá, de Serpens ereje hatalmas volt, rendelkezett a Tükör Elemmel. A szúrós kis jégdarabok visszaszálltak Fafnirra és a pikkelyei közé szúródtak. Serpens ezután sötétséggel támadt, de a sárkány olyan gyors volt hogy minden támadását elkerülte. Fafnir nem olyan öreg mint az ősi sárkányok, például Ryulong és Toxyan, még csak pár száz éve létezik, ezért is ilyen jó még a mozgása. 

Fafnir újból jeget okádott és eltalált vele egy nagy felhőtömeget, majd ennek hatására jég kezdett esni. A lezúdúló, kemény cseppek Serpensre zuhantak, amik visszapattantak róla és a sárkányt találták el. Fafnir nem volt valami okos, így nem tudott rájönni, bármilyen támadást is vet be ellene, azt visszaveri rá. 

Újból kitátotta a száját hogy jeget okádjon, de Serpens egy hirteln mozdulattal a szájába mászott és eltűnt a testében. 

Teste hamarosan puffadni kezdett, majd darabokra robbant. Vér esett le a Felszínre, Fafnir maradványai pedig az égből zuhantak. Serpens elégedett volt magával. Gyorsan végzett a munkával, elvégre ellenfele csak egy egyszerű, fiatal sárkány volt. 

## Tűz és Jég - Oltódás és Olvadás ##   
Az égből vér és húsdarabok estek a korábbi jég helyett, majd Serpens érkezett, szájában Fafnir fejével, amit jóízűen evett. Makromad meglepődött, de ez még mind semmi volt. Amint meglátta hogy mi van előtte, megszólalni sem tudott a látványtól. Egy majd három vagy négy méter magas szörnyeteg állt előtte. Kezében a két isteni erejű kard, a Terminus és a Longinus egyesített formája, a Maroskerest volt. 

A lénynek ördögi szarvai voltak, de annál sokkal hosszabbak. Kecskeszerű volt, homlokán a Pokolfa Elem szimbóluma volt látható, afölött pedig fejébe szúrva égett a Sátán koronája, a Fáklyatartó. Női mellekkel rendelkezett, de ugyanakkor férfi vonásai is voltak, mintha a két nem keveréke lett volna. Szakálla is volt. Makromad elgondolkodott vajon mi az isten lehet ez. 

Egy fúzió, az biztos. Aztán hirtelen visszaemlékezett mit is mondott apja a Pokolfa Erejéről. Két ellentétes nemű, kik a Pokolfa Elem erejével rendelkeznek, képesek fúziónálni. Ez pedig a legerősebb fúzió mind közül. Makromad még mindig nem tudott szóhoz jutni, de végül kignyílt a szája. 

\- Bafomet? 

A lény csak bólintott. Nyolc fekete tollas szárnyat tárt ki és a Maroskeresttel a kezében Makromad felé repült. Az is kitárta jeges szárnyait és jégtüskékkel dobálta a fúziót. Mivel látta hogy ezzel nem sokra megy, vasjeget alkotott, amit fekete tűzzel gyújtott meg és azzal támadott. Mindhiába, Bafometre semmi nem hatott. Makromad gyorsan kitért a szörnyeteg elől, mert ha az kard megsebzi, neki annyi. A két kard egyike Terminus, a kereszt alakú kard, mely az első szent kard volt, a Nagy Exorcizmus során ebből a kardból készítettek másolatokat az exorcisták számára. 

Azonban nem csak a démonölő erejével volt probléma. Mivel elvesztette egyik szemét, kért egyet Deustól. Egy angyali szem. Amiatt már nem tisztavérű démon, ezt jól tudja, az idegen rész hatására fekete vére kiszürkült. Tényleg angyal-démon hibrid volt, még ha ezt nem is akarta magának bevallani. A Maroskerestben lévő másik kard a Longinus, amivel Yesvus Cristatust szúrták le, miután keresztre feszítették. Ez a kard fordítottkereszt alakú. 

Úgy próbált meg támadni hogy elkerülje a kardot, de úgy tűnt, ez nem ment, így a levegőben cikázva térti ki Bafomet suhintásai elől. Megpróbált arrébb repülni, de a levegőben egy lángoló lóval találkozott, akinek hátán Thermopüle ült. Nem tűnt valami erős ellenfélnek, így egy vasjeges-feketetüzes karddal végzett vele. A ló eltűnt, Thermopüle teste pedig a magasból a földre zuhant és teljesen eldeformálódott. 

Makromad jeges páncélt alkotott, idő kell mire visszanyeri a csakráját. Még akkor is ha nyolc csakrakapuja van már nyitva, a csakrája soha nem végtelen. Túl sokat használt, meg kell várnia míg újra lesz elég. 

Úgy tűnt, ellenfelei nem tisztelik őt. A gömb alakú jégpajzson egy repedés keletkezett, majd darabokra tört. Fölötte Nana lebegett, kezében egy feketén lángoló karddal. 

\- Ezt azért amiért korábban megpróbáltál megerőszakolni! 

Makromad kitartotta kezeit hogy megvédje magát. Nana átszúrta a bal tenyerét, amelyen hatalmas lyuk keletkezett és sötétszürke vér folyt a sebből. A szimbólumnak, ami ott volt, annyi, nem tud többé démoni teleportálást használni, így arra hogy elmeneküljön, semmi esélye nincs. 

Még magasabbra repült és jégesőt bocsátott ellenfeleire, de Serpens föléjük repült és a Tükör Elem segítségével hatástalanítota az egészet. Makromad észrevette hogy van mögötte valaki. Hátranézett. 

Valaki megütötte és repült pár métert a levegőben. Bafomet állt vele szemben. Kezében ott volt a kard, mely tökéletes arra hogy őt megöljék. Makromad ezután lelökte a jeget szárnyairól és szabaddá váltak. Így sokkal könnyebb lesz repülni, mert már nincsenek megfagyva. Korábban muszáj volt őket elrejteni, hogy ne tudják ki is ő valójában, de már annyira mindegy. Egyik szárnya az eredeti, hártyás légyszárny, míg a másik fehér tollas, angyali szárny. 

Ez a csata lesz az utolsó, vagy megöli mindegyiküket, vagy meghal. Két vasjeges-feketetüzes kardot alkotott, majd Bafomet felé repült. A fúzió suhintott a kardjával, de most Makromad volt a gyorsabb. Megsebezte Bafomet karjait, a lény pedig elejtette a kardot, ami a földre zuhanva szétesett két darabra. Bafomet megpróbált lerepülni hogy megkaparintsa a kardot, de Makromad nem engedte. 

Kardjaival kaszabolni kezdte a szörnyeteget, akinek páncélozott bőre igaz hogy szinte áthatolhatatlan volt, de Makromad olyan erővel és akkora gyorsasággal ütötte őt, hogy sebek keletkeztek rajta. Bafomet rájött hogy nem tud lejutni, így máshoz kellett folyamodnia. Pokolfa kardokat alkotott, amiket feketetűzzel borított be. Ő és Makromad összecsaptak, de az nem tudott kiderülni melyikük bizonyul erősebbnek, úgy tűnt a Vasjég és a Pokolfa keménysége megegyezik. 

Makromad még mindig nem mutatta be minden trükkjét. Még csak most jön a valódi ereje. A jeges műkarjából két másik hideg kar nőtt ki, amik szintén vasjeges-feketetüzes kardokat szorongattak. Most már négy karja és kardja van, kétszer nagyobb esélye van arra hogy legyőzze Bafometet. 

A fúzió is rendelkezett azért még pár képességgel. Kitartotta kezét és magához húzta ellenfelét a Gravitáció Elem segítségével, de az annyi csakrát áramoltatott teste minden pontjára, hogy ez az erő sem volt képes elhúzni, ott maradt ahol volt. Bafomet ezután öt elemet kevet össze a kezében és egy színes sugarat lőtt Makromadra, akinek leszakadtak jeges karjai, de egyből vissza nőttek, sőt több is lett belőlük! 

Már nem három, hanem öt jeges karja volt, így összesen hattal rendelkezett. Olyan volt mint az istenből lett angyal, Ashura, akinek hat keze és három arca van. 

Bafometnek még mindig volt egy csomó csakrája. A fúzión belül Est szolgáltatja a csakrát, míg Sertox inkább a támadó. Ahhoz hogy tökéletesen tudják irányítani Bafometet, össze kell hangolniuk a gondolataikat, szó szerint eggyé kell válniuk, ugyanazon lénnyé. Évekig gyakoroltak, először az egész fúziót csak pár percig tudták fenntartani és mozdulni sem tudtak. Ha egyikük másik irányba akart menni, akkor a fúzió szétesett és visszaváltoztak. 

Ha ezt nem lett volna még elég megtanulni ott volt a Maroskerest is. Sertox a két kardot Astnak és Estnek adta, mivel neki nem volt rá szüksége. A két kard egyesített formáját azonban senki nem tudta használni, Sertox még egy korábbi kiváló reverzexorcistát, Abezetibot is meglátogatta, aki Afrika egyik sivatagjában élt, csakhogy megnézze az isteni fegyver erejét, de még a kardforgató öreg sem bírt az erejével. 

Az egyetlen aki a Maroskerestet tudta használni, az Bafomet volt. 

Makromad hat karddal rontott neki ellenfelének, aki már nem rendelkezett akkor erővel, mint a csata legelején. Sertox és Est is kifáradt. Már szinte mindennel próbálkoztak, ha nem mindennel, de semmi nem ment. Makromad egyszerűen legyőzhetetlen volt, tényleg megérdemli a Leghatalmasabb nevet. 

Serpens is úgy döntött, segít Sertoxéknak. A kígyó felrepült Makromad mögé, de az hat jéghideg suhintással darabokra vágta. A maradványokat Makromad megfagyasztotta és a földre dobva darabokra törte őket. Tudta azt hogy a kígyók képesek regenerálni, de így még az isteni erejű Serpens is Nirvanaba fog kerülni. 

Makromad diadalittasan nevetni kezdett. 

\- Daemord! Amint az előbb láthattad, megöltem a Zodi-Acc utolsó képviselőjét. Ő egy isten volt! Megöltem egy istent! Már én is isten vagyok, méghozzá az új világ istene! Tudod mit Daemord, mivel úgyis itt fogtok mind megdögleni, elmondom mit tervezek. 

Makromad közelebb repült Bafomethez. Tudta hogy a fúzió már alig tud a levegőben maradni, támadni meg végképp nem tud. Egy ketrecet alkotott fekete lángolból ellenfele köré, majd leült a levegőben és mesélni kezdett. 

\- Tudod Daemord, Pluto célja az volt hogy visszaszerezze az erőt. Az istenek erejét. Mégis ki ne vágyna ekkora hatalom után, ahol minden a tiéd lehet és téged imádnak? Pluto tudta hogyan kell megkaparintani ezt az erőt, de a saját fia megölte, pont mint én tettem anno az öreggel. A valódi istenek homlokán ott a Mindent Látó Szem. Deusnak korábban három volt, de csak azért mert más istenekét is megszerezte. Az Angyal-Démon Háború során kettő elveszett és valahol a Felszínen vannak. Én nem fogok ezek után kutatni, sokkal könnyebb mód is van erre, meg amúgy sem más erejét akarom elvenne, azzal csak olyan lennék mint te. 

Makromad ezután Bafometre mutatott. 

\- Nálad van, nem? Asrael keze és Átkozott Jele. Azzal képes vagy használni az Utazó Elemet. Azt gondolom tudod hogy mi történik ha eljön az Apokalipszis? A sok pusztító katasztrófa és minden más után kinő a földből Iggdrasil, az Élet Fája, rajta pedig az Élet Gyümölcsével. A legenda szerint, aki rendelkezik mind az Élet és Tudás Gyümölcsével, az istenné válhat. Mi mind rendelkezünk a Tudással, mivel démonok vagyunk. De, az egész Apokalipszis előidézéséhez szükséges a Hétpecsétes Könyv, a Makmozdan, ami egy másik dimenzióban található. 

Bafomet megpróbált kiszabadulni a ketrecből, de csak megégette magát. 

\- Felesleges Daemord. Amíg fenntartom a csakrámmal, addig a ketrec ott fog maradni. Inkább hallgass végig. Na szóval, hogy eljussak a másik dimenzióba, szükségem van az Utazó Elemre. Mivel ezt a Serpens nevűt megöltem, így az egész világon csak három személy van aki tudja ezt használni. Te, Thanatos a Kaszás, és a Toxyan Sárkány. Nyugi, nem fogom elvenni tőled, mint már mondtam, nem vagyok olyan mint te. Máshogyan jutok el oda. 

Úgy tűnt, Bafomet már figyelmesen hallgatja az egészét. Érdekelni kezdte mi ez a másik módszer. 

\- Az öreg, Lucifer, megalkotta a Hajnalcsillag nevű valamit, amit ha aktiválsz, akkor elkezdi magába szívni a közelben lévő angyal erejét és az elnyelt energiát pusztító sugarakká alakítja. A másik ilyen tárgyat Fekete Napnak hívják. Ez a közelében lévő démonok erejét szívja el és szintén pusztító erejű sugarakká válnak. Ez a kettő a Fény és Sötétség Elem legmagasabb szintje. Végtelen csakra van bennük, melyeket Lucifer a Deus által ellopott lélekhomokból szerzett. A Fény és Sötétség alapvetően elpusztítja egymást, még pedig úgy hogy elvonják egymásból a csakrát és semmivé válnak. 

Makromad ezután közelebb ment a bebörtönzött Bafomethez. 

\- De, tudod mi a legjobb a végtelen erejű Hajnalcsillagban és Fekete Napban? Ha egyesülnek, nem elpusztítják egymást, hanem egy portál nyílik meg, közvetlenül abba a dimenzióba, ahol a Makmozdan található. Egyesítem a két tárgyat, eljutok a Makmozdanhoz, én leszek a Világ Ura, aki elhozza majd az Utolsó Órát!!! 

Makromad nevetni akart, de valaki fejen csapta hátulról. Sasa volt az, aki a lamia formát használta. Makromad gyorsan hátrafordult és levágta Sasa egyik kezét, a lány pedig elrepült. De ennyi elég volt ahhoz hogy Makromad ne Bafometre figyeljen, a fekete lángokból való ketrec pedig semmivé vált. Bafomet időközben le tudott repülni a Maroskeresthez és egy minimális mennyiségű csakrát gyűjteni. 

Makromad nem tudta mi történik. Nézett minden irányba, de ellenfelét sehol nem látta. Ezután egy olyan irányba nézett, amerre még nem. Lefelé. Meglátta a nyolcszárnyú Bafometet, akinek kezében ott volt a Maroskerest. Vágott rajta egyet és átszúrta a páncélt. Makromad szürke vére folyt. Megragadta a kardot hogy kihúzza magából, de amint hozzáért, jeges karjai olvadni kezdtek és eltűntek. Már vissza sem tudta őket növeszteni. 

Bafomet végül kihúzta a kardot, az erejét vesztett Makromad pedig a földre zuhant. Felnézett és maga előtt látta a kecskeszerű szörnyeteget, aki szúrni készült, de Makromad a maradék csakrájából jeget alkotott és lefagyasztotta a Maroskerestet. Ezután gyorsan felugrott és belerúgott Bafometbe. Elvette tőle a kardot és szétszedte, majd az egyiket, az Angyalölő kardot magához vette. 

\- Ennek még hasznát fogom venni amikor majd Deussal harcolok. 

Ezután felvette a földről a démonok megölésére specializálódott Terminust és arra készült hogy leszúrja a földre fagyasztott Bafometet. 

\- Ég veled Daemord. Soha többé nem fogunk találkozni. Ave Satanas. 

## Sertox ##   
Makromad barátom, egyvalamit elfelejtettél. Bafomet egy fúzió. Ha én és Est szétválunk, akkor ki tudunk szabadulni. Meg is tettük, majd Est egy csomó pokolfa ágat és lefogta velük ellenfelünket, aki kiejtette kardját a kezéből. Én ezután a fekete tűzzel gyújottam meg a Pokolfát. Egy örökké égő máglya, ezen fogsz meghalni, Makromad. 

Miután úgy döntöttem, elég lesz, elolttam a fekete lángokat, Makromad maradványai pedig szénné voltak égve, ezután pedig a teste porrá volt. Meghalt, ebben teljesen biztos voltam, vele is végeztünk. Én és Est gyorsan magunkra kaptuk a ruháinkat, majd odamentünk a többiekhez és körülnéztünk. A Fagy emberei mind eltűntek, a háborút végül az őrlángok győztek. A Tűz megolvasztotta a Jeget. 

Blayse úgy döntött, mégsem vonul még nyugdíjba, de a Pokoli Kapu őrzését akkor is a fiára bízta, ő inkább a népe új vezére lesz. Még egy ideig a vulkánban rejlő palotában maradtunk, de úgy döntöttünk, itt az idő hogy hazatérjünk. Mi démonok felszálltunk az adamantiumhajóra és Nix is velünk tartott. Úgy döntött velün fog élni és így örökbefogadtuk, mától a neve Nix Daemord. Remélem egyszer megfogom találni az anyját, sejtésem van róla hogy ki az, de nem vagyok benne biztos. 

Miután hazaértünk, az ottani démonok ünnepelni kezdtek minket és hősök voltunk, újra. Legyőztük végre a Fagy népét. Úgy tűnt, béke van, és az is marad. 

Az Ördögök Tanácsa összegyűlt egy megbeszélésre. Én, Nana, Beliár, Mefistofeles, Mammon és Gremorai. Beliár felállt és kezdte is. 

\- Eljött a béke ideje, ezért úgy döntöttem hogy hamarosan meg fogjuk rendezni a Tizenharmadik Tormanet. Azt szeretném hogy az idei olyan különleges, vagy még egyedibb legyen mint a régiek, ahol mindenféle lény összegyűlt hogy megmutassák erejüket. Ezért úgy döntöttem, egyikünknek majd a Felszínre kell mennie és bejárni a legendás helyeket, hogy résztvevőket keressen a Tormanera. Hogy ki lesz ez, azt még megmondom őszintén, nem tudom, majd később eldöntjük.   
\- Mi van az üzenettel fentről?   
\- Ja persze, kösz hogy emlékeztetsz Mammon. Deus küldött nekünk egy üzenetet. Azt írja: Ha még valami olyat okoztak, mely nekem rossz, elhozom az Apokalipszist.   
\- Ami neki rossz? Mit okoztunk?   
\- Sertox elmondta hogy Makromad, vagyis Belsebub szövetséget kötött Deussal. Ha ez nem lenne elég, a Fagy csak Deus bábja volt, egy ok kellett arra hogy megírja ezt a levelet és ez az volt hogy megöltük a drága szövetségeseit, vagyis szolgáit, a Fagyot.   
\- Szóval, még egy ilyen és Deus nyitja a könyvet.   
\- Igen. De hogy hogyan szerzi meg, azt még ő maga sem tudja. 

Az ördögök nevetésben törtek ki. Én is. Beliárnak igaza van, mégis hogyan hozná el Deus az Apokalipszist, ha meg sem szerzi a Makmozdant? 

## Észak ##   
Megígértem a valkűrnek hogy visszajövök érte. Lehet hamarabb kellett volna. De már mindegy, most megszerzem a Mjölnirt, és eggyel közelebb kerülök ahhoz hogy a világ ura legyek!


	23. 23 - Isteni Fegyverek

## Makromad ##  
Miután visszatértem és közelebbről megismerkedtem a valkűrrel, megszereztem a Mjölnirt. A legenda szerint ez a tizenkét isteni fegyver egyike, Daemordnál ott volt a Maroskerest, ami szintén egy ilyen fegyver. Mielőtt megszerzem a Hajnalcsillagot és Fekete Napot, előtte még meg akarom keresni az isteni fegyvereket is.

Felmegyek a Hávenbe Deushoz. Én ezerszer jobb vagyok nála, átveri az embereket, de én átverem őt.

\- Deus, mondd, nem tudsz véletlenül valamit az isteni fegyverekről?  
\- Miért érdekelnek azok téged?  
\- Daemordnál ott volt a Maroskerest. Azzal hatalmas erőre tett szert. Ha nekünk több ilyenünk lenne, legyőzhetjük.  
\- Mondasz valamit. De nem hagyom hogy átverj. Elküldöm veled a Trónus Zarakielt, ő majd felügyelni fogja az utadat.

Remek, jön velem az angyal is. Kitártuk szárnyainkat és lerepültünk. Amint elhagytuk a Hávent, útitársam megszólalt.

\- Nyugi van haver, én nem vagyok az ő szolgája. Emlékszel Asraelre? Én is átbaszom ezt a magát istennek képzelő entitást, csak én még jobban.   
\- Mi van ha engem akarsz átbaszni? Mi van ha vele vagy?  
\- Higgy amit akarsz, de én az igazságot mondtam.  
\- Egyébként melyik isteni fegyverért megyünk?  
\- Azt amelyiket jelenleg a legkönnyebb megszerezni. A Totsukát. Mit tudsz róla?  
\- Nem sok mindent, annyit hogy a sintó Susanoo kardja.   
\- A legenda szerint kígyók megölésére specializálódott és képes elemeket tárolni magában egy ideig.   
\- Tényleg méltó az isteni fegyver elnevezésre.

Leszálltunk Geára és azon belül Yapyan földjére. Egy sintó templom környékén voltunk. Mind én, mind Zarakiel is szenzornak minősülünk, így hamar megtaláltuk Susanoot. Nála van a kard, ha legyőzzük, akkor a miénk! Észrevett minket. Kitárta csakrából álló szárnyait és felénk repült.

Elővette kardját, melyen tűz égett. Én vasjeges-feketetüzes kardokat alkottam, míg Zarakiel fénylándzsákat. Susanoo nem támadt, hanem engem bámult.

\- Nem találkoztunk már korábban?  
\- De, Belsebub de Lux voltam.  
\- Voltál?  
\- Nevem már Makromad.   
\- Makromad? Akkor a maszkos aki megtámadott minket, az is te voltál?  
\- Igen.  
\- Soha nem bocsátom meg neked amit Bunbuchaggal és Okamival tettél! Készülj a halálra, te démon!

Tüzet lőtt ki a kardjából, amit ráadásul fel is erősített a Szél Elem segítségével. Alig bírtuk elkerülni. Zarakiel eldobta a lándzsáit, amik ugyan telibe találták Susanoot, de a páncélja olyan erős volt hogy a fény is lepattant róla.

Jeges kardokat alkottam és mögé ugrottam, eközben Zarakiel előlről támadta. A reflexei egy istenhez hűek voltak, megnövelte a Totsuka kardja méretét és egyszerre csapott le mindkettőnkre.

Na jó, itt már tényleg komolyan kell harcolnunk! Eljött annak az ideje hogy kipróbáljam újonnan szerzett fegyverem. Elővettem a Mjölnirt, és villámokat kezdtem vele szórni.

Összevissza cikáztak, így figyelnem kellett arra is hogy saját magamat ne találjam el velük, elvégre a Villám a Fény Elem egyik változata, én meg még mindig démon vagyok.

Susanoo kitartotta az isteni kardját és mindenféle nehézség nélkül elnyelte a villámjaimat. Zarakiel nem tévedett, a Totsuka tényleg képes elemeket tárolni magában.

Ellenfelünk úgy döntött, kiengedi a csapdába ejtett villámokat, amik hihetetlen sebességel kezdtek cikázni mindenfelé. Ha Zarakiel nem alkotott volna gyorsan egy fénypajzsot körém, akkor eggyel közelebb állnék a halálhoz.

Úgy tűnt Susanoo már nem tud újat mutatni a szelén és a Totsukán kívül. De sajnos, nem ez volt az igazság. Ellenfelünk egy idézést hajtott végre. Egy hófehér, nyolcfejű, hatalmas kígyó volt. Még sohasem láttam ehhez hasonlót. A társam magyarázkodni kezdett.

\- Az ott Orochi. Egy legendás kígyó, aki képes kardokat forgatni a szájaiban.

Susanoo oda is dobta a Totsukát, amit Orochi sok feje közül elkapott az egyik. Na remek. Ha Daemordék nem ölték volna meg szegény Fafnirt, még talán esélyünk is lenne.

Zarakiel a vérét a földre kenve idéz valamit. Amint a füst eltűnik, meglátom a lényt, ami ezerszer furcsább mint a nyolcfejű Orochi.

Bika, oroszlán, skorpió és humanoid keveréke volt, a legbizarrabb lény amit valaha láttam. Ezenkívül rendelkezett még két fehér tollas szárnnyal is, és ha mindez nem lett volna elég, az egész valami teste tele volt szemekkel. Olyan volt így mint a helikon Argus.

Kérdőre néztem Zarakielre, és ahogy Susanoo arcát elnéztem, ő is erősen meglepődőtt e bizarr lény láttán. Társam máris magyarázni kezdett.

\- Ő itt Tetramorf. Korábban a Zodi-Acc tagjai közt volt.   
\- Miről beszélsz?  
\- Taurus, Leo, Scorpius és Aquarius. Ők négyen Tetramorf.  
\- Akkor ez egy amalgamáció?

Választ már nem kaptam, hiszen a két bestia egymásnak esett. Zarakiel lénye egyik szájából tüzet okádott Orochira, aki a karddal elnyelte a támadást és visszalőtte Tetramorfra.

A lény ezután megpróbálkozott a Víz, Föld és Szél Elemekkel is, de mindhiába, a Totsuka ellen ezek semmit nem értek. Szóval semmi elemi támadás.

Kitárom a szárnyaimat és Orochi felé repülök. Puszta kézzel támadok rá, semmi mással. Persze tudom hogy így nem tudom legyőzni, ez csak elterelés. Zarakiel eközben alkot egy kardot fényből és levág kettőt Orochi nyolc fejéből.

Pont az történt amire számítottam, a fehér kígyó fejei visszanőttek. Susanoo nevetett rajtunk.

\- Azt hiszitek hogy le tudtok győzni egy sintó dévát?

Hát, már erre semmi esélyt nem látok. Én és Zarakiel kitártuk a szárnyainkat és elhagytuk Yapyant. Társam útközben új dolgot mondott.

\- Ha már itt vagyunk, elmehetnénk a híres Meru-hegyre. Elvileg ott is van egy ilyen isteni fegyver.   
\- Melyik az?   
\- Nem olyan erős mint a Totsuka, de jobb mint a semmi. A neve Kusanagi. Ez egy olyan kard amit egyszerűen nem tudsz széttörni. Ha meg is próbálod, újraegyesíti a darabjait. Egyszerűen törhetetlen, a legenda szerint még az adamantiumot is képes szétvágni.   
\- Jól hangzik, menjünk.

A hely nem volt messze, így hamar odaértünk. Felmentünk a hatalmas Meru-hegyre és egy kis viskót találtunk. A szenzori képességeimmel azt érzékeltem hogy valaki nagy erejű lakhat itt. Ezt a feltevésemet Zarakiel is megerősítette.

Kinyitottam az ajtót és...

Egy kard volt felém szegezve, aminek pengéjére kígyók voltak vésve. Zarakiel felkiáltott.

\- Az ott a Kusanagi!

Ez aztán gyors volt. Ránéztem arra a személyre aki a kardot tartotta felénk. Olyan ruhát viselt mint régen itt az emberek Keleten. Egy fiatal férfi volt, összevissza fekete hajjal és kék szemmel. Vagyis, csak az egyik szeme volt kék. A jobb szeme helyére egy olyan Mindent Látó Szem volta erősítve, mint amilyen Deus homlokán található. Zarakiel is észrevette.

\- Az ott Deus jobb Mindent Látó Szeme! Soha nem gondoltam volna hogy újra fogom látni, főleg nem itt. Az is egy isteni fegyver. Mondd fiú, honnan szerezted meg azt a szemet, mely Amenominakanushi erejéből lett elkészítve?  
\- Egy barátomtól kaptam, aki itt találta a hegyen. De mondjátok, kik vagytok és mit akartok?   
\- A nevem Makromad, ő pedig Zarakiel, és a kardodért jöttünk. Meg a szemedért.  
\- Na azt biztos hogy nem! A szem az egyik legbecsesebb kincsem, melyet amint már mondtam, egyetlen barátomtól, Sunvokungtól kaptam. A kardot pedig a saját erőmből szereztem, az Orochi nevű kígyótól.  
\- Na várjunk, te legyőzted azt a hatalmas fehér bestiát?   
\- Igen.  
\- Mégis ki vagy te.   
\- A nevem Mengde Kaokao. Csak egy egyszerű ember vagyok.

Mi a jeges Pokolmélye? Rosszul hallottam volna? Nem elég hogy legyőzte Orochit, két isteni fegyverrel is rendelkezik, de ráadásul még ember is? Hallottam róla hogy itt a Meru-hegyen mindenféle legendás dolog történik, de azt nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen ember létezik.

Hallottam már Merlinről és Salamonról, de őket közel sem írták le olyan erősnek mint ezt a Kaokaot.

Úgy látszik, megelégelte a várakozást és suhintott a kardjával, ami akkora erővel vágott belém, hogy letörte a könyökemet védő páncélt. Kardokat alkottam vasjégből, de ő emberfeletti sebességel kicsapta őket a kezemből.

A Mindent Látó Szem miatt ilyen jó? Vagy csak tényleg különleges az emberek között?

Kaokao kimutatott az ajtón a kardjával.

\- Ha tényleg le akartok győzni, akkor javaslom hogy kint tegyétek meg, nem akarom hogy baja essen a házamnak.

Kimentünk a hegy elé és folytattuk a küzdelmet. De még ha ketten is voltunk, ő sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult, még ha egy alsórendű ember is.

Kaokao felénk rohant a kardjával és egy hatalmas ugrással már mögöttünk is volt.

Suhintott egyet, én pedig egy feketén lángoló karddal válaszoltam. De hiába, a Kusanagi még ezt is darabokra törte. Kaokao a levegőbe ugrott és akkorát rúgott rám hogy felrepültem a hegyre, az erdő mélyére.

## Zarakiel ##  
Ez a hülye Makromad! Most egyedül kell ez ellen a lehetetlen ember ellen harcolnom. Fénygömböket hozok létre magam mögött és egyesével felé dobom őket. Ahogy sejtettem, ez még a fényt is képes kettévágni azzal a karddal. Meg az a szem is! Ha legalább az egyiket meg tudnám szerezni, akkor talán még Deust is legyőzhetném.

Újra támadok, most azt a tipikus fénylándzsát vetem be, egy kis csavarral. Eldobom, Kaokao pedig kettévágja, nagy meglepetésére pedig a lándzsám megtöbbszöröződik. De őt ez sem érdekli, szemmel követhetetlen sebességgel vagdossa a többi fénylándzsát is. Itt az ideje az idézésnek.

Megharapom az ujjam és a csakrával egyesített vérem a földre kenem, majd megidézem Tetramorfot. Így már több esélyem lesz ellene.

## Makromad   
Az erdő mélyén egy furcsa lényt pillantottam meg. Démonra hasonlított, de annál sokkal vadabbnak és állatszerűbbnek tűnt. Hatalmas, hegyes fogaival rámvicsorított és morgott. Ezután négy lábon kezdett rohanni felém, én pedig egy jeges kardot alkottam.

A vadállat rámugrott és szó szerint megette a kardomat, majd a páncélomat kezdte rágcsálni.

Mégis miből van ennek a foga? Több darabot is leharapott a páncélomról! Megpróbáltam leszedni magamról, de a karmai annyira bele voltak mélyesztve a húsomba hogy nem mozdult.

Na jó, tényleg elég volt! Fekete tűzzel borítottam be a testemet. A lény még mindig nem mozdult. A tűz leégette róla a húst is, de még mindig fogott engem. Pár perc múlva megdöglött. Leszedtem magamról és a fák közé hajítottam. Ezután kitártam a szárnyaim és visszarepültem hogy segítsek Zarakielnek.

## Zarakiel  
Ezzel semmit nem lehet csinálni! Még Tetramorfot is ráküldtem, de ő sem ért semmit. Ez a Kaokao a legerősebb az emberek között.

A hegy felől Makromad érkezett. Mégis mit csinált ilyen sokáig? Nem lényeg, az a fő hogy itt van.

Fénylándzsákat kezdtem ellenfelünkre dobálni, de a reflexei még mindig villámgyorsak voltak, és úgy tűnt, egy cseppet sem fáradt el. Hát persze! Egy minimális mennyiségű csakrát sem használt! Nem gondoltam volna hogy valaha találkozok egy ilyen emberrel. Még magamnak is nehéz bevallani, de sokkal erősebb nálam. Talán már az arkangyalok szintjén áll.

Alig volt már csakrám. A földre estem.

\- Makromad, harcolj te, én már nem bírok.

Ezután minden elsötétült.

## Makromad  
Na remek, egyedül maradtam. Be kell vetnem minden erőmet hogy legyőzzem ezt a hihetetlen erejű embert.

Vasjeges és feketén lángoló kardokat alkottam, amivel felé rohantam. Úgy tűnt, most meg lesz, de ő megsebezte a térséget és elestem. Az a rohadt lény az erdőben leszedte a lábamról a páncélt, így most nagyon mélyen belevágott a húsomba. Mozdulni sem bírtam.

A forró és hideg kardjaim eltűntek, csakrám is alig volt már. Kaokao Mindent Látó Szeme ezután egy fénysugarat lőtt ki, ami telibe találta a jobb szememet, emiatt pedig elvesztettem a Jég erejét. Már az a kezem sem volt meg. Többé nem vagyok Tűz és Jég Ura, legalábbis ebben a testben nem. De a másik kettő még a későbbi, nagy csatákra kell, így nem akarom ezt most elveszíteni.

Kaokao a fejét fogva a földre esett. Gondolom a Mindent Látó Szem használata sok csakrát igényel, és azért mégiscsak egy emberről van szó.

Az isteni fegyverek használói túl erősek. Őt sem tudjuk legyőzni, így mennünk kell. Felébresztettem Zarakielt.

\- Tudod, nem tudok teleportálni, mert szétbaszták a tenyerem.  
\- Azt akarod hogy én teleportáljak? A démoni teleportálás nem a legjobb, de az én fajtám még rosszabb. Azt sem tudjuk hol fogunk kikötni!  
\- Az annyira mindegy, csak menjünk gyorsan.

Kaokao már vissza is nyerte erejét és újból támadt. Zarakiel aktiválta a teleportálást és egy hatalmas villanás kíséretében eltűntünk.

Egy furcsa helyre kerültünk, ahol elég rendesen esett. Hegyek vettek minket körül. Felkeltettem Zarakielt.

\- Mi van...?  
\- Hol a francban vagyunk?  
\- Mittudomén... Ja megvan, ez Britannia.  
\- Britannia? Mégis honnan veszed?  
\- Esik az eső.

Ez most komoly? Amint társam magához tért, elindultunk. Az eső hamarosan el is állt. A semmiből hirtelen egy hatalmas sárkány bukkant fel. Színe vérvörös szemei zöldek.

Ő lenne az? A Két Mennyei Sárkány egyike, a Vörös Sárkány, Didraig? Akinek megöltem a testvérét, Albiont? Na mindegy, jobb ha nem tud róla. A sárkány beszélni kezdett hozzánk.

\- Angyal és démon, mit kerestek ti itt?  
\- Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés, mi magunk sem tudjuk hogy kerültünk ide.  
\- Mindenesetre, szerintem gyertek velem, ha nem akartok örökre itt maradni, ha nem vagy idevalósi, könnyű eltévedni itt a hegyek között. Gyertek, nyugodtan, fel a hátamra.

Üljünk rá fel? Azt tudtam hogy Albion és Didraig különbözik, de hogy ennyire szöges ellentéte egymásnak a Két Mennyei Sárkány, azt nem gondoltam volna.

A sárkány hátán ülve egy csomó hegy és völgy fölött repültünk el, majd Didraig leszállt egy barlang mellett lévő ház előtt szálltunk le. A sárkány a barlangba ment, mi pedig bekopogtunk a házba. Egy fiatal szőke lány nyitott ajtót, aki olyan kalapot és ruhát viselt mint a boszorkányok. Ő is az lenne? Beljebb invitált minket és bemutatkozott.

\- Helló, a nevem Lefai Pedracna. Didraig már telepatikusan elmondta hogy rátok talált a völgyben. Mit kerestek itt?  
\- A nevem Makromad, ő pedig Zarakiel és isteni fegyvereket keresünk. Nem tudsz egy olyat ami a környéken van?  
\- Nem értek én ehhez. De a bátyám, Arthur talán tud valamit. Van egy kardja, az Excalibur.

Excalibur? Ha jól tudom az is a legendás isteni fegyverek egyike!

\- Hol van most a bátyád?  
\- Valahol a környéken gyakorol. Didraig el tud vinni hozzájuk.   
\- Tényleg? Megköszönnénk.

Már indultunk volna, amikor a lány utánam szólt.

\- Mondd Makromad, te démon vagy?  
\- Olyasmi...  
\- Csak mert nagyon régóta vágyok rá hogy paktumot kössek eggyel. Mindegyik híres boszorkánynak és varázslónak volt egy szövetséges démona.   
\- Nekem erre nem lenne időm, sajnálom.

Elmentünk. Még hogy egy ember szolgája leszek, mégis minek néz ez engem?

Didraig elvitt egy közeli hegyre. Egy fiatal férfi volt ott egy hatalmas karddal. Ez lenne Arthur Pedracna. Odamentünk, bemutatkoztunk, meg minden.

\- Szóval isteni fegyverek, mi? Az én Excaliburom is egy közülük, de nem igazán szeretném odaadni. De, mondok valamit, hallottatok már a nagy Tironius Pedracnáról?  
\- A Sárkányölőről? Aki megküzdött a legendás Toxyan Sárkánnyal?  
\- Igen, az ősöm. Két kardot is örököltem tőle, az Excalibur egy ezek közül.  
\- Melyik a másik?  
\- Ascalon.  
\- És az hol van?  
\- Ramerdikában.

## Emberek  
Mindenki, aki magasabb rangú volt, ott volt az ásatáson. A daru hatalmas földdarabokat emelt ki a gödörből, amitől nem olyan messze a ramerdikai nép, egyben pedig az emberek új vezetője állt. Kezében az egykori Sasor Antrop fegyverét, a Skorpiófarkat szorongatta. Ha ez nem tette volna még erőssé, ott volt a bal szemén Deus egyik Mindent Látó Szeme.

\- Meddig tart még?  
\- Mindjárt megvan.

A daru kiemelt egy földdarabot, amiről a régészek óvatosan leszedték a törmeléket. Egy hatalmas kard volt. A vezető a gödörbe ugrott, képességei emberfelettiek voltak. Mondjuk, ez nem is volt csoda.

Odament a kardhoz és megfogta, majd csakrát áramoltatott belé. Végre az övé! Ezzel egyre feljebb léphet, és még az isteni szinten sem áll fel, még tovább emelkedik.

Végre az övé a Sárkányölő Kard, Ascalon.

Az eltelt idő alatt sokmindent vitt véghez. Átvette az emberi média fölött az irányítást és ő lett a teljes emberiség vezetője. Nyilvánosságra hozott minden titkot Minden természetfeletti, angyalok, démonok, sárkányok, yokaik, őrlángok, szirének, sintók, olgodok, helikonok, tribálok és hasonló lények, még persze a csakra létezését.

Az elmúlt öt év alatt megtanította az embereknek a csakra és az elemek használatát. Sokkal erősebbek lettek mint voltak, már nem az a gyenge nép, akik egykoron voltak. Már felérnek rokonaikhoz, az angyalokhoz, démonokhoz és árnyékokhoz.

A vezéreik a legerősebbek köztük. A fő vezető, a Grigori kutatási anyagait felhasználva egy csomó speciális elemet adott az embereinek.

Aki mindezt elérte, öt évvel ezelőtt még vak volt és a sefresolok között őrizte a Pokol Ötödik Kapuját. Most már isteni erővel rendelkezik, és a Négy Nagy Nép egyikének élén áll.

Félig ember, és félig démon ő, az Illuminátusok vezetője, Mabus de Lux.


End file.
